Perfume de rosas
by Lulette
Summary: Paralela al manga y anime. Drama, amor, problemas cotidianos... y Alerta de LEMON a partir del cuarto capítulo. Issei despierta el primer día de clases después de un sueño que lo deja confundido. Lazos rojos y por sobre todo, olor a rosas. Lo que él no sabe, es que ese sueño acaba de marcar su destino.
1. ¿Solo un sueño?

El segundo fic que me animo a publicar. Surge de horas de aburrimiento e imaginación en el trabajo. Espero que les guste.

Por favor no olviden comentar y rankear. No duden en sugerir cosas que les gustaria que pasen.

HIGHSCHOOL DxD NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN Y SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO.

\- Un año más... Misma escuela, mismos compañeros, las mismas pocas ganas de estudiar de siempre...- Pensaba Issei, acostado en el césped que rodeaba la cancha de tennis de la escuela, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. -Y además, nada raro va a pasar...- Al cerrar los ojos un instante, un perfume a rosas inundó el ambiente. Issei abrió los ojos, apoyó sus brazos en el suelo y levantó su cabeza tratando de adivinar de dónde venía tan delicioso aroma cuando se vio envuelto de lazos color rojo sangre que salían de quién sabe donde...

-QUE FUE ESO?- Issei despertó. Había sido un sueño... y uno muy raro. Todavía podía sentir ese perfume y esos lazos rojos que lo envolvían en una gran caricia. -Mejor me levanto y me cambio- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado.

De camino a la escuela se encontró con sus dos pervertidos amigos Matsuda y Motohama que solo pensaban en el tamaño de los pechos de las posibles nuevas compañeras. - Imaginate la clase de gimnasia con todos esos enormes pechos saltando por todo el campo- Dijo Matsuda.

\- No, No! - Lo interrumpió Motohama - No veo la hora de amasar esas nalguitas todas transpiradas...-

Dan Don don Dan- Sonó la campana de la escuela y los tres chicos babosos se echaron a correr para no llegar tarde.

Ya en la puerta del aula del segundo año y a punto de entrar, Issei sintió el olor a rosas. Se detuvo extrañado y miró para ambos costados del pasillo. No había nadie ya que sus dos amigos se atropellaron para entrar antes que el. Lo único que vió fueron unos cabellos rojos largos que se alejaban dando la vuelta al final del corredor. Se tentó en no entrar al aula pero justo cuando estaba por voltear y salir corriendo, el profesor lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para dentro del salón.

\- Donde crees que vas? El primer día de clases y ya te quieres escapar del curso?- Exclamó el profesor.

\- Es que se me olvidó de comprar algo en la librería y... y...- El profe lo calló obligandolo a sentarse.

\- Qué te pasó Issei?- Le preguntó Motohama cuando vio su rara reacción.

\- Me pareció ver algo al final del pasillo-

\- Algo como qué? Un fantasma? - Echandose a reir, se burló Matsuda.

\- No, en realidad no fue nada - Mintió - Me quería escapar. Pero este maldito calvo no me dejó -

-Ya, ya. Viste a esa chica, es todo un primor! Cómo me gustaría ver de que color es su ropa interior - Dijo Matsuda señalando a una nueva compañera.

-Siempre lo mismo, como era de esperar... - Pensó para si mismo Issei mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano y bufaba mirando el pizarrón. Sin dejar de pensar en aquelló que dobló la esquina del pasillo...

Primer capítulo corto para ver si les gusta. En muy poco tiempo subiré el segundo capítulo. Comment &amp; rate!


	2. Es ella

Llegó la hora del almuerzo e Issei y sus amigos fueron hasta los laterales de la cancha de tennis de la escuela para comer; ahí podían aprovechar la vista del tercer año femenino que estaba haciendo deportes.

\- Este sí que es un gran lugar para observar la mercadería de toda la escuela - dijo Motohama acomodándose con un dedo los lentes que según el "clasificaban chicas" mientras miraba hacia adentro de la cancha a las chicas que hacían el calentamiento-

\- Dejame ver mejor - Issei empujó a su amigo hacia un costado para ver a las muchachas - Como me gustaria ser sostén - mientras babeaba con su expresión de pervertido

El olor a rosas se sintió otra vez. Issei abrió bien los ojos y trató de identificar la procedencia del mismo pero no lo logró.

\- No puede ser la comida, ni el césped, menos que menos alguno de estos dos pervertidos - Pensaba Issei sin dejar de observar todo hasta que... la vió.

Piernas largas acentuadas por el short del equipo de gimnasia. Piel blanca como la leche. Unos pechos muy grandes que se balanceaban con el movimiento de su caminar. Ojos azules profundos. Cabello color rojo carmesí y una belleza que nunca antes había visto. La brisa con olor a rosas alcanzó a Issei al pasar por el sendero que llevaba a la hermosa chica hasta la cancha de tennis.

\- Es ella. - Se convenció Issei - Soñé con ella anoche-

\- Rias Gremory, estudiante de tercer año, presidenta del club de ocultismo, catalogada como la belleza número uno de la Academia. Nunca la habías visto? - Preguntó Matsuda a su amigo.

\- Jamás. Pero creo que anoche soñé con ella - Dijo Issei mientras seguía con la mirada a la chica de sus sueños.

Motohama escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando y se rió a carcajadas - Ay pero por favor! Qué diablos estás diciendo? No la conoces y dices que soñaste con ella? -

\- Creo que sí... No puedo dejar de mirarla -

\- Ya Issei, si tomaste algo que te hizo delirar por favor más vale que lo compartas con nosotros, tus amigos, que también tenemos ganas de soñar con esa preciosura - Matsuda exclamó mientras codeaba a su amigo.

\- Entonces, Rias Gremory? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Si, y la que la acompaña es Akeno Himejima, la de los pechos más grandes de la escuela. Yo, sinceramente no sé con cual de las dos quedarme... Ese cuerpo es in-fer-nal... - Se secaba la baba Matsuda.

\- Igual, ni se te ocurra ilusionarte con ella, Issei - Motohama le tomó el hombro a Issei - dicen los rumores que Rias y el chico lindo de la

escuela andan juntos -

\- Quién es el chico lindo? De qué me estás hablando? -

\- Ay pero por favor! Estás demasiado desactualizado de las novedades escolares. Cada vez que escuches gritos y suspiros de las chicas, va a ser por Kiba, quién más? El rubiecito de tercero. Está junto a Rias y Akeno en el club de ocultismo. Se los ve mucho juntos y no cabe duda de que en algo andan. Hasta he escuchado por ahí que desde afuera del salon del club se escuchan gemidos de más de dos personas... -

\- Insinuas que el carilindo se tira a Rias y a Akeno ahí adentro? - Preguntó Matsuda con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos duros -

\- No solo eso, sino que a las dos al mismo tiempo - Agregó Motohama

\- Qué suertudo - Pensó en voz alta Matsuda con cara triste.

\- Tengo que entrar a ese club - Dijo Issei convencido.

\- Para qué? Querés acaso que Kiba te de su cariño?- Sus dos amigos se echaron a reir en forma burlona.

\- Quiero averiguar más de Rias y saber por qué soñé con ella-

\- Qué más querés averiguar? Te lo digo una vez más, olvidate de ella. Ni siquiera va a mirarte -

\- Bueno, creo que al fin encontré algo diferente para hacer en este nuevo y predictivo año escolar. - Issei decidió no escuchar a sus amigos.

\- Sonamos, éste se volvió loco y va a terminar mal... - Dijo Matsuda en tono burlón.

No olviden comentar! Escucho sugerencias.

Pronto se viene un nuevo capítulo...


	3. A través de la ventana

Issei estaba recostado en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de pelo rojo que se había anunciado en su sueño. - Qué significa todo esto? Desde cuando tengo premoniciones? Pero esto es muy raro... -

La sensación que le había dejado la noche anterior ese misterioso sueño, hizo que Issei se obsesionara con la situación. Necesitaba averiguar por qué Rias se había conceptualizado de esa manera dentro de su cabeza. Los lazos rojos eran obviamente su cabello que... ¿lo abrazaban?, pero ¿y el olor a rosas? ¿De verdad ella olía así o era una cosa mágica que el sentía cuando ella estaba cerca? Y de ser así... ¿Ella estuvo cerca anoche?

\- Agh me estoy volviendo loco... Voy a tener que averiguar todo. Ahora quiero saber como huele su piel, o escuchar una explicación con su propia voz, quiero saber si me quizo dar un mensaje o qué... Pero, yo no la conocía! ¿Cómo pueden pasar estas cosas? - Pensó. Pensó tanto que se durmió profundamente.

Al otro día en la escuela, Issei no dejaba de mirar por la ventana que daba al pasillo que conectaba los salones esperando ver pasar a Rias. Luego de que el profesor le llamara la atención por tercera vez, decidió concentrarse en la clase. Cuando de repente...

\- El olor a rosas! - Sintió Issei, lo que hizo de con rapidez dirigiera su vista nuevamente al pasillo y... Ahi estaba. Ese momento parecía pasar en cámara lenta para él, mientras observaba el danzante caminar de Rias acompañada de su (aparente) nuevo rival, Kiba. El uniforme le sentaba tan bien que Issei no podía dejar de admirarla. Rias se detuvo y se agachó para ajustar el cordón de su zapato justo delante de la ventana que Issei tenía al lado. Al levantarse, sus miradas se cruzaron. Fueron 5 segundos que parecieron eternos: Rias elevándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos e incluso moviendo una ceja hacia arriba en gesto de confusión mientras Issei clavaba sus pupilas en las de ella.

Al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación, Issei volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia el frente del salón, simulando prestar atención a la clase. Rias escuchó el llamado de Kiba desde la esquina del pasillo, ya que el había continuado caminando sin darse cuenta de que ella no, y se fue tras de el. Cuando Issei volvio a mirar, solo la vio alejarse, con el mismo caminar que estaba empezando a encantarlo.

**En el club de ocultismo***

\- Akeno, me pasó algo muy raro hoy- Rias se sentó en el sillón con su taza de te.

\- Raro como qué? - Le preguntó Akeno.

\- Estaba caminando por el pasillo de los salones con Kiba, veníamos a buscar unas cosas del club, me agaché a atarme los cordones de los zapatos y cuando me levanté un chico me estaba mirando fijo desde dentro de una de las aulas -

\- Y que tiene eso de raro ? Sos la chica más hermosa de esta escuela, más vale que se van a quedar mirándote fijo. Si, es un poco incómodo, pero de ahí a que sea raro... -

\- Pero dejá que te termine de contar! Me miró y no pude dejar de mirarlo yo a el... No se que me pasó, es como que... Había algo en su mirada, algo... diferente... - Sorbió un poco de te.

\- Quién es? De que curso? -

\- No se quien es! Estaba justo ahí en una de las ventanas del aula mirándome! El curso emm... Creo que segundo D1 - Akeno se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo de la sala.

\- Akeno, donde vas?! Ni se te ocurra... - Akeno ya había salido por la puerta antes de que Rias pudiera terminar su frase.

***En el pasillo nuevamente***

-Segundo B, segundo C, segundo D1, acá. A ver quién es... Primer ventana chica, segunda ventana, chica, tercera ventana chico, cuarta ventana chica. Ok, si, debe ser ese, es el único chico que está contra la ventana - Pensaba para si misma Akeno - Se ve super tierno - dijo con una risita. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Issei, que estaba concentrado leyendo, del otro lado de la ventana y le dió unos golpecitos al cristal, llamándolo.

Issei miró a su derecha y se encontró con dos enormes ojos violeta que lo miraban con una sonrisita en la boca. Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Akeno le lanzó un beso y se fue.

-OK, lo mío debe ser terminal. ¿Qué hacía la amiga de Rias en la ventana y por qué me tiró un beso? - Se preguntó muy extrañado el pobre Issei.

*******Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo!

No olviden comentar! Acepto sugerencias :D


	4. La terraza

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por las reviews! Paso a contestarlas:

1-** The dragon of life:** Me alegro que te esté gustando! Trato de subir al menos un capítulo por día ya que tengo momentos durante mi horario laboral, en los que no tengo nada que hacer mejor que escribir. Así que intentaré actualizarlo muy seguido.

2- **Grimlouck**: Estás en lo correcto, mi fic se va a enfocar más en relaciones de la vida "real", aunque no descarto agregar algo en algún momento. Depende del camino que vaya tomando todo esto. Te mando un saludo y gracias por tu review.

3- **Adriana-Valkyrie**: Gracias por tus reviews! Es básicamente lo que está saliendo de mi cabeza sumado a lo que me gustaría ver en el anime o leer en el manga, basado en lo que en realidad pasa en ellos. Prefiero hacer capítulos cortos porque como lo estoy escribiendo en el trabajo, no me gusta dejar colgado un parrafo que quizás después no pueda continuar. Trataré de subir al menos un capítulo diario, así que mantenete atenta, jajaja. Te mando un beso! Cuando quieras hablar, tengo abiertos los PM :D.

Ahora a seguir con la historia...

*****CONTIENE LEMON***** Después no digan que no les avisé (?)

*******o**

Matsuda y Motohama empezaron a arrojarle papelitos a Issei para que sacara esa cara de susto que le había dejado ver a Akeno lanzarle un beso a través de la ventana. Él los miro, con la misma cara e hizo el gesto con las manos de no entender nada.

(Entre susurros y gestos)- Te vamos a matar!- Le decían los dos a Issei desde el otro lado del salón.

A la hora del receso, el trío perver se juntó para hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

-MAS, pero MAS VALE que nos cuentes TODO - Dijeron a codo Matsuda y Motohama.

\- Les juro que no se que fue eso - Respondió Issei pseudo acorralado contra la reja de la terraza de la escuela.

\- Es casi, no, mejor dicho, es IMPOSIBLE que le gustes a Akeno. Por qué te vendría a dar bola a vos? -

\- Pero te digo QUE NO SE! Se debe haber enterado de que la tengo grande, que se yo... - Dijo Issei en tono gracioso.

\- BUEEEEEENOOO JAJAJAJAJAJ, contate otro chiste, si vos nunca hiciste nada con nadie, no te vengas a mandar la parte con nosotros. - Contestó Motohama, poniendo un poco de cara de enojado.

De repente la puerta de la terraza se abrió.

Kiba, Rias y Akeno habían subido también a la terraza para almorzar. Mientras caminaban hacia un lugar donde sentarse, Kiba les hablaba a las chicas sin darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos lo estaban escuchando. Inmediatamente los tres chicos enfocaron sus miradas en el otro grupo de tres, haciendo el silencio más incómodo del mundo siguiendo con el movimiento de sus cabezas el trayecto que hacían. Rias miró a Issei al mismo tiempo que iba caminando al lado de Kiba. Al cruzar miradas con él, se sonrojó y disimuló el contacto visual tratando de prestar atención a lo que su "amigo" decía. Detrás de ella y sin ningún tipo de tapujo, Akeno sonreía y hasta levantó la mano para saludarlo tirándole un besito. OTRA VEZ.

Rias observó la acción de Akeno y en voz baja pero con decisión le recriminó - Qué hacés?! -

\- Qué hago que? No puedo saludar a compañeros de la escuela acaso? O hay algo ahí que es tuyo? - Contestó Akeno burlándose de ella.

Rias inspiró fuerte y negó con la cabeza - No, claro que no. Podés hacer lo que quieras. -

\- Chicas que les pasa? No les gusta este lugar? Yo pensé que era una buena idea venir a la terraza para comer, el día está lindo, sin embargo ya se están peleando de nuevo - Dijo Kiba, sin entender nada.

\- Lo que pasa, es que la señorita se cree que por mirar a un chico una sola vez, este ya le pertenece - Akeno abrazó por detrás a Rias apoyándole sus pechos en la espalda y acariciándole las mejillas. - No te pongas celosa linda, yo voy a ser siempre tuya - Le dió un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó de ella con la típica risita que la caracteriza.

Rias se sonrojó aún más y se sentó bruscamente en el piso con los brazos cruzados y con cara de tímido enojo. Kiba solo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones y acosos de Akeno.

Los tres chicos observaron esta situación y se miraron entre sí tratando de compartir la emoción que les había dado ver a dos chicas besarse. Y qué chicas! A su vez, como no lograron escuchar nada de la conversación, cada vez entendían menos lo que pasaba.

\- La... la... la BESÓ! VIERON ESO? El sueño de toda mi vida! - Gritó Matsuda con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Quisiera tener una videofilmadora en mis ojos para haber grabado eso y repetirlo una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante mis noches de "manualidades" - Agregó el chico de lentes.

Issei solo se limitó a tratar de esconder algo que se había puesto como el mástil de un barco.

\- A todo esto... Yo, en el lugar del carilindo, las agarro a las dos y me las llevo al club y les saco ese deseo que tienen - Acotó Matsuda.

\- No creo que ese chico pueda controlar a las dos. Para mí es Akeno la que domina ahí. Quiero que me domine - Motohama impuso su teoría.

\- No es por nada pero el destinatario de beso de Akeno era yo - dijo Issei con la cara de pervertido de año

\- Vos te estás comprando todos los números para que te peguemos, sabías? - Corearon los chicos.

****o

-Mmmppffmmfm nnno puedo rr-r-respirar - La agitación de Issei era terrible. Algo lo estaba sofocando. Se llevó las manos a la cara, pero lo único que sentía era una gran masa que no formaba parte de su cuerpo.

\- Suave, caliente, acolchonadito... Qué es esto?! - Se preguntó.

\- Ay mi lindo Issei - Una voz se escuchaba por encima de la gran masa - Hablás como si nunca hubieras tocado unos -

\- Qué diablos? - Hizo fuerza para separarse y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Una Akeno totalmente desnuda estaba sobre el, apoyándole sus pechos en la cara, lamiéndole la oreja. - Q-q-q-que hacés acá? Cómo entraste? - Titubeaba super nervioso.

\- Me invitaste después de la escuela, no te acordas? - Soltó su lóbulo y comenzó a dar pequeños besitos recorriendo el trayecto hasta su boca, mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar al tiburón debajo de la cintura de Issei y acariciarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

\- Asggg amhhhh - Issei no podía hablar. Su temperatura se había elevado más de lo normal... Tenía una caliente Akeno encima, besándolo y acariciándole su otra cabeza.

\- Es más, me dijiste que querías probar el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer, que estabas cansado de mirar tanto hentai - Dijo Akeno mientras soltaba al amigo de Issei y levantaba su cuerpo para acomodar sus caderas sobre las del muchacho. Gimió una vez, gimió dos veces, y se empezó a mover hacia arriba y hacía abajo haciendo que Issei entrara en un éxtasis sin control.

La mano de Issei se movía tan rápido que cuando despertó, se dió cuenta de que habia ensuciado todas sus sábanas y su pijama con sus líquidos blancos.

\- Cómo voy a hacer para limpiar todo esto ahora... -

******o**

Ok! Primer esbozo de lemon, espero que les haya gustado!

No duden en comentar y sugerir lo que les gustaría leer!

Un saludo a todos *o*


	5. Código de amigas

_Buenas buenas! Un nuevo capítulo que de a poco va tornando la historia más picante... _

_Respondo la review y seguimos (?)_

_**The dragon of life:**__ Hay sueños que son muy reales, verdad? Bueno, este fue uno de esos casos jajaj. Tus preguntillas:_

_-__**Harem**__, puede que haya. Por ahora voy desarrolando el momento de contacto entre Rias e Issei. Tengo la leve impresión de que voy a estar un buen tiempo escribiendo este fic._

_\- __**Rias es lesbiana**__? La respuesta es __**no**__. Es una relación de amigas "con derechos" ya que Akeno es muy seductora y juguetona, pero Rias quiere... Bueno, te imaginarás que es lo que quiere si le gustan los chicos! Jajaja!_

_\- __**Issei va a mojar la galleta pronto**__? No creo que falte demasiado para la consumación (?) Tengo planeado un rápido desarrollo en cuanto a eso, no te preocupes ;)_

_Gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas leyendo, un besito!_

_Ahora si, a seguir con el fic! Espero se entretengan..._

******o**

Las ojeras de Issei llegaban al piso. Ese sueño en mitad de la madrugada fue uno de los más "húmedos" de los últimos tiempos. Parecía tan real...

\- Se sentían tan suaves, tan mojado todo, tan rico, de recordarlo ya se me levanta... - (el ánimo?) Issei seguía fantaseando con esa Akeno desnuda sodomizándolo a su gusto y placer, mientras se dirigía al baño de la escuela para... Ya saben, desagotar.

Pero ahí estaba ella y su olor a rosas otra vez. Caminando pensativa por el pasillo, con su pelo moviendose con la brisa que generaban sus pasos, directamente hacia el. Cruzaron miradas y fue tal la sorpresa que Rias dejó caer todo el material que llevaba en sus brazos hacia el club. Instantáneamente ambos se agacharon para levantar los papeles desparramados por todo el suelo y sus manos se juntaron en el mismo papel. Se miraron, eternamente por dos segundos hasta que Rias se levantó de golpe.

\- Perdón, me sorprendió cruzarme con alguien a esta hora, venía concentrada en... cosas. - Dijo la pelirroja.

\- No hay problema, creo que esto también es tuyo - Issei le entregó el último papel que había quedado en el suelo.

\- Gracias - Ella sonrió de tal manera que hizo lo hizo sonrojar - Bueno... Me tengo que ir... Tengo cosas que hacer, gracias de nuevo - Comenzó a caminar hacia el club.

\- De nada, un placer... - A medida que Rias se iba alejando y el admiraba sus largas piernas danzar en una caminata - Rias, verdad? -

Rias se dio vuelta, lo miro y asintió con un simple - Si... - Caminó unos pasos más, no aguantó la intriga y preguntó - ¿Y tu nombre es...? -

\- Soy Issei -

\- Issei? Entonces, gracias Issei - Volvió a voltearse para seguir caminando y se dijo en voz baja - Issei... Vas a ser mío. -

Totalmente embobado por el reciente y repentino encuentro, Issei no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, desplazando así de su cabeza el sueño de la noche anterior.

\- Me vuelve loco. Una lástima que nunca voy a poder hacer nada de nada con ella. Es inalcanzable para mi. Mucho más aún con el rubio que tiene al lado - Un entristecido Issei con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme escolar caminaba por el pasillo pateando piedritas. - Aunque... Si tan solo la tuviera un minuto delante mío toda desnuda... - Baba comenzó a salir de su boca - Me comería esas preciosuras que le cuelgan del pecho como si fueran dos manzanas prohibiiiidas - Su pequeño gran amigo comenzó a hincharse y a hacerse notar a través de su pantalón. Corrió al baño, el lugar hacia donde se dirigía antes de cruzarse con Rias, para empezar lo que tenía pensado. Pero ahora, tendría otra musa inspiradora a quien dedicarle la manualidad.

****o

Ni bien entró a la ducha, el agua estaba fría. Eso hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros y toda su piel se erizara derivando en un escalofrío.

\- Brrrrrrrrr! - Exclamó la bella chica de pelo rojo elevando la temperatura del agua que recorría todo su cuerpo. - Qué es lo que tenés que con solo haberte visto tres veces ya no pueda dejar de pensar en vos, Issei? - Pensativa se acariciaba el cuerpo enjabonándose. Sus manos pasaban por su cuello, sus claviculas, con mucho cuidado por sus pechos. Bajaban a su cintura, llenando de espuma sus muslos y el final de su espalda. Las gotas de agua traviesas se metian entre sus piernas para perderse en aquella parte del cuerpo en donde no da el sol. Lavó su cabello y lo recogió en un rodete, aún así algunos mechones caian y se pegaban a su piel mojada.

\- Creo que lo voy a invitar al club. Es una buena forma de conocerlo y tenerlo cerca, él tiene algo que me gusta. Si lo dejo mucho tiempo más suelto, ya se como van a terminar las cosas... Akeno encima suyo hasta dejarlo seco. - Rias hablaba sola mientras salía de la ducha y se envolvía en una toalla. Secó su piel y tomó el frasco de crema de rosas para untarsela por todo su cuerpo, como hacía todos los días.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Akeno la estaba esperando sentada en el sillón con una taza de te.

\- Hoy si que te tardaste en el agua. Estuviste jugando con vos misma? - Se expresó risueña.

\- Jajaja, no, hoy no (?). Simplemente pensaba - Dijo Rías mientras refregaba su cabello con la toalla que tenia en la cabeza.

\- Y digo - Apoyó la taza de te en la mesita - ahora que estas toda fresca y limpita, no querés jugar un poco conmigo? - La morocha comenzó a enredar en su dedo un mechoncito de pelo rojo que se salia de la toalla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia Rias.

\- Akeeenoooo... - Canturreó con cansancio.

\- Qué pasa? Sabés que es dificil resistirse a tus encantos! - Rió Akeno. Se acercó aún más y le dio unos besitos en el cuello.

\- Akeno, por favor, basta -

La morocha deslizó una mano por debajo de la pollera de Rias, que llegó hasta su ropa interior para correr un elástico y tocar su parte más privada.

\- Me decís que no, que pare, pero estás toda mojada -

Rias se levantó de golpe. - Basta Akeno, te dije que hoy no! - Exclamó con enojo y ruborizada - Está todo bien pero sabés perfectamente que no quiero hacer más esas cosas -

\- Si, y por eso NO te resistis? -

\- Si me resisto! Vos sos la que insistís, insistís, cuando te digo que no - Rias cruzó los brazos - Al final, nunca entiendo que es lo que te gusta. Te me tirás encima todo el tiempo y después andás lanzándole besitos a Issei... - Rias se tapó la boca, como si se le hubieran escapado las palabras.

\- Así que se llama Issei. Gracias por la información... Bueno, ya que no querés jugar conmigo creo que voy a tener que jugar con él, no creo que se resista. A menos que... Te interese? -

\- Mirá Akeno, no te metas con el -

\- Que no me meta con que? Es tuyo? Lo compraste? Ya te lo montaste? Que yo sepa, no. Además ya sabés como es nuestro código: es de la primera que lo toca, y a este paso... Voy a ser yo. -

\- Querés competir? Estás segura? -

\- No es competencia mi linda, es nuestro código y siempre ha sido así. Nunca tocaste a Kiba a pesar de que se te ha insinuado varias veces, solo porque la primera fui yo. Qué tiene de especial ahora? Además, vas a aceptar que te interesa o te vas a tragar tu orgullo? - Akeno estaba parada frente a Rias con las muñecas apoyadas en la cintura, buscando su boca.

\- Te lo dije desde el primer día que lo vi. Tiene algo que me llama la atención -

\- Habrá que descubrir que es, entonces - Le dio un beso en los labios y se rió, sentándose de vuelta en el sillón para seguir tomando su te.

\- Akeno, basta de besos! - Gritó Rias harta.

*******o**

_**Akeno es una atrevida! Pero me encanta que sea así! No?**_

_**No olviden comentar lo que les gustaría leer y manténganse conectados que en muy poco subiré un nuevo capitulo!**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_


	6. El club

Contesto rápido reviews que ya me voy del trabajo y quiero dejarlos con un poco más de material ya que no sé si podré actualizar hasta el lunes.

1- J. Dead: No se si la palabra exacta es "peon", pero si se va a convertir en algo para Rias... A Kiba le gustan las mujeres. En este capítulo verás por qué te lo digo. Digamos que según como se vaya desarrollando todo son las relaciones que va a haber, mi idea principal era un IsseixRias, pero todo puede pasar... Querés leer un trio? Es una buena idea!... Soy argentina, por lo que hablo castellano rioplatense, para ser más específica. Igualmente, trato de "neutralizarlo" lo más posible, ya que soy consciente de que nosotros tenemos muchas palabras propias de la región, pero no es más que preguntar que aclaro sin problemas! Gracias por tu review :D Espero que te siga interesando la historia.

2- The dragon of life: Akeno es una loquilla, le gusta todo, le gustan todos. Así la quiero caracterizar en este fic, me parece más divertido así. Rias efectivamente es virgen. No por mucho tiempo más, pero lo es. Kiba se acostó con Akeno? Lee este capítulo ;) Lo de si Akeno es bi ya te lo contesté al principio! Digamos que solo voy a hacer aparecer personajes de acuerdo a las situaciones que se vayan generando... De por si mucho no me gustan esos personajes. Más vale que recibas mi beso porque soy mujer! Jajajaj, gracias por tu review nuevamente y espero que te guste ese capítulo.

********0**

Receso de mediodía.

El trío perver estaba reunido como siempre en la terraza de la escuela, sentados en el suelo formando una ronda. Matsuda estaba mostrándoles a los otros dos las fotos que había conseguido sacar escondido en el vestidor de las chicas.

\- Te felicito Matsuda, hiciste un gran trabajo. - Dijo Issei mientras sacudía la mano de su amigo con mucho ímpetu.

\- Es increíble que se esconda todo este material debajo de los uniformes! - Motohama estaba exitadísimo.

\- Cómo me gustan estas bombachitas (tangas, bragas, pantys, depende la locación del lector) tan pequeñas, es como que no llevaran nada puesto, se les pierde adentro de... - Issei hablaba tan concentrado que no se dió cuenta de que sus dos amigos tenían los ojos abiertos como pelotas de golf mirando hacia atrás de el - Qué pasa? Vieron al fantasma de las tangas? - Issei sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Giró su cabeza y Rias, sí, Rias misma estaba ahí, llamándolo a EL!

Issei se sumó al grupo de ojos de bolas de golf y se quedó mudo, con una foto en cada mano, mirándola.

\- Hola...- Haciendo como que no recordaba el nombre - ...Issei? - Riaspreguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Con razón el olor! Lo sentía pero no le presté atención - Pensó Issei y contestó - S-s-s-i! Ho-ho-hola! -

\- Perdón que los interrumpa chicos, pero necesito hablar con él - Dijo la pelirroja apuntandole con el dedo.

Ninguno de los tres entendía lo que estaba pasando. Matsuda y Motohama se miraban entre si, a Rias, a Issei, a Rias de nuevo, y otra vez entre sí. Cómo sabía su nombre? De qué quiere hablar? eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de los chicos. Issei estaba clavado al piso.

\- Issei, te vas a levantar o te vas a quedar ahí sentado como un idiota? - Preguntó Motohama.

El muchacho reaccionó y se paró rápido como si fuera un soldado, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo y el cuerpo rígido.

\- Enseguida se los devuelvo, chicos -

Issei caminaba como un robot detrás de Rias. Ella lo llevó hasta la otra punta de la terraza.

\- Disculpá la interrupción, pero quería preguntarte algo -

\- N-N-no hay problema, si si, decime - Respondía Issei titubeando.

\- Estás en algún club? -

Issei negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno... - mintiendo - Estoy buscando un ayudante, y como hoy a la mañana cuando se me cayeron todas las cosas me ayudaste de manera tan desinteresada, se me ocurrió invitarte a mi club. Soy la presidenta del club de ocultismo, por si no lo sabías. - Rias se había pensado la excusa más creible y menos sospechosa de todas.

Issei estaba mudo como estatua, recordando lo que Motohama le había dicho a principio de clases "...ruidos y gemidos que se escuchan desde ahí adentro..."

Rias se quedó mirando a Issei esperando una respuesta, pero no salía ni una palabra de su boca.

\- Y qué me decis? Te gustaría entrar o no? - La pelirroja insistió acercándose, torciendo un poco la cabeza y mirándolo fijo con sus manos en la cintura.

\- S-s-s-s-s-s-i jefa! - Contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió ante tal insistencia repentina.

\- Perfecto, te espero mañana temprano, Issei - Rias se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El muchacho volvió con sus amigos hecho una hoja de papel - Me invitó a su club - Mirando a la nada.

\- DE VERDAD? VAN A TENER SEXO?! - Preguntaron a coro Matsuda y Motohama

\- Eh? No creo, me dijo que buscaba un ayudante - Dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza.

\- Un ayudante sexxuall... - Matsuda codeba a Issei.

Issei solo sonreía nervioso, no sabía que pensar...

****o

3 de la mañana en su habitación...

\- Temprano, temprano... Será a las 8 de la mañana? A las 6? Después de las 10? Aaaaagh no se que hacer! - Issei se agarraba la cabeza confundido, no podía dormir - Por las dudas me voy a bañar antes de ir a la escuela (La limpieza ante todo, menos mal) -

****o

\- Toc toc toc - Sonó la puerta del club.

Kiba se levantó del sillón en donde leia un libro sobre la época medieval para averiguar quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

\- No habrá nadie? - En el instante en que Issei intentó volver a golpear, Kiba abrió la puerta y el puño fue directamente a la cara del rubio muchacho.

\- Qué diablos te pasa, infeliz? - Le gritó Kiba al confundido Issei tocándose la colorada nariz.

\- Perdón! Es que pensé que no había nadie y como la Presidenta me dijo que viniera temprano... -

\- Rias te dijo que vinieras? - Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

Issei asintió.

\- Entonces pasá, si ella te lo pidió... - Cerró la puerta, con un poco de violencia, despues de que él entró.

El club era un lugar con mucha clase. Muebles de estilo antiguo, mucha madera, alfombra, libros... Nada de lo que Issei se imaginaba. - Acá no debe suceder nada de lo que Motohama me dijo -

\- Tomá asiento, si es que no querés quedarte parado mirando todo - Le dijo Kiba molesto aún por el innecesario golpe señalándole el sillón que estaba frente al que él estaba usando.

Issei se sentó, y en silencio observaba al rubio (y golpeado) muchacho que tenía enfrente leyendo un libro.

Una puerta que daba a la sala del club se abrió. Issei sin darse vuelta (la puerta estaba detrás suyo), esperó sentir el olor a rosas, pero en cambio escuchó unos pasos y de repente unos brazos le rodearon el cuello.

\- Viniste a visitarme, lindura? - Akeno le dijo al oído.

Kiba ni levantó la vista del libro, pero comenzó a sacudir la cabeza levemente en gesto de negación y resignación.

A Issei le recorrió un frío por la espalda y se le erizó toda la piel. Qué iba a pensar la presidenta si veía esa situación? O quizás es lo que ella quería que pasara, como su sueño...

\- Eh, Rias me pidió que viniera - Contestó Issei dubitativo.

\- Así que ella te invitó? Astuta decisión... - Le besó la mejilla y lo soltó al escuchar unos pasos que venían del pasillo exterior.

\- Ahi viene la rosa - Se dijo el muchacho al sentir ese aroma que ya adoraba.

Una cargada de libros Rias entró a la sala, se limpió los pies en una pequeña alfombrita y al levantar la mirada vió de lejos a un Kiba golpeado, a un Issei asustado y a una Akeno lista para atacar a su presa. Qué sucedió? Pensó con miedo. Apoyó los libros en un escritorio y se acercó.

\- Hola Issei, gracias por venir. Kiba, qué te pasó en la nariz? -

\- Este que tengo enfrente me tomó por cara de puerta y me golpeó cuando le abrí -

\- Fue un accidente - Dijo Issei mirando hacia abajo.

Akeno solo reía.

\- Ehmm bueno, Akeno, Kiba, les presento a Issei. El va a ser mi ayudante de ahora en más -

\- Bienvenido - Akeno le guiñó un ojo.

\- Hmm - El único sonido que Kiba emitió.

\- Issei, por favor acompañame que te voy a mostrar por donde empezar - La pelirroja le hizo la seña a Issei para que la siguiera hasta el escritorio que solía usar y él fue detrás de ella.

\- Hey, qué te sucede? Estás celoso? - Akeno preguntó a Kiba con una actitud muy seductora sentándose a su lado.

Kiba cerró el libro sobre sus piernas, la miró y le dijo - No, tengo bien en claro como son las cosas acá. Lo que Rias dice, se hace. -

\- O sea que yo tendría que pedirle permiso para ayudarte? -

\- Ayudarme? - El rubio la miró confundido

\- Si, a descargar ese enojo que tenés - Una mano empezó a deslizarse por la rodilla del muchacho.

\- Creo que en ese caso no necesitas su autorización sino la mía -

\- Y el señor me autoriza? - La morocha ya estaba sentada completamente sobre el.

\- Hay alguna otra opción? - Kiba rodeó la cintura de Akeno con sus brazos y la besó. - Una sola cosa, vamos a la otra sala, si? -

Ambos se pararon y se cambiaron de habitación. Kiba se apoyó en una mesa exponiendo el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón.

Akeno no dudó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, se agachó frente a él y bajó el cierre que asfixiaba a la criatura. Lo tomó en su mano derecha y comenzó a lamerlo, luego entró todo en su boca.

Kiba tiraba su cabeza para atrás en señal de placer. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Mejor que ninguna en toda esa escuela.

\- Pará... - Kiba le pidió a Akeno. Ellá se levantó y lo besó. El rubio se puso detrás de Akeno y con una mano en su espalda la apoyó boca abajo contra el escritorio - Hace mucho que no saludamos este escritorio, no? -

\- Mmm ya me estaba olvidando la buena madera que tiene - Contestó graciosa.

Kiba le bajó la ropa interior y, después de comprobar la humedad excesiva de la entrepierna de la sensual morocha con sus dedos que luego lamió, la penetró con suavidad.

Akeno soltó un pequeño gemido a la vez que sus manos se colocaron en el borde del escritorio para sostenerse. Con cada embestida se mojaba más y gemía un poco más fuerte. Kiba le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le daba nalgadas.

\- Cómo te gusta, perra -

*****o

BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENo, al final no es tan asexual como parecía el muchacho! Pero me cortaron el lemon ahi nomás!

Digamos que es la intriga para el próximo capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo.

Ya saben, comenten y nos vemos en el mismo fic, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal (?)

Saludos a todos! *o*

************o


	7. Acercamientos

_Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. A mis amados comentaristas, aquí van las respuestas:_

_**Adriana - Valkyrie**__: Todavía no entiendo si te está gustando o no xD Este fic esta basado en fanservice! Al menos el fanservice que me gusta a mi. No es nada muy fiel al manga ni al anime, sino que tomo personajes con ciertas características y los manipulo como quiero. Igual me alegra que hayas leido hasta aquí y siempre algunas sugerencias vienen bien._

_**Dragon Life**__: Akeno ES adicta al sexo. Ya te dije, le gustan todos y todo. Le gusta mucho jugar, y es capaz de incitar a Issei con tal de que Rias tenga sexo con el sin pensarlo demasiado. Una maldita zorra! Pero a quién no le gusta, no? Kiba es un personaje que agregué como complemento a la historia, no le voy a dar mucha personalidad, pero digamos que es un muchacho como todos, creido por lindo, al que le gusta mucho embadurnar la salchicha y por sobre todo Akeno. Sádico... Eso ya no creo. Los van a ver? Leete el capitulo. Rias va con un poco más de sentimientos en cuanto al sexo se trata, de hecho por eso todavía es virgen. Lo que no quita que se excite, pero creo que usa un poco más la cabeza, y el corazón, por supuesto. Otro beso para vos y espero que te guste el capítulo!_

*******o**

\- No es mucho lo que tengo para explicarte ahora, pero las tareas son muy variadas. Desde ir a buscar cosas a diferentes lugares o ayudar con la organización de alguna que otra reunión, Issei. Quiero darte la bienvenida y espero que te la pases muy a gusto con nosotros - Rias sonrió.

Issei seguía muy nervioso, estar frente a la preciosura de sus sueños hacía que escuchara la mitad de lo que Rias decía, aún así asintió subiendo y bajando varias veces la cabeza.

\- Bien, déjame que busque un libro que quiero mostrarte para que sepas lo que se hace aquí - Rias se levantó de su silla y caminó unos pasos hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Tomó un pequeño banco que acercó a la pared para subirse a buscar el libro en el estante más alto de la biblioteca.

\- Ese banco se ve un poco inestable - Pensó Issei al ver la oscilación que hizo cuando Rias se subió - Oh por dios puedo ver su ropa interior desde ese ángulo! - Issei inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para tener una mejor vista al mismo tiempo que un hilito de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz - Ese pedazo de tela se pierde entre sus naalgass... -

\- Nnggg éste es... quién puso este libro tan alto! - Rias se esforzaba por llegar más alto cuando de repente una pata del banco comenzó a ceder y la pelirroja se tambaleó.

A pesar de los pensamientos pervertidos que Issei estaba teniendo en ese momento, se dió cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de caerse, por lo que se paró muy rápido y la atajó. Ambos cayeron al piso.

\- Ouuch... - Se quejaba Issei con los ojos cerrados - Mi pobre espaldita TT_TT

\- No se quién habrá sido el que puso ese libro tan alto, si lo uso todo el tiempo! Creo que me lastimé las rodillas - Rias intentaba levantarse cuando notó que había caído sobre el muchacho, y en una posición un poco comprometedora... Issei estaba de espaldas en el suelo y ella sobre el, tocándolo con los pechos y con su pelvis sobre su cadera. Se sonrojó.

Issei se embriagó del olor a rosas que despedía la piel de la chica, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue una cara sonrojada. Luego sintió los pechos de Rias totalmente apoyados contra el. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar lo que había pasado que ya su miembro estaba completamente duro y listo para la acción, latiendo contra la pelvis de la muchacha.

Rias notó que algo entre ella e Issei se había hinchado. Ahora además de avergonzada, estaba un poco excitada.

Issei estuvo muy tentado de apretarle las nalgas que antes había observado bajo su pollera, pero un mínimo de consciencia le prohibió hacerlo - E-e-esta bien Presidenta? -

\- Si, gracias por no dejar que me caiga directamente al piso. Ahora, creo que tendría que levantarme y no aplastarte más - dijo Rias a dos centímetros de la boca de Issei. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se sentó a un lado del muchacho.

\- No me aplastaste para nada, de todas formas no podía dejarte caer, presidenta - Issei se reincorporó y le ofreció su mano a su ahora Presidenta para facilitarle el levantarse. Ella no dudó y tomó su mano.

Ambos acomodaron sus uniformes con unos pequeños golpecitos y volvieron a mirarse sonriendo ruborizados. Rias hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios que el muchacho observó con cuidado, imaginándo su sabor. Ruidos repetitivos y sospechosos interrumpieron el ambiente - De dónde vienen esos ruidos presidenta? - Preguntó Issei.

Rias se detuvo a oir con un poco más de claridad hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando. Se puso nerviosa y le dijo al muchacho - Dame un segundo Issei por favor, ya vengo - Salió de la habitación muy decidida. Issei no aguantó su curiosidad y la siguió.

Se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la que provenían los ruidos y la abrió sigilosamente. Confirmó su sospecha al ver a Akeno con sus pechos desnudos, boca abajo, sobre el escritorio mientras Kiba la embestía exhibiendo su trasero. Los ruidos eran el chirriar del escritorio mezclado con los gemidos de la pareja involucrada y los golpes de la pelvis del rubio contra la cadera de Akeno - Lo supuse, ni un mínimo de decencia ante el nuevo miembro como para esperar unos días antes de dar este espectáculo! - Pensaba Rias avergonzada, sin darse cuenta de que justo debajo de ella y tambien espiando por el espacio que quedaba de la puerta abierta, estaba Issei boquiabierto sangrando por la nariz. Rias cerró la puerta con fuerza y le dió un puñetazo a Issei en la cabeza.

\- LO QUE ME DIJO MOTOHAMA ES VERDAD! Es verdad! - dijo el muchacho tirado en el piso sonriendo, con sangre en la nariz y un chichón que empezaba a asomarse sobre su cabeza.

Rias se tapó la cara con resignación, se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sillón de la sala - Te pido mil disculpas en nombre de estos dos, se supone que estas cosas no se hacen aquí - Issei gateó hasta el sillón y se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja - Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, puedes irte si quieres. Más tarde o mañana puedes venir de nuevo, este lugar estará siempre abierto para ti - Completó la chica.

\- Gracias presidenta - Issei se paró y con una exagerada reverencia hacia Rias, se retiró. Cuando pasó por la puerta salió corriendo a buscar a sus dos amigos para contarles todo lo vivido en solo minutos.

***o

\- Creo que alguien entró hace un rato, Akeno - Le dijo Kiba agitado a la morocha mientras se quitaba la protección que había usado.

Akeno abrochaba su camisa y reajustaba su coleta - De verdad? Qué divertido! - Sonrió de una manera muy pervertida mientras miraba el condón que el rubio anudó y arrojó al cesto de basura - Sí que estabas cargado esta vez... -

Kiba se ruborizó - Es que me dejaste unos días abandonado y las demás no son tan buenas como vos que me sacás hasta la última gota - Se acercó a Akeno e intentó besarla.

Akeno corrió la cara y dijo - Suficiente cariño por hoy, lindo. Lo nuestro es ésto y nada más. Si quieres amor, buscalo en algunas de tus fanáticas - Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando detrás a un Kiba muy confundido.

\- Que chica más histérica. Solo la salva el hecho de que es hermosa y el deseo sexual que tiene. Si no fuera por eso ya la hubiera enviado al diablo - Pensó el rubio mientras se subía el cierre del pantalón.

***o

\- Terminó el show? - Preguntó Rias, enojada, a Akeno.

\- Te gustó el espectáculo? - retrucó Akeno - Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y hayas aprendido algo para cuando te decidas a perder la virginidad -

Rias se ruborizó - Ustedes son unos descarados, ya les dije que no usen estas instalaciones para tener sexo porque después la gente anda diciendo cosas que no son -

\- Pura envidia, verdad? - Rió la morocha que se acercaba como un gato en celo hacia la boca de su amiga - No te quejes que seguro vas a terminar haciendo lo mismo con este muchachito, que por lo visto te interesa mucho como para haberlo traido aquí -

\- Eso ya es cosa mía y no te interesa - Dijo Rias mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Que no me interesa? Este es un juego mi linda presidenta... La primera que lo toca, se lo queda... Y nada asegura que él no vaya a caer antes por mí. Así que mejor que le pongas entusiasmo a todo esto o te juro que voy a hacer que Issei diga mi nombre entre sus gemidos -

*******o**

_Esta Akeno es una maldita zorra! Sexópata y con cero códigos!_

_Rias se animará al acercamiento con Issei antes de que su amiga se lo robe?_

_Issei que va a hacer?_

_Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, en este mismo canal, a la misma hora! Jajaja_

_Gracias por leerme, no olviden comentar y sugerir lo que quieren leer!_

**_Saludos a todos *o*_**


	8. MI ayudante

_Buenas buenas mis queridos lectores! He aquí la actualización de la tarde junto con las respuestas a sus reviews, las cuales agradezco muchiiiiiisimo!_

_**J. Dead**: Si, es muy ofrecida. Pero me divierte caracterizarla así. Si te provoca asco, pues lo siento! u.u" Supongo que es la manifestación de la pequeña puta que todas tenemos dentro :P. Qué tiene de malo Kiba mujeriego? Eh eh eh? Jajaj! Mi intención es igualmente no darle mucho protagonismo, así que no te preocupes que si vuelve a aparecer será como un extra, muy extra. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de que no te esté gustando mucho la caracterización de esos dos personajes._

_**Grimlouck**__: Si! Hago lo que puedo! Me gusta esto de actualizar todos los días. Son capítulos recién salidos del horno, ya que los escribo y así como los termino, los publico. Si, se que es algo dificil de asimilar lo de Akeno y Kiba, pero nunca nadie supo que fue lo que pasó detrás de las paredes de ese club! :O Creeme que estoy pensando todo el día en cómo continuarla para que siga con ese picantín que me gusta. Te agradezco muuuuucho tu review, y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y te parezca interesante! Mis seguidores no son humildes, son más que importantes *3* Cuidate vos también!_

_**dxd fan:**__Confieso que me costó un poco entender todo lo que me escribiste xD Pero a ver: Lo del harem todavía no está descartado! Ahora, con lo de la virginidad de las chicas ya expliqué que Rias es virgen. Akeno obviamente no lo es. Y por ahora no hay ninguna otra. Lo del pene de Issei si que no lo entendí, me reí mucho, eso sí. Ahora, yo no sé cuánto mide el pene de Kiba así que no podría hacer que Issei lo tuviera justo un centímetro más grande que el (?) 76 cm? De verdad? No quiero desgarrar a Rias! Así que lamento informarte que no tendrá ese tamaño u.u. No te preocupes que no planeo meter a Raiser en la historia. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Mi querido seguidor! Rias ya está bastante celosa y asustada de lo que Akeno pueda hacerle a Issei, pero quizás sume algun otro personaje como para que esté todavía más celosa. Es una buena idea. Rias no está comprometida! Es una chica libre e independiente! Sona calculo que estará en algún otro salón, querés que la llame? Tengo planeado meter a Xenovia, si, si, quizás en unos capítulos. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas tirando ideas. Muuuuchisimas gracias por tus reviews, un besito! *3*_

_Ahora sí, querida gente bella, les dejo el capítulo de hoy!_

*******o**

\- VI A AKENO TENIENDO SEXO! - gritaba Issei sosteniendo las manos de sus dos pervertidos amigos.

\- UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH - Exclamaron los chicos - Y dime, como la tiene? Es rosa, pequeña como una flor...?

\- Tanto no vi u.u" - Contestó el muchacho con decepción.

\- Yo te había dicho que pasaban esas cosas ahí adentro, tengo fuentes confiables - Agregó Motohama acomodándose los lentes con un dedo y cerrando los ojos en gesto de aprobación - Ahora solo falta que nos cuentes que fuiste vos el que tenia a Akeno en esa situación -

\- Eso sería un sueño! - Contestó Matsuda y agregó - No hay forma de que nosotros también seamos miembros? -

\- Eso lo decide la presidenta, no yo, y la verdad no quiero que entren - Dijo Issei muy, pero muy, convencido...

****o

Continuando con la rutina del día anterior, Issei se despertó muy temprano para asistir al club. Nunca había sido tan puntual en su vida. Se paró frente a la puerta del salón y la golpeó. Nadie contestó, aunque esta vez esperó a que le abrieran para que ninguno de sus puños se dirigiera a la cara de alguien. Por eso, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y entrar.

\- No hay nadie, que raro. Ayer éstaba el cara bonita y Akeno, pero parece que no ellos ni la Presidenta están. Bueno, esperaré a que lleguen - Pensaba Issei mientras recorría la sala. - Me encanta este lugar - Caminó hasta la biblioteca en donde Rias se había caído sobre el y recordó ese momento, al igual que su amigo bajo la cintura - Ya, tan temprano arriba? - Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo.

De repente una puerta que no había visto, se abrió y una nube de vapor salió a través de ella. Una Rias completamente desnuda, cubierta con solamente una pequeña toalla y el cabello todo mojado recogido en su cabeza en un rodete entraba a la habitación. La cara de Issei se transformó en un tomate color rojo fuerte, sus ojos se agrandaron y el pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por su nariz.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí, Issei - Exclamó sorprendida.

La humedad que la toalla había absorbido hacía que se marcara cada detalle de la piel de la pelirroja. Su cintura, su cadera, sus pezones, parecían tallados en la tela que recubría tan hermosa figura. Gotitas de agua que caían de su pelo recorrían el pecho de Rias.

Instantáneamente, en la entrepierna de Issei se formó un gran bulto que se asimilaba a un brazo deteniendo un taxi en la calle. Issei intentó taparlo con sus manos, pero era imposible.

\- No te ocultes, son cosas que les suceden a los hombres sanos - Rió la chica - Yo tampoco estoy colaborando mucho con tu compostura en este momento, saliendo así de la ducha... - Volvió a sonreir.

\- Es culpa mía de haber entrado sin permiso, Presidenta! Por favor, continúe como si yo no estuviera aquí! - Dijo Issei enderezando su espalda como si un general se lo hubiera ordenado.

Rias soltó una carcajada que la hizo ver aún mas preciosa de lo que ya era - Si tu lo dices... - Dejó caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Una figura escultural se había escondido bajo la tela desde que salió del baño.

Issei no lo podía creer. Tenía delante de sus ojos a una mujer de verdad, fina, delicada, con una belleza que no había visto jamás. La muchacha caminó por la habitación, mientras Issei no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se acercó hasta un mueble con cajones, abrió uno y sacó de allí un conjunto de ropa interior. Tomó la tanga y con un suave movimiento de cada pierna se la colocó. Sentándose en un diván que había en la sala, tomó tambien el soutien y pasó cada brazo a través de cada bretel, para luego acomodar suavemente con sus manos cada pecho dentro de las tazas del mismo.

Girando la cabeza para mirar a Issei y de manera muy sensual dijo - Podrías ayudarme a prenderlo? -

Issei tragó saliva y se acercó tembloroso hasta la espalda de Rias, quitó el cabello que la cubria al mismo tiempo que inspiraba el perfume que caracterizaba a la pelirroja. Tomó con cada mano un extremo del soutien y lo abrochó cuidando de no apretarlo demasiado.

Rias se tocó los pechos para verificar que estuvieran contenidos - Muchas gracias, Issei. Eres un buen ayudante - sonrió - Cuando vaya a quitármelo también voy a tener que pedirte ayuda - Se levantó del diván, tomo a Issei de las mejillas delicadamente y lo besó en la frente - Tu recompensa... -

Una nubecita de vapor salió de la cabeza de Issei, estaba a punto de explotar de emoción y excitación. Estaba tan embobado que lo único que pudo hacer fue ver a la pelirroja caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación en ropa interior. Comprobó que sin ropa su andar era todo un espectáculo: sobre sus interminables piernas, sus nalgas perfectas se balanceaban con cada paso que daba. Sus pechos, aún sostenidos por el soutien, rebotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo debido a su gran tamaño. Su largo cabello flotaba con la más ligera brisa que podía alcanzarlo. Estaba más que hipnotizado por esa mujer.

\- Listos los uniformes querida amiga, los acabo de traer de la lavandería - Akeno entró con una caja de espaldas a Rias y a Issei. Cuando se dió vuelta observó a Issei con el bulto en su entrepierna y a Rias paseando por la sala en ropa interior. - Vaya vaya, creo que me perdí de algo... -

\- No te perdiste de nada. Solamente me estaba bañanado e Issei llegó pero ya se estaba yendo - Rias le dijo a Akeno mientras miraba a Issei de forma cómplice, tratando de que entendiera el mensaje de que saliera de la habitación.

\- Si, si, ya me iba que tengo que ir a la clase... - Dijo Issei comenzando a caminar cuando Akeno lo frenó tomandolo de la mano.

\- No te vayas, ahora que llegué yo, también quiero que me veas en ropa interior - suplicó la morocha, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse con la otra mano.

\- Bueno, si tanto insisten me quedo - Issei dió media vuelta con cara de idiota.

\- Issei! Te tenés que ir a la clase! - Rias tomó al muchacho de la otra mano y tironeó, haciendo que asi se soltara de la otra chica.

Akeno, ya totalmente en ropa interior volvió a tomar la mano de Issei al pedido de - Ay Rias! No seas tan estricta, que se quede un poco más! - tomando nuevamente la mano del chico y tirando hacia ella.

La habitación se llenó con los gritos de Akeno y Rias, jalando de cada una de las manos de Issei, hasta que, debido a la crema que había usado después de la ducha, el muchacho se safó de las manos de Rias para caer al piso con toda la fuerza del envión sobre la semi-desnuda Akeno.

\- Vaya, vaya. Creo que Issei quiere quedarse - Akeno estaba de espaldas al piso con el chico sobre ella, con su cara entre los enormes pechos - O no es así lindo chiquitín? - dijo la morocha a la vez que, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de Issei, acercaba su cara a la de ella apretujándole los cachetes, obligando al muchacho a preparar sus labios para un beso.

Rias reaccióno de inmediato levantando a Issei del cuello de su camisa, como si fuera un gatito y lo puso en el medio de sus pechos, cubriéndolo con los brazos.

Issei estaba en el cielo, esos pechos eran como algodón. Suaves, calentitos, acolchonaditos, con perfume a rosas. Igual que en su sueño, pero estos eran aun mejores, eran los de Rias.

\- Dije que se tiene que ir! - Y con un movimiento rápido, separó al chico de su pecho, le levantó la cabeza poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y lo besó en los labios. - Verdad que sí, MI ayudante? - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos después de cortar el beso.

El chico estaba mudo, no solo no entendía lo que pasaba sino que creyó que estaba en el paraíso. Mirando a Rias lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con un movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se volteó y salio caminando a través de la puerta, hacia el pasillo de la escuela, con la poca firmeza de un spaghetti y una cara de felicidad que nada podía borrársela.

\- Es el mejor día de mi vida! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los compañeros que pasaban a su lado lo miraran con confusión.

\- Crees que eso es suficiente para marcar territorio? - Preguntó Akeno a Rias.

\- Si. Es mío - dijo Rias extendiéndole la mano a la morocha para levantarla del piso.

\- Hasta que no intimes, lamento decirte que no lo es - Akeno picó la nariz de Rias con un dedo.

\- Y quién puso esa regla, eh? - La pelirroja cruzó los brazos.

\- Yo - Akeno metió sus manos dentro del sostén de Rias y le pellizcó los pezones, haciendo que ésta saltara hacia atrás - Jajajaja, eres muy sensible todavía... - dijo agachándose para recoger su ropa.

**********o**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y esperen con ansias el de mañana!_**

**_No olviden comentar y sugerir lo que les gustaria leer!_**

**_Saludos a todos! *o*_**

**_Lu_**


	9. Una rosa

_Hola mi gente bella! Cómo están? Les traigo el noveno capítulo de este fic que me está encantando! Contesto reviews:_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Rias está bastante posesiva con Issei. De ahora en más va a depender de varios factores para que el trío se de, a ser: poder de convicción de Akeno, calentura de Issei, calentura de Rias, mi imaginación... jajajaj! En unos caps ya va a entrar otro personaje, doy un pequeño adelanto en este. Quiero hacer que la relacion isseixRias sea bien detallada, por lo que agregar personajes me lo va a complicar, pero veremos que puedo hacer. Muuuuuuuuchiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review, como siempre, y espero que disfrutes este capítulo que viene con una temperatura algo... elevada! Muajaj! Un besooooooote_

_**Dead Cold 595:**__ Gracias! Trato de no hacerlos tan largos porque se que a veces pueden aburrir un poco, pero cuando necesite explayarme, lo haré! Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review y espero que me sigas leyendo._

_**Grimlouck:**__ Si, se viene el romance, se viene el drama, se viene con todo! Tengo pensadas varias situaciones que necesitan algo de desarrollo previo para poder disfrutarlas y entenderlas. Parece que no, pero es más dificil escribir romance que lemon jajaja! Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capítulo :D_

_**dxd fan:**__ En ningún momento dije que Akeno y Rias hayan tenido sexo. Rias es virgen, ya lo aclaré, y los besos no determinan la virginidad de una persona! Yo siempre que miro ecchi no busco especialmente que las chicas protagonistas sean virgenes... Pero gustos son gustos y está todo más que bien. Todos son humanos, no hay demonios, no hay ángeles, no hay nada de esas cosas. Es una historia basada en los personajes pero no fiel a la historia original. Otr más que pregunta por trío... Seguramente haya uno, pero un poquito más adelante. Todavía hay bastante más que disfrutar antes de que eso pase! Muuchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy._

_**J. Dead:**__ Efectivamente, como le dije al anon de arriba, en este fic no va a haber ni demonios, ni angeles, ni chicha ni limonada (bueno limonada por ahi sí, porque me gusta). Quiero hacer una historia más simple, con mucho fanservice, aprovechando a los personajes originales. Me alegro que haya remontado tu opinión a pesar de la Akeno asquerosa que estoy haciendo jajajaj! Gracias mil por tu review y no te pierdas este capítulo que se que te va a gustar. Un beso!_

_**JOSEBOQUITAS**__: Gracias! Hace rato queria escribir una historia así, mas simple y sin tanto lio con criaturas de otras dimensiones. Los chicos son personas normales a las que les pasan cosas normales. No suena atractivo pero aún así son lo que siempre queremos ver en el fanservice. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y no te pierdas el próximo!_

_Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, los dejo con el herrrrrrrmoso capitulo de hoy!_

********o**

\- La presidenta me besó, me besó! Debo estar por morir, no me pasan estas cosas a mi, aunque fue un pequeño beso... ASdjdjk quiero más! -Issei apretaba los puños felizmente mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el pasillo. Lo que menos queria es ir a clases. Tendría que toparse con el profesor reprendiéndolo por llegar tarde y no había necesidad de arruinar la sensación que le había quedado después de que Rias lo besara - Le gustaré? YO? Tengo que comprobarlo besándola nuevamente, muejejej, quizás así en algún momento llegue a segunda base y me convierta en un hombre de verdad - Pensaba entusiasmado.

Issei estuvo toda la tarde tratando de idear un plan que lo ayudara a acercarse aún más a Rias. El tenía muy poca idea de como seducir a una mujer. La única vez que intentó algo en el pasado, fue con esa chica que vivía al lado de su casa. De verdad ella le gustaba mucho, pero eran pequeños y el era consciente de que esas cosas no hubieran llegado a ningún lado, menos aún después de que la familia de su vecina se mudó a otro país.

\- Cómo se llamaba? No recuerdo... Solo puedo ver el color de su cabello... Igual, ya no tiene sentido. Ella debe estar muy feliz en su pais con su familia, amigos y seguramente pareja. Además, LA PRESIDENTA es todo para mi ahora! - Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos corazoncitos. - Debería empezar por regalarle algo... pero que? - Pensaba Issei con una mano en su barbilla.

****o

El horario escolar había terminado, ya era tarde y la mayoría de la gente se había retirado de la escuela. Aún asi, Rias estaba en el escritorio del club leyendo un libro. Estaba usando sus lentes para concentrarse un poco más. Lo que leía era tan interesante para ella que no se dió cuenta de que alguien estaba parado frente a ella. Se asustó y sorprendió cuando una rosa roja fue apoyada sobre el libro, casi había saltado de la silla, haciendo que sus lentes salieran volando y cayeran a unos metros del escritorio. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Issei, que le sonreía con la rosa en la mano.

\- Me asusté! Qué estás haciendo a esta hora todavía por aquí? y qué significa esto? - Exclamó la pelirroja todavía sobresaltada.

\- Una flor para otra flor - Dijo Issei al mismo tiempo que entregaba larosa con una reverencia a Rias.

La chica se ruborizó de sobremanera y agradeció - Gracias, me tomas por sorpresa, es muy bonita -

Issei acercó una silla hasta el escritorio de Rias y se sentó a su lado - Yo vine a traerte esto, y vos que haces todavía acá? -

\- Aprovecho para estudiar un poco. Si no es aquí, no logro concentrarme -

\- En tu casa tampoco? - Preguntó el chico.

\- No mucho, mi sobrino me quita todo el tiempo y las ganas de estudiar. Lo adoro - Comentó Rias tomando una foto que tenía en un cajón para mostrarle a Issei - Es el hijo de mi hermano. Dicen que se parece mucho a mi - Sonrió.

\- Es muy bonito, pero creo que no se parece a vos -

\- No? Pero si somos idénticos! Mira, el pelo, los ojos, la nariz... -

\- Vos sos muchisimo más bonita, presidenta - Issei comenzó a acercarse a ella buscando su boca.

Rias estaba sonrojada nuevamente, no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que le hablaran asi. Pero no podía negarlo. Issei le gustaba mucho. Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

\- Qué cosas decís... - La distancia entre sus bocas se fue haciendo cada vez más corta hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un suave beso que duró unos segundos. Rias separó su cara, abrió los ojos para mirar a Issei que también estaba sonrojado. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en su falda. Pasó su brazo por la nuca del muchacho y con su mano acariciando su cabello, volvió a besarlo haciendo que se sorprenda y abriera los ojos. Sus labios se acariciaban muy dulcemente.

Issei tomó coraje y aventuró su lenua dentro de la boca de Rias, que le respondió con la suya, convirtiendo el tierno beso en un delicioso beso francés mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Su temperatura subía, haciendo que su otra cabeza se hinchara cada vez más hasta lograr una dura erección que chocaba contra la ropa interior de la chica. Sintió un poco de vergüenza porque se había rendido a la ternura del momento, ahora interrumpido por el bulto dentro de su pantalón.

Rias cortó el beso dejando que un pequeño hilo de baba colgara de sus bocas, sonrió y le preguntó - Te gusta? -

\- Creo que no hace falta que te responda, presidenta - dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza un poco tímido.

\- ... Hasta que no lo hagas con el, no es tuyo... - Las palabras de Akeno sonaban en la cabeza de Rias. Si bien dudó un poco, se levantó, y tomó la mano de Issei para que el también se levantara y la siguiera.

Se sentó en el diván rojo que estaba a unos pasos de su escritorio y le indicó al muchacho que se sentara a su lado, con unos golpecitos de su mano sobre el sillón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos (y espiando un poco lo que sobresalía en su entrepierna).

Issei se sentó a su lado, y esta vez fue él quién retomó el beso, lanzándose suavemente sobre Rias, acostándose los dos.

El beso era un baile de sus labios y lengua. El muchacho se atrevía a darle pequeños mordiscos para descargar su excitación. En un momento separó su boca de la de Rias para besar su cuello. Sentía todo ese perfume que aún perduraba desde la mañana que, junto con los pequeños gemidos de la pelirroja, lo excitaban aún mas.

Rias estaba excitada también, no podía negarlo, sentía que su ropa interior se estaba mojando mucho y tenía calor.

\- ... Hasta que no lo hagas con el, no es tuyo... - Esas palabras se le cruzaban en la mente. Sin meditarlo mucho más se volteó para dejar a Issei de espaldas contra el diván y a ella sobre él. Colocó sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cadera de Issei dejando en contacto sus pelvis, separadas solamente por la ropa. Besó nuevamente al chico y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Una vez abierta, se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo. Se desprendió el sostén y sus pechos rebotaron en un movimiento hipnótico. También lo arrojó al suelo.

Los ojos de Issei estaban abiertos como dos focos de luz observando los pechos de Rias. Ella tomó la mano del muchacho para que los tocara. La mano del chico acarició toda la piel de uno de los pechos, con la palma rozaba el endurecido pezón haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera delicadamente y entrecerrara los ojos. Se incorporó y llevó su boca hasta uno de los pechos, besándolo y lamiéndolo todo, especialmente el pequeño botón que sobresalía de el.

Rias, movía su cadera para rozar con la pelvis de Issei, gimiendo, mojándose aún más, hasta impregnar de su humedad su pantalón. Sentía esa dureza bajo suyo que le nublaba la vista de placer.

Issei estaba por explotar, nunca había experimentado algo así! Podía sentir la humedad de Rias directamente sobre su entrepierna, sus pechos tenían un sabor único, y sus besos lo embriagaban.

\- No aguanto más - Exclamó Rias - Quiero hacerlo... - Jadeaba sonrojada.

Issei tragó saliva - Estás segura? - Preguntó con mucho miedo.

\- Si, lo quiero ahora, adentro mío - Decía mientras trataba de bajar el cierre del pantalón del muchacho.

\- Eh.. Ah.. Presidenta ... -

Logró bajarle el pantalón, pero Issei la frenó con su mano - Presidenta.. -

\- Llamame Rias, por favor - Habló entre jadeos.

\- Bueno... Rias... Mejor dejémoslo para otro díAAAAAAAAAAhh - La chica acarició su miembro por sobre la ropa interior - No, no, de verdad - Issei tenia MUCHO miedo.

\- Por que?! - Preguntaba comenzando a enojarse.

\- Pues... No traigo conmigo ningún tipo de protección y... Quiero hacer bien las cosas con vos... - Era una mezcla de miedo, verdad y mentira.

Rias se quedó helada. No podía creer que él la estaba "rechazando" justo en ese momento, en el que miles de hombres quisieran estar en su lugar. Hasta que entendió que no era responsable hacerlo así nomás, sin tomar ningún cuidado, sin pensarlo. Estaba muy excitada, tanto que no habia tomado consciencia de la importancia de su primera vez.

\- Tenés razón... Aunque, no puedo dejarte así de duro. Dicen que no les hace bien a los hombres, no descargar... - Acarició nuevamente el miembro del muchacho por sobre la ropa interior.

\- No, no, AHHHHHH! - El grito de Issei la soprendió. Más la sorprendió la mancha blanca que se notaba desde el lado de adentro de su ropa interior - Perdón, Rias... - Había llegado al clímax antes de que pasara nada.

Issei estaba muy avergonzado, había quedado como un precoz delante de la mujer de sus sueños.

\- Issei, alguna vez... ya sabes... Intimaste con alguna chica? - preguntó Rias.

\- SI SI... Si... Ehh... bueno... No. - Contestó sonrojado y el doble de avergonzado - Lo siento. Ahora que lo sabés no vas a querer estar conmigo, verdad? -

Rias saltó y se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo besó y le dijo al oído - Yo tampoco estuve nunca con nadie.. Quiero que seas mi primera vez -

Issei sangró por la nariz y se desmayó con una sonrisa.

***********o**

_**Uoooohh noooo! Por qué les hago esto y se los corto en el mejor momento!? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, mañana se viene el siguiente, quién sabe que pasará...**_

_**No olviden comentar!**_

_**Un saludo a todos los que me leen! *o***_

_**Lu**_


	10. Nadie se va a enterar

_Buenas y santas mi gente bella! Perdonnnn por el retraso (tuve algunos temas complicados) pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que levanta más y más temperatura de a poco. Paso a responder reviews:_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Cayó mucha baba sobre el celular? Jajajja! Cómo es que te enoja? Si ella lo eligió no hay nada que podamos hacer... (?) Además, la protección es fun-da-men-tal, más en una relación asi casual como aparenta ser esta. Siempre hay que dejar una enseñanza a los más chicos (?) MMmm de verdad sabes que pj se viene? Veremos, veremos... Espero te guste mucho este nuevo capítulo en donde le doy un poquito más de protagonismo a Rias (en realidad se roba el episodio, verás por qué te lo digo). Un besoo y gracias mil por tu review!_

_**dxd fan:**__ Gracias por tu review! Aunque a veces no logro comprender todo lo que escribis. Vos de donde sos? En sí en Argentina hablamos Castellano Rioplatense más que Español, así que no es muy neutro que digamos, igualmente trato de ser lo más entendible que se pueda. Mucho lío lo que propones! Te mando un beso! Espero que te guste este capítulo :)_

_**Dead Cold 595**__: Gracias por tu review! A qué te referis con escenas M? No son bastante maduras las que vengo haciendo ya? jajajaj! Dale, ni bien pueda me paso a leer tu fic! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo._

_**J. Dead**__: Acá en Argentina se diría "muy corta mambo" Jajajja! Si, terrible. Pobre Issei! Algo debe haber disfrutado igualmente... Después va a disfrutar más cuando moje la galleta ajajajaj. Te mando un beso y espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por la review!_

_**Victor Cumbia Liga792**__: Acá en Argentina se llama Castellano Rioplatense, está algo alejado del Español original pero dentro de todo, se entiende!_

_**Mark157Issei:**__ Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Rias va a dejar de ser virgen, ya va a llegar el momento! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y mil gracias por la review!_

_**pauloser123546:**__ Tuve unos temas personales que hicieron que no pueda actualizar estos últimos días, pero acá estoy de nuevo. Muuuy contenta me pone que te esté gustando. Es verdad, no es muy fiel a la historia original pero al menos para mí, es lo que me parece atractivo ya que siempre nos quedamos con ganas de ver cosas que nos gustarían a nosotros. Intento hacerlos más largos pero creeme que no me sale! Jajajaja. Te mando un beso y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu review!_

_Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda:_

**_******o_**

\- Estás bien Issei? - Rias le daba golpecitos en la mejilla para que el muchacho despertara después de tal confesión.

\- Ayy donde estoy? - Issei hablaba como si hubiera dormido una semana - Presidenta! Cierto, Cierto... - Pensó recordando todo rápidamente.

\- Me asustaste! - Rias cambió la expresión de susto a tranquilidad y lo abrazó muy fuerte, presionando sus pechos contra el.

\- Que sensación tan genial - Se dijo a si mismo - Perdon por lo de recién, Rias. Fue todo muy fuerte para mi... -

\- No te preocupes, valoro mucho que hayas pensado en nuestra seguridad ante todo, eso demuestra que eres una buena persona - Dijo Rias acariciando el cabello de Issei y luego lo besó.

\- Te prometo que la próxima vez no va a pasar - Issei parecía un perro al cual habían castigado por hacer algo mal.

\- Te dije que no importa... En tu lugar, cualquier otro me hubiera hecho cualquier cosa - La pelirroja comenzó a separarse, levantándose, pero Issei la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó nuevamente a su pecho.

\- Presidenta, eres muy hermosaaaaaa - Lloraba de felicidad mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la de Rias.

Rias rió, tomó de las mejillas a Issei y volvió a besarlo con ternura. - Creo que me estoy enamorando de tí... - Pensó para si cuando lo miró a los ojos y él tenía una cara muy graciosa, entre feliz e infantil. - Es tarde, deberíamos volver a nuestras casas -

\- Es verdad... Te acompañaré! Jamás dejaría que una chica tan hermosa ande sola por la calle a estas horas! - Issei exclamó con mucha seguridad.

\- Jajaj... Como quieras -

****o

Issei y Rias caminaban por la calle iluminada sutilmente por el alumbrado. La casa de Rias quedaba en la misma dirección que la de Issei, pero un poco más cerca de la escuela que la de él. Verdaderamente, una suerte para los dos.

Issei miraba a la pelirroja no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba caminando junto a la chica más hermosa de la escuela, después de haber inti... bueno, "casi" intimado, hablando tranquilamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Realmente, era muy hermosa. El observaba muy detenidamente sus finos y delicados rasgos, que eran delimitados por cada sombra y cada luz que la tocaba a medida que caminaban.

\- Bueno, mi recorrido termina aquí - Dijo Rias frente a la puerta de su casa - Te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado. Suelo venir siempre sola a esta hora, pero no puedo negar que tu compañía me hizo sentir mucho más tranquila - Apretaba con fuerza la manija de su maletín.

\- No es nada, si yo tengo que ir para el mismo lado - Issei se rascaba la cabeza y sonreia.

\- Hasta mañana - Rias giró para abrir la cerca pero el muchacho la hizo voltear, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó sorpresivamente. Su maletín cayó al suelo y con sus manos ahora libres lo abrazó para disfrutar de ese beso cargado de pasión.

Simultáneamente, dentro de la casa el pequeño sobrino de la pelirroja jugaba cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín de la entrada. Escuchó la voz de su adorada tía, soltó sus juguetes y corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió y al grito de - TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se acercó hasta la cerca y observó el final del beso de los muchachos, que separaron sus bocas dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos.

Rias abrió los ojos muy grande cuando vió a su pequeño sobrino con la boca abierta mirándolos. Soltó a Issei y exclamó sonrojada un - Hasta mañana - pasó rápidamente la cerca y tomó de la mano al niño llevándolo hacia el interior. Issei sonrió y siguió el camino con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

\- Como está el sobrino más lindo de todo el mundo? - Rias alzó al niño y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, cuando a través de una de las puertas se asomó su hermano mayor al escucharla entrar.

El niño reía con las cosquillas que Rias le hacía - Tiaaaaaaaa bastaaa - A esta altura ya estaba tirado en el suelo pegando patadas al aire riendo sin parar.

\- No te parece que es algo tarde para llegar, hermana? - Preguntó Sirzechs levantando a su hijo del suelo.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer - respondió Rias molesta por la pregunta inquisitoria de su hermano, mientras se dirigía a la escalera que daba a las habitaciones.

\- Papi... Un chico le dió un beso en la boca a la tía Rias en la puerta - dijo el niño.

Sirzechs, celoso, giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su hermana que intentaba escabullirse por la escalera y habló - O sea que no volviste sola... -

\- Y qué si es así? - Rias no se detuvo y siguió subiendo la escalera totalmente sonrojada.

\- No me vas a decir nada más? - Preguntó con su hijo en brazos.

\- Tengo que pedirte permiso? - Se escuchó el grito de Rias desde el segundo piso.

\- Papi, ese chico y la tía Rias se quieren mucho? Porque vos me dijiste que cuando dos grandes se dan besos en la boca es porque se quieren mucho - Preguntó confundido el niño.

\- No lo sé hijo, espero que sí. Ahora ve a recoger lo que dejaste tirado que hay que ir a dormir - Dijo disimulando a su hijo mientras le revolvía el rojo cabello - Carrera hasta la puerta! -

****o

Rias entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella y suspiró - Me siento una tonta enamorada... - De repente recordó lo que había estado a punto de hacer en el salón del club y se sonrojó - Estuve a punto de tener sexo! Y casi no lo pensé! Soy una tontaaaaa - Sacudía la cabeza sonriendo, aún más ruborizada. Decidió tomar una ducha ya que había transpirado bastante.

Se desabrochó cada botón de la camisa, bajó el cierre de la pollera y las dejó caer al suelo. Desprendió su sostén y se lo quitó, dejándo libres sus pechos. - Están muy calientes - Pensó Rias cuando los tocó al quitárselo - Por qué siguen duros? - Les preguntó en su mente a sus pezones, mientras les pasaba la mano para confirmar la dureza.

\- Ay no... Esto es un asco... - Dijo al bajarse la tanga, que estaba toda mojada por la excitación de recordar lo que casi había hecho. Levantó de a una las piernas para poder quitársela y con una mano la arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó las prendas que habían caido al suelo y las dobló prolijamente para usarlas al otro día. Para comprobar de que no había ensuciado el cobertor con su humedad, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para tocarlo pero, al hacerlo, rozó ligeramente su parte más íntima. Seguía mojada... y demasiado. Volvió a llevar su mano hacia abajo y arrastró dos dedos desde atrás hacia adelante. Sintió un cosquilleo que la hizo sonrojar al ver que entre sus dos dedos colgaba un hilo transparente que había salido de su interior. Mordió su labio inferior y pensó - Nadie se va a enterar de esto... -

Corrió su cadera hacia el centro de la cama y se recostó boca arriba. Con su mano derecha hizo un camino desde el cuello, pasando por uno de sus pechos, serpenteando hasta el ombligo y apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su abdómen, bajó hasta su pelvis. Con uno de sus dedos alcanzó su punto de placer, y comenzó a acariciarlo alternando presión con círculos en contra de las agujas del reloj. Cuidadosamente, llevó uno de sus dedos un poco más abajo y lo introdujo dentro suyo con movimientos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a Issei saboreando toda su intimidad. Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca, con su otra mano apretaba la almohada.

Rias tenía mucho calor, estaba muy sonrojada, su cuerpo era recorrido por gotitas de sudor que hacían que su piel brillara como la cáscara de una manzana. Convirtiéndola en una fruta deliciosa que cualquiera hubiera deseado probar. Su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer con cada movimiento de sus dedos, llevando su cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo para intensificar la sensación. Se mordía los labios para no gritar al sentir ese calor que la recorría por dentro, mientras notaba que se seguía mojando. Estaba a punto de acabar, lo sabía!, por lo que detuvo un poco sus movimientos para disfrutar más. Sacó sus dedos de su interior y se dedicó a acariciar su botoncito mágico haciéndo círculos.

Estaba tan sensible que con solo unos toques y conteniendo sus gemidos comenzó a sentir las contracciones dentro de su cuerpo que, junto con el líquido que se derramó de su interior y cerrando las piernas, indicaba que había alcanzado el clímax. Rias no dejaba de respirar agitadamente y sonreir. Sacó su mano de su pelvis y tímidamente la llevó hacia su boca, para lamer cada uno de sus dedos.

Una vez relajada se levantó y pensando - Ya puedo ducharme tranquila - entró al baño para darse una buena ducha de agua fría.

****o

Mientras tanto y a unas cuadras de distancia, Issei trataba de recordar cada detalle.

\- Es hermosa, delicada, tiene ese perfume que me vuelve loco - Se decía el muchacho al mismo tiempo que intentaba no mojar todo el baño orinando con su miembro erguido cual mástil - Tengo que hacer que su primera vez sea perfecta, no se merece menos que eso... Pero como hago? -

Una vibración en su bolsillo del pantalón hizo que saltara del susto y mojara todo el piso del baño. - MALDITA SEA, ahora voy a tener que limpiar TT_TT - Se lavó las manos y saliendo del cuarto de baño, sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto que decía: "_Acabo de portarme mal_". Remitente: Presidenta (todavia no había cambiado el nombre del directorio)

Issei tragó saliva y le contestó : "_Qué hiciste_?"

"_Me masturbé pensando en lo que casi hacemos a la tarde_"

El muchachó se reclinó un poco hacia adelante y sintió un fuego en su entrepierna. Se reincorporó quejándose - AY NO, otra vez no! - Estiró el elástico de su ropa interior y descubrió en contra de su voluntad una nueva mancha blanca.

\- Tengo que hacer algo con esto, no me puede volver a pasar, y menos cuando esté con ella o va a pensar que soy un idiota! - Issei lloraba apretando un puño mientras contestaba el mensaje de la pelirroja: "_Se me __**ACABÓ**__ de parar el corazón..._"

_********o**_

_**Si les digo que no me acaloré con la situación de Rias, les mentiría...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**_

_**No olviden dejar su comentario :3**_

_**Un saludo a todoooos! *o***_

_**Lu**_


	11. La primera

_Buenas y santas mis queridos lectores! Perdón por haber tardado tanto... Me mandaron de viaje de trabajo y no pude escribir ni una palabra del fic, pero aquí estoy reivindicandome con este jugoso capítulo. Contesto reviews:_

_**Dead Cold 595:**__ Feliz me hace saber que te gusta la historia y que esperas el capítulo siguiente con ansias, es lo mejor de escribir! Gracias por tu review y ojalá disfrutes este capítulo!_

_**Dragon Life**__: De nada! Escribo para ustedes, esperando que les guste aunque sea un poquito. Y creo que estamos pensando en el mismo personaje mmm jajjaja, hoy aparece! Se devela el misterio! Con respecto a mi, tengo 27 años, mi color favorito es el azul, y mi comida favorita no sabría decirte porque me gustan muchas cosas! Espero que te guste este capítulo que se viene CON TODO! Miles de gracias por la review de todos los caps, te mando un besooooo enorme._

_**Mark157Issei**__: En este capítulo se devela el misterio del personaje nuevo... Y Creo que te va a gustar ;) Gracias por la review!_

_**pauloser123546:**__ La verdad que si, es una loquilla! Aquí te dejo el capitulo para que disfrutes! Gracias por tu review!_

_**Señor anónimo**__: Intennnnnnnnto hacerlos más largos de verdad, lo intento! Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy... Creo que me salió más larguito jajajja. Gracias por la review!_

_**colocolo4178**__: Que significa netoreado? :/ Cada uno es libre de leer lo que guste, si te gusta, bienvenido eres! Si no te gusta el fic, no te obligaré a leerlo..._

_Los dejo con el capi de hoy que espero disfruten mucho..._

**_****o_**

Desperezándose en la cama, el suertudo muchacho despertó con un rayo de sol que atravesó la ventana y llegó hasta su cara. Abrió grande la boca en un bostezo y miró el reloj. Todavía era temprano, pero tenía que ir a la escuela (como todos los días, obviamente). Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama y refregó sus ojos para despegárselos.

\- Uhhhhhgggmmm tengo sueño - y se desplomó nuevamente en la cama. Estaba por dormirse nuevamente cuando escuchó un sonido de notificación que venía de su celular sobre la mesita de noche.

\- Quién es tan temprano, qué ganas de molestaaaaaaaaaaaar - se quejaba.

Estiró la mano tratando de tomar su teléfono, hasta que lo alcanzó y con toda la lentitud posible lo acercó a su cara, la luz de la pantalla le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

"Me pasás a buscar hoy? Tengo que llevar algo pesado"

Issei saltó de la cama. Rias le estaba pidiendo que la pase a buscar antes de ir a la escuela! Para usarlo de mula, pero no importa, le estaba pidiendo a el!

Se duchó a toda velocidad, desayunó y salió de su casa. Caminó las cuadras que lo separaban de la casa de la chica hasta llegar a la puerta. Con un mensajito le avisó a Rias que la estaba esperando.

Rias se miraba al espejo, acomodándose el cabello cuando recibió el mensaje de Issei anunciándose. Tomó el pomo de su crema favorita y puso un poco en su mano, pasándosela luego por el cuello. Se acomodó los pechos y la cintura de su pollera. Luego, agarró el maletín y bajó las escaleras.

\- Me voy! - Dijo en un tono para que, si había alguien mas en la casa, desde otra habitación la escuchara. Atravesó la puera de entrada y del otro lado de la cerca vio a Issei esperándola, llevando su maletin por detrás de su hombro.

El muchacho miró extrañado que Rias no llevara nada extra en las manos, se supone que le había pedido ayuda...

\- Buenos días! - La pelirroja saludó a Issei con un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Buen día Presidenta, dónde está lo que tengo que llevar tan pesado? - Preguntó Issei mirando para todos lados.

Rias le arrojó su maletín - Aca está - y sonriendo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela de forma muy simpática.

Issei se quedó duro hasta que entendió que ese mensaje habia sido solamente una excusa para estar juntos, y la siguió.

\- Tuviste algún problema ayer con lo de tu sobrino? -

\- Nada más que un par de preguntas celosas de mi hermano mayor -

Issei tragó saliva nervioso - Ttt-tu hermano mayor? -

\- Si. Pero creo que solo lo hace de metiche. En el supuesssto caso que quisiera influir en mi vida jamás le prestaría atención. Yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero - Contestó Rias muy convencida. - Ah, cierto! - La chica se detuvo, miró a Issei y le pasó dos dedos por los labios - Con estos dos anoche pensé en vos... - Sonrió y siguió caminando.

A Issei le explotó la cabeza y un bulto instantáneo se apareció en su entrepierna. De solo imaginarse la situación, su temperatura se elevó hasta los cielos. - Presidenta, no me hagas estas cosas tan temprano - Dijo en sollozos.

\- Por qué no? Me divierte. Y también me excita - Dijo con cara traviesa.

****o

Una multitud de chicos y chicas estaban acumulados frente a la cartelera escolar.

\- Qué regalan? - Preguntó Issei extrañado.

\- Aquí nunca regalan nada, deben haber pegado alguna notificación - contestó Rias acercándose a la cartelera.

_" BAILE SOLIDARIO EN LA ESCUELA - Este viernes a partir de las 20 hs, no te pierdas la fiesta organizada por el centro de estudiantes para recaudar fondos para el hogar de animales abandonados... No te olvides de traer a tus amigos! "_

\- UN BAILE! Qué emoción! Hace tiempo que no organizan uno! - Dijo Rias feliz.

\- Un baile? Qué aburrido - Suspiró el muchacho.

\- Nada de aburrido, a mi me va a encantar bailar con vos - Le susurró la pelirroja en el oído.

\- Vamos a venir juntos? - Preguntó Issei sorprendido.

\- Y vos que pensás? - Le contestó besándolo rápidamente delante de la muchedumbre de compañeros que se miraron sin entender nada. - Bueno, me voy para el club que seguramente Akeno me espera para terminar de hacer unas cosas, después de clases te espero ahí - Rias comenzó a alejarse con el caminar que la caracterizaba.

\- Sí, presidenta! - Issei se llevó una mano a la frente, cual soldado del ejército contestándole a su general. De repente, unas manos le taparon los ojos.

\- Quién soy? - Preguntó una vocecita extraña y desconocida.

\- Ehhh... Eh... NO se! - Issei llevó sus manos hacia arriba para tocar las de la desconocida pero siguió sin identificarla.

\- Quiero jugar otra cosa! - Dijo la chica detrás de la voz.

\- Noo... No puede ser... Irina? - Preguntó Issei con las manos aún tapando sus ojos.

\- TE ACORDASTE! - La chica sacó sus manos de la cara de Issei y lo abrazó cuando él se dio vuelta para confirmar su sospecha.

\- Qué, qué hacés acá? - Dijo Issei al separarse de ese fuerte abrazo.

\- Volví! Bueno, en realidad volvimos con mis padres, consiguieron trabajo aquí nuevamente. Llamé la semana pasada a tu casa para saber si seguías viviendo ahí y me atendió tu mamá. Le pregunté a que colegio ibas y les pedí a mis padres que me inscribieran. Te extrañé tanto mi querido Issei - Irina volvió a abrazarlo.

Esa no era la Irina que él recordaba. Irina no tenía esos pechos tan grandes ni esa cintura tan marcada. No tenía esa sensual silueta de mujer, ni el cabello rubio tan largo, ni esos labios tan carnosos ni... Qué estaba pensando de su amiga de la infancia? Obviamente que después de tantos años se había convertido en una mujer. Y una muy hermosa.

\- En qué curso estás? - Preguntó la chica con su gran sonrisa.

\- 2do D 1 - Contestó Issei tratando de mirarla a la cara.

\- Yo tambiéeeeeeeeeeeennn! Qué feliz soooooy! - Exclamó Irina arrojándose sobre el con gran felicidad.

\- Ejejejejej - Issei se rascaba la cabeza mientras reia nervioso pensando en los problemas que estaban por venir.

*****o

Irina desplazó al chico que se sentaba al lado de Issei en el aula y tomó su lugar. Sus dos amigos lo miraron desde la otra punta del salón totalmente confundidos y envidiosos.

\- Hey Issei - En voz baja - vi en la cartelera que este viernes hay un baile! vas a ir? -

\- Creo que sí - Contestó el muchacho, también en voz baja.

\- Están buenos? Son divertidos los bailes de acá? -

\- La verdad ni idea, nunca fui a uno. No, miento, si fui a uno, pero no recuerdo nada. Había tomado un par de tragos y junto con el aburrimiento que tenía me quedé dormido en un rincón -

\- Como siempre, no cambias más! De chico también te quedabas dormido cuando te aburrías en casa -

\- Jajajaj, es verdad! -

\- Hey, Issei -

\- Qué? El profesor está mirando! -

\- Estás con alguien? -

\- Qué? -

\- Que si estás saliendo con alguien! - Irina volvió a insistir.

\- USTEDES DOS, ahí - El profesor los señaló - Se van del aula! AHORA - Irina e Issei se pararon y salieron del salón.

\- Eso fue muy gracioso! - Irina comenzó a reir mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela.

\- No, no lo fue, ahora voy a reprobar TT_TT - Lloriqueaba el pobre muchacho.

\- Dejá de mariconear, como siempre! Y además, no contestaste mi pregunta. Estás saliendo con alguien? - Irina le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo, recriminandole.

\- Ehhh... - Issei no sabía qué contestar. Solo hacía un par de días que tenía contacto con Rias pero eso no la convertía en su novia. - En realidad... No... -

\- Cómo que en realidad no? Que clase de respuesta es esa? - Irina reía - En fin, no importa, si no me querés decir está todo más que bien. Solo espero que después no haya problemas -

\- Problemas? Que tipo de pro... - Issei fue interrumpido por un beso de su vieja "amiga".

\- Te extrañaba, primer beso - Dijo Irina sonriendo.

Issei se quedó duro. No podría creer que en menos de una semana dos chicas diferentes estuvieran interesadas en el. Una, la chica de sus sueños, y la otra, su amiga de la infancia.

\- Y vos, estás con alguien? - Retrucó Issei.

\- Me estás haciendo una broma verdad? No se puede mantener una relación a distancia... -

\- Tenés razón... Ahora, Irina, no te ofendas pero... - Pervertido modo encendido - Cuándo te crecieron así las tetas? - Recuperando la confianza que se tenía con la chica, enfocó su mirada en su escote.

\- JAJAJJA seguís igual, no cambiás nada... Digamos que me desarrollé un poco más tarde que las demás - Dijo apretándose los pechos - Seguramente recordás a la Irina tabla, sin pechos ni trasero, pero NO! Ahora soy toda una mujer! - Levantó un puño, victoriosa.

\- La verdad, si - Sonrió avergonzado.

\- Te gusta lo que ves? - Preguntó orgullosa.

\- Siempre fuiste muy linda, Irina -

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta! - Le tiró del cabello.

\- Auch! BUENO SI SI! CONTENTA? -

\- Si - Se quedó con cara de perrito feliz.

Issei se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que Akeno venía caminando por el pasillo. No se había dado cuenta de que habían estado acercándose al salón del club.

Akeno los vió, y sin dejar de caminar, miró a Issei y le dijo - Muchachito, la presidenta me mandó a buscarte pero me comentaron que te echaron del salón... Cuando te desocupes, no olvides de venir... -

La morocha se alejaba con poca cara de guardar un secreto.

\- Quién es esa? - Irina preguntó con cara de asco.

\- Me uni a un club y ella es miembro también -

\- Que club? Puedo unirme yo? -

\- El de ocultismo, y si no te invitan no se puede -

\- Y qué hacés vos ahi? JAJAJJAJAJ Ay Issei, contás cosas muy graciosas... Bueno, no importa. Acompañame a la salida de la escuela a mi casa. Así merendamos como en los viejos tiempos -

\- Me parece buena idea -

\- Te espero, amigo - Irina se alejó después de guiñarle un ojo.

***o

\- Querida Rias, tengo algo para contarte que te puede interesar... - Dijo Akeno mientras se sentaba enfrente de Rias.

\- A ver, que pasó ahora? - Preguntó la pelirroja quitándose los lentes para leer.

\- Acabo de ver a tu muchachito preferido hablando muy en confianza con una chica nueva - Akeno sonrió llevándose un dedo a la boca.

Rias sintió algo que hace rato no sentía: Celos - Y qué con eso? - Intentó demostrar que no le importaba tecleando en su computadora, mirando la pantalla.

\- No te preocupa? La chica es muy bonita, y parece que se conocen hace mucho por lo que dijeron -

\- QUE DIJERON? Digo, digo... Qué hacés escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Akeno? Es de mala educación... - Seguía intentando disimular sus celos.

Levantándose de la silla, Akeno dijo - Bueno, entonces creo que no te importará saber que se van a encontrar después de la escuela en la casa de ella. En fin, a veces cuando se tarda mucho en hacer algunas cosas, podemos perder el control de la situación... - Se alejó del escritorio y dejó sola a Rias.

\- Tengo que averiguar más - Pensó la pelirroja cediendo a su curiosidad y celos.

\- Presidenta, me mandaste a llamar? - Issei exclamó sin anunciarse a la puerta.

\- No... Pero que bueno que estás aquí - Tratando de averiguar información y confirmar lo que Akeno le había dicho, Rias dijo - Necesito que vengas después de clases, tengo algunas cosas para que hagas -

Issei se vio en un apuro. Ya le había confirmado a Irina que iría a su casa después de clases, pero la pelirroja le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, quién sabe para qué. Aún así - Ehhh... Lo siento presidenta, pero hoy no podré quedarme -

Rias levantó la vista de la pantalla y clavó sus azules ojos en él - Ah... y qué tenés que hacer? - Después de preguntar se dió cuenta de su intromisión.

Sorprendido por el evidente interés de la chica, contestó - Me junto con una amiga que hace años no veo, ya le confirmé a ella mucho antes de saber que me necesitabas aquí, Presidenta, lo siento... -

\- No pidas disculpas, por favor, no sos mi esclavo - Rias sonrió forzosamente - Pero mañana temprano tenés como obligación pasarme a buscar por mi casa -

Issei sonrió nervioso y afirmó con la cabeza muchas veces. - Tengo que volver a clases, ya me expulsaron hoy de una - se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ve, no pierdas tiempo - Rias se desentendió siguiendo con su escrito en la computadora, sin embargo no sacaba la vista de encima de Issei mientras éste salía por la puerta.

****o

\- Adioooos chicaaas! - Irina saludaba a sus nuevas amigas, mientras esperaba a Issei en la puerta de la escuela.

\- A vos te parece justo lo que nos estás haciendo? Estás traicionando nuestro trío sin compartir a una de tus nenas! - Matsuda agarraba del cuello a Issei.

\- No tengo nada que compartir porque nadie me pertenece! -

\- Claro, claro. Primero en actitudes sospechosas con la diosa pelirroja y ahora el señor se va a tomar la lechita a la casa de su amiguita de la infancia que OH CASUALIDAD, es hermosa. CÓMO LO HACÉS? Dínos el secreto! - Lloraba Motohama.

\- Que no hay ningún secreto! Rias es la presidenta del club e Irina es mi amiga de la infancia. Más que eso no hay - Mintió el muchacho liberándose de los brazos de su amigo - Ahora me tengo que ir -

\- Si, vemos que te están esperando. Mejor que cuentes todos los detalles - El muchacho se ajustó los lentes con un solo dedo.

\- Que no habrá detalles y punto. Nos vemos mañana chicos - Issei se alejó de sus amigos y se dirigió hasta Irina que lo estaba esperando impaciente.

\- Tanto tenías que tardar? Sos una nenita? - Irina se burlaba de su amigo.

A lo lejos Rias observaba por la ventana del club el encuentro de Issei con su amiga - Así que esa es mi competencia... -

*****o

\- Llegamos! - Irina exclamó extendiendo un brazo ante la puerta de su casa.

\- Es casi igual a la casa en la que vivías antes de irte - Dijo Issei.

\- Si, parece que a mis padres no les gusta mucho variar las cosas, jajaj... Adelante! - Irina se quitó los zapatos y arrojó a un costado su maletín, incitando a que su viejo amigo hiciera lo mismo.

\- Donde está tu mamá? Quiero saludarla - Preguntó el muchacho.

\- No está, y no vuelve hasta tarde. Consiguió trabajo antes de volver aquí. Lo mismo que mi padre, sigue en la empresa de la capital, así que tendremos un buen tiempo solos - Hizo un gesto con los labios mientras estaba de espaldas a Issei - Bien, que querés tomar? Hay chocolate, café, jugo... -

Issei se sentó a la mesa de la cocina - Chocolate, como siempre, ya te olvidaste? -

\- Supuse que me ibas a decir eso... Y además tengo algo que te va a gustar... Galletas de banana y chocolate! - Irina giró hacia Issei con una bandeja llena de galletas en forma de banana, con un extremo bañado en chocolate.

\- Mis favoritas! Me siento de 10 años otra vez - Issei extendió la mano para tomar una.

Los chicos recordaron su infancia mientras merendaban. Hablaron sobre sus juegos favoritos, sobre sus noches de historias de terror dentro de la tienda que armaban en el patio de la casa, de las guerras de lodo y tierra... Irina se entusiasmó y riéndose muy fuerte, golpeó la mesa con su mano derramando la taza con chocolate directamente sobre su uniforme.

\- Seguís siendo igual de torpe Irina - Issei se reía del enchastre que había hecho.

\- No cabe duda, ahora voy a tener que lavar la camisa. Mejor la lavo ahora mismo porque no tengo otra y si me demoro más mañana no se va a secar - Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que la desprendía botón a botón, delante del muchacho que abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando el sostén de Irina comenzó a asomarse delante suyo - No te molesta que me cambie delante tuyo, no? -

\- Y... digamos que no tenés el mismo cuerpo de niña que hace 7 años... - Algo bajo el pantalón de Issei comenzó a hincharse.

\- Claro que no, es algo que se llama "desarrollo" - Dijo Irina orgullosa de su cuerpo y completamente sin camisa - Supongo que siendo tu amiga de la infancia no debería provocarte nada -

\- Dificil que sea así, Irina, seré tu amigo pero también soy hombre - Issei demostraba nerviosismo con su clásico gesto de rascarse la cabeza.

\- Estás teniendo una erección? - Preguntó la curiosa y desvergonzada chica asomándose bajo la mesa para espiar la entrepierna de su amigo.

Issei se tapó con ambas manos y se ruborizó.

\- Eso significa que te gusto! - Irina se puso a saltar de alegría y sus pechos rebotaban con cada salto, tanto que un pezón quedó fuera del sostén.

\- Eh... Irina... - Issei le señaló el escape con un dedo.

\- Ups! - Irina se miró y se acomodó el pecho en el sostén, sonriendo - Voy a buscar algo para ponerme. Mejor, vení a conocer mi habitación que tengo un SUPER TELEVISOR! -

\- Bueno, está bien -

Subieron la escalera hasta la habitación de Irina. Dejó pasar a Issei e inmediatamente detrás de el, cerró la puerta poniéndole traba. El muchacho no se dió cuenta porque su atención se centró en el televisor gigante que había colgado de la pared.

\- Es increíble! Podés ver todos los canales? - Preguntó el muchacho mirando a su amiga quien se había quedado en ropa interior para cambiarse de ropa. Giró para el otro lado y sonrojado dijo - Podrías avisarme que te estás cambiando -

\- Qué problema hay? Sabías que me iba a cambiar, para el caso es tu culpa que miraste. Igualmente, no me molesta que me mires, somos amigos , o no? - Molesta colocó sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura.

\- Lo se, lo se, disculpa... -

\- Issei... Alguna vez tuviste una amiga con derechos? - Irina comenzó a acercarse a su amigo, en una actitud seductora.

\- Ehh... No... y vos? - Preguntó nervioso al ver el acercamiento obvio de la chica.

\- No, yo tampoco... Pero siempre quise uno y... Creo que nos tenemos mucha confianza - Con un dedo recorrió la clavícula del muchacho, mirándolo traviesamente a los ojos.

\- Pero Irina, esto podría arruinar nuestra a.. - Irina cayó a Issei con un beso - Enserio Iri - La chica le dió otro beso - No se si debamos -

\- Alguien aquí abajo no dice lo mismo - Insinuó la chica mirando hacia la entrepierna de Issei. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - Dame un beso... -

Issei no resistió más la situación y la besó. Pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Irina y la atrajo hacia el. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con fuerza, haciendo ruido cada vez que sus labios dejaban un espacio sin cubrir. Irina sin cortar el profundo beso, tomó una de las manos del muchacho y la llevó hasta su nalga.

Issei le clavó los dedos, pellizcándola, y haciendo que Irina le diera un pequeño mordisco en venganza. La chica se separó de él y lo empujó a su cama, cayéndo de espaldas sobre la misma. Se subió arriba suyo y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón. De una rápida maniobra, el miembro del muchacho quedó expuesto ante ella, totalmente duro y erecto.

\- Waw, también te desarrollaste - Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que lo tomó en una mano.

\- Ahhh, Irina, no, deténte -

\- Ni loca me voy a detener ahora - en cuclillas, corriendo a un costado su ropa interior, y con el miembro en la mano tocando directamente sus labios, buscó la entrada de su vagina. Cuando la encontró, se sentó sobre él haciéndo fuerza hacia abajo, dando paso a través de las paredes de su interior al caliente amigo de Issei. Irina gimió suavemente arqueando un poco la espalda.

Issei cerró los ojos al sentir ese calor que desconocía. Era su primera vez y prácticamente lo estaban violando! - Irina, Ahhh, para por favor - Suplicaba entre gemidos mientras la chica subía y bajaba la cadera.

\- Qué pasa? - Se quejó agitada, deteniéndose de repente.

\- No tendríamos que... ya sabes... cuidarnos? - Preguntó.

\- Yo tomo las píldoras, no te preocupes - Retomó el ritmo, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Issei.

\- Irina... ahh.. ahh.. -

\- QUÉ PASA? No podemos tener sexo en paz? - Se detuvo nuevamente y cruzó los brazos en señal de enojo.

\- Desde cuando... Lo haces? -

\- Ay por favor Issei, hace años que deje de ser virgen, si es lo que me estás preguntando... No me digas que vos... que yo... SOY TU PRIMERA VEZ? AAAAAAHH! - Gritó de emoción.

\- Bueno, si. No me queda más que decírtelo ya que practicamente me la arrebataste -

\- Tu primer beso y tu primera vez soy yo! Me siento muy feliz - Se acercó a la cara del muchacho y lo besó - Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás así que disfrutemos y listo! Te prometo que te va a gustar, aunque - llevándose pensativa un dedo a la boca - eso debería habértelo dicho antes! - Se echó a reir y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Issei se rindió bajo Irina y se concentró en disfrutar esta nueva sensación que lo iniciaba al grupo de los hombres de verdad. No podía quejarse, su compañera era hermosa. En cierto punto pensó que le serviría practicar un poco antes de estar con Rias, para cuidarla y hacerla sentir bien con un poco de experiencia...

Irina rebotaba sobre su cadera, hacia arriba y hacia abajo y sus pechos acompañaban el ritmo del resto de su cuerpo. Gemía y de a momentos dejaba de saltar para rozar su parte más sensible contra la pelvis de Issei, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El muchacho también gemía y a veces gruñía de placer. A este punto ya había tomando a Irina por la cintura y se atrevía a llevar el ritmo.

\- Ahora quiero de perrito - Irina se levantó de él, y se puso en cuatro patas al lado de Issei - Vamos, que esperás? Me voy a secar así - Ordenó la rubia.

Issei se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y con una mano ayudó a su mojado miembro a introducirse en Irina. Cuando colocó la cabeza, empujó fuerte y penetró a la chica haciendo que ésta se sacudiera.

\- Tan fuerte de golpe no! Así me vas a llegar a la garganta! - Reía - Agarrame de la cola y empezá suavecito -

Issei le hizo caso a su amiga y con las manos en su cadera empezó a moverse suavemente hacia adentro y fuera de ella. - Así está bien? - Preguntó el chico.

\- Asiiii me gustaaaa - Gimió Irina con mucho placer - Aprendés rápido - Issei aceleró el ritmo de manera que se escuchaba el golpe entre su pelvis y la cadera de la chica, llegando bien adentro de ella - Ay por dios esto se siente muy bien - Dijo entre gemidos lamíendole la oreja.

\- Verdad que si? AAAAhh SII, Así! Seguro que eras virgen? Porque me estás haciendo gozar como un experto AAAAAAAAAAH - Irina hablaba entre gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

\- Ahhh... estás muy calentita y mojada... Creo que voy a acabar en cualquier momento, la saco?... ahhh... Ahí viene AHH! - Issei no aguantaba más su carga.

\- No, acabame adentro, por favor! No la saques - Suplicó la chica.

Con un par de embestidas más, entre gruñidos y gemidos, Issei descargó todo su semen dentro de Irina, cayendo sentado en la cama - Así que esto se siente tener sexo - Pensó para si mismo.

\- Esta vez te perdono por ser tu primera vez, pero la próxima ni pienses que vas a terminar antes que yo - Le dijo la chica sentándose a su lado, toda llena de sudor y con la respiración agitada - Ahora quiero que mires esto -

Irina se sentó frente a el con las piernas abiertas, dejándole observar todo su intimidad llena de humedad, y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Pequeñas gotas de semen escurrían desde su interior con cada espasmo.

\- Esto es maravilloso - Dijo Issei boquiabierto, observando tal espectáculo.

Irina gimió con la llegada de su climax y el resto del líquido que Issei había vertido dentro de ella, salió al exterior. La chica tomó un pañuelo y se limpió, arrojándolo luego al cesto de basura bajo su escritorio. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama e invitó a Issei a recostarse a su lado.

\- Estuvo rico, aunque haya sido corto, no? - Preguntó la chica tratando de bajar su calor.

\- Si, fue una iniciación muy placentera - Rió el muchacho.

\- Mmmm me esssta dando sueño - Irina abrazaba la almohada - Quedate un ratito mássszzsszz - Ya había caído en sueño.

Issei apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho. Por un lado, se sentía el más macho, por el otro se sentía un traidor.

\- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? -

*******o**

_**SE VINO EL LEMON COMPLETO para los que me decían que lo anterior no lo era.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, que no se enojen por lo que hizo Issei, y que no digan que Irina es una puta porque no lo es!**_

_**No olviden dejar su review, las cuales agradezco mucho porque gratifican mi historia!**_

_**Le mando un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que trataré sea pronto!**_

_***o***_

_**Lu**_


	12. El baile

_Buenas noches mis queridos lectores! Hoy es una actualización nocturna ya que es el único momentito que me pude hacer hoy. Contesto reviews rapidito así me voy a dormir sin cargos de consciencia..._

_**Dragon Life**__: Como estás querido lector? Y la verdad que no creo que Rias la pase muy bien. En este cap te enterarás. Respondo tus preguntillas: Como puse antes, Irina estuvo 7 años viviendo en otra ciudad. Imaginate que con 16 años se consiguió un novio por ahi y bueno... Perdió la virginidad! Lo de Issei y Rias se va a hacer esperar un capítulo más. La mayoría detesta al trío pervertido, sí, como en la realidad! Issei siente un remordimiento TERRIBLE. Me da lástima hasta a mi escribirlo jajajaj. Un abrazo para vos tambien, mil gracias por tus fieles reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo que viene un poco más emocional que de costumbre._

_**Victor Cumbia:**__ La verdad, hasta a mi me da miedito pensarlo!_

_**J. Dead**__: Irina es una chica caprichosa, escandalosa, que casi siempre consigue lo que quiere. No sabe de la relación de Rias e Issei pero no creo que le guste el hecho de tener que compartir a su amigo... Gracias por la review! _

_**GUest 1:**__ Gracias! Se que estoy llevando la historia bastante lejos de la original pero es lo que me divierte. Y espero que a los que la leen tambien. Lamento informarte que no esta en mis planes incluir a Raynare :( Espero que te guste el cap de hoy!_

_**Mark157Issei:**__ Gracias por tu review! Si, lo se, es un poco zorra, pero tiene con qué serlo! Espero te guste este nuevo cpitulo... Un beso!_

_**Guest 2:**__ Me alegra que te parezca bueno! Gracias!_

_Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda..._

********o**

Irina se había dormido tan profundamente que roncaba muy fuerte. Issei seguía acostado a su lado, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, mirando el techo, pensando en lo que había hecho.

\- Cómo van a seguir las cosas ahora? Irina va a querer que sea solo de ella, como lo hacía cuando éramos chicos. No puedo negar que me encanta, está más linda que nunca, pero... Por algo no puedo sacarme a Rias de la cabeza. Debería decirle a Irina que mientras teníamos sexo estaba pensando en otra chica? Creo que no, me va a golpear... - Issei pensaba sin poder dormir una siesta.

Miró la hora, ya era tarde y debía regresar a su casa para el otro dia ir a buscar a Rias por la mañana, por lo que se sentó en la cama tratando de no moverse demasiado para colocarse los zapatos. Cuando se intentó levantar, una mano lo jaló de la cintura del pantalón hacia la cama nuevamente.

\- Hey... dónde vas? - Irina se refregaba los ojos con una mano.

\- Es tarde Irina, tengo que ir a casa, ducharme y hacer otras cosas - dijo Issei mirando a la chica por sobre su hombro.

\- Quedate a dormir, te podés bañar acá, conmigo - Le contestó con cara traviesa.

\- Muy graciosa, pero no, otro día que pueda avisar con anticipación en casa me quedo - Issei no sabía que decirle para que lo dejara ir. Irina tenía un poder de convencimiento demasiado grande.

\- Dejá de decir excusas tontas, tenés un teléfono celular como para avisar, además no creo que tu madre te haga demasiado problema por una noche que no duermas en tu casa si sabe donde estás - La chica ya se había incorporado, sentado en la cama a su lado.

\- Te prometo que otro día me quedo, pero hoy tengo que ir a casa - Dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación - En qué momento trabaste la puerta? -

\- Eso no importa. Acá lo que importa es que te querés ir. Está bien, vete. Hoy te perdono. Pero estoy más que segura que vas a volver solito hacia mi - Exclamó de forma seductora y caprichosa siguiendo al muchacho que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Hasta mañana Iri - Dijo Issei cruzando la puerta de entrada de la casa.

\- Hasta mañana - Irina bufó enojada.

******o

Tal como había prometido, Issei esperaba en la puerta de la casa a que Rias saliera. Se sentía muy raro - Debería contarle? No puedo... -

La pelirroja cruzó la cerca y saludó al muchacho, sin besarlo. Lo notó diferente por lo que le preguntó - Issei, estás bien? Te ves algo... Nervioso -

\- Si, estoy bien, solo que tengo un poco de sueño - Mintió.

La cara de Rias cambió drásticamente al ver una pequeña marca roja en el cuello de Issei.

\- Entonces estuvo con ella - Pensó tristemente - Y por qué no dormiste anoche? - Indagó disimuladamente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

\- Había un mosquito que daba vueltas en mi habitación y me volvió loco toda la noche - Volvió a mentir.

\- El mismo mosquito que te dejó esa marca en el cuello? - Rias preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- De qué marca me hab... - Issei se quería morir! Irina le había hecho un chupetón en el cuello y el no se había dado cuenta.

\- Está todo bien, se que ayer no estuviste solo -

\- Rias... yo... -

\- Issei - Se detuvo y lo miró fijamente - No tenés que explicarme nada, sos un chico libre, o no? - Sonrió falsamente.

\- Pero... - No sabía que decir.

\- No hay ningún problema en que te guste otra chica más de lo que yo te gusto -

\- Rias, eso no es así! - Issei se arrojó sobre Rias y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo desde atrás - Sos la más hermosa y me gustás más que nadie - El muchacho lloraba mares.

Rias se quedó inmóvil. Sentía que Issei le decía la verdad y se enterneció como si hubiera visto un cachorrito. Giro quedando frente a el y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos - No llores, tonto, tampoco es para tanto. Te puedo perdonar si venis al baile de la escuela conmigo hoy a la noche -

\- No lo dudes! Seré tu escolta imperial - Dijo aún con lágrimas en las mejillas.

\- Sos tan tierno - Rias lo besó muy dulcemente en los labios - Pero te tenés que portar bien - Le dió una palmada ligeramente fuerte en la mejilla - No creo que quieras que me enoje -

Issei reia nervioso pensando en cómo diablos iba a hacer para mantener a Irina alejada durante el baile. Esa noche se iba a convertir en una tortura.

****o

\- Que pasó que tenés esa cara, querida amiga - Akeno preguntó preocupada. Hacía tiempo que Rias no tenía esa expresion entre enojo y tristeza.

\- Estuvo con la chica, me ganó - Contestó sentándose bruscamente en el sillon del club.

\- Es seguro? -

\- Si... Bueno, en realidad, CREO que si - Rias miraba a la morocha con decepción.

\- Entonces no estás 100% segura... -

\- Tenía una marca en el cuello, y ademas ayer a la tarde lo vi irse con ella. Creo que me confié demasiado -

\- Una marca tipo chupetón, así como esta? - Akeno se corrió un poco el cuello de la camisa para exponer una gran marca entre roja y violeta en su clavícula.

\- Ay por favor Akeno! Qué, qué, cómo fue eso? - Rias se paró de repente para mirar de cerca la marca - Fue Kiba? -

\- Jajajajaja, no... Él no sabe como hacerlos. Hay un chico de cuarto año que me anduvo persiguiendo este último tiempo y bueno... Ayer cedí con un par de besos - Akeno reía.

\- Vos, haciéndote la difícil? Sos la Akeno que conozco o te cambiaron? - Rias no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía. En vez de avalanzarse sobre un chico, la estaba cortejando! Y dijo que CEDIO!

\- Bueno, es que en realidad ando con ganas de tener algo estable -

\- Creo que me voy a desmayar de la emoción, pero... y Kiba? -

\- Él está en otra. Me dijo que quería estar con otra chica y bueno... A mi ya me estaba cansando, así que mejor que lo soporte alguien más, jajaja - Ambas chicas rieron - Voy a ir al baile con el, trataré de ser una señorita y no una ramera como siempre -

\- NO TE LA CREO JAJJAJAJ - Rias soltó una carcajada que hizo que se tapara la boca.

\- Mala amiga! Mala! Pero al menos te saqué la cara de tristeza - Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

\- No me hagas acordar de eso - Rias hizo un gesto con los labios - Issei me prometió que iba a estar conmigo hoy en el baile -

\- Uhm... Vas a tener que atarlo a vos, porque por lo visto su "amiguita" es bastante rápida - Akeno dijo con una mano en su barbilla - Cómo te vas a vestir? -

******o

(Nota: Para los que leen en pc, y si quieren ambientarse un poco más, a partir de esta parte les recomiendo leer escuchando esta canción

watch?v=gCYcHz2k5x0 )

El gimnasio de la escuela parecia una disco. Una gran bola de espejos colgaba del techo y muchos juegos de luces de colores adornaban la pista. Habían colocado pequeños juegos de mesas y sillones en las esquinas. Hasta había una barra para comprar tragos, un escenario, máquina de humo y guardarropas. Cuando los del Consejo Estudiantil tenían ganas de hacer algo bien, si que lo hacían! Todo el que entraba se quedaba maravillado.

\- Me parece que esta vez se lucieron - Dijo Motohama acomodándose los lentes para mirar mejor a las chicas que iban entrando, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

\- Espero esta noche conseguir algunos besos - Matsuda frotaba sus manos en gesto de tramar algo.

Issei miraba para todos lados esperando ver entrar tanto a Rias como Irina. Iba a tener una noche complicada. - Tendría que haberme quedado en casa - Pensaba acobardandose mientras daba un sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano.

\- Oh por dios, POR DIOS! - Exclamó uno de los tres chicos al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a la puerta.

Akeno y Rias hacían su entrada triunfal. La morocha llevaba puesto un vestido negro sin mangas y escotado, corto por la mitad de los muslos y suelto desde la cintura. Su pelo azabache estaba suelto y sus labios de color rojo sangre. Rias vestía un blazer negro sobre un top sin breteles color azul eléctrico y un short de jean oscuro que hacía ver sus piernas infinitas. Sus labios estaban maquillados de color rosa pálido y sus ojos azules delineados de negro, lo que los hacía más profundos de lo que ya eran.

\- Estaremos muy provocativas que nos miran tanto? - Preguntó Rias al oido de su amiga.

\- Es que somos unas diosas - Reía atrevidamente la morocha.

Issei estaba con la boca totalmente abierta. No podía creer lo HERMOSA que estaba la pelirroja. Lo que menos podían creer sus amigos era que se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

\- Hola chicos, hola Issei - Rias saludó a los tres, con las manos detrás de su espalda e inclinándose hacia adelante, haciéndo que sus pechos se sacudieran un poco por el movimiento.

La vista de los tres se dirigió hacia esa union de dos masas bajo la clavícula de la pelirroja, pero Issei fue el único que la subió para mirarla a la cara y notar que también estaba hermosa.

\- Ya, que los ojos están en la cara, pequeños pervertidos! - La morocha gritó de atrás, antes de que un robusto muchacho la tomara de una mano.

Rias abrazó suavemente a Issei y en ese instante el muchacho pudo sentir ese perfume tan fresco y característico de la chica. Rosas, rosas por todos lados. Issei se separó del abrazo y mirando a los ojos a la chica le dijo embobado - Estás hermosa -

Rias se ruborizó y se escuchó de su boca un muy suave - tonto -

Issei intentó acercarse a la chica para besarla pero ella le puso la mano en los labios - Ah, ah, no te equivoques. Si lo querés te lo vas a tener que ganar. Te dije que tenías que portarte bien - Y se movió hacia atrás. Le estiró la mano y le pregunto - vamos a bailar? -

Issei tomó la mano de la chica y yendo a un costado de la pista comenzaron a bailar. Rias se sorprendió del talento escondido que el muchacho tenía para moverse.

Después de bailar un buen rato, se detuvieron para tomar algo. Issei se tomó dos vasos de cerveza de un trago. Estaba muerto de sed de tanto bailar.

\- Tomar tan de golpe no va a hacerte mal? - Preguntó Rias.

\- Ehh.. No creo, tengo mucha sed y además comí algo antes de venir - Contestó no muy convencido Issei.

Akeno apareció por detrás de la pelirroja, tocándole los pechos de forma graciosa - AH! Pegó un grito de susto - Y la morocha rió.

\- Me acompañás al baño? -

\- Si, yo también tengo que ir. Bueno, enseguida vengo Issei - Le dijo Rias al muchacho siguiendo a su amiga que habia estado perdida con su nuevo acompañante.

\- Te espero - Dijo con un nuevo vaso en la mano.

Estaba dando un trago largo cuando Irina le tapó los ojos por detrás. Issei se safó y giró para mirarla. La rubia lo abrazó y le quitó el vaso de las manos para tomar un poco ella.

\- Que haces aca solo tomando como un borracho? - Dijo antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

\- Eh... Nada, tomo - Tratando de pensar que iba a hacer si las chicas regresaban antes de lo esperado.

Issei hizo una recorrida rápida por el cuerpo de Irina para ver lo que traía puesto. Vestía una falda de terciopelo roja que empezaba en su cintura y llegaba apenas abajo de sus gluteos. Dentro de la falda tenía metida una camisa que dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Ah, y no tenía sostén.

\- Estás muy bonita - Se ruborizó.

\- Verdad que si? - Dió un pequeño giro - Me comprás algo para tomar que ya te terminé este vaso? - preguntó riéndose.

\- Bueeeno... Que querés? -

\- Un tequila. Pero vos también te tenés que tomar uno. Si lo tomás antes que yo, te regalo una ronda nueva -

\- Hecho - Issei fue hasta la barra y pidió dos tequilas.

Lamer la sal, trago completo de tequila y por último el limón. EL muchacho lo hizo en cuestión de un segundo.

\- No es justo! - Gritó Irina golpeando el suelo con un pie.

\- Cómo que no? Ahora me tenés que comprar uno a mi - Issei rió triunfante.

Hicieron una segunda ronda. Y una tercera. Y una cuarta.

Issei estaba comenzando a ver doble. Fue mucho en pocos minutos, sumado a toda la cerveza que venía tomando antes...

\- Estás bien? - preguntó Irina un poco preocupada - Yo estoy acostumbrada porque en la otra ciudad tomaba con mis amigas pero me parece que vos no... -

\- Mmmm... Creo que mejor me siento, vamos para alla - Issei señaló los sillones de una de las esquinas, olvidándose de que las chicas estaban por regresar del baño.

_(En el baño)_

RIas y AKeno se estaban retocando el maquillaje y mientras tanto chusmeaban a la vista de todas las chicas que las miraban con envidia.

\- Y? Qué onda tu chiquitito? - Preguntó Akeno mientras se pasaba el lapiz labial.

\- No sabes lo BIEN que baila, increible! Me dijo que la madre lo obligó a tomar clases de danza contemporánea cuando era pequeño - Rias se retocaba el delineador.

Deformando un poco el sonido de las palabras por la forma en la que ponia la boca para el lapiz labial, la morocha agregó - Dicen que los que bailan bien son muy buenos en la cama - Terminó la frase con tirando un beso al espejo para corroborar que se habia maquillado bien.

Rias se metió sin querer el delineador en el ojo después de escuchar esto - AUuuuch, qué decis? Mira lo que me hiciste hacer tonta! -

\- Es la verdad, eso dicen. Vas a tener que probar - Revolvía su cartera buscando perfume.

\- Y vos que onda con este nuevo? Ni siquiera se como se llama -

\- Haru, 4to año, club de Rugby, pelo negro, músculos, sensuales labios y aparentemente bien dotado, lo que pude sentir a través de su pantalón - AKeno se ponía perfume.

\- Suena interesante para vos, presentamelo - Rias se peinaba un poco.

\- Está afuera esperando, así lo conocés - La morocha terminó su look acomodandose los pechos - Y la amiguita no apareció? -

\- Al menos por ahora no la vi, igualmente creo que mucho no me acuerdo como es - Un poco de gloss rosa en los labios...

\- RUbia, pelo largo, un cuerpo fatal, voz chillona, ojos violetas y bastante zorra - Respondió Akeno en cuestión de dos segundos.

\- Qué te dicen, FBI? - Preguntó Rias sorprendida por la informacion.

\- Algo así. Vamos? -

\- Vamos -

_(Mientras tanto...)_

\- Ay... ftoddddo me da vueltashhh Iri - Issei se agarraba la cabeza, sentado en uno de los silloncitos de la zona oscura, el alcohol le hizo efecto demasiado rápido.

\- Y para qué tomaste tanto si no sabés tomar! - Contestó Irina parada frente a el, acariciándole el cabello - Pobrecito mi Issei... - Tomó la cabeza de su amigo y lo apoyó entre sus pechos.

\- Tush ttetttash son muy cómmmodashh ajejjjajjjaa - balbuceaba el borracho chico mientras tocaba uno de los pechos de la rubia.

\- Ah pero ni borracho dejas de ser un pervertido - Irina rió.

\- DAmme un beshito, siiii? - ISsei le hizo una muy patética trompita con los labios a la chica.

\- No me puedo negar al pedido de un borracho tan tierno jajajjaa - Irina se agachó y beso a Issei introduciendo su atrevida lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando el gusto del alcohol que había en ella. Eso hizo que su temperatura subiera.

***o

\- Dónde se metió Issei? - Rias miraba para todos lados pero no lograba verlo.

\- Habrá ido al baño? - Pregunto la morocha un poco preocupada.

\- Puede ser, tomó bastante mientras estaba conmigo -

\- Ah, olvidate, debe estar orinando como un caballo - Akeno trataba de tranquilizarla temiendo lo que en realidad estaba pasando - Ah, Haru! Te presento a mi amiga Rias -

Un alto y robusto muchacho se presentó - Hola Rias, soy Haru, un gusto - Tomó la mano de Rias y la besó.

Rias se sonrojó - Qué caballero! Estás seguro que querés estar con esta? - Señaló a Akeno en forma de broma.

\- Muy bonito lo tuyo, gracias amiga - Akeno la miró con cara molesta.

\- Haru, no viste a un chico de mas o menos mi estatura, castaño, tenía una camisa a cuadros celestes y un jean oscuro -

\- Mmmmm, el tiempo que las esperé acá no vi a nadie así, disculpá - Contestó el educado muchacho.

\- Dónde está? - Rias miraba para todos lados.

La verdad es que nunca podría haber visto a Issei porque ya ni siquiera estaba dentro del gimnasio.

***o

\- Donnnnde vamoshh Tiri? (si, ya decía cualquier cosa) - Preguntaba el muchacho mientras era conducido por Irina que lo tomaba de la mano.

\- A un lugar al que siempre quise ir en una situación así - Caminaban por el sendero que bordeaba el gimnasio hasta llegar a los vestuarios externos - Veni -

\- QUé hashemood en los pestuarioz? -

Irina apoyó sus manos sobre una mesada de cerámica y dando un pequeño salto se subió y sentó sobre ella. Tomó a Issei por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella - Vamos a darnos un poco de cariño - COmenzó a besarlo apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que rodeó la cadera de Issei con sus piernas.

\- uhY creo q se me paró - Dijo en el lenguaje borracho Issei, separándose del beso.

\- Eso es muuuy bueno - VOlvió a besarlo revolviéndole el cabello. Tomó una mano del chico y la dirigió a su entrepierna - Mira lo que hiciste, que me moje - Irina se mordió el labio.

Issei sacó la mano de la ropa interior de Irina y se miró los dedos, cubiertos por un líquido transparente y se los llevó a la boca - Estásh amarga como la cervezhha -

\- QUé decís! - Irina le gritó.

\- Buenop, ess hhooora de llevaaaaaaaaar al amiguiiito a la cueviiiiita - Issei se bajó el cierre del pantalón y dejó salir a su duro miembro al exterior.

\- Ah bueno, borracho y todo se te pone así? Qué suerte! - Exclamó la rubia quitándose la tanga, levantando las piernas.

Issei la atrajo de las nalgas y acomodó en la entrada de Irina a su fiel amigo para penetrarla sin pensarlo. Irina dejó salir un gemido y rodeó con las piernas al muchacho que, con poca estabilidad se movia hacia adelante y hacia atrás entrando y saliendo de ella. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de la chica y gruñia torpemente. Irina se reía entre gemidos de los ruidos que su amigo hacía.

****o

\- Chicas, les molesta si salgo un segundo a fumar un cigarrillo? - Preguntó Haru.

\- No me va a venir mal tomar un poco de aire, venis Rias? - Akeno miró a su amiga.

\- Si, vamos - Rias se sentía confundida y preocupada - Donde estará? No quiero creer que está con ella - pensaba.

Los tres salieron del gimnasio y caminaron un poco por el sendero que bordeaba el gimnasio, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde ningún superior pudiera reprender a Haru por estar fumando.

\- Se está muy bien aquí afuera, no tengo frio - Rias comentaba.

\- Así es, me divierte buscar entre los arbustos a las parejitas calientes - Ni bien terminó de decir esto, Akeno se dio cuenta de que, en el caso de que Irina hubiera encontrado a Issei, ellos podrían estar por ahi. Intentó apurar a Haru para que terminara de fumar para volver a entrar al gimnasio - Haru, quiero volver, quiero tomar algo -

\- Ahora vamos, deja que termine esta colilla y voy al baño del vestuario que seguro está vacío - Respondió Haru.

Rias miraba su celular, esperando respuesta a alguno de los mensajes que le había enviado a Issei.

\- Bueno, pero apurate - Intimó Akeno.

\- Ok, ok, voy al baño y entramos - Haru se sacudió las manos y se dirigió al vestuario. Antes de entrar, empezó a escuchar los gemidos que Irina hacía mientras Issei la embestía. Se asomó, los vió, pero no los identificó porque no los conocía. Lo que le causó gracia por el paupérrimo estado en el que el chico estaba intentando mantener esa relación sexual.

\- Bueno chicas, voy a tener que ir al baño de adentro porque los vestuarios estan ocupados - Haru volvió riéndose.

\- Ocupados? - Preguntó Rias.

\- Si, hay una parejita teniendo sexo, bueno, al menos es lo que intentan porque el chico está muy borracho y ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie - Akeno abrió los ojos bien grandes y entendió la situación al instante - Bueno... ehh... entonces vamos para adentro -

\- No, yo quiero espiar - Dijo Rias con su curiosidad fatal - Se dirigió al vestuario en un paso ligero.

Irina gemía hasta que Issei dejó de moverse. Quedó con su miembro dentro de ella, la cabeza todavía apoyada en su hombro. Sin hacer un ruido.

\- Isse, estás bien? - Preguntó Irina extrañada. Levantó la cabeza de Issei con sus manos y descubrió que estaba casi inconsciente. Había vomitado sobre su hombro y no respondía - Hey borrachín, no me asustes - Pero no había caso. Se bajó de la mesada y en ese movimiento el muchacho se tambaleó hasta caer al piso. - AY POR DIOS! - Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue subirle el pantalón y buscar su tanga para ponérsela y poder asistirlo.

Como pudo, lo sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Estaba totalmente desmayado - Ay mi borrachito, que voy a hacer con vos ahora - Irina estaba nerviosa.

Rias se acercó hasta el vestidor pero no se escuchaba nada, por lo que pensó que Haru le había tendido una broma. Igualmente, quiso investigar.

\- Te voy a tener que llevar a casa - escuchó la pelirroja.

Cuando se asomó, vio la espalda de una chica que le hablaba a un chico que estaba sentado en el piso...

\- Issei! - Dijo para si misma, tapándose la boca por la fea sorpresa. Se ocultó pero volvió a mirar la situación.

El muchacho estaba desmayado, vomitado, y la chica le hablaba aunque sabía que no estaba escuchando. La chica era rubia, con voz chillona, buen cuerpo...

\- Es ella! Qué pasó acá? - Rias no entendía nada.

\- Ay Issei, no sabía que podías llegar a quebrar asi, si no tomaste tanto... Como hago para llevarte a casa ahora, pesás mucho para mi! - Irina se quejaba delante de él - Ni siquiera me dejaste acabar, esto no va a quedar así... -

Rias se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del vestidor, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía tristeza, decepción, enojo y traición. Akeno la interceptó y entendió que había presenciado una situación algo... Incómoda, por así decirlo.

\- Amiga, que te pasa? - Akeno preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Los que están en el vestidor son Issei y la amiga - Rias lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Qué viste?! -

\- Issei está borracho, tirado en el piso y ella diciendo idioteces, estuvieron teniendo sexo por lo que entendí - El maquillaje de la pelirroja estaba todo corrido por las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, linda, ya no se puede hacer nada. Seguramente ella se aprovechó de él. Vos misma dijiste que había tomado bastante -

\- NO LO JUSTIFIQUES! Si, es cierto que es muy posible que ella sea una zorra pero seguramente el accedió, como lo debe haber hecho cuántas veces más con ella! - Rias estaba enfurecida.

\- Vamos para adentro, no hay nada que podamos hacer acá amiga. Que se hagan cargo entonces - Akeno la abrazó y la llevó con Haru hacia adentro del salón.

Al entrar al gimnasio, se cruzaron con Matsuda y Motohama, quienes buscaban a Issei por todos lados.

\- Eh... Rias, disculpa... - Dijo MUY tímido Motohama - Sabés donde está Issei? -

\- Desmayado en el vestidor - Contestó agresivamente y al pasar, alejándose de ellos como si no tuvieran importancia.

********o**

**Debo confesar que sentí un poco de lástima al redactar este capítulo, pero sabía que el drama tenía que aparecer en algún momento :(**

**Nota: Para los lectores mexicanos, seguramente Issei les parezca un blandito!**

**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de no haber centrado tanto la atención del capítulo en el lemon, pero es lo que le está dando un poco más de interés a la historia. **

**Cómo va a hacer Issei para reconquistar a Rias ahora!**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por las reviews**

**Un saludo *-***

**LU**


	13. Llamadas

_Bueeeeeenas y santas mis queridos lectores! Cómo le está yendo? Les cuento que aquí en Arg es de madrugada y mientras escucho los ronquidos de mi novio aprovecho para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que parece les está gustando :) A contestar reviews!_

_**Dragon Life**__:__ situacion gordisima! Pero lamentablemente son cosas que pasan cuando no se ponen en claro las cartas. Si Issei se hubiera animado a pedirle algo formal a Rias, estoy segura de que no hubiera pasado nada de esto! Pero bueno... Apareció su amiguita de la infancia y, como todo hombre se dejó atrapar. Irina es tan responsable como Issei, así que fue culpa de los dos! Ella tampoco sabía que andaba en algo... (Aunque creo que si hubiera sabido le hubiera importado poco) En este cap vamos a ver un pequeño re-comienzo de IxR, pero la va a tener que trabajar... Ojala te guste y gracias por tus reviews de siempre! Un beso!_

_**JOSEBOQUITAS**__:__ Hay gente para todo. Yo no se si lo perdonaría, pero tengamos en cuenta de que ellos no formalizaron NADA, asi que Rias tampoco tiene mucho derecho como para reclamar algo. Digamos que las edades rondan mas o menos entre los 17 (Issei, Irina, Matsuda, etc), 18 (Rias, Akeno), 20 (Un personaje nuevo) y demás. Se que no coincide con los años escolares pero son las edades que mas o menos encajan con las actitudes. No! Nada de cuentos de hadas ni eso. Historia que dentro de lo posible se ajusta a la realidad, con los problemas cotidianos que tenemos todos (o al menos que nos hubiera gustado tener a esa edad). Mucha suerte con tu bar, gracias mil por la review y espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**Estimado Anon**__: Gracias! Es verdad, a esperar la reconciliacion!_

_**DARKAR321**__: Más largos? En serio? -.-"_

_**Mark157Issei:**__ Rias tiene la apariencia de ser una chica comprensiva y pensante, pero veremos que pasa. Irina lo quiere a Issei, de verdad! Gracias por la review!_

_**Paulo's:**__ Gracias por tu review! Un capítulo bastante ajustado a la realidad, no? jajaja! Espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Porcelain Doll DXD**__: Que alegría, compatriota! De que parte sos? Yo de Buenos Aires. Los capítulos trato de subirlos día por medio, cada dos días aproximadamente. Todo depende del trabajo que tenga (soy asistente ejecutiva) y de mi vida social (si, tengo una vida social también). Acá va el nuevo cap que espero te guste mucho. Besooooos y gracias por tu review!_

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo capítulo..._

*******o**

\- Qué dijo? Desmayado en el vestidor? - Los chicos se miraron entre sí preocupados y salieron corriendo hacia afuera. Cuando llegaron al vestidor confirmaron lo que Rias había dicho.

\- Ay chicos, menos mal que vinieron porque no lo puedo levantar - Irina los miraba un poco nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Pero que le pasó? - Preguntó Motohama antes de agacharse e intentar ayudar a su amigo.

\- Tomó mucho... - Respondió la chica.

\- Y que hace acá tirado? - Preguntó el otro chico.

\- Vinimos para estar un rato solos y bueno, se mareó y se cayó y se desmayó - Irina seguía nerviosa. Más que sostener la frente de una amiga borracha para que lanzara en el retrete, nunca le había pasado algo así.

Ambos chicos levantaron a Issei pasándole los brazos bajo los hombros. - Qué hacemos con el? - Preguntó uno.

\- Vamos para mi casa, no lo voy a llevar a la suya así - Dijo Irina.

Así es como los dos chicos cargaron con el desmayado Issei hasta la casa de la rubia. Lo subieron hasta la habitación y lo dejaron recostado sobre la cama.

\- Gracias chicos, Issei les debe una bien grande - Irina abrazó a Matsuda y a Motohama, ya un poco menos preocupada.

\- Ni bien despierte mandame un mensaje al celular así sabemos que está bien - Dijo Matsuda mirando al borracho amigo.

\- Si, si, ni bien recobre la consciencia les aviso - Irina los acompañó hasta la puerta y ni bien se fueron subió para ver al muchacho. Le corrió unos mechones de la cara y con una toallita húmeda se la limpió. Le quitó la camisa vomitada y el pantalón para luego cubrirlo con una sábana. Se dió una ducha rápida y se recostó junto a el.

****o

\- Quiero irme a casa - Rias se sentía fatal. Tenía los ojos colorados de llorar y su maquillaje era un desastre.

\- De ninguna forma voy a dejar que te vayas así, veni a dormir a mi casa amiga - Akeno le acariciaba el cabello - Haru, nos podrías alcanzar hasta mi casa? -

\- Por supuesto, dejé el auto a una cuadra así que espérenme que lo traiga a la puerta así ya nos vamos - Contestó el muchacho palpando sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves de su auto - En unos minutos vengo, vayan yendo para la entrada -

\- Mi ilusión está hecha pedazos Akeno - Rias apoyaba la cabeza sobre el estómago de la morocha.

\- Bueno Rias, los hombres son así... Lo sabés... Además, ese tonto no se merece ni una lagrima tuya. Ni el ni nadie - Akeno trataba de consolarla mientras iban caminando a la entrada. De verdad se había ilusionado - Vamos que ahi llego Haru -

Las chicas subieron al auto de Haru quien las alcanzó hasta la casa de Akeno.

\- Después te llamo, guapo - lo besó en la boca y le guiño un ojo al bajar.

****o

\- Uhm... Ahhhhh como me duele la cabeza... Qué pasó anoche? - Pensaba Issei al abrir los ojos y ver que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba - Dónde estoy? - Miró la hora: 7 am. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón pero, en su mano sintió algo suavecito y gomoso. Miró a su costado y su mano estaba sobre uno de los pechos de Irina - QUE CARAJOS! - Dió un salto que lo hizo pegarse a la pared.

\- Mmmm... - Irina despertó por el brusco movimiento - Ya despertaste, borracho? -

\- Qué pasó anoche Irina? Qué hago acá? - Preguntó totalmente desorientado.

\- Anoche te emborrachaste y te desmayaste, así que te traje a casa - Contestó la chica estirándose en el colchón.

\- Pero... Pero... Cómo que me desmayé? - Issei estaba nervioso.

\- Te empezaste a sentir mal, y te desvaneciste, no es mucha ciencia... Tomaste bastante - Irina sentía que estaba diciendo una obviedad, todavía con los ojos un poco pegados -

\- Y qué hice antes de desmayarme? -

\- Estábamos en el vestuario haciendo cochinadas - Contestó riéndose.

\- No me digas esas cosas, que estaba haciendo? -

\- Es la verdad... No te acordás de nada? - Irina levantó una ceja.

\- Nada, solo hasta que las chicas fueron al baño y después me senté y... ya no más -

\- Qué chicas? Cuando te encontré estabas solo cerca de la barra -

\- Dónde está mi celular? -

\- En el bolsillo de tu pantalón... Tranquilo, ya le avisé a tu mamá que estás acá, tus amigos también lo saben porque anoche te trajeron a rastras hasta aquí - Irina jugaba con un almohadón.

Issei se levantó a buscar su teléfono. Al sacarlo del bolsillo del pantalón, que estaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, su cara de procupado aumentó 50 veces.

Cuatro, no uno, sino CUATRO mensajes de Rias.

_\- Isse, Dónde estás? Salí del baño y no te encuentro -_

_\- Estás bien? -_

_\- Contestame, por favor -_

_\- Ojalá la hayas pasado bien. -_

\- Por favor, cómo me pude emborrachar así, tan idiota tengo que ser? - Issei pensó.

Irina le arrebató el celular de las manos y se lo escondió dentro de su ropa interior - Nada de celular. Vamos a terminar lo de anoche -

\- Irina, por favor, dame el teléfono - Suplicó Issei estirando la mano.

\- No, vení y sacámelo - La chica cruzó los brazos.

\- Por favor, lo necesito - Issei estaba perdiendo la paciencia por los nervios.

\- No no no -

\- Me estoy cansando de tu capricho Irina, dame EL TELEFONO -

\- Te dije que me lo saques vos... -

Irina no terminó de decir esa frase, que Issei se avalanzó sobre ella, tomándola por los brazos. La tumbó en la cama y muy violentamente metió su mano en el pubis de la chica, debajo de su ropa interior y sacó el celular. Una vez que lo tuvo en la mano, se levantó, se puso el pantalón, los zapatos y la camisa vomitada.

\- Que bruto que sos! - Irina le gritó.

\- Me voy. Abrime - Issei no la miraba.

\- Pero andate vos solo, sabés donde está la puerta - Seguía gritando.

Issei bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa y salió cerrándola muy fuerte tras de el.

_\- Rias, anoche tomé de más y me desmayé, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Pero por las dudas, te pido perdón -_

Ese fue el mensaje que envió mientras caminaba hacia su casa, quejándose de la luz del sol que le pegaba en la cara y del olor a vómito que su camisa desprendía.

*****o

La vibración debajo de la almohada de Rias hizo que ésta se despertara. Dudó en reconocer el celular o el ligero ronquido de Akeno. La miró y pensando mejor, se dió cuenta de que ella no era capaz de hacer vibrar su almohada, así que metió la mano bajo ella y sacó el celular. Era el mensaje de Issei.

Leyó el mensaje y presiono su teléfono contra su pecho, pensando en qué hacer - Le contesto...? O no? Pero qué le puedo decir? - Estaba muy indecisa. - Akeno... - Rias le tocó el hombro para despertarla.

\- Que pasa... - Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar la morocha.

\- Issei me mandó este mensaje - Le enseño el celular a su amiga.

\- Tomé de mas y ... no recuerdo... perdon... - Akeno leía forzando los ojos - Qué pensás hacer? - Preguntó a la colorada girando la cabeza.

\- No se, vos que harías? Estará diciendo la verdad? - Rias se llevó el celular a la boca.

\- Mmm... - La morocha se rascó la frente - Y... Si se desmayó no creo que esté mintiendo. Vos lo viste tirado en el suelo... Pero fue algo irresponsable... -

\- Le voy a poner que fue un irresponsable, si si - Rias estaba decidida.

\- Además, se tiene que jugar por vos - Nunca despegó la cabeza de la almohada.

-_ No se si perdonarte. Fuiste muy irresponsable. Y no me gustó lo que vi. -_

Issei se puso nervioso al recibir la respuesta. La leyó y se preocupó aun mas de lo que no recordaba.

_\- Te lo ruego Rias, de verdad no recuerdo nada -_

_\- No es mi problema. -_

_\- Cómo se supone que solucione algo que no recuerdo? Por favor, decime -_

_\- Verte tirado en el piso totalmente inconsciente fue horrible. Peor fue ver que estabas con una chica que no era yo. -_

\- MMmm Rias, que viste? - Se preguntó el muchacho totalmente nervioso.

_\- Lo se... Fue un error que cometi, te pido perdón -_

_\- Rias?_ \- ...

_\- Ya no vas a contestarme? -_

_\- Bueno... No se qué hacer... Quizás el error fue ilusionarme en que una chica tan hermosa podría estar conmigo, un idiota... Perdón por el mal rato que te hice pasar... Adios -_

Issei revoleó el celular contra el piso de su habitación. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse controlado con el alcohol y por no haberle dicho que no a Irina la primera vez. Estuvo a punto de tener a la chica de sus sueños pero tuvo que arruinarlo. Volvería a ser el mismo patético de siempre, porque por el trato que le dió a la rubia, era imposible que con ella tambien siguiera todo bien. Al fin y al cabo, se preocupó por el y lo había llevado hasta su casa para cuidarlo hasta que despertara. Decidió pedirle perdón a su amiga también. Tomó el celular del piso y la llamó.

\- Que querés ? - Atendió Irina del otro lado.

\- Pedirte perdón por lo de hace un rato, estoy muy confundido por lo que pasó anoche y no sé por qué reaccioné asi. Podría haberte lastimado - Un sumiso Issei caminaba por su habitación con el celular al oído.

\- Tenés que controlarte, sabes? Si bien te tengo cariño por la gran amistad que tuvimos de pequeños, hay cosas que no hay que hacer, Isse. - Irina seguía en la cama.

\- Tenés razón... Perdoname de nuevo Iri -

\- Como por ejemplo, dejarme insatisfecha! Cuando vas a venir a bailar en la cama conmigo toda la noche? -

\- No es momento de hacer esas bromas, Iri -

\- No es broma! Me sorprende que todavía no entiendas como son las cosas, tontito... -

Issei lo pensó un momento. La idea de estar solo ya no lo convencía. Irina era una chica muy linda y ya que Rias lo había sacado de su camino... Quizás era momento de aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Dónde tenés la mano? - preguntó sorpresivamente.

\- Eh? La mano? Seguís borracho Issei? - Irina estaba confundida.

\- No es la respuesta que quería escuchar, ahora me parece que la que no entiende las cosas sos vos. - Retrucó el muchacho.

\- Para, pará un momento... VOS me estás insinuando algo? - Irina se sentó de golpe en la cama.

\- No se, pensá... - Y le cortó.

\- Ah, nooo... Qué le pasó? Este está loco - La chica volvió a llamar a Issei - Qué te pasa? -

\- Nada, por qué lo preguntás? - Issei se hacía el desentendido.

\- Me decís incoherencias y después me cortás! - Irina se reía.

\- No dije nada incoherente... Solo te pregunté donde tenias la mano... -

Irina hizo un silencio como de 5 segundos. Había entendido el mensaje.

\- Iri, estás ahi? - Issei preguntó.

\- Querés saber dónde tengo la mano? - La chica comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda hacia abajo, haciendo pequeños circulitos sobre su ropa. Levantó el elástico de su ropa interior y colocó su mano directamente sobre su parte íntima.

\- Es lo que pregunté hace unos minutos - Issei se había sentado en la cama.

\- Bueno... Está en un lugar en donde hace calor y hay humedad - Sus dedos acariciaban y presionaban la zona delicadamente.

\- Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar... - La entrepierna de Issei comenzó a hincharse.

\- Ah, si? También querías escuchar que la piel en ese lugar es suavecita y muy sensible? - Irina hizo un pequeño gemido.

\- Si... Y en ese lugar hay un hoyito? - El muchacho empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalon.

\- Cómo sabías? Es un hoyito que está muy ajustado... Mi dedo siente que está muy mojadito también, ahh... - La chica estaba metiendo y sacando su dedo mayor de su húmeda entrada mientras que con la palma de su mano acariciaba su clitoris.

El duro miembro de Issei estaba completamente fuera de su pantalón y, una mano que subía y bajaba rítmicamente desde la base hasta la cabeza, lo tenía rodeado - Solo un dedo? Quiero que sean dos -

Irina deslizó con un poco de esfuerzo un segundo dedo dentro de ella, al hacerlo gimió un poco más fuerte - Listo. Me costó un poco meterlo de lo apretado que está acá adentro... -

Issei ajustó la presión de su mano, respirando más fuerte y aumentando la velocidad - Sabés que acá hay alguien que quiere entrar ahí también? -

\- Y vení a casa y metemeloooohhh - Suplicó Irina en un gemido, haciendo movimientos cortos con sus dedos en su interior más rápido. De vez en cuando los sacaba y llevándolos hacia arriba atrapaba entre medio de ellos su clítoris y lo presionaba fuerte - Ahh, por favor... -

\- No puedo salir de casa con esto así de duro, linda, dejame descargar - Issei estaba muy cerca.

\- Yo no aguanto más, Ahhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHH - La chica comenzó a gritar con la llegada de orgasmo.

\- Ay, si, si! gritá! - Con unos movimientos rápidos de su mano, el chico soltó su descarga en tres disparos acompañados de respiración muy fuerte, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacía atrás. Dejó caer su teléfono al piso y la comunicación con Irina se cortó.

\- La próxima quiero hacer esto pero en vez de mis dedos quiero tu cosa adentro mío - Irina quedó esperando una respuesta - Issei? - Nadie contestaba - Este idiota me cortó! - Gritó.

****o

Rias volvía del baño y Akeno le dijo medio dormida - Amiga, fijate porque tu celular estuvo vibrando un par de veces más -

Rias tomó el teléfono y vio los mensajes de Issei. El último la dejó preocupada. Por la forma en que lo dijo, parecía que el chico no quería intentar nada más con ella. - Akeno, me va a dejar -

\- No digas eso tonta, como te va a dejar si fueron solo un par de besos, ni que fueran pareja estable hace años - La morocha ya estaba molesta de la situación - llamalo, hablá directamente con él y listo.

\- Pero así no estaría cediendo yo? - Rias estaba confundida.

\- Mirá, si querés tener algo con el, hay que arreglar las cosas. Si el no lo hace lo vas a tener que hacer vos, pero todo depende de lo que quieras tolerar, amiga. Te gusta? Vas a soportar que sea un idiota? Llamalo. Si no, dejá todo así y cada uno que siga por su camino - Akeno ya estaba harta.

\- Bueno, lo voy a llamar - La pelirroja se decidió, pero no podía conectarse con el - Me salta el contestador, lo habrá apagado? Me habrá bloqueado? - Miró preocupada a su amiga.

\- Qué te va a bloquear, llamá de nuevo... -

(Recordemos que mientras sucede esto, Issei estaba hablando con Irina, de ahí el contestador)

\- Que desastre - Issei se miró la mano llena de semen - Pero fue divertido - Su teléfono, desde el piso, comenzó a sonar. Lo levantó, atendió y dijo - Perdoname, linda -

Rias se quedó muda. Pensó que no le iba a contestar - Es difícil para mi, Issei -

Issei notó que no era la voz de Irina la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, se sorprendió poniendo una cara muy rara. Alejó el celular de su oreja y miró la pantalla "Conectado con Rias". Abrió los ojos y lentamente volvió a apoyar el teléfono en su oído - Ppp... ppp... por qué? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Porque no... quiero... compartirte con nadie -

Issei estaba como loco. Tenía la mano sucia, el amigo fuera del pantalón, a Rias al teléfono pidiéndole que componga la situación y sentía la llamada en espera que aseguraba era de Irina. - Perdón Rias, perdón! - Lloriqueaba debido a los nervios - Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? -

\- No se... Mostrame lo mejor de vos - Rias dijo tímida.

\- GRACIAS al cielo no puede verme en este momento! - Pensaba el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos - Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré! -

\- Pero, quiero que sepas que es la última oportunidad para demostrarme que de verdad querés estar conmigo - Rias le guiñó el ojo a Akeno que aprobaba la actitud.

\- Y qué puedo hacer? - Se rascó la cabeza pensativo. Se rascó... Con la mano sucia. - Mierda! - Gritó.

\- Qué? - La chica se enfureció al escucharlo.

\- No Rias, perdón, no te lo dije a vos, es que tenía la mano sucia y me rasqué la cabeza sin darme cuenta - Todo estaba saliendo mal!

\- Ya no se que pensar, Issei - Dijo Rias confundida.

\- Que soy un idiota? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- Eso ya lo pensé - La pelirroja rió y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Akeno la miró y le hizo un gesto de "qué te pasa?", por lo que Rias abandonó esa actitud juguetona.

\- Puedo verte hoy a la tarde? - Se atrevió a preguntar Issei.

\- Ehh, hoy? - Rias miró a Akeno en busca de ayuda para responder.

\- Decile que no! - Akeno dijo en voz muy baja.

\- Ehh no hoy no - Contestó la chica fingiendo seguridad.

\- Por favor... - Suplicó.

Rias tapó el microfono del teléfono - Me está pidiendo por favor! No se si puedo hacerme la dura, amiga! -

\- Uy, quién te entiende, después llorás - Akeno le arrebató el celular a su amiga - No Issei, hoy no puede -

\- Dame eso! - Rias le quitó el teléfono a Akeno poniéndose de espaldas a ella -

\- Perdón, estoy con Akeno acá y... AUCH! Dueleeee - Akeno le pellizcó una nalga a su amiga.

\- Qué pasa ahi? - Issei no entendía.

\- Bueno SI SI, venime a buscar a casa a las 5 - gritó Rias mientras le pegaba a Akeno con la almohada.

\- Gracias! Gracias! - El muchacho lloraba de emoción.

\- Después nos vemos, chau - La chica cortó la comunicación y le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

\- No vengas llorando después, eh?! - Akeno se acomodaba los pechos que se habían escapado del pijama después de los golpes de almohada - Te voy a dar un solo consejo -

\- Cuál? - Preguntó Rias.

\- Excitalo lo más que puedas -

*****o

Issei se daba un baño con agua bien fria, tratando de pensar en qué iba a hacer para que Rias lo perdonara completamente. Y qué iba a hacer con Irina? Llamarla hoy fue un error - Tengo que controlarme, no puede ser que ante el mínimo roce termine enroscado con Irina, aunque lo de hoy a la mañana estuvo bueno... NO NO NO, basta. A quién querés? A Rias. Si. A Rias. Y a Irina. NO NO! A Irina NO! Bueno, en realidad si la quiero, pero no como a Rias así que las quiero a las dos pero en realidad quiero estar con Rias. Sí, sí. Así. Y qué hago con Irina? AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH - Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. - Y encima se me para ahora el pito! Que vida más injusta! -

*****o

Milicas jugaba en el jardín de la casa mientras Sirzechs, sentado en el umbral de la puertacon un periodico en la mano, lo vigilaba.

\- Mirame papi, mirame! -

\- Te estoy mirando hijo - Contestó el padre con un ojo en el periódico y otro en su hijo que corría en círculos.

\- Papi, papi...- Milicas tiraba del pantalón de su padre.

\- Que pasa hijo? - Seguía leyendo.

\- Ese es el chico que le dió un beso a la tia Rias - y señaló a un miedoso Issei que estaba parado tras la cerca con un ramo de flores.

Sirzechs levantó la mirada lentamente. Miró al muchacho elevando solo una ceja, se levantó del umbral y se acercó hasta él.

\- Buenas tardes, en qué te puedo ayudar? - Preguntó el hermano de Rias con una voz intimidante.

\- Ehh.. Hola... Vengo a ver a Rias - Tragó saliva con mucho miedo.

\- Adelante entonces - Le abrió la cerca.

\- La espero afuera, no hay problema - Issei estaba asustado.

\- Que pases - Insistió.

\- Ok - Dijo el muchacho que entró agachando la cabeza.

\- Rias! - Gritó Sirzechs por el hueco de la escalera - Rias! -

\- QUE QUERÉS?! - Con el cabello hecho una maraña y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Rias se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera - AHH! - La chica vio a Issei sentadito en el sillón y dió un portazo encerrándose en su habitación - Ya son las 5? Maldita sea! -

Issei vio a Rias y dió una pequeña carcajada. Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Era el sobrino de Rias.

\- Hola pequeño -

\- Vos la querés mucho a mi tía Rias y por eso le diste un beso? - Preguntó el niño casi gritando.

El muchacho se sonrojó como un tomate y Sirzechs soltó una carcajada. El hermano de Rias subió la escalera y sin preguntar entró a la habitación de su hermana. - No me dijiste que ibas a salir -

\- Y por qué tengo que decirte? - Rias se terminaba de peinar frente al espejo.

\- Porque estás viviendo en mi casa - Sirzechs se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

\- Bueno, voy a salir - Dejó el cepillo de pelo sobre el escritorio y tomó un bolso. Se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano desafiante.

\- Estás linda, hermanita - Sirzechs se dió media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Rias sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En la planta baja, Issei estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Milicas.

\- Por qué querés a mi tía Rias? - El niño se había sentado al lado de Issei.

\- Porque es muy linda y buena - Contestó el muchacho.

\- Le das muchos besos a mi tía? Yo le doy muchos besos porque la quiero mucho, pero no en la boca porque mi papa me dijo que los grandes nada más se dan besos en la boca. -

Issei no sabía que responderle al niño - Ehh... Le di poquitos -

\- Y por qué le diste poquitos? -

\- Porque a las chicas hay que darles besos solo cuando ellas quieren - Ni el estaba convencido de lo que decía.

\- Eso es mentira! Yo le doy besos cuando quiero - El niño gritó.

\- Hey que pasa acá, basta de gritos! Milicas! - Su padre lo reprendió.

Los tres miraron hacia la escalera al ver bajar a Rias. La chica se frenó en la mitad y los miró - Qué pasa? -

\- TiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiAAAAAAAAAA NO TE VAAAAAYAAAAAS - El niño salió corriendo y se aferró a las piernas de su tía.

\- Basta Milicas, vení para acá! - Sirzechs alzó al niño que lloraba desconsoladamente - Bueno, me parece que es hora de dormir la siesta. Chicos, pasenla lindo. Vos - Señalando a Issei puso un dedo en su párpado inferior y lo estiró al mejor estilo "CUIDADITO" - y vos - señalando a Rias - no vuelvas ni tarde, ni embarazada -

Rias e Issei se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

\- Hola Rias - Dijo Issei inclinando su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros.

\- Hola... Qué tenés ahi? - Señalo detrás de la espalda del muchacho.

\- Ah, esto... Ehh... - Sacó las flores - Son para vos - Se las entregó.

Rias sonrió - Qué lindas, gracias... Igual no creas que con esto solo te voy a perdonar... Voy a ponerlas en agua y salimos - Fue hasta la cocina para buscar un florero y regresó - Vamos? -

Issei se quedó estúpido al ver lo bien que le calzaba el jean a la chica - Ay por favor esa cola... - Pensó.

\- Vamos? - Rias volvió a preguntar.

\- Si, vamos - Contestó el muchacho.

****o

En primer lugar, fueron a la heladería del centro comercial. Issei supuso que a todo el mundo le gustaba el helado, así que qué mejor que empezar la salida con algo dulce para apaciguar el ambiente... Hablaban de la vida en general, tratando de esquivar el tema de la noche anterior, o temas que tuvieran que ver con su "relación".

\- Estas muy linda hoy, bueno, en realidad siempre sos linda - Dijo Issei metiéndose una cucharada de helado en la boca.

\- Tonto - Rias no usaba la cuchara. Ella, recordando el consejo de su amiga, lamía el helado desde abajo hacia arriba y rodeándolo. Usando primero la punta de la lengua y luego el resto.

Issei trataba de no imaginar cosas eroticas pero en esa situación era imposible. Parecía que sentía en su entrepierna cada lamida. Se puso las manos en la cara y contó hasta diez, luego volvió a subir la vista hacia Rias que lo estaba mirando con cara graciosa.

\- Qué te pasa que te tapas la cara? -

\- Nada, nada... -

\- Estás colorado, tomando helado y aún así tenés calor? - Rias lo miró como inspeccionandolo.

\- No, no tengo calor - Puso cara de resignado y apoyó sobre su muñeca la cabeza. Con la otra mano tomó otra cucharada de helado.

\- Tenés una manchita - Rias estiró el brazo para quitar con su dedo un resto de helado que había quedado en la comisura de los labios del muchacho. Ese mismo dedo se lo llevó a su boca y lo chupó.

En voz baja y lloriqueando Issei dijo - Por qué me hacés esto... -

\- Qué? -

\- Nada, nada -

\- Ah... - Rias fue a lamer su helado pero, esta vez sin intención, el cono se quebró y cayó directamente entre sus pechos - AY! Esta friooo - Tomó las servilletas que estaban sobre la mesa y comenzó a frotarlas contra sus pechos. Estos se sacudian y se veían pegajosos y lamibles y deliciosos.

Issei se largó a llorar. Si eso no era a drede, el mundo estaba conspirando contra él y su honor. La erección que tenía no se podía esconder.

\- Me voy a comprar otra camisa, no puedo andar así toda cochina, me acompañas? -

El muchacho no se quería parar.

\- Dale, vamos - Rias hizo un gestito con los labios.

Cuando Issei se levantó, la chica se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al ver el bulto de su pantalón. Se rió tapándose la boca y le dijo al oido - Así que ese era tu problema? -

Issei la miró de reojo - Si, mi problema es que me gustás mucho y provocás estas cosas - Dijo señalando su entrepierna - Te vas a hacer cargo? -

\- No - Entremos a ese negocio - señaló una tienda de ropa de mujer.

Rias dio 20 mil vueltas hasta encontrar una camisa que le gustara - Me las voy a probar, esperame acá al lado del probador y me decís como me queda -

Issei sacó su celular para navegar por internet mientras esperaba, lo que suponía, una eternidad hasta que la chica se decidiera por una prenda. De repente una mano salió por el costado de la cortina, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo metió adentro del probador.

\- Esto es hacerme cargo? - Rias estaba en sostén aprisionándolo contra la pared.

\- Puede ser - Issei se quedó inmóvil.

Le tomó las manos al muchacho y lo hizo colocarlas alrededor de su cintura. Ella pasó las suyas por detras de su cuello y le sopló los labios.

A Issei se le puso la piel de gallina. Rias tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Le introdujo la lengua hasta la garganta, a lo que el muchacho se sorprendió, y se lo devolvió apasionadamente, mordiéndole los labios, acariciando toda su espalda. La dió vuelta y ahora la que estaba aprisionada contra la pared era Rias, sintiendo contra ella toda la erección de Issei que besaba su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas que la excitaban demasiado. El chico metió su mano dentro del pantalón de la pelirroja y comenzó a frotar su clítoris por encima de su ropa interior. Con la otra mano le tapaba la boca para que no gimiera. Corrió la ropa interior y directamente tocaba su intimidad haciendo círculos y presionando.

Rias estaba demasiado caliente, se sostenía del cuello de Issei y apoyó su frente en su hombro, respirando de manera muy agitada y temblando.

El muchacho sacó bruscamente la mano de la intimidad de la chica. Se lamió los dedos frente a la cara de Rias y salió del probador.

Rias cayo sentada en el suelo, quedando totalmente sorprendida y mojada - Así te voy a terminar perdonando demasiado rápido... -

_******o**_

_**Las cosas están cambiando! Parece que Rias no es tan severa como pensé...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y esten atentos al proximo!**_

_**Un saludo a todos *-***_

_**Lu**_


	14. Que no se haga tarde

_Buenas y santas mis lectorcitos! Cómo están? Yo estoy bien (nadie preguntó) aqui, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo bastante más rápido que lo que acostumbre estas últimas semanas. Contesto reviews:_

_**Dragon Life**__: Mi fiel seguidor, cómo estas? No te parece un poco violento que a la pobre Irina la atropelle un camión? Te juro que me rei demasiado con eso, a veces hasta yo que le estoy dando vida a través de las palabras la odio! pero no puedo matarla! T_T Veremos que más trae mi imaginación.. Por ahora se porta bien, no? Muchas gracias como siempre por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy! Un beso!_

_**Raulex44**__: Gracias por tu review! En serio te gusta más Irina? Tiene cierto aspecto que la hace querible, pero para los fans de IxR es insoportable! Jajaja. En este cap se entera. Quizás no reacciona tan violentamente pero creeme que podría transformarse en una bruja! Espero te guste el cap de hoy (estoy segura de que si)_

_**DARKAR231**__: Muy buena tu sugerencia, en este capítulo aplique lo de las estrellitas para los mensajes de texto que me parece que estaban poco diferenciados del resto de los diálogos. El fic está originalmente planteado como IsseixRias, pero me gusta darle vueltas de tuerca para que sea más interesante y hasta parezca una telenovela jajaj. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap de hoy._

_**Mark157Issei**__: Issei está medio indeciso aún... Está entre su corazón y su pene jajajajajja... Gracias por tu review y espero te guste el capítulo!_

_**Porcelain Doll DXD**__: Me alegra que te guste, querida! Mendoza, la tierra del buen vino (?), fuera de joda, si que lo es! Lo que importa es que me pone contenta que al menos una persona entiende al 100% lo que escribo (me han llegado a preguntar que español hablo). Te gané de mano, lo actualizo el lunes! Espero que te guste el cap de hoy y mil gracias por tu review!_

_Ahora si, mis chicuelos, los dejo con el cap de hoy..._

_******o**_

\- No se si debería haber hecho eso - Pensó Issei un poco arrepentido - Aunque ella fue quien me arrastró allí adentro... -

La cortina del probador se corrió rápidamente dejando a la vista a Rias con una hermosa camisa color verde agua que resaltaba el color de su cabello y sus ojos.

\- Cómo me queda? - Rias le preguntó a Issei dando una vuelta, exhibiendo su figura.

\- Hermosa. Hermosa vos. - Contestó el muchacho embobado.

\- Entonces me llevo ésta - Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la caja de la tienda para pagar y cuando Rias estaba sacando la billetera de su bolso Issei la tomó de la mano y dijo - Ni se te ocurra pagar, yo te invité a salir - Por lo que acto seguido, sacó su billetera del bolsillo del pantalón y le entregó el dinero a la chica de la caja.

La cajera observó la situación y exclamó - Eso es un buen novio! -

Los chicos miraron a la cajera, y luego se miraron entre si sonrojados. Issei sonrió y despues de tomar el vuelto, cogió la mano de Rias y la guió hacia afuera de la tienda.

\- Y qué pasaría si lo que dijo fuera verdad? - Preguntó el muchacho.

Rias se safó suavemente de su mano y cruzó sus brazos - Pero no lo es -

\- Bueno, pero qué pasaría si fueras mi novia? - Issei insistió.

\- No lo se, no lo soy - La pelirroja miraba hacia otro lado.

\- Rias... - Issei se puso delante de la chica y la miró a los ojos - Quiero que seas mi novia -

\- Todavía no te perdoné! - Rias giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar, haciéndose la dificil.

\- Y qué fue lo de hace un rato en el probador? - El chico, caminando a su lado, no entendía nada

\- Una broma - Siguió caminando.

\- Te parece que lo que siento por vos es una broma? - Issei quedó parado unos metros detrás de Rias con los brazos abiertos.

Rias se detuvo de golpe y no contestó.

El muchacho caminó hacia ella y le tomó las manos - Rias... Quiero estar con vos -

La pelirroja, disimulando derretirse por la ternura movió sus ojos a un lado y presionó sus labios en gesto de capricho.

\- Qué significa ese gesto? -

\- Significa que yo también quiero estar con vos... Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar - Seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Nunca quise lastimarte... Desde el día en que me miraste en el pasillo de la escuela, fue un sueño para mi - Issei hablaba desde el corazón y Rias podía sentirlo.

\- No se si creerte - Se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Si no querés creerme ya no se qué hacer - Soltándole las manos - Y lo que menos quiero es hacerte perder tiempo, así que, si esto está siendo en vano quiero que me lo digas y dejaré de molestarte -

\- No, no! - Rias tomó las manos del muchacho y las presionó - Issei, no es en vano... - Lo abrazó

\- Solo es que... Tengo miedo de sufrir - Apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico.

\- Te prometo que no te voy a hacer sufrir de nuevo - Issei se separó de ella y le tomó la cara por las mejillas - Si vuelvo a ver lágrimas salir de tus ojos, espero que sea solo por hacerte reir mucho -

\- Tonto... Igual, todavía no soy tu novia! - Cortó un poco con tanta dulzura que la iba a hacer ceder - Te faltan puntos aun! -

\- Ah, si? Y que haría sumar puntos? -

\- Que me lleves a comer una hamburguesa! - Rias sonrió pícaramente.

\- A vos te voy a comer, hermosa - Dijo Issei en voz muy baja mientras la chica caminaba delante suyo.

****o

\- Gracias por la salida y por acompañarme de vuelta hasta casa. Y por la camisa. Y por la hamburguesa - Rias sonreía, parecía contenta.

\- No es nada. Yo debería agradecerte por dejarme salir con vos - Issei intentaba hacerse el galán.

\- De nada! - La chica dió una carcajada - En fin, mañana hay escuela, así que te veo mañana - Abrió la cerca y dió un paso hacia el jardín.

\- Eh... Rias... -

\- Si? -

\- Ni un besito me vas a dar? - El muchacho se veía desilusionado.

\- Para tu información, los besos no se piden, se roban - Dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice de la mano derecha levantado.

Issei la tomó de la mano, la acercó hasta el y rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo la besó. Se separó de ella, la soltó y acercándose a su oído preguntó - Eso califica como robar un beso? -

\- Creo que si - Rias se mordió los labios - Hasta mañana -

\- Hasta mañana, hermosa - Dijo Issei mientras seguía con la mirada a Rias entrando a su casa.

Al instante de cerrar la puerta, Rias espió por la ventana a Issei que se iba directo a su casa.

\- Linda hora para regresar, Rias - Sirzechs se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

La pelirroja saltó del susto - Hermano! - Se tocó el pecho - Que susto! - Rió nerviosa.

\- Menos mal que te pedí que no llegaras tarde, al menos espero que no te hayas embarazado -

\- Ay hermano por favor! - La chica estaba roja - Son apenas las 9 y media! -

Sirzechs se acercó sonriendo y le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza - Tampoco es para que te pongas tan nerviosa, hermanita. Ya comiste? -

Rias bufó - Si - y subió a su habitación corriendo para llamar a Akeno y contarle todo.

****o

Issei abrió la puerta de su casa. Dejó las llaves sobre una mesita y anunció su llegada - Mamá! Ya llegué! - Escuchó una voz que no era la de su madre directamente desde la cocina. Se acercó y asomó por la puerta. Su mamá estaba hablando con alguien más.

\- Hijo, ya llegaste! Acá vino tu amiguita Irina a charlar un rato conmigo - La madre de Issei estaba sentada a la mesa con una taza de te en la mano.

Parecía que había visto un fantasma, pobre Issei! - Ah, hola Irina, tanto tiempo jejeje - Estaba blanco. Lo que menos quería era verla en ese momento.

Irina se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazarlo - Te llamé toda la tarde y nunca me atendiste desgraciado! - La chica se separó de él y lo miró extrañada.

\- Me quedé sin batería y justo tuve que salir, por qué me mirás así? - Issei preguntó.

\- Mmm.. Es que olés rico -

Issei rogó que no fuera lo que el pensaba... Irina había olido el perfume de Rias. Se iba a venir la catarata de preguntas, escenas de celos, y caprichos sin razón.

\- Bueno, eso seguro es porque se bañó - Dijo la madre de Issei riendo - A menos que haya estado a los abrazos con sus amigos -

\- Si, seguro es que te bañaste, sucio - Irina frunció el entrecejo no creyendo ni una palabra.

\- Chicos, estoy por preparar la cena. Te vas a quedar a comer, linda? - Preguntó la mama de Issei.

\- Yo ya comí, mamá - Dijo Issei yendo para su habitación.

\- Yo ya me voy a ir a mi casa, pero gracias por la invitación - Respondió la chica siguiendo al muchacho.

\- Que hacés acá Iri? - Preguntó Issei ya dentro de su habitación.

\- Ya te dije, te llamé toda la tarde y para quedarme tranquila de que no te había pasado nada, me acerqué hasta tu casa - Irina apoyo sus muñecas en su cadera.

\- No hacía falta - Contestó quitándose los zapatos sentado sobre su cama.

\- Issei... Quiero que me digas la verdad... Olés a perfume de mujer. O te volviste gay o saliste con una chica - El tono de voz de Irina cambió de un segundo a otro.

\- Desde cuando trabajás para la policía? - Issei preguntó sin mirarla.

\- No desviés la situación, saliste con otra chica? -

\- Y qué tiene si es así? Tengo que rendirte cuentas? -

Irina gruñó - SI, me tenés que decir! -

\- Por qué? Vos misma me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga con derechos. Ahora, yo no sabía que esos derechos eran los de hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida - Issei se levantó y se quitó la camisa para ponerse algo más cómodo.

\- Me dijiste que no estabas con nadie! - La chica estaba gritando, neurótica.

\- No grites, idiota! - El muchacho la tomó por los brazos y la zamarreó.

\- Soltame, bruto! - Irina le dió un cachetazo.

Issei se tocó la mejilla, y miró a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar. - Perdon Irina, perdón! -

\- Es la segunda vez que me maltratás así! - La rubia estaba llorando - Qué te pasa? -

\- Me pones nervioso, eso pasa! Pero no quiero que llores, no, por favor, perdon - Issei se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

Irina sollozaba desconsoladamente - Yo solo quiero estar con vos... -

Issei se sentía una basura. Todo era su culpa por no saber decirle a Irina que no. No quería lastimarla, pero...

\- Tu pecho se siente calentito - Irina pasaba un dedo por la tetilla de Issei.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos y recordó que seguía con el torso desnudo. Alejó a la chica de su cuerpo - No empecemos Iri, de verdad...-

\- Por qué no? La otra se va a enojar? - Pellizcó la tetilla del chico.

\- Auchh! Eso duele! - Quitó la mano de Irina de su pecho.

\- Pero si no te gusta por que esto está asi de duro? - Irina tenía en su mano el bulto de la entrepierna de Issei.

\- Porque... Porque... Ahh! - Gimió cuando la chica rodeó su miembro con la mano - Porque no soy de madera, Irina! -

\- Bueno, pero para no ser de madera acá abajo tenes un palo bien duro - La rubia se puso de rodillas y bajó la cremallera del pantalón de Issei.

\- Basta, Iri, por favor, no nos sigamos involucrando más en esto, no quiero que después andes llorand... AHhhH! - Una sensación nueva atrapó al muchacho.

Irina estaba lamiendo todo el largo del miembro de Issei. Hacía círculos con su lengua en la cabeza y luego lo introducía todo en su boca.

\- Oh por dios esto es genial - pensaba Issei, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su amiga le brindaba el primer sexo oral de su vida.

Con una mano, sosteniendo la base del pene, Irina acompañaba el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo que hacía con su boca. De a momentos aceleraba y de a momentos quitaba la mano para que la cabeza del miembro le llegara hasta la garganta, haciendo pequeñas arcadas. La chica miraba desde abajo a Issei a los ojos de manera muy sensual. Quitó el pene de su boca y preguntó - Y? Que te parece, te gusta? - Volvió a meterlo y a seguir su trabajo.

\- Si, me encanta, es genial, ahhh - contestó el muchacho que acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

De repente, Issei reconoció la sensación de que se acercaba su orgasmo. Su respiración se agitó, sus pies parecían acalambrarse y sentía cosquillas en la pelvis. Por lo que apoyo la palma de su mano en la frente de Irina y rápidamente la alejó de él, dejando que su descarga cayera toda en el piso.

Irina se sorprendió - Por qué hiciste eso? -

\- No iba a acabarte en la boca - Issei trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

\- Y por qué no? Ahora vas a tener que limpiar - dijo la chica ligeramente enfadada.

\- No te hubiera dado asco que terminara en tu boca? - Preguntó confundido el muchacho.

\- Jajajaja, no! Igualmente tampoco lo iba a tragar, pero al menos no ensuciabas el piso - Contestó Irina levantándose con la ayuda de la mano de Issei - Te gustó? -

\- Mucho - Respondió Issei avergonzado. Se dió vuelta para buscar en su closet una remera (sudadera, o como le digan) que ponerse - Me pongo esto y te acompaño a tu casa que ya es tarde.

\- No me vas a devolver el favor? -

\- De qué me hablás? - Issei giró su cabezá y se tapó la boca por la sorpresa de ver a Irina tirada en su cama, sin pantalón ni ropa interior, de piernas cruzadas y con una mano acariciando su intimidad. - Ay Irina, no me hagas esto por favor! -

\- Es muy injusto que el que tenga finales felices seas solo vos... No querés probarme? - Ligeramente abrió sus piernas, exhibiendo su preciosa flor - Anoche me dijiste que estaba amarga -

\- QUE? Anoche que? - El muchacho había obviado los detalles de la noche del baile.

\- Estabas borrachito y me dijiste que parecía cerveza, quiero saber si seguis opinando igual - Se acarició y llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca.

\- Esto no está bien Issei, esto no esta bien! - Pensaba desesperado el pobre muchacho - Aunque, es una probadita nomás y me va a servir de experiencia y... Ahhh, diablos, que sea la última vez! - Totalmente entregado a la situación avanzó decidido hacia Irina pero, sin darse cuenta, pisó con su pie descalzo el semen que había quedado en el piso y resbaló, cayendo con su cara directamente en la entrepierna de la chica.

\- Bueno, que decidido se te ve! - Irina rió fuerte.

Issei levantó su cabeza de la entrepierna de Irina con ayuda de sus brazos sobre el colchón, la observó de cerca y se maravilló ante tal hermosa fuente de placer - Este es el hoyito del que me hablaste por teléfono hoy a la mañana? - Preguntó tocando ligeramente la entrada de la vagina.

\- Si, ese mismo. El mismo que hoy pedía que lo acariciaran por dentro - Irina se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Huele bien, por qué siempre dicen que les huele a pescado? - Se preguntaba Issei a si mismo apoyando su nariz en el clítoris de su amiga.

\- Que hacés oliendome? JAJAJJAJA - Irina no dejaba de reir, hasta que sintió algo mojado acariciándola y gimió suavemente - Mmmmmmmmm... -

Con una mano de cada lado, y delicadamente, Issei había separado los labios mayores. Lamía el clítoris de la chica como si fuera una paleta deliciosa que con cada lamida se iba humedeciendo más y más. Podía ver y sentir el cuerpo de Irina contrayéndose de placer. Se aventuró a ir un poco más abajo, e introdujo su lengua en la vagina, saboreando directamente de la fuente el jugo de su amiga.

Issei levantó su cabeza y habló - Definitivamente sos amarga, pero eso no significa que no seas riquísima -

\- Callate tonto - Dijo la excitada chica entre gemidos.

El chico subió nuevamente a lamer el clítoris e introdujo un dedo en la abertura de Irina. Estaba demasiado caliente y mojado ahí dentro.

\- AY SI! - Gimió con fuerza la rubia y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Issei, presionándolo contra ella. - AH, ahhh, no pares, no pares! - El cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a dar espasmos que indicaban que estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Issei se sorprendió al sentir la presión de los latidos de las paredes vaginales sobre su dedo. Aceleró el movimiento y la chica gemia más y más.

\- Ya está, ya está! AHhh! - Las piernas de Irina se cerraron sobre la cabeza de Issei.

\- Estuvo bueno? - Preguntó el chico esperando aprobación.

\- MUY bueno Issei, muy bueno - Tomó a Issei de la cabeza y lo acercó hasta la suya para besarlo y compartir su propio gusto - Ah, ya estás listo de nuevo? - Exclamó Irina al sentir una nueva erección.

\- Así parece, pero creo que deberíamos terminar acá, ya es tarde... -

\- Nunca es tarde para un rapidin, por favooooor - Irina puso una cara muy tierna.

\- Por qué me convencés tan facil? - Dijo el muchacho mientras dirigia su miembro hacia la entrada de la chica.

\- Debe ser porque te gusto -

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIING*** - Un timbre hizo q Issei prestara atención a la puerta - Timbre a esta hora? -

\- Ohh HOOOLA querido Kimaru! Tanto tiempo sin verte - Exclamó la madre de Issei.

\- Tu papá Irina, vino tu papá! - Issei se desesperó y se levantó rápido para subirse los pantalones. Si ese hombre descubría que ellos estaban teniendo sexo, le iba a cortar el pene. Literal.

\- Ay no, por qué?! - Irina se vestía mientras se quejaba -

\- Vine a buscar a mi nena, se le pasó un poco la hora - Dijo el hombre señalando su reloj.

\- Esta con mi muchacho en su habitación, ya los traigo - La mama de Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

\- Dale Irina vestite, que viene mi vieja! - Issei estaba muy nervioso, corrió a tomar su remera y nuevamente tropezó con el semen, cayendo de cara al piso.

La madre de Issei abrió la puerta y se encontró con Issei en el piso, con el torso desnudo, la nariz sangrando e Irina subiéndose el jean, despeinada y ruborizada.

\- Que pasó acá chicos? No habrán...? Ay por dios Irina, si tu padre se entera me va a matar! - La madre de Issei se tapó la boca.

Irina corrió hasta la mama de Issei, y tomándole las manos suplicó - Por favor, no le digas nada, no le digas nada! -

\- Mamá por favor, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar - Issei se había sentado en el suelo y limpiaba su nariz.

Irina miró con odio a Issei pero supuso que fue un dicho del momento.

\- No le voy a decir, pero espero que al menos se hayan cuidado! Lo que menos quiero es un nieto ahora! - La mujer casi lloraba.

\- Ay mamá por favor! - Issei movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con la mano en la frente, en gesto de vergüenza.

\- Por favor Irina, arreglate la ropa y el pelo que tu padre te está esperando, no tardes - La mamá de Issei hizo unos pasos y giró para mirar a su hijo - Más tarde voy a hablar con vos seriamente - Salió de la habitación.

Irina le jaló del pelo a Issei y en voz baja exclamó - Cómo es eso de que es la última vez? -

\- Ay! Y qué querías que le dijera? Yo no quiero que tu padre me corte las bolas - Dijo el muchacho quitándo la mano de Irina de su cabeza.

\- Sos un idiota - La chica se acomodó el cabello y salió de la habitación.

\- Al fin, hija - exclamó el hombre al ver a la rubia acercarse hacia el.

\- Hola papi - Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos para casa que ya es tarde y mañana tenés escuela. Oh! Issei, estás hecho todo un hombre! - El padre de Irina gritó de felicidad al ver al muchacho - Las jovencitas no te dejan en paz, no es verdad? - Le dió unos golpes en la espalda que lo hicieron toser.

\- Jejejej, no, nada que ver - Miró fugazmente a su madre que moría de vergüenza.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad, tenía como 4 novias, jajajaj! - seguía golpeando la espalda de Issei - Eso si, espero que ninguna de ellas sea mi nena porque sino voy a tener que ajusticiarte... -

Issei miró a Irina con terror, la chica dió una carcajada.

\- Es broma muchacho! Se que jamás te meterías con una amiga de la infancia, verdad? - Revolvió violentamente el cabello del muchacho.

\- Jaja, claro que no... Es como mi hermana - Reía nervioso.

\- Ahora si, vamos hija. Querida amiga, Issei, nos vemos pronto -

\- Adios Kimaru, algún dia los espero a cenar - La madre de Issei cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Issei intentó huir a su habitación pero su madre le gritó - A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAS, ISSEI? -

\- Ay no... - Pensó el muchacho - Al baño mamá... -

\- Conmigo no juegues, vení acá YA - La madre fue hasta la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

Issei la siguió y se sentó frente a ella - Qué pasa mamá? - Preguntó molesto.

\- Como que qué pasa? Quiero hablar sobre lo que hiciste hoy -

\- Ay mamá! Dejame en paz... - Issei se reclinaba en la silla con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

\- Hijo... Yo también tuve 17 años... Y estoy con tu papá desde que tenemos 15 años... Se como es que te quemen las hormonas... - La mujer estaba muy seria.

\- Mama, me vas a dar una clase de educación sexual o algo así? - Issei estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

\- No, yo ya doy por sentado que las cosas que tenés que saber te las enseñaron en la escuela. A lo que voy, es que te pido por tu bien y por tu felicidad, que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas. Yo te amé desde el primer momento en que supe que ibas a nacer, pero no fue nada facil ser mamá a los 17 años... - La mujer tomó la mano de su hijo.

Issei sentía que su madre le hablaba muy en serio y desde el corazón.

\- Yo quiero que disfrutes de tu vida, que progreses, que seas lo que quieras ser y no lo que la situación te deje -

\- Me estás echando la culpa mamá? - Issei se sentía deprimido y estaba por comenzar a lloriquear.

\- Noo hijo! No! Ya te dije que te amé siempre y estoy segura que tenías que nacer en ese momento... Sos lo más lindo que tengo en el mundo, por eso quiero lo mejor para vos. Se que estás en plena edad de exploración, de cosas nuevas, pero por favor, no seas tonto y cuidate hijo! Un segundo de calentura te puede cambiar la vida... Tu padre te dijo donde guarda los profilácticos, no? -

\- Si, mama... - Issei estaba rojo.

\- Yo no tengo problemas de que estés con chicas ni nada de eso, pero el único consejo que te voy a dar es que tengas cuidado con Irina - La mamá de Issei lo señalaba con el dedo indice.

\- Por qué? - Preguntaba Issei haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Porque se como es esa chica, desde que se mudaron la última vez que hablo con la madre por teléfono y pobre mujer se volvía loca con la hija. Culo inquieto como ninguna. Le tuvo que dar anticonceptivos desde los 14 años porque ya se la veía venir con regalo -

El chico se sonrojó y estaba avergonzado por ser uno más en la lista de su amiga.

\- Eso era lo que quería decirte hijo, ya te podes ir -

\- Bueno mamá, hasta mañana - Issei se levantó y se fue a su habitación un tanto confundido. No tenia problema en que Irina fuera así, pero en cierto punto sentía un poco de rechazo. Era momento de concentrarse en Rias. Buscó su celular y le envió un mensaje a la pelirroja.

_*Estás dormida, linda?*_

Rias se estaba peinando en camisolín frente al espejo en su habitación cuando su celular sobre el escritorio vibró de repente. Apoyó el peine en la mesa, tomó el celular y sonrió al ver el mensaje de Issei. Se acomodó un poco el cabello rojo y se sacó una foto.

_* Esto contesta tu pregunta? Foto adjunta *_

\- Ay que hermosa que sosssss! - Pensó Issei mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_* Y así te vas a ir a dormir, sola? *_

_* No hay nadie más en mi habitación, así que sí, sola *_

_* Me parece bien. Te paso a buscar mañana antes de la escuela. Necesito alegrar mi día con tu sonrisa *_

\- Es un tierno! - la pelirroja se echó en la cama con el celular en la mano y se sacó otra foto, con los labios tirando un beso y la cámara desde arriba dejando una excelente visión de su escote -

_* Te espero - Foto adjunta*_

\- UOOOOOOOOH - Issei gritó al ver la foto - Lo que daría por dormir con una cosita así al lado... -

_* Ahí estaré*_

****o

\- Buen día hermosa - Issei extendió la mano con una paleta en forma de corazón.

Rias se ruborizó y sonrió - Buen día, que es esto? - Tomó la paleta con la mano y le dió un beso al muchacho en la comisura de los labios.

\- Una paleta en forma de corazón, no es obvio? - El chico sacó la lengua jocoso.

\- Si, ya se, pero qué significa, tonto! -

\- Significa que quiero que tengas un dia muy dulce -

Rias se abalanzó sobre el y abrazándolo fuerte lo besó en los labios. Issei se quedó congelado por un segundo pero no dudó en pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y atraerla más hacia el. Sintió la presión de sus pechos y la curvatura del final de la espalda de la chica lo excitó. Bajó muy despacio las manos para tocarle el trasero pero Rias lo detuvo, cortando el beso sin separarse de él.

\- A donde van esas manos tan temprano? - Preguntó la chica, volviendo a darle un pequeño besito tras otro.

\- Iban a recorrer el paraiso - Le dijo al oído a la pelirroja.

\- Eso lo dejamos para después, que si no vamos a llegar tarde - Contestó Rias tomándolo de la mano para que comience a caminar - Vamos! -

Issei se acomodó la erección como pudo y emprendió el camino hacia la escuela junto con la chica.

\- Dormiste bien anoche? - Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Si, bien, y vos? - Rias lamía la paleta con mucha dedicación.

\- Me costó un poco dormir después de las fotitos que me mandaste - Issei se rascó la cabeza.

\- Por qué? Perdon... -

\- No pidas perdón... Es que... Esas fotos me dieron ganas de estar a tu lado y dormir abrazado a vos -

\- Roncás? - Rias lo miró sonriendo.

\- Eh? Jajaja, no lo sé - Respondió Issei medio extrañado por la pregunta.

\- Ojalá que no - La chica siguió lamiendo la paleta, mientras el muchacho la miraba tratando de deducir que era lo que le habia querido decir...

\- Issei! -

La voz chillona le dió un escalofrío en la espalda a Issei - No, por favor, decime que no... - Rogó suponiendo lo peor.

Rias giró la cabeza hacia atrás y la vio. La chica rubia venía gritando el nombre de Issei y saludando con una mano. Su cara de felicidad se transformó a una de enojo.

Agitada por correr - Pasé por tu casa pero tu mamá me dijo que te habías ido más temprano - Miró a la pelirroja - No me vas a presentar, Issei? -

El muchacho tragó saliva y maldijo en su interior el vivir tan cerca de Irina. Justo cuando todo con Rias se estaba encaminando para bien... Inhaló y resignado dijo - Irina, ella es Rias. Rias, Irina -

\- Mucho gusto - Dijo sonriendo Irina extendiendo la mano.

\- Igualmente - Rias devolvió el saludo con su mano derecha y con la peor cara del mundo.

\- Sabes que ayer mi papá me pregunto mil cosas, sobre qué hacía en tu casa, por qué tardé tanto bla bla bla - Irina comenzó con su catarata de palabras.

Issei se quería morir, le hubiera encantado enterrarse en un pozo bajo tierra y no salir jamás.

Rias dejó caer la paleta al suelo, que se estrelló en muchos pedazos - Uy, se me cayó! Igualmente, me cansé de tanto dulce. Los dejo que charlen tranquilos, a mi me esperan más adelante - Aceleró su caminar y se alejó rápidamente. Estaba enfurecida.

\- Y a esta que le pasó? - Preguntó Irina sonriendo y haciéndose la tonta.

\- Se enojó conmigo - Contestó inconscientemente Issei viendo como la chica de sus sueños se alejaba odiándolo una vez más.

*******o**

_**Pobre Issei, no pega una! En parte es su responsabilidad no poder controlarse... **_

_**Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**_

_**No olviden dejar su review, me alegra mucho que se tomen el tiempo de dejar un pequeño comentario!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal...**_

_**Saludos a todos! *o***_

_**Lu**_


	15. Más tranquilos

_Buenas y santas mis lectorcillos que cada vez son mas! Eso me hace feliz! Cómo están?_

_En esta ocasión les traigo el tan esperado episodio... A responder reviews!_

_**Accelerator Breaker:**__ Irina en este fic es una chica caprichosa, que quiere todo para ella. Quiere a Issei por su relación de amistad en el pasado y todavía lo sigue queriendo, pero no desaprovecha oportunidad para hincarle el diente porque le gusta mucho. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Mi lector de antaño! (?) Espero que sigas bien. DIgamos que infiel, infiel... No es, porque ellos no tienen una relación "formal", pero en parte es un tipo de traición a sus propios sentimientos, como pasa en el anime: todos sabemos que ama a Rias pero le gustan todas las demás también porque se le tiran encima. Este es el capitulo del dia D! EL TAN ESPERADO! Espero que lo disfrutes y me cuentes que te pareció. Gracias mil como siempre por tu review y te mando un beso! *3*_

_**Sekiryuuttey:**__ Los 14 capitulos de una? VIcio! Aunque eso significa que te fue gustando a medida que leías, que bueno! Qué les pasa que no les gustan las chicas liberales? REVOLUCION FEMENINA CARAJO! Gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste el cap de hoy._

_**Mark157Issei:**__ Se que vas a disfrutar este cap de hoy, puro IxR! Irina pobre tampoco tiene la culpa si Issei no le dijo que en realidad SI estaba con alguien... Mil gracias por tu review y espero una nueva al final de este episodio ;)_

_**DARKAR231:**__ Respondo tus preguntillas, mi querido reviewer: 1- No. En este fic no hay demonios, ni angeles, ni brujas, ni Monstruos come galletas, ni nada sobrenatural. Elegí enfocarme en como serían las vidas normales de los personajes. 2- Irina apareció porque sino la historia hubiera sido muy monótona, predecible y aburrida. Al menos ahora hay alguien a quien odiar jajajaj. 3- Intento publicar capítulos nuevos cada día por medio/ dos días. Todo depende del trabajo que tenga. A veces me paso más días sin publicar pero ya es por cosas que me lo hayan impedido, como la última vez que tuve que salir en un viaje por trabajo. 4- Mi vida va bien, aunque siempre hay cosas para mejorar, de eso se trata el progreso, no? 5- De verdad quieren ver muerta a Irina? No pretendo que mueran los personajes, pero no sos el primero que lo pide xD Este cap es puro IxR, así que espero que cumpla con tus espectativas! Después decime que te pareció. Un abrazo, que sigas bien!_

_**Acqua ofThe Back**__: Issei es un pobre idiota, pero a las chicas del fic les gusta que sea así, como en la realidad nos gustan los chicos malos! JAjajaj. Como respondí más arriba, Irina quiere de verdad a Issei, no deja de ser una chica y todas son frágiles sin importar lo liberales que sean... O sea, si una chica disfruta de sexo libre con quien quiera, hay que maltratarla? Yo creo que no. Este capítulo es el más esperado por todos (supongo), espero que lo disfrutes y me cuentes que te pareció. Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un gran saludo!_

_**J. Dead:**__ Hasta que se anime a jugarse todo por Rias. Una vez que RIas lo tenga agarrado de las pelotas, calculo que va a decirle que no a Irina, jajaja. Gracias por tu review! Ojala te guste el cap de hoy, espero tu review!_

_**JOSEBOQUITAS:**__ Cómo te va? Yo bien, con un poco de sueño porque anoche estuve cuidando a mi novio en el hospital (cirugia programada). 1- Rias es una chica sensible, que se "enamoro a primera vista" de Issei (vaya uno a saber por qué). Cuando se está enamorado a veces se perdona todo... Depende de cada uno. Akeno está con otro chico ahora, parece que está cansada de gatear y sentó cabeza con uno que es muy buen partido... Asi que anda tranquila. Vali... Quizas, no lo se... Rias si tuvo un novio antes que Issei, pero nunca consumó nada porque no estaba enamorada. Otro beso y mil gracias por la review. Espero una nueva por este capítulo q se que te va a gustar!_

_**Porcelain Doll DxD**__: Bueno, yo escribo mientras trabajo... Lo mejor de todo es que piensan que me mato trabajando porque estoy escribiendo todo el día jajajjaja! Gracias por la review y acá te dejo el nuevo cap tan esperado por todos (?). Despues decime que te pareció! Un beso y que estés muy bien! No manejes borracha_

_**DjGuilox-018:**__ Este fic nació con una linea central que es la de IsseixRias, el resto de lo que sucede no dejan de ser complementos para que la historia sea más dinámica y no quede estancada en una sola cosa. Gracias por la review y las sugerencias, espero que t eguste mucho el capítulo de hoy y después me cuentas que te parecio!_

_Ahora si, uf, cuanta review! Gracias a todos, de verdad!_

_EL CAPITULO QUE MAS ESPERARON... Aqui está! Disfrutenlo!_

**_******o_**

\- Perdon Irina - Issei salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja - RIAS, RIAS! -

\- Así que es ella la otra... - Irina se quedó parada en el lugar, inmovil.

Rias escuchaba los gritos de Issei pero no pensaba darse vuelta. Estaba llena de bronca, tanto que estaba a punto de que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

\- Rias, por favor - Issei la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano - Es todo un malentendido! - Respiraba agitado por haber corrido - No te pongas así por nada! -

La chica se safó violentamente de Issei - Un malentendido? NADA? Acaba de decir que se quedó hasta tarde en tu casa, te pensas que me chupo el dedo? Te pensas que no se QUIEN ES ELLA? Además, me vas a decir que no me conoce? No le contaste de mi? - Estaba gritando.

Issei nunca la había escuchado gritar. Estaba enojada de verdad - No pasa nada Rias, creeme, llegué y estaba en mi casa hablando con mi madre, yo no tengo nada que ver! - La tomó nuevamente de la mano - Después su padre la vino a buscar! -

\- Me haces sentir una idiota que te cree todo lo que decís. Encima estamos dando un espectáculo gratuito - Había dejado de gritar para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas instantáneamente.

\- No, Rias, no, no llores - La abrazó pero ella se trató de safar, por lo que Issei la abrazó aún más fuerte - No vas a poder escaparte de este abrazo Rias -

\- Dejame! Para qué me decis que querés estar conmigo si seguís estando con ella! -

\- Rias, por favor... hace más de 10 años que la conozco, no es facil que me deshaga de ella de un día para el otro, además, no estoy con ella! - Issei trataba de agarrarle el mentón a la pelirroja para que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Tuviste sexo con ella? - Rias lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

\- Para qué querés saber eso? - Issei trataba de desviar la pregunta.

\- SI O NO? -

Issei soltó a Rias suavemente y miró hacia abajo. La chica se quedó inmóvil ante la rendición de Issei. La soltó y se apoyó contra un muro de una casa y se sentó en el piso con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

\- Issei? - Rias se acercó a el extrañada.

\- Para qué contestarte si de cualquier manera me vas a odiar... Cometí un error, ya no se que hacer - bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas.

La chica se puso de cuclillas ante él y le tomó las manos. Issei levantó la mirada y la vio con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas que estaban corriendo el ligero delineado de sus ojos. Rias se arrojó contra el, llorando, para quedar apoyada en su pecho, cara a cara - Ya no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho, te perdono, no me gusta pelearme así - La chica no dejaba de llorar.

El chico la miró y con su dedo limpió el maquillaje corrido de la cara de Rias. Con sus dos manos, la tomó por las mejillas y le dió el beso más dulce que jamás había dado. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió a ese beso que venía directamente del corazón. Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, mientras la gente que pasaba por la calle los miraba como si fueran cirujas.

\- Issei... - Rias hablaba en voz muy baja.

\- Si? - Preguntó el chico.

\- No quiero entrar a la escuela - Levantó sus azules ojos y los clavó en los de él.

\- No entremos entonces. Pero levantémonos de acá que estamos cerca a la escuela y vamos a otro lado - Issei se levantó y con una mano ayudó a Rias. Cuando ella se paró, sin soltarla, le dió un beso en la mano - A dónde querés ir? -

\- Vamos a mi casa, ahí vamos a estar tranquilos - Respondió la chica mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

\- A t-t-u ca-asa? Pero y tu hermano? - Issei se puso nervioso.

\- Está trabajando. Y mi sobrino en el jardín de niños, al menos hasta el mediodía vamos a estar solos -

\- Bueno, vamos... tenés chocolatada? - Preguntó el chico sonriendo.

\- Si, tengo chocolatada y galletitas también -

****o

\- Olvide decírtelo ayer pero tenés una casa muy bonita - Issei miraba para todos lados al entrar.

\- Mi mamá tiene muy buen gusto, ella la decoró antes de mudarse con mi papá al extranjero. Yo vivía con ellos, pero no quise mudarme porque justo había nacido mi sobrino, así que como, mi hermano estaba solo cuidandolo decidí vivir con el para ayudarlo - Rias le contaba a Issei mientras dejaba el maletin sobre una silla.

\- Y la mamá de tu sobrino? -

\- Ella vive de viaje, la pasa bastante bien - Rió irónicamente la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, pero al nene parece no faltarle nada - Issei trataba de apaciguar a la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina.

\- Eso seguro que no, tiene todo lo que necesita - Rias sonrió - En fin, queres tomár algo? -

\- Tu boca - Pensó en voz alta, apoyado con los codos sobre la mesa.

Rias giró la cabeza para mirar a Issei, sorprendida por la respuesta - Qué? -

\- Que qué loca! Quiero el chocolate que me prometiste - Intentó disimular.

\- No creas que no te escuché, atrevido - Rias le sacó la lengua.

\- Entonces, si me escuchaste, para qué me preguntas? -

\- Porque me divierte que te pongas así - La chica le pellizcó una mejilla.

Issei se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla hacia atrás y en un movimiento rápido cercó a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y mirándola a los ojos, tomó su mentón y la besó en los labios. Dió pequeños besos en el labio superior y luego en el inferior. Rias estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus pequeños besitos. El muchacho pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de la chica y metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello, apasionó el beso mucho más, recorriendo toda la boca con su lengua. El tierno beso del principio se convirtió en un apasionado beso francés que hacía parecer que los chicos se estaban comiendo. Ni siquiera paraban a tomar bocanadas de aire. Rias acariciaba la espalda de Issei mientras se apretaba más contra el, respirando pequeños gemiditos que se escapaban del beso. Las manos del chico te posicionaron tímidamente sobre el suave y redondo trasero de Rias, esperando ser apartadas de ahí. Pero la chica no las quitó, quería que la acariciara toda. Rias sintió como lentamente como crecía la presión a la altura de su pelvis y la de Issei, eso la excitó mucho.

Cortaron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas. Las caras de ambos chicos estaban rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Issei... - El pecho de Rias subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su respiración - Vamos para arriba... -

El muchacho tragó saliva y siguió a la chica que lo guiaba de la mano hacia la segunda planta. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y ese perfume que tanto le gustaba estaba por todas partes. Sin duda era el dormitorio de la chica que le estaba quitando la respiración.

\- Veni... Sentate aca al lado mío y seguí besándome - Rias se sentó en su cama y con un gesto invitó a Issei.

El chico ni lo dudo y se sentó al lado de la chica, pero fue con demasiado envión y terminó arrojándola sobre la cama bajo él. Con sus dedos quitó los mechones de pelo sobre la cara de Rias y le acarició la mejilla para luego volver a besarla. Los pechos de la chica estaban entre medio de ellos dos, y eso a Issei le encantaba. Para no aplastarla tanto, se acomodó abriendo las piernas de Rias y colocándose entre ellas apoyando sus codos en el colchón.

La pelirrojá sintió de repente la erección de Issei directamente sobre su entrepierna. Se estaba empezando a mojar mientras el la seguía besando con pasión. Extendió una mano y pellizcó la nalga del chico. Issei se separó del beso y la miró con una ceja levantada, sorprendido.

\- Ah, si? Alguien se está haciendo la atrevida acá? -

\- No, para nada - Rias sonrió pícaramente.

Issei hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a morderla por todos lados, haciendo que Rias estallara en risas y pataditas.

\- Basta, basta jajajajaja! Ahhh... - De risa pasó a gemido cuando Issei comenzó a lamer su cuello.

\- No me dejes marcas, por favor - Suplicó la chica.

\- Tarde - Hincó sus dientes una vez más en el cuello.

\- Pero, tonto! Si me vas a marcar, que sea en un lugar que no se vea... - Rias desprendió los botones de su camisa lentamente, dejando expuestos sus enormes pechos contenidos en el sostén, que se movian debido a su agitada respiración.

\- OH POR DIOS - Issei había olvidado lo hermosos que eran. Sumergió su cara entre ellos y quiso quedarse a vivir ahí. Olía tan rico... les dió pequeños mordiscos alternados con besos - Ni te imaginás lo mucho que me gusta estar acá - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con su mentón hundido entre sus pechos.

\- Puedo verlo igualmente, jajaj - Rias reía sonrojada.

\- Levantá la espalda, hermosa - Pidió el chico.

\- Así? - Preguntó la pelirroja arqueándose.

\- Si, justo así... - Metió las manos por detrás de la espalda de la chica y desprendió el sostén.

Rias se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del muchacho, pero ayudó a quitárselo, pasando los brazos a través de los breteles, dejandolo solamente apoyado sobre sus pechos que ya se habían reubicado sobre su cuerpo gracias a la fuerza de gravedad.

Issei hizo a un lado la prenda y quedó embobado ante tal espectáculo. Dos preciosas perlas rosas lo estaban observando atentamente, pidiéndo que las lustren.

\- Qué mirás tanto? Ya los viste una vez... - Rias se llevó tímidamente un dedo a la boca.

\- Es que son hermosos -

\- Ay, Issei, son solo pechos... -

\- No son solo pechos, son TUS pechos - Tomó con una mano parte de uno y lo acarició, besándolo con cuidado. Con la palma de la otra mano rozaba el pezón del otro pecho.

Rias gemía muy suavemente y en voz baja, eso al muchacho lo excitaba demasiado, por lo que se atrevió a llevar su boca hasta uno de los pezones y mamarlo como si fuera un bebe, a lamerlo y morderlo con delicadeza mientras que con el índice y pulgar de su mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

\- Uhmm! - La chica gimió con la boca cerrada.

\- Están muy duritos - Dijo Issei presionando uno solamente entre sus labios - estaría horas haciendo esto, Rias - Volvió a meterse el pezón dentro de la boca.

\- Bueno pero también tengo otras partes del cuerpo que quieren ser mimadas - La chica sonrió acalorada.

Issei levantó la mirada hacia ella y con una sonrisa pícara se movió hacia atrás, metió sus manos bajo la falda de su uniforme, y con un movimiento rápido bajó la ropa interior de Rias sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Besó y acarició sus muslos desde la rodilla hacia arriba. Levantó cuidadosamente la falda y observó deslumbrado la entrepierna de la pelirroja.

\- Hasta acá abajo sos la más hermosa de todas! - Exclamó Issei con los ojos grandes como pelotas de golf.

\- Qué estás diciendo? Me hacés avergonzar! - Rias miró hacia un costado con un dedo en la boca - Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Te voy a saborear toda - Contestó abriendo suavemente las piernas de la chica. Acercó su cara hasta rozar apenas su botoncito de placer con su nariz y hacer que Rias cerrara los ojos y gimiera nuevamente con la boca cerrada - No quiero que te contengas, Rias... Sos demasiado hermosa como para que seas tímida -

\- Tonto... Lo voy a intentar, es que... estoy acostumbrada a... ya sabes... gozar sola, sin hacer ruido para que los demás no escuchen - Respondió la chica.

\- Ahora estás conmigo, y quiero que te sueltes - Issei dió una pequeña lamida al clítoris de la pelirroja.

\- Ahh... - Gimió suavemente.

\- Eso quiero escuchar - Volvió a lamerla muy despacio y presionando la zona, recorriendo desde su entrada hasta su boton de placer - Ay, DIOS, RIAS! -

\- Qué? Que pasa? - Preguntó confundida y entre medio del goce al escuchar el grito del muchacho.

\- Sos TAN RICA, tan dulce, quiero comerte toda - Comenzó a lamerla vigorosamente. Desde sus labios mayores hasta la entrada de su vagina, recorriendo toda su intimidad. Colocó sus pulgares a cada lado de su entrada para abrirla un poco y delicadamente introdujo su lengua, para luego moverla de manera muy suave.

\- Ahhh! - Rias dejó salir un suspiro de placer tan femenino, que volvió loco a Issei.

\- Te gusta? - Issei se relamió.

\- Si... Me gusta, seguí... - La pelirroja estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello del chico.

\- Como digas, mi reina - Hundió nuevamente su boca en la intimidad de Rias. Se concentró en el clítoris de la chica, lamiéndolo en círculos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, besándolo y sorbiéndolo con sus labios. La pelirroja no dejaba de gemir, así que aprovechó para introducir un dedo en su vagina. Se frenó con un grito de dolor.

\- Ay no, eso me duele - Rias se quejó con cara de dolor.

\- Cierto, ella es virgen, idiota! - Pensó Issei, que se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. - Perdon, linda, mejor sigo con lo que estaba haciendo, no? - Continuó con su trabajo de lengua mientras la chica hacía pequeños movimientos de cadera y presionaba cada vez más fuerte su cabeza contra su intimidad.

\- Si.. AHH, Si seguís así me vas a hacer acaBAR AH! - Dijo Rias entre grititos y gemidos - AYY, ayy! - Rápidamente tomó un almohadón y se lo puso sobre la cara para tapar su grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

Issei le quitó el almohadón de la cara y exclamó - Por qué hiciste eso? -

\- Costumbre, supongo... - La chica contestó sonrojada.

\- Bueno, no lo hagas más! Disfrutá tranquila! - Se acercó hasta su boca y la besó.

\- Que rico beso Issei - Rias se relamió saboreando su propio gusto.

\- Rias... Ehhh... - Issei dudaba.

\- Qué pasa Isse? - La chica acariciaba el cabello de Issei que descansaba su cabeza sobre su abdomen.

\- Te gustaría... Ahora... Probar de... - No le salía la palabra justa.

\- Si, quiero hacerlo ahora - Rias sonrió.

Issei la miró entusiasmado - De verdad? -

\- Si, de verdad! No quiero esperar más -

Issei se levantó repentinamente de la cama y salió corriendo a la planta baja a buscar su maletín. A Rias le dió mucha risa verlo correr con semejante erección bajo el pantalón. Se tocó y aún estaba mojada. El chico regresó con su maletin y lo apoyó en el suelo. Abrió el bolsillo trasero y sacó un condón, victorioso. Junto con él, cayó una pequeña notita:

"Cuidate, hijo. Mama"

\- Ay por favor, mamá! - Pensó ruborizándose, tomando rápidamente la nota y guardándola nuevamente. Se quitó el pantalón y se acercó a Rias para besarla.

La chica desprendió los botones de la camisa de Issei y se la quitó. Acarició superficialmente, y sobre su ropa interior, el miembro del chico.

Issei tomó el pequeño paquete y con los dientes lo abrió. Presionó para sacar un poco del condón hacia afuera y con la mano libre se bajó el boxer, dejando salir, por primera vez ante los ojos de la pelirroja, su erecto pene.

Rias puso cara de sorpresa porque no se lo imaginaba así. - Eso me tiene que entrar? - Preguntó, un poco preocupada.

\- Pero si no es nada del otro mundo - Issei se sonrojó.

\- Para mi lo es! Es el primero que veo en vivo - Lo miró a los ojos.

\- Querés tocarlo? -

\- Si - Rias se mordió el labio inferior y estiró la mano, alcanzándolo. - Es muy suave -

\- Y sensible -

La chica gateó hasta él y tímidamente, lo introdujo en su boca. Lo sacó, lo lamió por los lados y volvió a meterlo en su boca.

\- Ay, Rias... - Issei inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, de rodillas sobre la cama. - Hagámoslo Rias, por favor -

La pelirroja dejó de lamerlo y se sentó sobre la cama - Si... - Bajó el cierre de su falda y se la quitó, quedando completamente desnuda, con las piernas flexionadas, tomándose de las rodillas.

Issei se quitó el boxer y se colocó torpemente el condón. - Presionar la punta y deslizar hacia abajo... - Pensaba, muy concentrado ya que era el primero que se ponía para usar con alguien más. - Bueno, creo que esto ya está. Lista? - Le preguntó a la chica.

\- Creo que si... - Rias estaba totalmente sonrojada.

El chico abrazó a la pelirroja y suavemente fue recostándola en la cama, sin dejar de besarla de manera muy tierna en la boca, en su cuello, en sus mejillas. La acarició a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. - Sos hermosa - Le repetía una y otra vez al oído - Cada vez que estoy a tu lado me olvido de todo -

\- Issei... - Rias se sentía en una nube.

\- Bueno, vamos a probar, si? Creo que va a dolerte un poco, eso dicen - Dijo el muchacho tratando de embocar su miembro en la entrada de Rias.

\- Si, eso dicen - La chica sonrió nerviosa.

Una vez ubicada la entrada de Rias, Issei comenzó a hacer presión para penetrarla, pero le costaba. - Esto es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba de una chica virgen - Pensó, después de comparar con la primera vez que lo hizo con Irina. - Te duele? - le preguntó a la pelirroja que fruncía el entrecejo.

\- Un poco, pero, igual no entró todavía, no? - Dijo algo preocupada.

\- No, todavía no... Pero no te preocupes que trataré de ser lo más suave posible, Rias - La besó en la frente y le quitaba los mechones rojos de la cara. Volvió a presionar, con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Ay, me está doliendo - se quejó cerrando los ojos.

\- Querés parar? - Preguntó el muchacho nervioso al ver que Rias se estaba poniendo tensa.

\- No, no, seguí, no vamos a parar ahora - Le sonrió forzosamente.

Issei tomó coraje y con un poco de envión hacia atrás insistió nuevamente, con más fuerza que antes. Sintió algo que cedió de golpe seguido de un quejido de la chica bajo el, que le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

\- Ay mierda que me dolió un montón - Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rias que temblaba de dolor - Decime que ya entró, por favor -

\- Si, si, ya entró, quedate tranquila, mi hermosa - Volvió a besarle la frente - Seguimos?

\- Si, pero despacio por favor - Suplicó la pelirroja.

Issei se movía muy lentamente, escuchando los quejidos de dolor de Rias que lo hacían dudar sobre si lo estaba haciendo bien. Los quejidos empezaron a disminuir la intensidad, al igual que las uñas en su espalda. La chica se había relajado. - Te sigue doliendo? -

\- Si, pero mucho menos... Movete un poquito más rápido - Pidió la pelirroja.

El chico aumentó sutilmente la velocidad de las embestidas y dejó de sentirse nervioso cuando Rias no se quejó más y comenzó a respirar de manera más agitada. - Te está gustando? -

\- Me estoy acostumbrando a la sensación... Pero si, me está gustando - Beso al muchacho en los labios, rozando su lengua con la suya -

\- Ese beso me lo confirma - El chico sonrió con seguridad - Voy a acelerar un poco más -

\- Ay, esto está bueno... Ahh - Rias estaba gimiendo suavemente!

Issei se excitó demasiado cuando la pelirroja comenzó a disfrutar de lo que él le estaba haciendo. - Ay hermosaaaaaaa - Clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la chica y lo lamió por varios minutos mientras no dejaba de embestirla, no demasiado fuerte pero sí con pasión.

Rias estaba respirando con fuerza y gimiendo cada vez más, agarrada a su cuello, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. - Ah, AH Ahh, si... -

Issei había empezado a gruñir y a penetrarla sin pensar demasiado, se había entregado a disfrutar hasta que sintió que estaba por terminar - Rias... No aguanto más -

\- Vas a acabar? AH! - Dió un pequeño grito cuando el muchacho se movió en la última embestida con fuerza suficiente para tener su orgasmo. Rias sintió latir el miembro de Issei dentro suyo.

El chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y respiró muy agitadamente para luego besarla en los labios. - No imaginás el tiempo que esperé esto. Pensé que nunca llegaría el momento. Sos la más hermosa de todas, no lo puedo creer! - Issei sonreia muy feliz.

\- No seas tonto... Aunque, a pesar de todo, me pone feliz que hayas sido mi primera vez porque, dejando de lado el dolor... Fue muy lindo - Rias le devolvió el beso.

\- Ahora, Rias... Que pasaría si te pido ahora que seas mi novia? Mia y de nadie mas? -

\- Mmm... Te diría que si... Mientras vos seas mío y de nadie más... - Lo miro profundamente con sus ojos azules.

\- Tuyo y de nadie más, como siempre lo fue mi corazón -

\- Más te vale - Rias le mordió los labios, juguetona.

\- Nos levantamos, novia? - Issei se incorporó para quitarse el condón pero se sorprendió. - Eh... Rias... -

\- Qué pasa, novio? -

\- Sangraste... bastante - El chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No me digas que se manchó la cama - Rias se movió de repente - Noooooooooooooooo! Ahora qué hago?! - Una mancha de sangre ocupaba una parte del cobertor.

\- No lo podés poner en la lavadora? - Preguntó mientras se quitaba el condón también manchado con sangre y lleno de semen.

\- No entra... Lo voy a tener que lavar a mano y esperar a que se seque rápido antes de que llegue mi hermano -

\- Y eso a que hora sería? - Issei se preocupó.

\- Y en dos horas, mas o menos - Dijo Rias tratando de calmarlo.

Parecía a drede... Pero un ruido de llaves vino desde la puerta de entrada de la casa. Los chicos se miraron y se desesperaron.

\- Ay no, no me jodas! Issei que hacemos? -

\- Me escondo y vos decile que te sentías mal y te volviste, no se! Mi maletin, metelo abajo de la cama! - Ambos se vistieron rápidamente. Issei se escondió debajo de la cama de Rias.

Sirzechs entró a su casa y se sorprendió al ver el maletin de Rias. - Se lo olvidó? No creo... Pero si yo la vi salir hoy a la mañana de casa... RIAS? Estas acá? -

\- Maldición! Eh, Eh, SIII HERMANO - Contestó la chica nerviosa.

\- Qué paso que no estás en la escuela? - Comenzó a subir la escalera hacia la habitación de su hermana.

\- Es que... ehh.. Me sentía mal hermano, y ni siquiera entré porque estaba mareada - Mintió.

\- Ah... Veo... Bueno, recostate y descansá, si no se pasa te llevo al médico -

\- Bueno hermano, gracias - Rias se dió media vuelta para volver a su habitación pero Sirzechs la detuvo.

\- Esperá, que tenés acá en el cuello? - Su hermano le señaló justo el lugar en donde Issei se entretuvo mordiendola.

\- Qué tengo? - Rias recordó - Ahh... Si... Es que me quise apretar un granito que me había salido y me lastimé -

\- Ah... Mira vos... No te habrás mareado por ese "granito", no? - Ya estaba sospechando. Su hermano era muy inteligente y perceptivo.

\- No, no, esto es de recién que me estaba mirando al espejo, jejej - Una gota caía por la frente de Rias - Me voy a recostar - Volvió a girar pero su hermano la volvió a detener.

\- Rias... Por qué tenés sangre en la rodilla? - Sirzechs estaba levantando una ceja.

\- Eh... Ehh... Mi período! Si, mi período me acaba de bajar, jejeje - Estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios.

\- Raro de vos, que no te hayas dado cuenta, siempre tan pulcra... Vos sabrás lo que estuviste haciendo... - Sirzechs puso una cara que Rias no había visto nunca y se retiró, bajando por las escaleras.

Rias cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

\- Y? Se lo creyó? - Issei salió de debajo de la cama.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza y miró al muchacho - Ni una palabra... -

_**********o**_

_**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Para todos los que lo pedían... Llegó el momento! Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo lo más detallado posible para que fuera real, no como otros fics en donde todo es color de rosas y todos tienen orgasmos felices al mismo tiempo.. No, no jodamos, eso no va y menos para una primera vez!**_

_**Así que espero que les haya gustado, espero me dejen sus comentarios y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... Qué pasará con Sirzechs, el hermano celoso? Con Irina, la tercera en discordia? Akeno estará viva? Todo eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora... por el mismo canal.**_

_**Saludos para todos! *o***_

_**Lu**_


	16. Te amo

_Buenas y santas mis queridos lectores! Cómo les va?_

_En primer lugar quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero estuve cuidando a mi novio que pasó por una operación (por suerte ya está bien) así que no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a él que es mi fan número uno!_

_Ahora si, a contestar reviews (que fueron un montón y les agradezco muchísimo!)_

_**Mark157Issei:**__ Te gustó? Genial! Alguien más? Y, la verdad que podría ser, pero se le están viniendo problemas más serios a Issei como para encima agregarle otra chica más, jajaj... gracias por la review!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Al fín se consumó! Respondo tus preguntillas: Sirzechs es un hermano cuida, ama a su hermana pero como hermana y nada más, maldito pervertido incestuoso! Jajajja... Irina no va a morir por ahora! Dejen de desearle la muerte! jajajja, me hacés reir... La verdad he leído tantos que ya ni me acuerdo... Pero creo que no había ninguno que me matara así que por eso decidí escribir el mío propio :P Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y realmente valoro cada review que me dejás. A ver que te parece este capítulo! Un beso!_

_**DARKAR231:**__ Siiii al fin! La verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo el capítulo pasado, era algo que se estaba haciendo esperar! Vali? No se, a esta altura ya creo que no va a aparecer, o si, no lo se! Lamento decirte que no conozco ese anime :( Pero siempre que queiras un consejo, no dudes en decirme que te ayudo! Boda, boda... Por qué van tan adelantados a los hechos? Recien consumaron y ya los queiren casar? Jajajaj. Gracias por tu review, espero que andes muy bien y espero también que te guste el capítulo de hoy!_

_**Acqua OfThe Back:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado! Trato de poner cosas relativamente graciosas para que no sea todo tan denso... Espero que te guste también el de hoy, un beso!_

_**BrandonRivera:**__Debo confesar que a mi también me gusta más ahora... Me alegra que te esté gustando! Segui leyéndolo que se vienen cosas importantes ;) Gracias por la review!_

_**Raulex44:**__ Gracias! La verdad odio a Asia, y agregar a otra chica más sería sumarle otro problemón al pobre (y si, suertudo) Issei... Ya verás por qué... Espero que te guste el cap de hoy!_

_**Cinder**__: Este fic nació en mi cabeza originalmente como un IxR, se fue degenerando un poco hasta llegar a la relación central, pero ya estamos en el nudo de la historia! Me alegra muchiiismo que te haya enganchado y que tengas ganas de seguir leyéndolo... Gracias por tu review!_

_**Sekiryuuttei:**__ Seco? Jajajajajajjaja... Se le va a caer el coso!_

_**DjGuilox-018**__: Este fic no tiene mucho Harem que digamos... Se centra más en IxR, lo de Akeno al principio solo fue para molestar a Rias, para animarla a jugarse por Issei. Y Akeno ahora está saliendo con un chico que es muy buen partido, por eso seguramente ande ocupada haciendo de sus cosas por ahi ;) ;) Gracias por tu review!_

_**Porcelain Doll DxD:**__ Querida compatriota QUE VIVA LA PATRIA CARAJO! (Se come un pastelito y sale a vender mazamorra?) Me pone super contenta que te haya gustado! Fue bastante real, no? Se le viene la noche a Issei, vas a ver, por hacerse el pijotero! Te mando un gran saludo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar _

_**Paulo'S:**__ Me alegra que te guste! Se le vienen tiempos movidos al muchacho, en todo sentido... ajaja! Espero que te guste el cap de hoy y mil gracias por tu review._

_**luis dragel**__: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste y te divierta, es lo que trato de hacer! Ojala te guste el cap de hoy!_

_**IndominusTheQwaser**__: Vos andas chupando tetas como Sasha? Jajajj! A mi también me pareció interesante plantearles una vida "normal"... Me alegra que te guste y mil gracias por tu review._

**_Daiter: _**_Gracias por tu review y de verdad me alegra que te guste mi forma de desarrollar la historia... Ojala que te guste también el capítulo de hoy!_

_UF! Me duelen los dedos!_

_Gracias de verdad a todos lo que leen y comentan cada capítulo, es muy gratificante para mi saber que le está gustando... Es lo que me da más ganas de escribir!_

_Ahora, el capítulo, cierto!_

********o**

\- Tenés sangre en la rodilla, Rias, jajaja - Issei rió.

\- Si, ya lo se... Mi hermano la vió también - La chica estaba preocupada.

\- Qué le dijiste? -

\- Que me acababa de bajar el periodo - Bufó.

\- Jajajaj, que increible - El chico no podía parar de reir de los nervios.

\- No es gracioso! - Fue a mirarse al espejo - Encima, mirá el chupetón que me dejaste Issei, te voy a matar! Te dije que no me marcaras! -

\- Y eso porque no te viste el otro de más abajo... - Issei miró para otro lado.

Inmediatamente Rias se abrió la camisa - DIOS! Qué es esto! Mi pobre pecho - Tenía un chupetón gigante en uno de los pechos - No te digo que no me los hagas, pero en el cuello no... -

\- Y si te hago uno acá? - El muchacho le dió una palmada en una nalga. Se agachó y levantó la pollera de la chica, mordiendola.

\- AUCH! - Rias saltó.

\- No grites, tonta, te va a escuchar tu hermano - Dijo el chico levantándose.

\- Vos no me muerdas la cola, tonto - Le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Qué puede llegar a pasar si tu hermano se entera? -

\- No lo se. Es muy celoso de mi, siempre fui su hermanita pequeña, a la que el tenia que cuidar. Imaginate que nos llevamos mmm... 15 años de diferencia, casi la misma que yo me llevo con mi sobrino, pero con la diferencia de que yo soy su hermana. - Rias explicaba.

\- Pero va a tener que entender que su hermanita es una mujer, y muy hermosa, y que ahora es mía - Issei abrazó por detrás a la chica y le besó la mejilla.

Rias tomó las manos de Issei por delante - Si... Igual, no se que voy a hacer si me pregunta sobre hoy -

\- Decirle la verdad? -

\- Vos estás loco? Querés que te vaya a buscar a tu casa y te corte las bolas? -

\- No, mis bolas no! - Issei lloraba imaginándose el dolor.

\- Entonces no puedo decirle, al menos no por ahora -

\- En algún momento se va a tener que enterar... Además, el debe haber hecho lo mismo a nuestra edad -

\- Supongo... - Rias dio unos pasos - AY! - Cruzó las piernas.

\- Que te pasa? -

\- Me duele - Seguia con las piernas cruzadas y cara de dolor.

\- Qué te duele? - Issei no entendía.

\- Issei, acabo de perder la virginidad, ya te olvidaste? -

\- Cierto, perdón - El muchacho se sonrojó - Querés que te alivie el dolor? -

\- Cómo? -

\- Una segunda vuelta? - Le guiño el ojo.

\- Ahora no, está mi hermano! - Rias se sonrojó el doble.

\- Era broma, era broma... - Issei se había ilusionado - creo que mejor me escapo antes de que vuelva a subir tu hermano, cómo puedo salir? -

\- A ver, esperame que me fijo que está haciendo - Rias salió de su habitación y bajó sigilosamente las escaleras. Su hermano no estaba en la cocina, ni el baño, ni su habitación.

\- A quién estás buscando? - Sirzechs se apareció desde atrás con una pila de ropa limpia.

Rias se asustó - Ay! Hermano! Dejá de hacerme estas cosas! -

\- Si yo no te hice nada, vos andás medio sospechosa por toda la casa. Qué te pasa? -

\- Nada, nada, quería ver que hacía de comer - Mintió de forma muy horrible.

\- Y por eso abris y cerras las puertas de mi habitación, del baño? No sabés donde está la heladera? -

\- Ahh jajaja, que gracioso... - Rias no sabía qué inventar. Su hermano caminó hasta la escalera y comenzó a subir los escalones, en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

\- A dónde vas hermano? - La pelirroja se sentía acorralada.

\- A dejar tu ropa limpia en tu habitación, como SIEMPRE, qué problema hay? -

\- No, dejá que yo la llevo - Subió corriendo e intentó quitarle la pila de ropa de la mano. Sirzechs se lo impidió.

\- Cómo vas a subir así corriendo si estás mareada? Qué te pasa? - La cosa se estaba tornando gorda.

\- No, nada, estoy bien, solo que quiero ayudarte con algo que... - Tembló cuando vio la mano de su hermano en la perilla de la puerta.

\- Rias, no soy idiota - Sirzechs había perdido la paciencia y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dejó la pila de ropa sobre la cama y miró el cobertor hecho un bollo en el piso. Se agachó y lo tomó estirándolo. Vió la mancha de sangre - Rias, qué pasó acá? -

\- Ya te dije! Me bajó el período! Estaba acostada y se me pasó! - La chica gritaba y buscaba con la vista a Issei que por suerte se había vuelto a esconder.

\- A mi, hay algo acá que no me cierra. Vos no sos así - Le devolvió bruscamente el cobertor - Si tenés tanto problema con tus temas femeninos tenés que ir a ver al médico. No puede ser que se te pase así, no es sano - Se retiró de la habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de el.

\- Dónde estas? - Preguntó la chica en voz muy baja.

El closet se abrió y salió Issei envuelto en un vestido. - Me pareció a mi o está enojado? -

\- No, está enojado porque no le digo la verdad. Mejor andate porque no quiero que te vea - Ambos bajaron la escalera silenciosamente, mirando para todos lados en busca de Sirzechs. - Dale, salí salí! - Dijo Rias en voz ultra baja abriendo la puerta -

\- Dame un beso! - Pidió Issei tambien en voz baja.

\- Ay Issei que inoportuno! - La pelirroja pateó en el trasero al muchacho graciosamente y cerró la puerta.

\- Después te vengo a buscar - Dijo Issei por la hendija de la puerta.

\- Bueno! Pero dale, andate! - Rias subio corriendo nuevamente hasta su habitación. Buscó su teléfono y envió el siguiente mensaje:

_*Ya es mío*_

_* Entregaste, zorra? Felicitaciones! Por eso no viniste a la escuela hoy? *_ Akenó respondía feliz el mensaje de su amiga en el medio de su clase.

_*Fue algo más complicado que eso pero más o menos... No fue planeado igualmente *_

*_Te dolió?*_

_*MUCHO, todavía me duele. Sangre bastante, hasta manché la cama*_

_* Son cosas que pasan. Significa que la tiene grande. *_

_*No tengo punto de comparación, pero creo que está bien, jajaja*_

_* Muy bien amiga, ahora a disfrutar *_

Rias se tiró en la cama a mirar el techo, se sentía muy feliz.

*****o

\- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer! Tengo como novia a nada más y nada menos que a la chica más linda de la escuela, y no solo eso sino que además le acabo de dar su primera vez! Soy tan feliz - Lloraba de la emoción hasta que recordó el momento en el que salió corriendo detras de su ahora novia, dejando atrás a su amiga - Irina, cierto... Debería hablar con ella? - Se preguntaba un poco triste - No se que decirle... Pero, ya no puedo estar más con ella, tampoco quiero - Buscó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. 3 mensajes nuevos. Los leyó mientras caminaba a su casa.

_* Idiota, no avisaste que no venías, dónde estás? Qué hacemos con el trabajo práctico que había que entregar hoy?_ * Motohama.

\- AYyy no, el trabajo práctico! Me olvidé completamente - Issei se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y pasó al segundo mensaje.

_* Es verdad que te fuiste con Rias? Mal amigo! *_ Matsuda.

\- Cómo diablos lo sabe? - Tercer mensaje.

_* Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me hubieras ahorrado un montón de tiempo. *_ Irina.

\- Intenté, pero alguien prácticamente me violo - Dijo para si mismo - Ehhmmm... Tengo que contestarle, pero que? -

_* Perdon, pero no pude decirtelo, te quiero y_...- No, no puedo escribirle eso, tengo que hacer un corte - Borró el mensaje y empezó de nuevo.

_* No podía decirte algo que no era seguro y tampoco tuve opción de rehusarme... -_ No le voy a quitar responsabilidad, ella tuvo demasiado que ver - _..., perdón por "la pérdida de tiempo", si es que así lo querés llamar._ * Enviado.

\- Fue lo mejor que me pudo salir. Espero que no se enoje, por un lado me da un poco de pena no haberle dicho antes. Tampoco yo tenía la seguridad de que todo esto iba a pasar. Y si se enoja, quizás hasta sea bueno... - Issei hablaba solo. Su teléfono vibró.

_* Que no tuviste opción de rehusarte? Bien que te gustó que te la chupara ayer, y la charla por teléfono, y coger en los vestidores y que te saque la virginidad. Sos un inmaduro como todos. No se bancan a una chica con decisión y salen corriendo detrás de la primer sumisa que les da bola. *_

_* Tengo 17 años, más vale que soy inmaduro... En los vestidores estaba borracho! Además, chica con decision? Por el cariño que te tuve y te tengo, vamos a dejarlo acá. Cualquier otro usaría otra palabra para llamarte a vos y a lo que haces. *_

_* Sos muy injusto. Andate a la mierda, Issei. Vos y la chica esa. *_

_* Muy tierno de tu parte, Irina. *_

******o

Sin golpear la puerta, la abrió y sigilosamente entró a la habitación donde Rias dormía. Sonrió tapandose la boca, a punto de hacer una travesura. Dió un salto y se arrojó sobre la chica, más precisamente sobre sus pechos. La pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada y puso sos manos en la espalda del invasor.

\- Ay mi vida me asustaste! - Besó sus dos mejillas haciendo un gran ruido.

\- Tia, no fuiste a la escuela hoy? Estas "enfrema"? - El niño acariciaba un mechón de pelo de su tía.

\- No mi amor, la tía no está enferma, quedate tranquilo - Se incorporó sentandose sobre la cama.

\- Qué es eso que tenés acá, tía? - El niño señaló el chupetón.

\- Ay dios - Pensó Rias - Me picó un mosquito, Mili -

\- Te duele? - Lo tocó con el dedo.

\- Jajajja, no Mili, no me duele - La pelirroja rió con la pregunta de su sobrino.

\- Y pro que es grande? - El niño seguía clavando el dedo en el cuello de Rias.

\- JAjaja, me hacés cosquillas! - La chica le tomó la mano a Milicas - Porque era un mosquito que tenía mucho hambre. Tanta hambre como tiene la tía ahora. Asi que te voy a comer a vos! - Rias comenzó a morder suavemente y en juego el brazo del niño.

\- NOOOOO - El niño salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

\- No bajes las escaleras corriendo MILICAS! - Sirzechs gritó.

\- Perdón papá - El niño puso cara triste - La tía me quería comer -

\- Te dignaste a despertarte Rias? Son las cuatro de la tarde - Dijo tomando a su hijo en brazos.

\- Me quedé muy dormida - Se refregaba los ojos.

\- Papi viste el mosquito que le picó a la tia, tenía hambre! - Milicas dijo al oído de su padre.

Sirzechs lo miró, luego miró a Rias, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y con la vista centrada en su hermana, comentó - Es que ese mosquito tenía dientes -

Rias se incomodó muchísimo.

\- Los mosquitos tienen dientes? -

La pelirroja bajó la escalera y quitándo al niño de los brazos de Sirzechs para tomarlo ella, contesto - No, Mili, los mosquitos no tienen dientes, papá estaba haciendo una broma -

\- Hijo, querés ver la película de los monstruitos? - Preguntó el hermano de Rias.

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - Milicas se arrojó practicamente al piso desde los brazos de su tía para salir corriendo hasta el televisor.

\- Lo dejo mirando la película y vamos a hablar vos y yo - Sirzechs miró serio a su hermana - Andá a la cocina -

Rias revoleó los ojos y cruzó los brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Qué pasa - Preguntó fastidiada de antemano, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

\- Se que lo que tenés en el cuello es un chupetón y se lo que hiciste hoy a la mañana -

Rias lo miró MUDA.

\- No me mires así, te pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? -

\- No se de que me hablás - La chica seguía haciéndose la tonta.

\- Rias, por favor... Te llevo 15 AÑOS - Sirzechs golpeó la mesa con la mano.

La chica se asustó y se enderezó rápidamente en la silla.

\- Mirá, lo único que te voy a decir es que no quiero que mi hijo pase por situaciones que no le corresponden a su edad. Tiene apenas 4 años y no puede ser que te esté preguntando qué tenés en el cuello! -

\- Y qué querés que haga? - Rias subió el tono de voz.

\- No me subas el tono y escuchame. No te voy a impedir que hagas lo que tengas ganas, pero CUIDATE de lo que hacés acá en casa, eh? -

\- Me hablás como si fuera una cualquiera -

\- No malinterpretes lo que digo, yo también tuve 18 años y como me MANDE MIS CAGADAS, te quiero ahorrar el mal momento -

\- Sigo sin entender lo que me estás diciendo - Rias insistía en hacerse la desentendida.

\- Rias, por favor... Me vas a negar que hoy no entraste al colegio y viniste a la mañana a casa con el chico que te pasó a buscar ayer? -

La chica se quedaba callada.

\- No te quedés callada, idiota! - Sirzechs se paró y le dio una palmada intensa en el hombro.

\- BUENO SI, SI, VINE CON EL - Gritó refregándose el hombro con la mano.

\- Seguís siendo virgen? -

Rias lo miró desde abajo con el seño fruncido. Su hermano le imponía tanto respeto (y miedo, a veces) como su propio padre.

\- Contestame tarada! - Le pellizcó una mejilla.

\- AY! - La chica gritó exagerando - NO! NO LO SOY -

Sirzechs dió media vuelta, caminó unos pasos agarrándose la cabeza - Por el amor de Lucifer, papá me va a matar, va a pensar que no te cuidé! No ves que sos una idiota! - Volvió a mirar a su hermana.

\- Le vas a decir a papá? - Rias lo miró con miedo.

\- No, no le voy a decir, vos querés que nos mate? Es capaz de tomarse un avión para venir hasta acá, clavarme un palo en el culo a mi, con ese mismo palo atravesarte a vos, y volverse en el mismo día -

La pelirroja sabía que era así.

\- Ahora, vos, vas a empezar a tomar pastillas. Ahora, mañana, cuando sea. Lo único que me falta es tener que darle la noticia a los papás de que van a ser nuevamente abuelos y no de mí parte - Sirzechs apoyó una mano en la mesa y se acercó a la cara de su hermana, levantó su dedo índice y señalándola dijo - Buscate ya un médico para que te las recete -

\- Bueno... - Rias bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y se levantó.

\- A donde vas? No terminé - Le apoyó una mano en el hombró y la sentó de nuevo en la silla - Y decile a ese... Cómo se llama? -

\- Issei - Rias se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado.

\- Bueno, a ese Issei, que la próxima vez antes de volver a ponerte un dedo encima, va a tener que venir y hablar conmigo, presentarse como corresponde, decirme donde vive y recién ahí lo voy a dejar salir con vos. Porque vos sos una reina que tiene gente que se hace responsable de ella, no una cualquiera como a las que debe estar acostumbrado. Entendiste? -

\- Si... -

\- Y una última cosa -

\- Qué? -

\- Te quiero, hermana, por eso me preocupo por vos -

\- Yo también te quiero aunque seas insoportable - Se abrazaron en un gran abrazo de hermanos.

*****o

_* Qué andás haciendo, hermosa novia?*_

_* Esperándote, me dijiste que ibas a venir * _

_* Estoy en eso, recién salgo de bañarme. Limpio limpio para vos. *_

\- No se si decirle ahora lo de mi hermano para que se vaya preparando o directamente cuando venga a casa... Mmmm... - Rias pensaba con el teléfono en la mano - Mejor no le digo, va a ser gracioso verlo nervioso -

_* Yo no me bañe. Todavía tengo tu olor encima *_

_* Vas a tener que entender que si me decís esas cosas lo primero que voy a querer hacerte cuando te vea es llevarte a la cama*_

Issei se estaba excitando, y se notaba a través de la toalla. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

\- Hijo, vas a querer que te compre.. AHHH perdón, perdón - La madre de Issei se avergonzó cuando vio a su hijo con solo la toalla y su erección.

\- Mamá, golpear la puerta ni ahi, no? - Issei se dió vuelta tapándose la entrepierna.

\- Perdon, perdon, hijo. Vas a salir? Que te veo tan peinado y perfumado -

\- Si mamá, en unos minutos -

\- Puedo saber a donde vas? - Su mamá era muy chistosa.

\- Eh... - Pensaba - Le digo? Si, ya fue... - Se decidió - A buscar a mi novia a la casa -

\- A tu novia? Desde cuando tenés novia? No me digas que tu novia es Irina... - La mamá quedó sorprendida.

\- No, Irina no mamá, ni ahi - Issei buscaba su ropa.

\- Y entonces? Quién es? La conozco? -

\- No te vas a ir de mi habitación hasta que no te diga, no? - El chico tenía el pantalón en la mano.

La madre de Issei sonrió contestando afirmativamente su pregunta.

Issei tomó el celular y fue hasta la foto de perfil de Rias, la puso en pantalla completa y se la enseñó a su madre.

\- AY hijo mio, por el amor de dios! Es muy hermosa! No será una broma, no? - Ni su madre le creía que ella podía ser su novia.

\- Qué estás insinuando mamá? -

\- Nada, que es muy hermosa! Es de la escuela, no? Pero parece mayor que vos -

\- Si, es de la escuela y tiene un año más que yo. Ahora me dejás vestir? -

\- Cómo se llama? -

\- Mamá dale, salí - Issei la empujaba fuera de la habitación -

\- Cuándo la vas a traer a casa? - Hablaba detrás de la puerta.

\- MAMA, si no me dejás de molestar no voy a poder ir a verla ni traerla a casa! - Issei gritó sobrepasado.

******o

Issei salió de su casa después de la lluvia de preguntas de su madre, en dirección a lo de Rias. Realmente estaba muy apuesto, con una camisa celeste de mangas cortas, jeans bien oscuros, y una chaqueta negra que llevaba en su mano colgando hacia tras de su hombro. Se había peinado con gel y olía demasiado bien. Iba caminando escuchando música cuando a lo lejos divisó en sentido contrario al que él iba, a una chica con uniforme de escuela. Miró la hora en su teléfono movil y recordó que era la hora de salida de los alumnos, solo que él hoy no había ido.

\- No me digas que es ella, por favor no... - Pensó al ver un largo cabello rubio - Qué mala suerte, sí es ella... - Apretó el puño fuerte.

Irina venía caminando junto a una amiga, hablando muy entretenida y sin percibir casi nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor.

\- Me detengo a saludarla? Simplemente la saludo de lejos con la mano? La ignoro? Qué hago? - Pensaba nervioso a metros de cruzársela.

\- Y yo le dije al maestro que NI LOCA iba a hacer ese trabajo sola, así que le pedí que me juntara con... - Irina detuvo su charla al ver a Issei caminando casi frente a ella. Lo miró disimuladamente pero no detuvo su caminar, y un segundo después continuó hablando con su amiga.

Issei quedó con la mano levantada y toda la intención de saludarla pero la bajó instantáneamente al ver que la rubia lo había ignorado. - Me ignoró? Que suerte. Igual dudo que esto quede así nomás... - No dejaba de pensar.

Unos metros más adelante, la amiga le preguntó a Irina - Iri, ese chico no es amigo tuyo? -

\- Si, así es - Contestó indiferente.

\- Que lindo que es fuera de la escuela! Sabés si tiene novia? -

\- Creo que si - Seguía ignorando la situación.

\- Y... Era obvio que un chico así esté solo... - La chica se lamentaba - quién es la novia? -

\- Una chica pelirroja de la escuela, aparentemente -

\- RIAS GREMORY? Con razón... La chica más linda de la escuela! -

\- La conocés? - Irina de repente recobró el interés.

\- La pregunta es , VOS no la conocés? Es super popular... Cuerpo perfecto, cabello hermoso, inteligente, presidenta del club de ocultismo... No te suena? - La amiga no lo podía creer.

\- Club de... ocultismo? - Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Irina, recordándo el momento en que Issei le dijo que era miembro de ese club y ella se le rió en la cara -

\- Si, ese. Dicen que si ella no te invita no podés entrar -

\- Ahora entiendo todo... - Pensó en voz alta.

\- Qué cosa? -

\- Nada, nada. Mañana a la tarde hay deportes? - Cambió de tema rotundamente, tomando su celular.

***o

\- Safé del mal momento, que bueno - Issei estiró los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, pero sintió la vibración de su movil - Ya llego mi princesa, no desesperes - Pensó antes de mirar la pantalla.

_* Dificil ignorarte si salís tan lindo a la calle *_

\- Ay, no... La maldición! - Issei se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al leer el mensaje de Irina. Lo borró justo antes de llegar a la puerta del jardín de la casa de Rias. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos hasta ver a la chica de sus sueños atravesar la puerta.

\- Oh por favor! Qué lindo estás! Y todo eso es para mí? - Rias exclamó al ver al muchacho esperando del otro lado de la cerca. Se acercó hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo y dándole un fuerte beso en los labios.

\- Yo debería decir eso... Estás hermosa, en realidad, siempre sos hermosa - Le dijo mirándola a los azules ojos.

\- Oles muy rico - La pelirroja deslizo su nariz por el cuello de Issei.

\- Eh... Rias... Antes de entrar a tu casa ya me estás excitando! - El chico se estaba sonrojando a medida que su entrepierna se hinchaba.

\- No puedo evitarlo, mi piel _grita_ tu nombre - Rias lo soltó sonriendo y sensualmente lo invitó a pasar a su casa con la seña de su dedo índice, tomándolo de la mano.

\- Rias... -

\- Si? -

\- Perdoname que te lo diga así, pero que buen culo que tenés! - Issei dijo al entrar y ver a Rias de espaldas.

La chica se puso roja al instante - Ay, Issei! Está mi hermano! te puede escuchar! - Nerviosa, era poco. Ya de por sí su hermano quería hablar con el muchacho y se iba a poner muy insoportable si además había escuchado eso.

\- Perdon! Es que necesitaba decírtelo, ahora que puedo... - Estiró la mano para darle un pellizco en una nalga pero justo Sirzechs cruzó el pasillo. Issei escondió rápidamente la mano.

\- Buenas tardes... - El pelirrojo exclamó al ver la maniobra frustrada del muchacho.

\- Bu bu bu bueenas tardes -

\- Ay hermano, no seas tan aterrador - Rias pensaba para si misma.

\- Quieren tomar algo? En la cocina hay café recién hecho - Sirzechs preguntó amigablemente.

Issei miró a Rias buscando consentimiento y al ver que ella asintió se quedó más tranquilo. Ambos se acercaron a la cocina y Rias le servió una taza de café al nervioso muchacho y una a su hermano.

\- Rias, me controlás a Milicas? Se quedó dormido en mi cama y tengo miedo de que se caiga al piso. Enseguida voy -

\- Si, hermano, ya voy - Rias entendió la excusa de su hermano para quedarse solo con Issei que tenía la cara más asustada de la historia.

\- Issei, verdad? - El pelirrojo preguntó sorbiendo un trago de cafe.

\- Si, señor - Contestó muy rígido.

\- Tampoco para que me digas señor, jajaja... Soy Sirzechs. - Rió y su expresión volvió a ponerse seria en un instante - Voy a ir directamente al punto. Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? -

Issei empezó a sudar - Ehh... Miss.. Intenciones? -

\- No fui claro? - Sirzechs apoyó la taza sobre la mesa.

\- No, digo si! si! Ehh... yo... quiero estar al lado de Rias y hacerla sentir la mas hermosa de todas -

\- Y qué más? - El hermano de Rias cruzó los brazos ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia el costado.

\- Y... quererla mucho. Más que nadie. - Issei se estaba sincerando a la fuerza.

\- Aham... - Sorbió un poco más de cafe - Debo confiar en que estás diciendo la verdad? Porque... Si descubro a mi hermana sufriendo por culpa tuya, te juro que la patada más suave te va a mandar a la cima del Everest... - Sirzechs sonrió.

\- Digo la verdad! Estoy... enamorado de ella... desde el primer momento en que la ví... - Issei se estaba sonrojando.

Rias bajaba la escalera con su sobrino dormido en brazos y escuchó la última frase que el muchacho dijo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte.

El pelirrojo consideró que el interrogatorio había sido suficiente cuando vió entrar a su hermana a la cocina con su hijo en brazos. Rias se veía emocionada.

\- Bueno, tené en cuenta mi advertencia muchacho... - Sirzechs se levantó y acercó a Rias tomando a su hijo en brazos - Te estás llevando a la flor más bella de todas - Dicho esto se retiró de la cocina y dejó solos a los dos chicos.

\- Casi muero de un infarto - Issei se puso la mano en el pecho.

Rias rió y se acercó hasta el. Le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó desde atrás - No le tengas miedo, es un buen hombre. Solo que... Me cuida mucho. Además... se enteró de lo de hoy a la mañana -

Issei giró la cabeza y miro a Rias - Se enteró que vos y yo... que yo... que.. nosotros... - Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

\- Tranquilo - le quitó la mano de la cara - ya no se puede revertir y yo no me arrepiento para nada. El sabía que esto en algun momento iba a pasar! - Le pellizcó la mejilla - Qué hacemos ahora? Querés quedarte acá o salimos a caminar o lo que sea? -

\- La verdad es que muero por besarte acá, afuera, donde sea - Issei se había tranquilizado y volvió a la normalidad - Ya se... Querés ir a mi casa? -

\- A tu casa? Bueno... - Le pareció un poco repentino.

\- Antes de salir le dije a mi madre que iba a ver a mi novia y realmente insistió demasiado en conocerte y saber de vos. Si no te molesta... - Issei la había tomado de las manos.

\- No, no me molesta, vamos - Rias sonrió. Caminaron hasta el living y de un grito la chica anunció que salían.

\- Bueno, no vuelvas tarde ni embarazada - Sirzechs respondió desde arriba.

\- BASTA CON ESO! - La pelirroja se veía enfurecida, lo que hizo reir mucho a Issei.

****o

\- Adelante... - Issei abrió la puerta de su casa y con un gesto caballeroso indicó a Rias que entrara.

\- Gracias, que casa más linda tenés también vos - La chica se quitaba la chaqueta - Dónde la puedo dejar? Hace calor -

\- Dame, la dejo en mi habitación - Estiró la mano y recibió la prenda de la pelirroja - Disculpame un segundo - Issei caminó hasta la cocina buscando a su madre y posibles invitados no deseados. - Mamá? -

\- Hijo, volviste rápido - La madre de Issei corrió la vista de su notebook y miró a su hijo - No me digas que la trajiste... -

\- Te pido calma y discreción, por el amor de dios - Issei dijo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su mano derecha.

La mujer se levantó de la silla rápidamente, haciendo un gran ruido, se quitó los lentes que dejó sobre la mesa, empujó a Issei al pasar por la puerta de la cocina y corrió hasta donde estaba Rias parada.

\- Pido cosas en vano - El muchacho se moría de vergüenza.

\- AYY! Pero que chica más hermosa! Mira lo que es tu cabello... Y esos ojos, con esas pestañas! Bienvenida hija! - La mujer abrazó tan fuerte a Rias que la chica se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa - Es mucho más linda en persona que en la foto que me mostraste, hijo! -

Rias miró a Issei con los ojos bien abiertos. El muchacho hizo un gesto con los brazos abiertos a cada costado de su cuerpo, sonriendo.

\- Ahora que te veo bien... Te parecés mucho a un chico que trabaja conmigo a la mañana... - La madre de Issei soltó a Rias y la inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo - Tenés algo que ver con _Sirzi_ Gremory? Es un chico de treintitantos muy parecido a vos, pelo rojo, ojos azules... Tiene un nene divino! -

\- Sirzi? - Rias soltó una carcajada - Le dicen Sirzi? - No podía parar de reir.

\- Lo conoces? - La madre preguntó sorprendida ante la reacción de Rias.

\- Si, como no lo voy a conocer si es mi hermano! - La pelirroja se tapaba la boca para no quedar grosera ante tanta risa.

\- Ya me parecía, si son iguales! Qué casualidad -

Issei observaba todo aún con la chaqueta de Rias en la mano - Eh... "mi amor"... -

Rias y la mamá de Issei lo miraron con sorpresa de que aún estaba ahi. La chica se sonrojó al ser llamada así, y sonrió timidamente. - Si? -

\- Me acompañas que te muestro una cosa? - Hizo una seña hacia el fondo de la casa.

\- Andá, que si no mi hijo después me reta. Un gusto, preciosa. Mañana voy a decirle a tu hermano que somos como familia ahora - La madre se volvió a la cocina para seguir trabajando.

***o

\- Esta es mi habitación - Issei dijo al entrar y arrojando la chaqueta de Rias sobre la cama.

\- Bastante ordenada para ser de un chico - La pelirroja acarició el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho con sus dedos y se sentó en la cama dando saltitos con su trasero - Parece cómoda -

\- Con esa cola cualquier cosa debe ser cómoda - Issei se mordió el labio.

\- Así que soy "tu amor"? - Rias se levantó y caminó sensualmente hasta el chico, le pasó una mano por la mejilla mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

\- Si. Desde el primer día en que te vi. Aunque mis sentimientos a veces se vean tapados por mi calentura, jajajaj - Issei tomó de la cintura a la pelirroja - Y yo, soy tu amor? -

\- Puede ser... - Se hacía la juguetona - Si te seguis portando bien... -

\- Me porté mal hoy? - Issei frunció el seño.

\- Mas o menos... Te portaste bien y a la vez mal... - Rias se lamió un dedo y lo uso para acariciar y humedecer los labios del muchacho.

\- Que hice? - Issei se había preocupado.

\- Ya te olvidaste? - Se acercó hasta su oído - Me quitaste la virginidad... -

\- Cómo olvidar eso... Pero, eso es lo bueno o lo malo? - El muchacho acercó aún más a Rias contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran totalmente presionados contra el.

\- Eso es bueno... - Rias comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en su cuello.

\- Y lo malo? Ah... - Le gustaba mucho que le besara el cuello.

\- Que quiero más - La pelirroja acercó su pelvis contra la entrepierna de Issei y lo besó.

Issei sintió un fuego en su interior que hizo que, sin romper el beso, se agachara ligeramente para tomar envión y así levantar a Rias de la cadera. Ella no dudó y colocó sus piernas rodeandolo. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó, con la chica sobre el. Se recostó y mientras seguían besándose colocó sus dos manos en las nalgas de la pelirroja, amasándolas con suavidad. - Amo tu cola - Rompió un segundo el beso para dejar salir una parte de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

Rias frotaba su húmeda intimidad contra la entrepierna hinchada de Issei. Le excitaba demasiado sentirla crecer, hacerse grande, solo por ella. Entre el beso se escapaban sus gemidos contenidos cada vez que intentaba respirar. Quitó una de las manos que Issei había clavado en su nalga y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. El chico no perdió tiempo y lo acarició con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que movia inconscientemente su cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

En un movimiento rápido, Issei tumbó a Rias boca arriba sobre la cama. Se recostó nuevamente a su lado y desprendio los botones del pantalón de la chica, descubriendo la hermosa ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

\- Uoooooooooooooooooooohhhh - Exclamó al bajar por completo el pantalón de la chica - No es demasiado pequeña para semejante trasero? -

\- Es la idea... - Dijo Rias mientras ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón levantando las piernas.

\- Sos terrible - Volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo para seguir besándola apasionadamente, para recorrer cada espacio de su boca con su lengua.

Luego de acariciar uno de sus pechos con su mano derecha, la deslizó hasta su pelvis, introduciendola bajo su ropa interior y tocar su intimidad. Rias estaba hecha un mar de humedad. Los dedos de Issei resbalaban por su clítoris y sus labios, por lo que, con mucho cuidado y sin perder de vista la expresión de su chica, aprovechó para intentar meterle un dedo.

\- Te duele? - Preguntó al ver un pequeño movimiento de su entrecejo.

\- No, no, solo me sorprendí y ademas, me tengo que acostumbrar a tus deditos traviesos - pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Issei y lo besó, aprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

El dedo del muchacho se metía y salía del interior de Rias con delicadeza, haciendola sacudir y gemir en voz baja con cada movimiento, mientras él ya estaba en su punto máximo de excitación. Le quitó la ropa interior empapada y lamió un par de veces la intimidad de la pelirroja hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Bajó el cierre de su jean y su boxer, y tomando de las piernas a Rias la acercó hasta el borde de la cama. Se acomodó frente a ella y suavemente pero con decisión, la penetró.

\- Ay mi amor! - Exclamó en voz baja Issei al sentir toda esa humedad y calor en su miembro, apoyando su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica.

Rias soltó un gemido fuerte por lo que Issei le tapó la boca con una de sus manos - Shhh bonita, mi mamá es muy chusma -

\- Perdón, no lo controlé - Dijo con su respiración muy agitada mientras lamía el dedo que había estado dentro suyo.

El chico la embestía con suavidad para controlar que ella no gritara, y para disfrutar cada movimiento dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Ay Isse, se siente tan diferente a hoy a la mañana, me encanta - La pelirroja clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho.

\- Si, es verdad, se siente distinto, mucho más rico, AAAAAAh... Tengo que cuidarme de no gritar yo ahora, jajaja - Issei se había dejado llevar.

_***PIRIiipiIRIRIiIpi***_Nuevo mensaje para Issei.

\- Sonó tu celular Isse, Ah... perdon perdon! - Dijo Rias tapándose la boca después de gemir.

Issei se detuvo un momento para estirar su mano y tomar el celular, pero cuando vió el remitente lo arrojó de inmediato lejos de la cama, sin leerlo.

\- Cambiemos de posición, que querés probar? - El muchacho propuso a Rias.

\- Mmmm... Quiero probar en cuatro patas... - Rias se llevó un dedo a la boca.

\- Como quiera mi reina... - Salió de la chica para que ella cambiara de posición. Pero... Se dió cuenta de que se había olvidado de usar un profiláctico al ver su miembro salir de la vagina de Rias. - MALDICIÓN! -

\- Qué pasa Isse? - Rias se preocupó.

\- No me puse condón! Me olvidé! Soy un idiota! - Se subió como pudo el pantalón y salió corriendo a buscar protección donde su padre guardaba en el baño, dejando a Rias arrodillada sobre la cama. - El segundo cajón del mueble, dentro de la cajita... Acá hay uno! - Volvió a toda velocidad a su habitación y se denudó de la cintura para abajo, colocándose el condón y posicionándose nuevamente detrás de Rias. - Con razón se sentía diferente! Voy, eh -

\- Ahh! Creo que me gusta mucho esta posición... Ah, AH.. -

\- Shhh, Rias! - Issei le dió una nalgada.

La chica reía entre pequeños gemidos contenidos con cada embestida que el muchacho le daba. El aceleraba cada vez más, llegando más adentro, golpeándola con su pelvis en las nalgas.

\- AY esto es genial! - Rias dijo en voz baja.

\- Vos sos genial, mi amor, la tenés tan rica... - De repente sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba y dejó de embestirla.

\- Que pasó? Por qué paraste? - Rias se dió vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

\- Estoy por terminar y no quierooo T_T - Issei lloriqueaba.

\- No importa! Quiero verte acabar... Qué te parece si... Me lo echas en el cuerpo? - Rias le mordió el labio inferior después de quitarse la remera y quedar en pechos, siguiendo con su dedo un camino que iba desde su boca hasta su ombligo.

Issei abrió los ojos bien grande, se quitó el preservativo y con su mano se masturbó para echar toda su descarga en los pechos de la chica. - Esto es... un desastre, un hermoso desastre - Rió satisfecho.

\- Recordame no pedírtelo más, es un asco! - Rias sacudía las manos sacando la lengua, buscando algo con qué limpiarse.

\- JAJAJAJJA! Sos hermosa - Se acercó y la besó en los labios dulcemente. Buscó en su mesita de noche y le dio un paquete de pañuelos. - Querés terminar vos tambien? -

\- La verdad, sigo bastante caliente... AY! - Rias se deslizó sobre la cama.

Sin que hubiera terminado de decir la frase, Issei la tomó de las piernas y abriéndolas, se sumergió en su intimidad para darle un orgasmo con su lengua.

\- MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM - Gemía con la boca cerrada, presionando la cara de Issei contra ella.

El chico disfrutaba demasiado verla gozar. Hasta que la hizo llegar al clímax, y para que no gritara la besó inmediatamente en los labios.

\- Te amo, hermosa -

Rias, completamente agitada, rendida ante el placer y ahora endulzada por las palabras del muchacho, lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo - No te separes nunca de mi -

\- Solo para ir al baño, si? - El chico la besó en la frente y cuidadosamente la ubicó a su lado en la cama - Dame un segundo - Se levantó de la cama y buscó el celular para leer el mensaje.

_De: Irina * Hace varios días que me tendría que haber bajado el período y no lo hizo. Para que lo tengas en cuenta *_

Issei se puso blanco.

*******o**

_**Ahh no, no, esto es increible! Irina tiene un atraso? Qué va a pasar ahora? **_

_**No se pierdan el capítulo que viene porque hasta yo estoy ansiosa de lo que pueda pasar...**_

_**Ya saben, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar su comentario!**_

_**Saludos a todos... *o***_

_**Lu**_


	17. Hasta el viernes

_Buennnnnnnnnnnn día mis queridos lectores, cómo les va?_

_Se que me odiaron a mi y a Irina con el final del capítulo anterior, pero para compensarlos les traigo la actualización bastante rápido, no se pueden quejar!_

_**BrandonRivera:**__ Son cosas que pueden pasar, eso no la convierte en una puta, pobrecita... Pero que es bastante zorra, no lo voy a negar! Leete el cap de hoy que espero que te guste! Gracias por la review!_

_**Mark157Issei:**____Se ve que el material genético de Issei es muy fuerte, porque sino no se explica! No creo que Rias le corte las bolas, pero el padre de Irina y el hermano de Rias seguro que si... Espero te guste el cap de hoy y gracias por todas tus reviews de siempre!_

_**Dead Cold 595:**__ Gracias! Me alegro mucho!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Yo me rio mucho escribiendo esas partes porque me las super imagino, con los gestos y todo, las disfruto un montón. En este capítulo se despeja la incógnita de Irina, espero que te guste... Mi novio por suerte anda re bien, muchas gracias por las buenas ondas y por tus reviews de siempre que las espero al terminar de actualizar. Un beso enorme y a ver que te parece!_

_**Sekiryuuttei:**____Algunas cambian, otras no, depende! Gracias por tu review, ojala te guste el capitulo de hoooooooooy..._

_**Cinder:**____Calculo que a Rias NO le va a caer bien... Me da más pena por ella que por Issei, total el se divirtió poniéndola :( Gracias por la review!_

_**DARKAR 231:**__ IRINA NO VA A MORIR! No quiero matar a nadie nooo nooooooooooooooooo! Jajajajjaj, ya bastante va a tener con el capitulo de hoy... Espero que te guste y mil gracias por tu review, un besote desde Buenos Aires!_

_**Accelerator Breaker:**____Issei se quiere cortar las pelotas!_

_**Acqua OfThe Back:**__ La píldora puede fallar, yo no se si ella las venía tomando en orden o si en realidad lo hizo a propósito... Habrá que leer el cap de hoy! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el nuevo cap!_

_**J. Dead:**____Cuando a una chica no le baja la regla, o el período, es muy posible que (si es sexualmente activa) esté embarazada... Las cosas aún no terminaron, querido amigo! Segui leyendo que capáz todo cambia... Un beso, gracias por tu review!_

_**Raulex44**__: Supongo que todos en algún lugar muuuuuuuuuuy profundo tienen un pequeño galán de telenovela... Jajaj! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_**Rockoo:**__ AHHH NO ME OBLIGUES! Tendrás que leer para ver que pasa... Quizás te lleves una sorpresa! Gracias por la review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, después me contas!_

_Capítulo a la vista!_

_***********o**_

Borró el mensaje y volvió a la cama para recostarse con Rias, pero su palidez era obvia.

\- Isse, que te pasa? Te sentis bien? Estás muy blanco - Rias lo miró super extrañada.

\- No, creo que me bajó la presión - Issei se sentía mal de verdad.

\- Querés que te traiga algo, no se, agua? La llamo a tu mamá? - La chica se levantó y se puso la ropa rápidamente.

\- No, no... Pero si voy a ir al baño... -

Rias lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del baño. Issei se miró al espejo y su cara estaba fatal. Las nauseas se apoderaron de su estómago y fue inmediato el desenlace: abrazado al retrete, vomitando.

\- Issei, estás bien? Te ayudo? - La preocupada pelirroja preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, escuchando el sonido de las arcadas hasta que el muchacho salió.

\- Creo que me siento un poco mejor. Rias... No te enojás si te acompaño hasta tu casa así vuelvo a descansar un poco? - Issei necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, mi lindo Issei, me vuelvo sola - La chica se puso su chaqueta.

\- Ni loco te dejo volver sola, además así aprovecho a tomar un poco de aire. Vamos? - El muchacho la tomó de la mano.

\- Bueno... Seguro que no querés que me quede a cuidarte? -

\- No mi amor, no hace falta, no me siento tan mal - El chico la besó en la mejilla dulcemente.

***o

\- Hasta mañana reina - Issei tomó el mentón de Rias para besarla.

\- Hasta mañana Isse - Devolvió el beso y gracilmente entró a su casa.

Después de dejar a Rias en su casa, Issei caminó hasta llegar a un parque, tomó su celular y con coraje y miedo a la vez, se decidió a llamar a Irina.

_-Tuuuuu... Tuuuuuuuuu... -_ Cada pulso telefónico lo ponía más nervioso.

\- Hola Issei - Irina contestó del otro lado.

\- Eh.. Hola Irina -

\- Cómo estás? -

\- Quiero saber que significa el mensaje que me mandaste. Sin vueltas por favor. - Issei fue directo al punto.

\- Qué mala onda que sos... Bueno, significa que puedo llegar a estar embarazada y que vos sos el papá - Irina se escuchaba sobradora.

\- Pero... vos me dijiste que tomabas las píldoras! - El muchacho se agarraba la cabeza, sentado en una banca del parque.

\- Si, lo estuve haciendo, pero... me olvidé algunas, jeje -

\- Y te reis? Idiota! Te parece una broma todo esto? - Issei gritó.

\- No me grites porque te corto y le cuento a tu mamá. O mejor, a tu "novia" - Irina lo amenazó mientras se limaba las uñas.

\- Perdón. Hace cuánto que no te viene? Ya te hiciste un test? Fuiste al médico? -

\- Hace 5 días. No, todavía no. Tengo turno para dentro de una semana. Contento FBI? - Sopló el polvo de sus uñas.

\- Recién en una semana? Hacete el test ahora Irina, por favor, necesito saber - Issei estaba al borde del llanto.

\- No tiene sentido que me lo haga ahora porque no lo va a detectar -

\- Y cómo se que es mío? Solo lo hicimos dos veces. - El muchacho preguntó.

_Silencio._

\- Contestame, yo que se si no estuviste con alguien más? -

\- Que lindo concepto que tenés de mi, eh, la madre de tu futuro bebe -

\- Todavía no se si me decís la verdad o me estas mintiendo de rencorosa que sos, porque decidí estar con alguien que no sos vos -

\- Insultame una vez más y te juro que le cuento a la pelirroja esa -

\- No te atrevas... -

\- Solo si me prometés que me vas a acompañar al médico -

_Silencio de parte de Issei._

\- Hey... -

\- Está bien. Te voy a acompañar. -

\- En unos días te paso la hora y el lugar, bye... - Cortó la comunicación.

\- Maldita zorra! - Issei le dio una patada a un cesto de basura - Justo cuando las cosas iban perfectas, tiene que pasar esto? - Lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la corteza de un árbol - Tengo 17 años! No puedo cuidar un hijo ahora y menos de alguien a quien no quiero! Maldición maldición Maldición! - Golpeó con el puño varias veces - Debería contarle a Rias? Si se entera se va a poner muy triste... Mejor... Voy a esperar a que esta zorra vaya al médico - Escurrió sus mocos con un pañuelo - Es la única esperanza que me queda, que me esté mintiendo... -

*****o

A la mañana siguiente, Issei pasó a buscar a Rias por la casa para ir a la escuela. Él todavía seguía decaído, y su novia podía notarlo. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al instituto, y en la puerta la chica lo besó con todo el amor que pudo para levantarle el ánimo.

\- Hey, lindo, cambia esa cara, qué te pasa? - Rias lo tenía tomado de las mejillas y le habló mirándolo a los ojos con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

Issei entendió que no era muy conveniente mostrarse así frente a la pelirroja porque podría darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. - Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más - El muchacho sonrió, mintiendo.

\- Mmm... No te creo. Pero no importa si no me querés contar, ya se te pasará - Le besó la frente - Te veo en el club después, si? -

\- Si, linda. Más tarde voy - La vió alejarse un poco pero la tomó de la mano repentinamente, la atrajo hacia él y le dijo al oído - Te amo, a vos y a nadie más - La besó en la mejilla y se fue para su salón.

Rias quedó parada inmovil acariciándose la mejilla - Yo también... -

Issei caminaba con su maletin al hombro por el pasillo cuando de repente sus amigos lo tacklearon, tirándolo al piso.

\- Dónde estabas maldito desgraciado? -

\- Cómo te atrevés a olvidarte de nosotros! - Matsuda y Motohama lo estaban golpeando en el piso.

\- Basta, basta! - Issei se cubría con su maletín - Tuve un tema que resolver! -

\- Un tema? Te fuiste con Rias! Te vió medio instituto ayer a la mañana! Acaso... Se fueron a un motel? - Matsuda dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a llorar.

\- No! Basta! No me fui a ningún motel. Me fui a su casa - Issei se levantó sonriendo y acomodó su uniforme.

\- QQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Ambos chicos gritaron haciendo que los que caminaban también por el pasillo se dieran vuelta a mirar.

\- SHHHHH, escandalosos! Más respeto que ahora soy un chico comprometido - Issei cruzó sus brazos.

\- Doblemente QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? -

\- Así es, Rias Gremory es... MI NOVIA! - Cerró el puño y posó de forma victoriosa.

\- Contate otra broma Issei, jajajajajajajj - Motohama no podía parar de reir.

\- Piensen lo que quieran... - Entró al salón sin mirarlos. Se sentó en su pupitre y sacó su celular. A los pocos minutos una mano se lo arrebató sutilmente mientras estaba concentrado navegando en internet.

\- Te parece bien usar el teléfono en la escuela? - Irina se sentó en el pupitre de al lado. Al estar distraido Issei no la había visto.

\- Dame eso - el chico tiró un manotazo y le sacó el celular a la rubia, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

\- Siempre tan bruto... Deberías tener más cuidado conmigo... - Irina cruzó las piernas y giró hacía el pizarrón al ver que el profesor había entrado al salón.

Issei solamente la miró de lado.

\- Este viernes a las 4 de la tarde... - La chica dijo en voz baja - ... en la clínica de la estación tengo la ecografía... -

\- OK - El muchacho ni siquiera la miró para contestarle.

\- Que cortante que estás. No te emociona ni un poquito? - Irina le picó el brazo a Issei.

\- Dejame tranquilo - Sacudió el brazo.

\- Bueno, siempre dicen que los hombres solo se emocionan cuando ven a su bebe, antes no... -

\- BASTA! - Issei le gritó a la chica que se hundió en su asiento y toda la clase lo miró.

\- Qué le pasa, señor? - El profesor lo observaba por encima de los anteojos.

\- Nada, lo siento - Issei se enfadó y solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

****o

Unas horas despues, la clase se vió interrumpida por alguien que golpeaba a la puerta del salón.

\- Adelante - El profesor dijo a media voz mirando unos examenes que estaba corrigiendo.

\- Disculpe profesor... -

\- Ahhh, señorita Gremory! Pase por favor, en qué puedo ayudarla? - El hombre adoraba a Rias. Había sido su profesor el año anterior.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio al verla entrar al salón. De repente las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre si y hasta se escucharon silbidos aduladores de los varones. Irina pudo verla en detenimiento. Nunca la había tenido cerca como para observarla en detalle.

\- Perra - Pensó la rubia para su interior.

Rias miró disimuladamente a Issei al entrar, le hizo una sonrisita y se acercó hasta al profesor.

\- Que tal querida? Cómo está tu padre? Hace bastante que no tengo noticias suyas - El hombre y el padre de Rias habían sido compañeros de universidad.

\- Muy bien por suerte, gracias por preguntar - Ambos hablaban en voz baja mientras el resto del curso se moría por escuchar la conversación.

\- Dime, a qué se debe tu grata visita? -

\- Tengo una actividad en mi club y necesito a todos mis miembros. Si no es mucha molestia, podría retirarlo? -

\- Por supuesto, quién es? -

\- Aquel chico de la ventana, Issei -

\- No sabía que él estaba en su club, señorita Gremory, pero no hay problema. SEÑOR HYODO! - Dijo en voz alta - La señorita lo requiere, puede retirarse -

TODA la clase lo miró. Las chicas con sorpresa. Los varones con envidia. Irina, con odio.

Rias identificó a Irina en el salón y la miró con desprecio.

Issei estaba rojo de vergüenza - SSSSii, si, profesor, gracias! - Se levantó y caminó hacia Rias que estaba sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias profesor - Ni bien Issei salió, Rias cerró la puerta tras de el.

\- Qué pasó Rias? - El chico preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada, solo te extrañaba - Rias sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Y por eso me sacaste de la clase? -

\- Si - Sacudió su rojo cabello.

\- Te amo! - Se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

\- Ah ah, no, acá no mi lindo, nos van a reprender... Adentro del club te mimo todo lo que quieras - Rias lo separó de ella apoyando un dedo en sus labios.

\- Dale abrí, que quiero besarte - Issei la abrazó por detrás en la puerta del salón del club.

\- Ay Isse, pará! Si me empujas así contra la puerta no puedo meter la llave... Además nos van a ver! - Rias se reía.

\- No hay nadie a esta altura del pasillo - Comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, picándole la cintura con su dedo.

\- Ay! Ay! Basta JAJAJAJ AHhh - Gemía suavemente entre risas y espasmos mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. - Maldita cerradura... Listo! -

Entraron y ni bien cerraron la puerta tras de si, Issei acorraló a Rias contra la pared y mordió sus labios. La pelirroja estaba tentada de risa por las cosquillas de hacía instantes. Pasó sus manos por la nuca del chico e intensificó el beso hasta que...

\- Vaya, vaya, la flamante pareja que no mira si hay alguien más en la sala... - Akeno estaba sentada en el sillón tomando un te.

Rias e Issei se pusieron rojos de vergüenza, la chica se acomodó el uniforme y entre risas se disculpó - Perdon, perdon... -

\- Si quieren me voy a otro lado y los dejo solos - Akeno sonrió.

\- No hace falta amiga, no vine a hacer nada indecente - Rias se sentó frente a ella e Issei la siguió pensando - Cómo que no? u.u -

\- Me alegra mucho que después de todo puedan estar juntos - La morocha acercó la taza hasta la boca - a mi amiga se la ve feliz - Akeno se dirigió al muchacho.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, cómplices.

Alguien desde afuera golpeó la puerta.

\- Si? - Rias preguntó desde el interior.

\- Hola, disculpen - Haru asomó su cabeza.

\- Pasá Haru, no hay problema - La pelirroja lo invitó a pasar.

\- Quién es el? - Issei le preguntó en voz baja a su novia.

\- Ah, cierto que no lo conocés, esa noche... Bueno, mejor no hablar de esa noche. Es el novio de Akeno, no te pongas celoso - Rias le tomó la mano.

\- No sabía que Akeno tenia novio! y Kiba? - Volvió a preguntar en voz baja.

\- Kiba debe haber venido más temprano. El está saliendo con una chica de tu clase, ni idea quién es -

\- Pero ellos... - Issei hizo un gesto sexual.

\- Supuestamente eso quedó en el pasado! - Le contestó al oído - basta de preguntar sobre esas cosas delante del pobre chico! - Le pellizco la pierna.

\- Bueno, parece que al final si los dejo solos, alguien me está invitando a comer - Akeno se levantó del sofa y tomó la mano de Haru.

\- Más tarde la devuelvo, perdón si interrumpí algo - El muchacho era muy gentil.

\- Si no la devolves, no me enojo! - Rias bromeó.

\- Que mala amiga que sos, Rias - Akeno le sacó la lengua y salió del salón de la mano del muchacho.

Ni bien Akeno cerró la puerta tras de sí, Issei se avalanzó sobre Rias, recostándola en el sillón - Al fin soloss mi reina -

\- Ay, Issei, ahora no... - trató de levantarlo.

\- Qué pasó? - El chico se reincorporó y ayudo a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo.

\- Eso quiero saber, que pasó ayer? - Rias le tomó la mano.

\- Ayer con qué? -

\- Isse... Que pasó que te sentiste tan mal de repente? Fue después de ver tu celular, no soy tonta... -

Issei tragó saliva. No estaba preparado para decirle la verdad. Tampoco quería mentirle a ella.

\- No me vas a contar? Se supone que debería haber confianza entre nosotros... - Le apretó la mano.

\- Ehh... - Issei bajó la cabeza hasta su mano, tenía el codo apoyado sobre su pierna.

\- Y? -

\- No puedo mentirle... Esto me va a salir caro, es la verdad o la verdad - Pensó y repensó en 2 segundos. - Rias... yo... tengo un... problema... -

\- Cuál? - Rias ladeó la cabeza.

\- PERO TE JURO QUE NO LO HICE A PROPÓSITO, de hecho, dudo que sea verdad, pero me tiene muy mal porque las cosas venían tan bien entre nosotros y...

\- QUE.. pasó. - La pelirroja cambió el tono de voz a uno más duro y le soltó la mano - Hablá. -

\- Viste... laaa.. chica esta... - Issei tartamudeaba de los nervios.

\- Irina. Si. - Rias cruzó los brazos.

\- Estem... Me dijo que... Está con un pequeño atraso... -

\- QUEE? - La chica se levantó repentinamente gritando, con cara de horror.

\- Unos días solamente... -

\- Te parece que la gravedad de todo esto disminuye diciendo que es un PEQUEÑO ATRASO? - Rias gritaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Por qué me hacés esto!? - Le revoleó un almohadón con mucha violencia.

\- No fue a propósito Rias por favor! Ni siquiera se si es verdad! - Issei se tapaba con los brazos de los almohadonazos de la pelirroja. Dolían!

\- No te cuidaste que tanta duda tenés? - Lo seguía golpeando.

\- Me dijo que tomaba pastillas! No me pegués más! - Se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Rias por la muñeca para frenar los almohadonazos.

\- Soltame! No me toques! - la pelirroja safó su muñeca de la mano del muchacho y lo burló - "ay ay tomo pastillas" Sos un idiota. Un maldito idiota - Cayó sentada en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos para largarse a llorar con más intensidad que antes - Prometiste no hacerme sufrir - Lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos todos irritados y manchados de negro por el maquillaje corrido.

\- Mi amor, no llores... - Intentó acercarse a la chica pero lo empujó.

\- Mi amor las pelotas! Salí! Andate de acá! -

\- No me pienso ir. Ni siquiera valorás que te diga la verdad? -

\- PFFFFFFFFF! Sos un hipócrita! La verdad me la dijiste después de que te preguntara! Si no, seguramente que no me ibas a contar... -

\- No quería que te pusieras así, justamente -

\- De verdad, para qué insistis en que estemos juntos si vas a venir con sorpresas así, siempre? - Rias estaba un poco más calmada pero aún así tenía la voz tomada por las lágrimas y no dejaba de refregarse los ojos.

\- Rias... Fue un error, lo se, ya te pedí perdón veinte veces! - Se arrodilló frente a ella - Además, conociéndola, seguramente esté mintiendo para que pasen estas cosas entre nosotros - La tomó del mentón y suavemente levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos pero la chica le corrió la cara - Mirame, por favor... -

Rias Clavó sus ojos azul profundo en la mirada de Issei.

\- Soy un pendejo, pero nunca estuve tan seguro en mi vida de algo como lo es estar con vos - Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de la chica.

\- Y ahora que va a pasar? Cómo se resuelve esto? - Rias cruzó sus brazos, sollozando.

\- El viernes tiene turno con el médico y pienso ir para que no me engañe con nada -

\- El viernes... Bueno... Entonces, hasta el viernes, olvidate de mi - La pelirroja se levantó y fue hasta el baño para acondicionarse la cara.

\- Queee? - Issei se quedó arrodillado totalmente sorprendido por la determinación de Rias.

\- Lo que escuchaste. Hasta el viernes no me hables, no me busques, no nada -

\- Ay, Rias por favor... - El chico se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta Rias - Cómo voy a aguantar no hablarte, ni mirarte, ni besar esos labios? -

\- No se, quizás tengas que hacer la fuerza que no hiciste para aguantar el no tener sexo con Irina... Manejalo... - Salió del salón del club golpeando la puerta.

Issei también salió del club y corrió hasta Rias. La tomó del antebrazo para que dejara de caminar - No te vayas así... -

\- Soltame Issei, por favor - Rias miraba hacia el suelo.

\- No te voy a soltar - La tironeó (Ojo, sin lastimar, tampoco pensemos que Issei es un golpeador) hacia dentro del salón nuevamente. Con su otra mano le tomó la otra muñeca y se las apoyó en la pared, quedando cara a cara.

\- Me vas a decir que no me vas a extrañar? -

Rias volteó su cara hacia un costado - No -

Issei llevó su boca hasta el cuello de la chica y lo lamió desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula. La pelirroja soltó un leve gemido. - Segura? -

\- Esto es chantaje - Dijo frunciendo el seño.

\- No, no lo es, no te estás negando - hizo pequeñas mordidas a lo largo del cuello.

\- Basta Issei... -

\- No sonás convincente - Le soltó una muñeca y acarició desde su mejilla hasta su pierna. Subió su mano y la colocó debajo de la falda del uniforme. Deslizó unos dedos bajo la ropa interior.

La chica cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados - Mmhhmmm -

\- Mi amor... Estas mojadita... - Comenzó a moverlos en círculos.

\- Sos malo Issei, malo, por qué me hacés esto? - Rias colocó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre entre el cabello del muchacho y le dió un fuerte tirón.

\- AY! Dolió! - Le introdujo un dedo bruscamente.

La pelirroja respiró muy fuerte - No creo que te haya dolido tanto como me lastimás vos a mi cada vez que me mentis... -

Issei le soltó la otra muñeca y la giró, dejándola de cara a la pared, sorprendida. Se puso de cuclillas y le bajo la ropa interior. Le separó las nalgas con sus manos y sumergió su cara en la intimidad de la chica, desde atrás.

\- No... No... Ahhh... - Rias estaba totalmente entregada, inclinando inconscientemente la cadera hacia atrás, dejandole una posición mucho más comoda al muchacho que la estaba lamiendo apasionadamente.

Issei pensaba para si mismo - Esto es maravilloso, maravilloso! -

La pelirroja había apoyado su cara y sus pechos en la pared, disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados, con esa forma suave y sensual de gemir que volvía loco a su novio.

\- No aguanto más - Dijo Issei al levantarse del suelo, bajando el cierre de su pantalón. Pasó la mano por la intimidad de Rias para humedecer su miembro y separando nuevamente las nalgas de la chica guió la cabeza hasta su orificio. Hizo un poco de fuerza para penetrarla pero la chica se quejó.

\- Issei... Creo que es más abajo... -

\- Uy perdón, perdón... -

Ahora en el orificio correcto, el miembro duro del muchacho se introdujo sin ningún problema, haciendo que Rias diera un gemido largo que terminó en un suspiro super sensual. Issei apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica para hablarle al oído.

\- Te vuelvo a preguntar, estás segura de que no me vas a extrañar? - Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- No, ya no... AHhh! SI, SIII -

\- Me vas a extrañar? - Repreguntó moviendose hacia dentro y hacia afuera de ella.

\- SI! SIII! Pero no pares! AHH! -

\- No me digas que vas a acabar, Ahh... -

\- AY Issei, AY! - Una serie de gritos agudos, afirmaciones, espasmos y gemidos inundaron el salón del club. Era la primera vez que Rias llegaba al orgasmo mientras el chico la penetraba. Él se sentía fascinado por las contracciones de la vagina sobre su miembro, que estaba aún más húmedo que antes. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se había aflojado, disfrutando al máximo su clímax.

\- Te gusta que te lo haga así? Creo que si... Ahh.. - Estaba totalmente descontrolado sosteniendo a la débil y agotada Rias contra la pared.

\- Me encanta! Me encanta! - la pelirroja gritaba de placer.

\- Ay no, ay no! - Issei gruñó dando una embestida que llegó hasta el fondo de la chica. Tres latidos de su miembro evidenciaron que había descargado todo dentro de ella.

\- Qué... qué pasa? No me digas que... - Preguntó la chica girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Te acabé... adentro - El muchacho salió suavemente de ella y vió como gotas de su liquido blanco caían al piso.

\- Y qué hago ahora? - Rias se llevó los dedos hacia abajo para corroborar lo que Issei dijo.

\- No se, nada, qué se puede hacer! Jajaj - Issei se echó a reir.

\- No te rías, estúpido... - La chica fue hasta el baño para lavarse.

\- Pero no pasa nada mi amor, por una vez que puede pasar? - El chico la siguió mientras se subía los pantalones y acomodaba su camisa.

\- Espero que nada -

\- Tranquila linda - la besó en la nuca mientras ella se miraba al espejo para peinarse - Lo importante es si te gustó o no -

\- Me encantó, ya te lo dije - Se acariciaba un mechón de cabello y miraba el reflejo de Issei - Deberías volver a clases - Giró y clavó sus ojos en él.

\- Si, no? Mejor vuelvo antes de que me reprendan -

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta del salón del club, Issei abrió la puerta y con un beso se despidió de la chica - Hasta después, pelirroja hermosa -

\- Hasta el viernes - Rias le cerró la puerta en la cara. El muchacho quedó totalmente sorprendido y se retiró bufando con las manos en los bolsillos.

****o

Llegó el viernes después de varios días de indiferencia de Rias hacia Issei. El la buscó, la buscó, pero nunca recibió más que la nada misma. Ella se había puesto muy seria y si bien se moría de ganas de estar con el, su orgullo era más fuerte. Si Irina realmente estaba embarazada, estos días servirían como entrenamiento para olvidarse definitivamente de él. Si no lo estaba, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Fue bastante dificil esquivarlo todo el tiempo tanto en la escuela como en la calle. Por suerte el muchacho le tenía un poco de miedo a su hermano, por lo que no se acercó a su casa.

La mamá de Issei torturó al muchacho preguntándole qué le pasaba. Durante estos días su expresión era de mucha tristeza y muchos nervios. ¿Qué iba a hacer si de verdad estaba embarazada? Cómo se lo diría a su madre? Tendría que buscar un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir con ella... Y realmente el no quería. El quería estar con Rias y nadie más.

Issei estaba parado en la esquina de la clínica de la estación, esperando a que Irina llegara. Ya se habían pasado las 4 de la tarde y ella no había aparecido - Tiene turno con un médico y llega tarde? Es un desastre... -

\- Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! - La chica llegó comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

\- Es tarde, entremos -

\- Es que tuve un antojo en el camino y me tuve que comprar esta delicia, om nom nom - Mordía la nube rosa con gran ansiedad - Además, dicen que con lo dulce los bebés se ponen contentos -

\- Basta Irina, por favor, entremos que me quiero sacar este problema de encima - Con una mano abrió la puerta de vidrio de la recepción de la clínica.

\- Buenas tardes chicos, en que los puedo ayudar? Tienen cita agendada? - La amable recepcionista les preguntó.

\- Si, tengo agendada una ecografía - Respondió Irina sonriendo mientras Issei esperaba cruzado de brazos detrás de ella.

La chica buscó en su computadora para confirmar el turno - una ecografía fetal? Puede ser? - Miró extrañada a la rubia por ser tan joven.

\- Si, si - Irina se colgó del mostrador para mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Consultorio 6 -

\- Vamos vamos que seguro nos atiende rápido - La rubia tomó a Issei de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta del consultorio 6, en donde los atendería una doctora.

\- Quién sigue? - Se escuchó una voz desde dentro del consultorio. Los chicos entraron y una joven con delantal blanco los esperaba dentro - Buenas tardes chicos, como están? -

\- Bien doctora, un poco nerviosa - Contestó Irina mirando a Issei que se había quedado parado contra la pared, dentro del consultorio, esperando a que todo terminara rápido.

\- Primer ecografía? - La doctora tomó un formulario para completar con los datos de la chica.

\- Si, en realidad quiero saber si estoy embarazada o no -

\- Ah... Que no te hiciste ningún test antes? -

\- No, no confío mucho en esas cosas -

\- Si, es verdad, a veces dan resultados un poco dudosos... Bien, Irina, verdad? -

\- Si -

\- Edad? -

\- 17 años -

\- Hace cuántos días que te falta el período? - La doctora tomaba nota.

\- 10 días más o menos, yo tomo anticonceptivos desde hace 3 años y nunca se me había desaparecido la regla -

\- Edad de iniciación sexual? -

\- ... 13 ... - Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada mientras Issei abría los ojos bien grandes sorprendido.

\- Dios... Dónde me metí? - El chico pensaba para si mismo.

\- Últimos estudios de enfermedades sexuales? -

\- Ehh... Hace un año, creo -

\- Y todo normal? Los trajiste? -

\- No los traje, me olvide. Pero si, todo normal, creo -

\- Bien. Igualmente linda, estés embarazada o no, te voy a mandar a realizarte de nuevo los estudios, si? Nunca viene mal un control -

\- Bueno, me parece bien - Irina asentía.

\- Quién es tu acompañante? - La doctora miró a Issei.

\- Soy solo un... -

\- El papá del bebe, en el caso que esté embarazada obviamente - Irina lo interrumpió.

\- Que bueno que haya venido. Bien, hagamos la eco. Recostate sobre la camilla y desprendete los botones del jean. Yo ya traigo el monitor. - La doctora fue a buscar el ecógrafo.

\- Sos una zorra, 13 años? el papá del bebe? No sabés como me arrepiento de todo - Issei le dijo en voz baja a la rubia mientras se subía a la camilla.

\- No tenés ni un mínimo de sensibilidad en este momento, no? -

La doctora volvió con el aparato - Bien Irina, te voy a poner este gel que está un poco frío, en la panza - Tomó el escaner y lo apoyó contra el abdomen de la rubia - A ver con qué nos encontramos... -

\- Que nervios - Dijo la chica que no dejaba de mirar un segundo el monitor del ecógrafo.

Issei tampoco sacaba la mirada del monitor, aunque no entendía nada de lo que veía.

La doctora daba vueltas por toda la panza de Irina hasta que se detuvo en un lugar y presionó un botón, haciendo que una imagen que se movía se agrandara en la pantalla - Bueno... acá está tu bebé -

Irina gritó de felicidad. Issei solo se tapó la boca y sintió que le bajó la presión, por lo que tomó una silla y se sentó.

\- Todavía no tiene forma de bebé bebé, pero mide apenas 4 cm y pesa alrededor de 3 gramos y se mueve un montón - La doctora explicaba - Estos son los latidos del corazón - Un sonido bombeante comenzó a salir del ecógrafo.

\- Es muy chiquitito! - Irina estaba muy emocionada, estiró el brazo y tocó la mano de Issei, que estaba pálido e inmóvil.

\- Si, es chiquito, apenas tiene 8 semanas, pensá que todavía le quedan 32 para nacer - La doctora sonrió.

Issei recobró el color de repente. - 8 semanas dijo doctora? Serían, dos meses? - Miró lentamente a Irina que cambió su cara de felicidad a miedo.

\- Así es, dos meses -

\- Ah... dos meses... Qué bueno - Issei se acercó al oído de Irina - _Y pensar que hace menos de un mes que estás de vuelta, qué loco, no?_ -

******o**

_**Apa, apa, apa... Las cosas se dan vuelta nuevamente! No se si lo de Irina era planeado pero creo que no le está saliendo muy bien...**_

_**Qué les parece la dirección que está tomando la historia?**_

_**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, me hacen super feliz!**_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy...**_

_**Saludos a todos ! *o***_

_**Lu**_


	18. No es mio

_Buenos buenos días mis queridos lectores! Después de un fin de semana de enfermera y descanso, en parte, vengo a traerles tempranito un nuevo capítulo. Contesto reviews:_

_**luis dragel:**__ Gracias, de verdad! Digamos que Issei estuvo a punto de tirarse de un puente, si si, jajajaj. Otro abrazo para vos, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!_

_**Porcelain Doll DxD:**__ Está interesante la cosa, veremos como sigue! Más vale que no me abandones jajajaj! Un besote y gracias por la review patriota._

_**BrandonRivera:**__ Me pone muy contenta que te guste! Y ojala lo haga este nuevo capítulo que viene un poquiiiito más liviano de drama, porque va a preparar al que sigue... Gracias por tu review!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Cómo te va? Al fin Irina se la tiene que comer... Por zorra! Contento? ajajajj... Espero que te guste este neuvo capítulo, gracias como siempre por tu review, un beso querido!_

_**Acqua OfThe Back**__: Al fin un fan de la pobre Irina por acá! Casi todos querian matarla, o que la mate mejor dicho :( Gracias por tu review_

_**Cinder:**__ Sabes que para mi también es como una telenovela! Jajajaj! Con respecto a lo que planteas... Veremos que pasa, no quiero adelantar pero quizás se venga con sorpresa la cosa... Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el nuevo cap._

_**Diego 997:**__Gracias! Cuando una chica tiene pareja estable y son activos sexualmente, una nunca sabe qué puede llegar a pasar..._

_** :**__ El anime del que hablás es School Days (uno de mis favoritos, a propósito) Sekai estaba de verdad embarazada, solo que Kotonoha dice que no hay bebe al final porque lógicamente el bebé era minúsculo y no se veía..._

_**Paulo'S:**__ Acá te traigo el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior y sigas con ganas de leer más, porque se vienen unas situaciones que mmmmmmmmmm... Gracias por tu review_

_**Mark157Issei:**__No, no es el papá por suerte! La pregunta es de quién será pobre criatura? Jajjaja... Espero que te guste el nuevo cap, gracias por tus reviews como siempre _

_**DARKAR231:**__ Otro más que queire que Rias tenga un bebe! Qué hago? Cumplo con los deseos de mis lectores? Mmmm... Veremos que pasa... Gracias por la review como siempre, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y que vos también seas feliz! jajajaj_

_**jorge:**__ Si que es una zorra, verdad?_

_Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda y aquí va el nuevo capítulo:_

**_*****o_**

\- Doctora, está segura que tiene dos meses? No puede haber un error? - Irina preguntó más que preocupada.

\- No mami, dos meses, por el tamaño de la cabecita no hay margen de error - La doctora apagó el monitor - Evidentemente el período anterior que tuviste fueron las típicas pérdidas de las primeras semanas. Lo que me sorprende es que las pastillas no le hayan hecho nada. Pero aparentemente está sanito sanito... -

\- Que bueno! - Dijo Issei levantándose de la silla.

\- Parece que el papá se despertó jajajaj, pensé que ibas a desmayarte ni bien empezamos. Irina, estas son las recetas de los medicamentos que tenés que tomar para fortalecer al bebe. Estos los estudios que ya la semana próxima tenés que realizarte. Qué más... Ah, obviamente no tomes más los anticonceptivos. Y cualquier duda que tengas me volves a ver en un mes -

\- Está bien... Gracias doctora - Irina se bajó de la camilla y prendió los botones de su jean, shockeada.

\- A cuidarse mucho que tenés a alguien adentro que depende de vos, eh?! - La doctora los despidió al salir del consultorio.

Issei no emitió palabra hasta que salieron de la clínica. Una vez afuera, la tomó del brazo y le dijo - No se de quién será pero olvidate de que yo me haga cargo de algo que no es mío -

\- Debe haber un error Issei, no puede ser... -

\- No me quieras mentir más! No es mío! Estás embarazada de DOS MESES! Hace menos de un mes que volviste al barrio! No dan las cuentas! - El muchacho la soltó y se adelantó.

\- Me vas a dejar así? - Irina estaba nerviosa.

\- Así como? Embarazada? En otra oportunidad, si no me hubieras mentido, hasta te hubiera ayudado por la amistad que teníamos, pero de ahora en más olvidate de mí. Que se haga cargo tu papá! - Siguió caminando.

\- Por favor ayudame, que le digo a mi papá? - Irina corrió y trató de colgarse del brazo de Issei.

\- No se, no es mi problema Irina, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer - Se safó de la chica y siguió caminando con una sola dirección: La casa de Rias.

Irina se quedó parada en la mitad de la vereda y rompió en llanto.

*****o

\- Rias... Rias... -

\- Hum? - La chica se quitó los audífonos y miró a su hermano - Qué pasa? -

\- Issei, abajo - Sirzechs bajó y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí.

La pelirroja miró la hora. Eran las 5.30 de la tarde, lo que significaba que el muchacho venía a darle las noticias. Se levantó de la cama, apagó su música, se acicaló frente al espejo y bajó espectante. Issei la esperaba al lado de la puerta con cara de nada.

\- Hola mi amor, no sabés todo lo que te extrañe.. -

\- Y? Qué pasó? - Rias cruzó los brazos.

\- Podemos hablar en tu habitación? -

La chica lo pensó un poco y accedió - Bueno, dale, no quiero que mi hermano sepa nada - Subieron las escaleras y Rias cerró la puerta - Bueno, ahora sí, qué paso? -

\- A ver, por donde empiezo - Issei daba vueltas...

\- Dale Issei, no dilates todo - Rias estaba impaciente.

\- Está embarazada -

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar de un segundo a otro.

\- Pero pará, dejame terminar, no llores mi amor! - Issei se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Que más me vas a decir? Que son gemelos? Dejame en paz! - Lloraba demasiado fuerte.

\- No es mío! -

Rias cortó el llanto en un instante y lo miró desconcertada - Eh? No... es... tuyo? Y cómo sabés? -

\- La médica dijo que está embarazada de DOS MESES - hizo el número dos con los dedos - Y no hace ni un mes que se mudó para acá... -

La pelirroja saltó y se colgó de Issei. Le cerró la boca con un beso espectacular. - AAAAAAAAAAHHHH jajajajjajaj! -

\- Creo que te pusiste contenta - El chico sonrió feliz.

\- Si, estoy muy muy muy feliz! FELIZZ porque esa zorra tiene lo que se merece! -

\- Ah, no estás feliz porque estamos juntos? - Issei levantó una ceja.

\- Si, también, pero lo otro me pone más feliz! - Seguía colgada del cuello del chico y giraba de un lado a otro - Igualmente, creo que cuando la vea voy a tener una charla con ella... -

\- Ay amor, no! Dejala tranquila que ya bastante tiene con lo que hay en su panza - Issei le acarició el rojo cabello.

\- No me importa demasiado... -

*****o

Antes de que alguien cayera con el chisme, Issei se decidió a contarle lo sucedido a su madre. Era obvio que al primero que irían a buscar cuando Irina diera la noticia en su casa, iba a ser a el!

\- Mamá, tengo algo que contarte -

\- Hijo, que pasa, es bueno o malo? Por el tono que usas... - La madre del chico estaba cortando unas verduras.

\- Las dos cosas, para mí ahora es bueno -

\- Me quedo con el cuchillo en la mano o lo guardo? - La mujer sospechó la dirección que tomaría la charla, por lo que amenazó a su hijo, "en broma".

\- Guardalo, por favor, no quiero morir aún! - Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Issei.

\- A ver, que pasó - Se secó las manos en su delantal de cocina y se sentó en una silla.

\- Bueno mamá, me tenés que prometer que me vas a dejar hablar hasta el final y no me vas a interrumpir, si? -

\- No, no te lo prometo. - Golpeaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

\- Hace una semana, Irina me vino diciendo que esta con un atraso, y... -

\- NOOO! NOOO! ese hombre te va a querer encarcelar, el tiene contactos! Hijo te dije que te cuidaras! - La mujer se levantó.

\- MAMA, dejame terminar - La obligó a sentarse nuevamente - y la verdad me asusté un poco. La cuestión es que, la acompañe a hacerse una ecografía -

\- Pero como no me dijiste antes hijo! -

\- Mamá... En serio, dejame terminar... -

La mujer cerró la boca.

\- La verdad es que SI, está embarazada, pero no de mi -

\- Y como sabes eso? Como tenés la seguridad? -

\- Porque la medica dijo que tiene como dos meses el bebe.. -

\- ...Y ellos hace un mes que se mudaron de vuelta... AYyy gracias a dios, hijo mío, además, que iba a pasar con esta chica tan linnnda, tu novia! -

\- Te estoy contando porque ya me imagino que va a venir el padre de Irina a querer romperme la cara, pero yo no tengo nada que ver, para que te quedes tranquila -

\- Qué bueno, que bueno... Tu novia sabe todo esto? -

\- Si, lo sabe, ya está todo arreglado -

_***TIMBRE***_

Issei y su madre se miraron como si hubieran tenido una transmisión de pensamiento. La señora se levantó y fue hasta la ventana para ver quién era.

\- EL PAPA DE IRINA! - La mujer dijo a su hijo con efusividad.

\- No le abras! - Issei movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No puedo no abrirle, hijo, va a ser sospechoso sin razón! Andá a la cocina - La mujer se quitó el delantal de cocina y caminó hacia la puerta principal, corrió la pequeña cortina que cubría la ventanilla y simuló una cara de sorpresa al ver al hombre parado del otro lado. Le abrió y el hombre entró a la casa hecho una tómbola.

\- DONDE está el muchacho? -

\- Qué pasa con mi hijo? -

\- Necesito hablar con el, urgente - El hombre se notaba muy nervioso.

\- Pero por qué? -

\- La nena, MI nena, está embarazada. Se muy bien que él estuvo jugando con ella -

\- Mira, estás equivocado. Mi hijo tiene a su novia y no es responsable por los descuidos que pueda tener Irina, el no tiene nada que ver - La mujer se plantó frente al hombre.

\- La nena dice que puede ser de él -

\- Le preguntaste a tu NENA de cuánto tiempo está? - La madre de Issei estaba dispuesta a defender a su hijo.

\- Qué me estás queriendo decir? - El hombre se acercó a la madre del chico.

\- Que me parece que el regalito se lo trajo de antes -

\- CÓMO TE ATREVÉS A DECIR ESO! - Gritó demasiado fuerte.

Cuando Issei escuchó el grito del hombre, salió de la cocina para defender a su madre. Si bien los dos eran amigos, no confiaba para nada en la seguridad de su madre en ese momento. - Está diciendo la verdad, señor -

El hombre vió a Issei y se le fue encima, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa hasta casi levantarlo del piso - Te voy a matar! -

\- BASTA, POR FAVOR! - La madre de Issei trató de que el hombre soltara a su hijo.

\- VOS TE VAS A HACER CARGO DE LO QUE HICISTE, ME ESCUCHASTE? - Estaba furioso!

\- Yo no hice nada! Qué culpa tengo de que tu hija sea una loca! - Issei se tomó de los brazos del hombre tratando de alejarse.

El hombre soltó una mano y golpeó al muchacho de lleno con su puño cerrado en la cara, tirándolo al piso.

\- NOOOOO! Qué hacés enfermo? - La mamá de Issei se agachó rápidamente para ayudar a su hijo.

\- LAS PELOTAS tendría que cortarle a este desgraciado! -

Issei se levantó con la nariz sangrando y un ojo enrojecido, gruñendo de furia - Mire, yo no lo voy a golpear porque me considero mucho más hombre que usted, que no cuida a su hija! Para que sepa, YO la acompañé a hacerse una ecografía HOY Y ESTA DE DOS, si DOSSSSSSSSSS MESES! - Gritaba a mas no poder.

El hombre se quedó duro y sin palabras.

\- Venir a MI casa, a golpear a MI hijo, no tiene perdón. Mas vale que te vayas de acá y no aparezcas más, ni vos ni tu mujer ni tu hija. Si te veo, llamo a la policía, desagradecido - La mujer echó al padre de Irina y cerró la puerta tras el.

\- Hijo, estás bien? Mira como tenés el ojo... - La mamá de Issei examinaba las heridas.

\- Si, estoy bien, maldito desgraciado - Se limpió la sangre con la mano - Con razón la hija es así -

\- Y, si, tanta represión y los chicos terminan haciendo lo contrario... Voy por un poco de algodón para tu nariz -

*****o

_* No quiero que te asustes amor, pero me acaban de dar un golpazo en la cara. Imagen adjunta*_

Rias se horrorizó al ver la foto de Issei con un ojo en compota.

_* Ay amor, quién te hizo eso? Mi lindo Issei... *_

_* El padre de Irina. Vino y me pegó. *_

_* Y vos que tenés que ver? *_

_* Ella le dijo que era mío *_

_* Pero eso no estaba aclarado ya? *_

_* Parece que para ella todavía no. Igual ya fue, no te preocupes. No tiene más excusas. *_

_* Voy a cuidarte*_

_* Es tarde, hermosa. Me acabo de meter en la cama, se me parte la cabeza en dos. *_

********o

Issei había quedado con mucho stress y dolor por la situación de pelea y el golpe del padre de Irina. Estaba enojado, angustiado, en parte triste (la rubia había sido su amiga, y la verdad que jamás le hubiera deseado que le pasara algo así, pero bueno... ). Creyó que el mejor remedio era irse a la cama temprano.

Una sensación de presión dominó el cuerpo de Issei, que yacía recostado boca arriba sobre su cama. Se sentía como si le hubieran puesto hace rato una manta muy pesada encima, que le daba calor...

\- Aghh que es esto? - Lentamente abrió los ojos y se llevó la grata sorpresa de que Rias estaba sobre el, recostada en su pecho, dormida. Le acarició el cabello y con un dedo le tocó los labios de manera muy suave. - Qué hermosa es... Un momento. Qué hace acá? Estaré soñando? - Miró hacia los costados y seguía en su habitación, toda oscura, en donde solamente brillaba la luz de los números de su reloj digital de mesa. Respiraba profundamente siguiendo el ritmo del pecho de Issei y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. - Está vestida? - Corrió la sábana para corroborar. Llevaba puesta una pequeña panty y una remera sin mangas (sudadera). Se notaba que no usaba sostén, ya que sus pechos estaban siendo aplastados por el propio peso de su cuerpo. Una delicia para los ojos. - Cof cof... EHem... - Issei simuló una tos para despertar a la chica.

\- Mmmmhhh - Lentamente sus párpados se levantaron y sus ojos azules miraron al chico.

\- Hola hermosa - Issei acarició su mejilla.

\- Hola... - Sonrió dulcemente.

\- Estoy soñando? - Preguntó el muchacho.

\- No... Te dije que te venía a cuidar y acá estoy... Solo que me quedé dormida - Hablaba en voz muy baja y de recién despierta.

\- Pero, cómo entraste? - Issei estaba confundido.

\- Por la puerta, me abrió tu mamá - Contestó como si fuera una obviedad.

\- Y pero... son las 2 de la mañana, hace cuanto estás acá? Tu hermano sabe? Te vas a quedar toda la noche? - De la confusión pasó a gustarle la idea.

\- Ay, cuantas preguntas! Si, mi hermano sabe, si el me trajo. Le dije que te venía a cuidar porque no te sentías bien. Hará dos horas que me dormí y.. si, me quedo, a menos que quieras que me vaya ahora, y así vestida -

\- Nooooo como voy a querer que te vayas - La trajo más arriba suyo acercándola a su cara - Pensé que estaba soñando al ver algo tan lindo en mi cama - Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Ah, bueno - Rias acomodó sus codos sobre el colchón a cada lado de Issei y apoyó su cara en sus puños - Cómo te sentís? Tenés un moretón muy feo en el ojo, mi pobrecito - La posición que la pelirroja había adoptado, dejaba una vista plena de sus pechos que rebalzaban de su escote.

Issei no quitaba sus ojos de ahí - Ahora? Caliente -

\- Que? Tenés fiebre? - Preocupada estiró una mano para tocarle la frente.

\- Ahí no - Le llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna - Ahí si -

Rias se echó a reir - De eso ya me había dado cuenta... - Lo acarició mordiéndose los labios .

\- Rias... -

\- Si? -

\- No me... - Hizo señas con la mirada hacia abajo.

La pelirroja sonrió y gateó marcha atrás hasta la entrepierna de Issei, introdujo su mano debajo del short y acarició la quinta extremidad del chico. - Dicen que cuando uno tiene temperatura un buen baño hace que baje - Con sus dos manos lo deslizó un poco hacia abajo.

\- Ah si? - Preunto Issei siguiendo el juego.

\- Si, es lo mejor - Sin dudarlo metio dentro de su boca el miembro del muchacho. Él gruñó de placer. Ayudada con su mano, se movía de arriba a abajo, ajustando el espacio dentro de su boca con la lengua que no dejaba de moverse. Lo sacó de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba para tomar aire - Así te gusta? -

\- Seee... - Issei movió la cabeza asintiendo.

De repente la chica se detuvo y el chico levantó la cabeza para ver que iba a hacer después. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y muy femenina se quitó la ropa interior. La hizo girar en su dedo índice y se la lanzó a Issei en la cara. El muchacho sonrió y con una mano la tomó, la olió y la lamió, haciendo que Rias se sonrojara. La pelirroja se puso de cuclillas sobre la cadera de Issei.

\- Eh... dónde los guardás? - Preguntó la chica.

\- Qué cosa? -

\- La protección... -

\- Ahhh, si. Ehh... En ese cajón - Señaló.

Rias se paró y fue hasta el cajón que le había señalado, lo abrió y tomó un sobrecito. Volvió a la posición inicial y extendió su mano para entregárselo a Issei. El muchacho lo tomó, lo abrió con los dientes después de muchos intentos fallidos con el abre fácil (que nunca funciona) y se lo colocó.

La chica levantó un poco su cadera y con la mano se ayudó para ubicar todo en su lugar. Fue deslizandose suavemente hacia abajo, apoyada sobre el pecho del chico que no la dejaba de mirar.

\- Esas expresiones que tenés cuando te entra... Me vuelven loco -

\- Shhh... -

La sensual pelirroja cabalgaba delicadamente al miembro de Issei, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada movimiento. El muchacho le bajó el escote de la remera para que sus pechos salieran y quedaran apuntando hacia arriba. Los amasaba con suavidad desde la base hasta el pezón, jugándo con sus índices y dedos mayores presionándolos, poniéndolos cada vez mas duros.

\- Uhmmmmmmmmm - Rias daba gemidos agudos en voz baja sin dejar de moverse lentamente.

\- Te gusta hacerlo despacito? - Pervertidamente preguntó Issei.

\- Si... Además, así no gimo fuerte, no quiero despertar a nadie -

El chico se sentó sobre la cama, sin dejar de penetrarla. Rias le pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca y pego su cuerpo al de él. Con sus manos en la cadera de la chica, Issei la empezó a mover más rápido, llegando más profundo.

\- Extrañaba esto AAhh - A la chica se le escapó un pequeño grito cuando habló.

\- Shhh! - Le tapó la boca con la mano y se la metió más fuerte.

Rias le mordió la mano.

\- Mala! me dolió! - En voz baja se quejó.

\- A mi también me dolió eso! - Le dió un beso.

\- Te molesta si... me toco mientras me la metes? - La chica preguntó sonrojada por el calor.

\- Por favor! Quiero ver como lo hacés... - Issei se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio.

La pelirroja deslizó su mano hasta su clítoris y lo frotó en círculos, rápidamente, mientras subía y bajaba montando al muchacho. No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo porque en pocos segundos alcanzó el orgasmo. Issei estaba fascinado con las contracciones de las paredes internas de Rias sobre su pene. Había terminado y se había mojado aún más.

\- Vení para abajo que ahora me toca a mí - la recostó en la cama y colocó los tobillos de la pelirroja en sus hombros. Comenzó a moverse muy rápido, mojando a la chica con las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente y pecho transpirados. Tampoco le costó demasiado llegar al punto máximo de su placer, arrojando dentro de ella hasta la última gota de su fluido blanco y espeso. Aflojó las piernas de Rias y se recostó sobre ella, recuperando ambos la respiración. Se besaron con mucha pasión.

\- Es un beso saladito - Dijo la pelirroja saboreando la transpiración.

\- Igual de delicioso que todos los que nos damos - Rodó a un lado de la chica, saliendo de ella y retiró la protección que habían usado. Estaba llena.

\- Isse - Rias miraba el techo.

\- Si, mi amor? - Issei, sentado en la cama, anudaba el condón para arrojarlo al cesto.

\- Qué sucedería si me pasa_ lo mismo_ que a Irina? -

\- A qué te referís? - Giró para mirarla.

\- Ya sabés... - Hizo un gesto de pelota sobre su abdomen.

Issei se recostó de costado a su lado - No se... -

La chica se quedó en silencio.

\- Vos que pensás? - Con una mano, el chico le acomodó los pechos de vuelta dentro de la remera.

\- Que no pienso matar a nadie - Seguía mirando el techo.

Issei cayó en cuenta de lo que le quería decir - No... Jamás pensaría en eso mi amor, jamás te pediría un aborto -

Rias giró la cabeza y clavó sus profundos ojos en el - Pienso en mi sobrino y te juro que no podría matar a un bebe como él -

\- Rias... Yo fui un bebé accidental, mi mamá me tuvo a los 17 años. Si ella no me hubiera querido desde el primer momento, yo no estaría acá - Le acarició la mano.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada - Igualmente, tratemos de que no pase, si? -

\- Haremos todo lo posible - Le tomó el mentón y le dió un beso tierno en los labios - Dormimos? -

*******o

_*** RIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing * *Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***_

Issei apretó los párpados después de despertarse con el sonido del timbre de su casa.

_*** Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* * Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***_

Miró la hora: 10 am. Su madre y padre estaban trabajando. Rias dormía como un tronco a su lado.

\- Ay no, maldito timbre, quién mierda viene a molestarme un sábado a esta hora - Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se puso el short y una camisa que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla sin prender los botones, y descalzo fue hasta la puerta de entrada a ver quién insistía tanto en llamar. Corrió muy disimuladamente la cortina de la ventana para espiar y cerrándola nuevamente se dió la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Qué pesadilla es todo esto, para que viene? - Obviamente Irina estaba en la puerta. Ella sabía que el los sábados por la mañana estaba "solo". Dudó en abrirle, pero estaba más que seguro que ella no se iba a ir. Tomó la llave del mueble cercano a la puerta y la abrió. Salió y la cerró tras de el.

\- Qué querés ahora? - Dijo con su peor cara de molesto.

\- Hola... Ehh.. te quería pedir un favor... - La rubia estaba nerviosa.

\- Vos estás borracha o algo así? De verdad me estás viniendo a pedir**_ un favor?_** O te escuché mal? - Issei no lo podia creer.

_******o**_

_**Este capítulo fue un poco más light que los anteriores, pero solo es para que se preparen para lo que viene!**_

_**Esta Irina es una descarada... Qué es lo que quiere ahora?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo episodio, no les quiero adelantar mucho pero quizás tengamos algunas novedades interesantes...**_

_**Gracias por leer y por todas las reviews que me dejan, no saben cuánto se los agradezco!**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	19. Maldita zorra!

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenas y santas mi querido público lector! Aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo súper rápido, no se pueden quejar!_

_No se a ustedes pero la historia me está emocionando muchísimo, lo que me llena de ganas de escribir como loca. Contesto reviews:_

_**JuaniStrong:**__ Por qué pensas que lo está? Me parece que lo que ustedes quieren es eso! Jajajj_

_**DARKAR231:**__ La vida es constante sufrimiento mi amigo, trataré de que las cosas vayan mejorando para ellos, pero confiá en mi, se vienen tiempos mejores ;) Gracias por la review!_

_**Porcelain Doll DxD:**__ Gracias, mi novio está mucho mejor por suerte! Me alegra saber que no me abandonarás T_T jajajja... Espero que te guste este capítulo cargado! Un besooooo_

_**J. Dead:**__ Irina está desesperada. Pero en este capítulo va a tener un poco de su merecido, después contame que te pareció! Un beso y gracias por tu review querido seguidor._

_**Cinder:**__ Ohh... Reverencias? No hace falta... Lo hago por ustedes (?) Irina necesita un favor... Solo para responsabilizar a alguien mas, maldita zorra! Hey, me están influenciando con sus comentarios contra Irina, yo no era así jajaja... Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por leer y comentar _

_**Sekiryuuttei**__: Me alegra que te haya gustado! A ver que te parece este..._

_**BrandonRivera**__: Te parece? Mejor así entonces! Y a ver que opinas de este capítulo nuevo, eh? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste!_

_**Jorge:**____Leete este capítulo y se te van a aclarar las dudas! Un beso!_

_**Dragon Life:**__ Al final, no se ponen de acuerdo. La odian o no la odian a la rubia? Primero quieren que la pise un camión y después les da lástima que Issei la deje de lado, así no se puede, NO SE PUEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEE! Bueno, por qué tanta efusividad? Jajjaa. Colegio? Cuantos años tenés? (me siento una vieja chota) gracias por tus reviews de siempre querido lector, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Un beso_

_**Diego997:**____Me alegra que te guste la historia! Irina va a dejar de molestar en algún momento... Espero..._

_**Acqua OfThe Back:**__ Vos estás escribiendo la historia por mi? O será que tengo simbiosis con mis lectores que quieren lo que pienso? dejémoslo acá, que todavía tengo mucho material para seguir escribiendo! Jajajja... Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y mil gracias por todas tus reviews, te mando un beso_

_**Daiter:**__ Cómo que probablemente? Significa que vas a dejar de leer? :( :( :( Repito, no la voy a matar, menos embarazada, pobre zorra... Jajjaja! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo (si es que lo lees o me abandonas) y gracias por tu review!_

_**Dead Cold 595:**__ Volviste! Va queriendo, viste? Espero que te siga gustando este nuevo capítulo... Un beso!_

_**Mark157Issei:**____No se si le va a cumplir el favor, eh... Vas a tener que leer!_

_**luis dragel:**__ Sirzechs parece malo pero es un muy buen hermano. Quizás le apriete un poco las bolas a Issei más adelante... Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu review!_

_Ahora si, muchachada, a leer!_

**_****o_**

\- Isse? - Rias despertó y no encontró al muchacho a su lado. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño, a buscarlo. - Isse, donde estás? - Entró a la cocina pero tampoco estaba allí. Escuchó unas voces que venían de la puerta de entrada. Era la voz de Issei y de alguien más. Se acercó hasta la mirilla de la cerradura y pudo ver a la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero antes de armar un escándalo, prefirió escuchar la conversación desde detras de la puerta.

\- No, por favor, necesito que me ayudes... - Irina suplicaba.

\- Eh.. Irina, ves mi ojo? Vos sabés que tu viejo vino ayer y me pegó? - Issei señalaba su ojo morado.

\- No sabía... - Se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Bueno, ahora sabés, así que dejame en paz y empezá a cuidar tu embarazo - Se giró para entrar pero Irina lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Por favor, no me dejes sola en esto, no se que hacer - Lloraba de una manera muy triste.

A Issei se le partió el corazón. De un momento a otro se dió cuenta de que ella estaba pidiéndole ayuda de manera muy sincera. - De quién es el bebe? -

\- Es de mi ex novio - Dijo soltándo al chico y secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

\- Vos ya sabías que estabas embarazada? - Issei giró y volvió a mirarla.

\- Te juro que no... Pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que fuera tuyo y no de él... - Irina abrió los ojos bien grandes y puso una cara muy seria.

La puerta detrás de Issei se había abierto. Rias estaba parada sosteniendo la perilla, en remera y tanga. Con una ceja levantada y cara de muy pocos amigos.

Issei giró después de escuchar el ruido de la puerta y ver la cara de Irina. La pelirroja estaba justo detrás de el. Creyó que el infierno se estaba abriendo bajo sus pies.

\- Que hace esta acá? - Preguntó Rias con una voz que Issei no había escuchado nunca.

\- Ya se iba - Contestó Issei mirando nuevamente a Irina.

\- Ok, entrá cuando termines - La pelirroja se dió la vuelta y esperó detrás de la puerta, dentro de la casa.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, hubieras pensado las cosas antes - Issei retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez, vas a volver a mi - La rubia bajó las escaleras de la entrada y se alejó, caminando lentamente.

Issei entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Rias estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada contra la pared.

\- Espero que no me digas nada, porque no hice nada malo - El muchacho se defendió antes que ella lo atacara.

\- No te preocupes, escuché todo - La pelirroja lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sabes, en parte me da un poco de lástima... Pero me toco el ojo y me duele bastante. - Estiró la mano para tomar la de su novia.

\- Es preferible que te duela el ojo y no el culo de la patada que te hubiera dado mi hermano - Rias soltó una carcajada.

*****o

\- Isse - beso - Isse - beso - Son las 3 de la tarde del domingo, creo que debería regresar a casa... Hace un día que estoy practicamente metida en tu cama - Rias recorría con su dedo índice la cara de Issei mientras alternaba con besos entre sus palabras.

\- Mmmm noooo, quedate conmigo - el muchacho la abrazó atrayéndola hacia el, quedando su cara enterrada entre sus pechos.

\- Pero mi hermano ya me está reclamando que pasé todo un día fuera de la casa y que necesita que lo ayude con las compras de la semana - Hacía rizos en el cabello del chico con sus dedos.

\- Basta de peros, yo ordeno que te quedes acá, si vos sos la que quiso dormir hasta la tarde! - Le mordió un pecho suavemente.

\- Ahora me das órdenes? - Le pellizcó la nariz.

\- Si. Te ordeno que te quites la ropa. Ah... No... No tenés nada puesto desde anoche :P - Recordó la noche y saliva empezó a salir de su boca.

\- Y yo te ordeno que me alimentes. Tengo hambre! - El estómago de Rias rugía.

\- Tengo una salchicha que seguro te apetece... -

\- No, hablo en serio, tengo hambre de comida! - Corrió las sábanas y apoyó sus pies en el suelo de la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

_***pirrripirpipipirir***_Celu de Issei

\- Me lo alcanzás amor? - Issei señaló el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

\- Si - Rias se levantó, desnuda, y caminó hasta el escritorio, tomó el celular y justo antes de que la luz de la pantalla se apagara logró ver el remitente. Su cara cambió drásticamente.

\- Que hermosa que sos cuando te vas jajaja, esa colita.. Qué te pasa? por qué la cara? - Issei se asustó.

\- Fijate - le revoleó el celular con fuerza, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

\- Auch! Por qué la violencia? - Miró el teléfono y entendió el por qué de la actitud de Rias al ver el mensaje - Qué pesadilla que es esta chica - Se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- Que quiere? - Volvió a sentarse en la cama al lado de Issei, mirando de reojo el celular.

\- Me está preguntando si estoy solo... Calculo que quiere venir y piensa que estoy con vos, cosa que no se equivoca - Presionó para responder pero Rias le quitó el aparato de la mano.

\- Le pensás responder? -

\- Vos querés que se vuelva a aparecer en la puerta de mi casa y se arme un escándalo con mi vieja? - Le quitó el celular a Rias - Solo le voy a contestar que no me moleste -

\- Como si te fuera a hacer caso, esa... - La chica cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, quedando bien firmes apuntando hacia Issei.

\- Bueno, si me miran así... no puedo contestar - El muchacho no podía resistirse a los pechos de Rias.

Rias, molesta por el mensaje de Irina, se colocó el sostén y un sweater. Tomó su pantalon y lo subió a lo largo de sus dos piernas - A ver si ahora podés contestar antes de que me vaya a comer a mi casa -

\- Por qué te enojás? Estás demasiado irritable... Solo hay una chica para mí y esa sos vos. Lamentablemente tengo esta cruz encima - señalaba el celular - pero ya va a entender... -

\- Y si no le voy a tener que hacer entender yo las cosas a esa. Le contestaste? - Puso sus manos a la cintura.

\- Si... Si... Le dije que no me moleste que no la tenía ganas de ver hoy - Issei se rascó la cabeza.

\- Pero ves, vos tampoco le cortás el rostro! "No tengo ganas de verte **HOY**" O sea que mañana sí? - Rias se estaba enojando.

\- Tranquila mi amor, no te pongas así. Además es inevitable que la vea mañana porque vamos a la escuela -

\- No me des excusas pelotudas! - Le arrojó un calcetín hecho una pelota directamente en la cara - El estómago de Rias volvió a rugir.

\- Creo que estás enojada porque tenés hambre. Vamos a comer algo - El muchacho se levantó y luego de vestirse mientras la chica lo observaba fijamente, tomó su billetera. - A dónde querés ir? -

\- Quiero carne con papas - Rias cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un costado sonrojándose.

*****o

\- Ahhh... quedé muy lleno - El muchacho se acariciaba la barriga mientras caminaban por el parque.

\- Yo también, aunque no dudaría en tomar un helado si alguien me invita... - Rias miró a Issei sonriendo.

\- Nunca pensé que comías tanto, pero si mi novia quiere helado, le compro un helado entonces -

****o

Al día siguiente y como todos los días desde el momento en que comenzaron a estar juntos, el muchacho salió de su casa directamente para ir a buscar a Rias antes de ir a la escuela.

Sirzechs estaba empezando a tomarle cariño a Issei, porque notaba que realmente quería a su hermana y ella por sobre todo, estaba feliz. No quería nada más que ver a su hermana así, sonriendo, cantando... Enamorada. Él estaba tomando un café en la cocina mientras miraba el noticiario cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de entrada. Se levantó con la taza en la mano y abrió. Era Issei.

\- Buen día muchacho, adelante, cómo estás? - Le dió unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de bienvenida.

\- Bien, bien. Usted? -

\- Cómo que usted? Que no soy tan viejo! - El pelirrojo se echó a reir.

Issei se sonrojó de vergüenza - Bueno, ehh... y vos? -

\- Así me gusta más. Bien, por suerte. Querés tomar un cafe? - Le ofreció señalando su taza.

\- No, gracias, ya desayuné en casa. Eh... Rias? - Issei preguntó extrañado al no verla ni escucharla.

\- Sabés que me parece que se quedó dormida? Cuando te vi me di cuenta de la hora y de que no estuvo haciendo ruidos desde su habitación... - Sirzechs miró hacia la escalera - Si querés andá a fijarte mientras yo lavo esto -

El muchacho subió los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Rias. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con toda la habitación oscura y a su pelirroja en la cama, en lo que parecía el sueño más profundo del año. Corrió la cortina para dejar pasar un poco de luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Mi amor, te quedaste dormida... - Con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Mhhm... En un rato voy... Ehh que? Cómo que me quedé dormida? Issei que hacés acá? Que día es? - Rias se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

\- Jajajaj, tranquila! Es lunes, hay que ir a la escuela y subí a despertarte. Tenés tiempo de prepararte todavía - Peinaba el cabello rojo con sus dedos.

\- Uhmm... No es broma verdad? - Rias miraba de reojo a Issei.

\- Jajaj, claro que no, vamos, cambiate - El muchacho se levantó de la cama y destapó a la pelirroja que, para su sorpresa, estaba desnuda - Ay no, Rias... -

\- Qué, qué pasa? hay un insecto? - La chica saltó de la cama sacudiéndose y sus pechos rebotaron a lo loco.

\- No, es que te veo así y ya se me paró - Issei señaló su entrepierna - hagamos uno rapidito antes de la escuela por favor... - Se acercó y acarició la espalda de la chica.

\- Ay Issei no, vamos a llegar tarde, después, después! - Rias trataba de sacárselo de encima - Ni siquiera me lavé los dientes! -

\- No importa, te prometo que es rápido mi amor, dale - Le besaba el cuello.

\- Bueno, está bien! pero que sea rápido - Apoyó sus manos en el colchón, quedando en cuatro patas. Giró la cabeza y mirando a Issei recordó - Pero mirá que yo acá no tengo preservativos -

\- No importa, termino afuera - Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y se lamió la mano derecha para pasarla por la intimidad de Rias y así humedecerla -

\- Pero estás seguro? -

\- Si... Quedate tranquila que termino afuera - Ubicó la cabeza de su miembro en la humedecida entrada de la chica y suavemente la penetró.

\- Ahhhmmm - Rias suspiró profundamente apretando los párpados y moviéndose ligeramente hacia adelante por el envión.

Issei comenzó a moverse dos o tres embestidas de manera suave y luego aceleró repentinamente mientras se sostenía de las nalgas de la pelirroja.

\- Ay... ay... ayyy... - La chica trataba de gemir lo más bajo posible. Que él se la metiera tan rápido la hacía imposible de controlar.

\- Shhhh! Que tu hermano te escucha y nos mata - Le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos con la mano derecha, tratando de sostener la respiración.

\- Es muy facil AHH decirlo... - Decía mientras sus nalgas rebotaban contra la pelvis del muchacho.

\- Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ahhhh! No se cuánto más voy a aguantar... Ahhh - Gemía en voz baja, ya a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

\- No me acabes adentro! Acordate! - Rias le suplicó.

\- Si, si, lo sé AGGH - Salió rápidamente de la chica y en milisegundos pensó y buscó con la mirada dónde terminar - En el piso, NO NO! Es alfombra... En la cola, siii, sii, en la cola... NO, me va a matar... - Ahhh! - Tomó sin pensarlo un vaso que la chica dejaba sobre su mesita de noche para beber agua e introduciendo su miembro, lo llenó de sus fluidos.

\- Mi vasito nooo! Sos un asco! - Rias se quejó al ver el accionar del muchacho.

\- Y que querías que hiciera? - Issei guardó a su amigo dentro de la ropa interior y se subió el cierre del pantalón.

\- Hubieras ido al baño - La pelirroja tomó un conjunto de panty y sostén y se los colocó antes del uniforme.

\- Mirá si voy a ir al baño en un momento así! Fue rápido no? -

\- Si, lo malo es que yo tengo ganas de más... Pero bueno, supongo que después me compensarás - Dijo mientras se prendía los botones de la camisa.

\- Obvio hermosa, si querés, después de que termines la clase de deportes puedo bañarte con la lengua - Le lamió detrás de la oreja.

\- Mmmm... Quizás... Ya estoy lista, vamos? - Rias salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras - Hermano, nos vamos! -

*****o

Issei era la envidia de los hombres de la escuela. Las chicas se morían de intriga por saber qué es lo que tenía para haber atrapado a Rias Gremory. Se comentaba desde que era un millonario encubierto, a que tenía un miembro gigante, que compartían drogas o hasta que le habia puesto un hechizo de magia negra. Verlos llegar a los dos de la mano a la puerta del instituto y besarse de la manera en que lo hacían, daba rienda suelta al chusmerío por todos los salones. Las chicas saludaban a Issei por los pasillos, cosa que a Rias llenaba de celos. Pero después de haber pasado por algo como Irina, ya no le importaba demasiado. Ellos estaban unidos, podía sentirlo dentro de ella, en su piel, en su corazón. Además... No era por nada, pero... Ella seguía siendo la más hermosa de todas...

Generalmente caminaban juntos hasta el aula de Issei para que luego Rias siguiera sola hasta el salón del club. Se seguían con la mirada hasta que la pelirroja desaparecía de la ventana. Issei se sentaba en su pupitre y quedaba pensando en ella hasta que alguno de los profesores le llamara la atención.

Ese día en particular, quien le llamó la atención a Issei, no fue precisamente el profesor. Sino una pequeña nota que se depositó sobre su escritorio.

_+podemos hablar?+_

Issei la leyó y miró hacia su izquierda, el pupitre que ocupaba Irina.

_+Irina, por favor, dejame en paz+_

Devolvió el papel a la chica que enseguida se puso a escribir otro mensaje y se lo pasó.

_+Necesito que me ayudes, en serio, no puedo sola+_

El muchacho la miró con cara de harto pero se encontró con la mirada más triste del mundo.

_+Qué es lo que necesitas...+_ Cómo me voy a arrepentir de esto... - Pensó.

_+No quiero esperar mucho tiempo más porque ya va a ser irreversible, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar porque sola no puedo ir+_

_\+ A qué lugar? +_

_\+ Es un consultorio privado +_

Issei la miró con cara de preocupado.

_\+ No estarás pensando en...+_

_\+ No tengo otra alternativa. :( +_

Issei tuvo la mala suerte de que en el momento en que estaba recibiendo el papel con el mensaje de Irina, Rias caminaba por el pasillo de las aulas y vió la situación. Ni el ni la rubia se dieron cuenta de la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja que siguió caminando, apretando sus dientes.

_\+ Olvidate. No te voy a consentir en algo así. Ni loco. + _

Issei le devolvió el papel moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación. Irina lo miró y sin emitir sonido, movió los labios en un _"por favor"_.

_***ding ding ding ding***_

La campana marcaba que la hora de deportes iba a comenzar, por lo que todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus escritorios y debían dirigirse a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme. Issei aprovechó ese momento para librarse de la conversación con la rubia que estirándole una mano intentó fallidamente retenerlo.

Irina entró en el vestidor un poco más tarde que el resto de sus compañeras porque se había quedado en su pupitre un momento por un mareo a causa de su estado. Quedaban pocas chicas cambiándose. Esperó a que se fueran todas para que no notaran su pequeña pancita que empezaba a asomarse muy sutilmente mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se quedó en ropa interior, buscando dentro de su locker el uniforme de deportes cuando al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con un espejo. Se miró y luego giró una media vuelta para quedar de perfil. Llevó sus manos a su barriga y la acarició.

\- Parece que te vas a quedar con mami después de todo -

La segunda campanada sonó y se vistió rápidamente con su sudadera y short para no llegar tarde. La puerta del vestuario se abrió y cerró mientras ella estaba de espaldas. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban pero no les dió importancia.

\- Cuándo vas a dejar de molestar a mi novio? - Rias estaba parada detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

Irina se sorprendió y la miró rápidamente.

\- Qué hacés acá? A las más viejas les toca cambiarse más tarde... - Contestó sobrándola y concentrandose de nuevo en su locker.

Rias trató de contener el enojo.

\- Vengo a defender lo que es mío, ya que veo que hay un buitre dando vuelta -

\- Defender? tanto miedo tenés de que Issei te deje por mí? Ah, espera... De hecho en un principio SI te cambió por mí... - Irina cerró su locker y se apoyó de espaldas a el, quedando cara a cara con Rias.

\- Por supuesto que no tengo miedo, solo me molestan las promiscuas como vos - Rias se acercó unos pasos.

Irina inspiró con fuerza - Ésta "promiscua" fue la primera vez de tu novio, todo lo que está haciéndote a vos lo practicó conmigo. Seguramente te haga lo que me gusta que me haga a mi - Se lamió los labios.

_***PLAF***_

Rias le dió vuelta la cara de un cachetazo a Irina. La rubia se llevó la mano a la mejilla colorada y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el frente y miró a la pelirroja que le llevaba unos 10 centímetros de altura, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Quién te pensás que sos para tocarme, idiota? - Irina comenzó a gritar y empujó a Rias.

\- Alguien que vino a ponerte un límite en tu carrera, _zorrita preñada_ \- La pelirroja le devolvió el empujón con una sola mano, haciendo que chocara ligeramente contra el locker.

Esas palabras de verdad molestaron a Irina. Estaba aflorando su instinto maternal y se sintió muy ofendida.

\- Hija de puta! - La rubia embocó estratégicamente un puño en la cara de Rias, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

\- AGHHH te voy a matar! - Rias se avalanzó sobre Irina y tomándola de una de sus coletas la arrojó al piso - Te vas a acordar lo que es meterse conmigo rubia zorra! -

\- El que se va a acordar de mi es Issei por habermela metido primero! - sus manos cual arañas se introdujeron en el cabello de Rias, enmarañándolo y sosteniéndose de manera de tumbarla y quedar sobre ella.

\- Soltame desgraciada! - La pelirroja tiraba a Irina hacia atrás, jalándole de la sudadera casi ahorcándola.

El vestuario se convirtió en una nube de insultos y gritos de las dos chicas que estaban golpeándose y tirándose del cabello en el suelo, rodando una sobre otra tratando de dominar la situación. Unas chicas que se habían olvidado algo en sus casilleros se asustaron al entrar al vestidor y salieron corriendo a llamar algun profesor que las separara. La puerta quedó abierta, por lo que chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahi comenzaron a juntarse para observar el espectáculo.

Issei estaba en el receso mirando a través de la ventana que daba al parque, cuando unos chicos que pasaron corriendo dijeron algo que le llamó la atención.

\- Dale, apurate que hay dos chicas peleándose en el vestuario, quizás veamos alguna teta! - Uno le decía al otro.

El muchacho los vió correr alejándose por el pasillo. No les dió mayor importancia y siguió mirando el parque.

Respirando de manera agitadísima, Motohama y Matsuda llegaron corriendo hasta Issei. - Issei, vení rápido! -

\- SI, ya se, hay dos chicas peleándose, no me interesa - El chico contestó indiferente.

\- Son Rias e Irina, idiota! -

\- QUEEEEEEEEEE? Estás seguro? -

\- Si! -

Issei salió corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas. Una multitud que alentaba la pelea tapaba la entrada al vestuario, por lo que tuvo que empujar a varios chicos para llegar hasta la puerta. Si que eran Rias e Irina las que estaban en el suelo tironeándose del cabello! Irina estaba con la sudadera toda levantada, dejando ver su sostén, mientras que Rias estaba exhibiendo todo su trasero debido a que la falda se le había subido más arriba de la cintura.

\- Ay no! - Issei se avalanzó sobre las chicas y tomó a Rias, que estaba sobre Irina, por la cintura alejándola de la rubia - Basta amor, basta! -

\- Inmunda, sucia! - Rias no caía en que Issei la estaba intentando separar y seguía insultando y tironeando para golpear a la rubia.

\- Te voy a cerrar la boca a trompadas, gato barato! - Irina se levantó y nuevamente tomó a Rias del cabello, tirándo a Issei al suelo.

\- Matsuda, Motohama, vengan a ayudarme idiotas! - El muchacho volvió a tomar a Rias de la cintura - Inmovilicen a Irina! Pero con cuidado! - Dijo mientras giraba a la pelirroja hacia el lado contrario donde estaba su adversaria.

\- Soltame Issei, que la voy a matar! -

\- Basta mi amor, basta! - Issei llevó a la pelirroja contra la pared, tratando de contenerla, le tomó la cara con las dos manos y la miró a los ojos - Rias, por favor, dejala! -

La chica reaccionó - Issei... - Respiraba muy agitadamente.

\- Sueltenmeeeeeeee malditos pervertidos! - Irina gritaba mientras los dos chicos trataban de contenerla.

\- Qué fuerza tiene la flaquita! - Decía Matsuda que la sostenía de las piernas.

\- SEEEEEEEÑORITAAAAAAAAAAAS - La profesora de deportes (que era casi un travesti) gritó - Que diablos pasa!? Las dos a la dirección! YA! y el resto, todos a clases, no hay nada que ver aquí! Ustedes tres (Issei, Matsuda, Motohama), gracias por intervenir en vez de mirar. Vuelvan a clases también, ahora! - La enorme mujer tomó a Rias de un hombro y a Irina del otro hombro, llevándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta la sala de dirección - Directora! les traigo a las conflictivas, estaban cuales gatos callejeros tiradas en el piso del vestidor, arrancándose los pelos - Hizo sentar a cada una en una silla, alejadas. Se miraban con odio.

\- Qué pasó, profesora, qué paso?! Rias Gremory? Jamás hubiera imaginado tenerte en la dirección por una situación así... Y usted, recientemente transferida a esta escuela y ya metida en una pelea? - La directora miró a Irina - Gremory, pase primero que va a hablar conmigo en privado - Le hizo la seña para que pasara a su despacho.

Rias se sentó en una silla enfrentada al escritorio de la directora.

\- Qué pasó querida? Mirate como estás... Por qué se estaban peleando? - La directora preguntó.

\- Perdón por el uso de la palabra, señora, pero esa chica que está ahí es una zorra - Rias cruzó las piernas y de a poco intentó desenredarse el cabello.

\- Pero por qué? -

\- Insiste en meterse con mi novio! - La pelirroja exclamó.

\- Ay, siempre este tipo de problemas entre las chicas - La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente - Entenderás que tengo que sancionarte, verdad? -

\- No es justo, pero es lo que siempre se hace en estos casos - Rias cruzó los brazos.

\- Es lo que corresponde, me da pena por vos que sos una alumna ejemplar, pero no tengo otra opción - La directora abrió un cajón para sacar un cuaderno negro.

\- Y con qué me van a sancionar? -

\- Dos días de suspensión y tres de ayuda en el comedor escolar - La mujer anotó en el cuaderno y lo acercó para que Rias firmara, junto con un bolígrafo.

La pelirroja bufó mientras firmaba. - Puedo retirarme? - devolvió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo.

\- Si, pero antes de volver a clase andá a enfermería porque ese ojo lo tenés muy enrojecido - Le señaló el ojo izquierdo.

\- Está bien. Ah, directora, una cosa - Rias estaba por cruzar la puerta.

\- Si? -

\- _Está embarazada_ \- Salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Miró a Irina de reojo y en voz baja habló - para que aprendas -

La rubia la siguió mirando con odio, mientras salía de la dirección. Se tocaba disimuladamente la panza, como acariciándola. De repente la puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió y ella quitó su mano y se aferró a la silla.

\- Adelante - La mujer llamó a Irina, la invitó a sentar en la misma silla en la que había estado Rias hace instantes - Contame que fue lo que pasó, por qué se estaban peleando. -

\- Ella me insultó y abofeteó - Irina tenía cara de enojo, además de estar despeinadísima, con la piel roja por los golpes y un poco rasguñada.

\- Pero por qué hizo eso? - La directora insistía.

La rubia miraba hacia otro lado y movía los labios nerviosamente, sin contestar.

\- Irina, por qué te insultó? -

\- Porque tiene miedo -

\- Miedo? De qué? -

Irina hacía unos silencios muy largos antes de contestar.

\- Irina... Contestá lo que te pregunto -

\- De que su novio vuelva conmigo -

La directora levantó una ceja tratando de hilar la versión de Rias con la de Irina. - Que su novio VUELVA con vos? Cómo es eso? -

\- Estuvo conmigo antes de estar con ella -

\- Ah... Y solamente por eso te insultó? Qué fue lo que te dijo? -

\- No lo pienso repetir. -

\- Bien, dado que mucha más información para defenderte no me vas a dar, procedamos con la sanción - Abrió nuevamente el cuaderno para registrarla.

\- Me van a sancionar? - Irina se preocupó.

\- Pensaste que ibas a salir sin problemas de algo así? Las cosas personales se tratan afuera de la escuela. Cuando suceden adentro, corresponde una sanción - Le acercó el boligrafo y le indicó donde firmar.

\- Qué sanción? - Preguntó mientras firmaba con desconfianza.

\- Dos días de suspensión y tres de ayuda en la biblioteca -

La rubia firmó y se levantó de la silla para irse.

\- Irina... -

\- Si, directora? -

\- No tenés nada que contarme? -

Irina hizo un silencio tratando de comprender lo que la directora quería decirle - No -

\- Ah... Está bien... Antes de volver a clases andá a la enfermería - La directora se levantó de la silla para cerrar su despacho después de que le chica saliera.

\- Como diga - Irina salió de la dirección extrañada por la pregunta, hasta que reaccionó - Maldita, le debe haber dicho lo de mi embarazo... Ahora se va a enterar todo el mundo -

*****o

Issei estaba en el salón del club esperando a Rias. Estaba desesperado por saber qué es lo que había pasado. La profesora de deportes se llevó a las chicas y ni una palabra pudo cruzar con alguna de ellas. La puerta se abrió, pero entró Akeno con un libro en la mano.

\- Ah, Issei, no deberías estar en clases? - Akeno preguntó mientras dejaba el libro en la biblioteca.

\- Si, pero me salí, no iba a aguantar hasta dentro de dos horas - Daba vueltas alrededor de los sofá.

\- Aguantar qué? - La morocha ya se estaba imaginando cochinadas.

\- No sabés nada? - Issei la miró levantando una ceja.

\- Que cosa tengo que saber? - Akeno estaba confundida.

\- Rias se peleó con Irina en el vestuario hace un rato. Las llevaron a la dirección. No sabés como se agarraron... Estaban tiradas en el piso dándose tirones en el cabello y golpeándose -

Akeno se echó a reir a carcajadas - Me estás haciendo una broma verdad? Rias, peleándose? No lo puedo creer -

\- Es verdad Akeno... - La cara de preocupación de Issei hizo que Akeno cambiara de actitud.

\- Pero, está bien? Es increíble que haya hecho algo así... -

\- Supongo que sí, no la pude ver - La puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a Rias.

\- Rias! Qué pasó? - Akeno giró al escucharla entrar.

\- Mi amor, estás bien? - Issei se acercó hasta ella y la examinó con las manos.

\- Si, estoy bien, no me puede hacer nada esa idiota - Seguía peinándose.

\- Tenés alrededor del ojo un moretón, se ve que es de familia lo de los puñetazos en el ojo - Issei sonrió y Rias lo miró con un gesto de enojo.

\- La fui a buscar al vestuario mientras se cambiaba para ir a la clase de deportes -

\- Encima fuiste vos? No lo puedo creer! - Akeno estaba sorprendida.

\- Pero amor, había necesidad? Toda la escuela te vio el trasero U.U - Issei se lamentaba.

\- Por supuesto que había necesidad! Es una zorra y todos deben saberlo. Le dije a la directora que está embarazada - Rias se miraba el ojo al espejo y se lo tocaba - Agh, maldita, duele! -

\- Ay noooo - Issei se llevo las manos a la cabeza - Ahora si que se vienen los problemas, me van a venir a buscar a mi -

\- Si lo hacen, le vuelvo a pegar -

\- Estas irreconocible amiga, nunca pensé que podías ser capaz de liberar tanta violencia - Akeno le pasó un peine.

\- Si se meten con lo que es mío, si -

\- Pero está embarazada, Rias! - Issei exclamó - Cómo le vas a pegar? -

\- La estás defendiendo? - La pelirroja giró la cabeza y lo miró amenazante.

\- No, no la defiendo, pero me da pena! -

\- Hoy te vi pasándote mensajitos por papel en clase -

\- Ni me hables de eso... Me pidió que la acompañe a hacerse un aborto. Obviamente le dije que no - Issei cruzó los brazos mientras observaba a Akeno peinar a Rias.

\- Que asco me da - La pelirroja estaba disgustada.

\- A mi me da lástima. Está desesperada - El muchacho tenía una expresión de tristeza.

\- Creo que en parte Issei tiene razón, a mí también me da un poco de lástima - Akeno sonreía.

\- Ya no te preocupes más por ella mi amor, no hay nada que pueda hacer para separarme de vos - Se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

\- Intentaré no prestarle más atención, pero a como se atreva de nuevo... -

\- Basta Rias, de verdad, basta - Issei le tapó la boca con un dedo. Rias hizo un gesto con los labios.

*****o

\- Que hiciste qué? Qué significa esta notificación Rias? - Sirzechs leía la notificación de la directora.

\- Le pegué a una chica, bien? -

\- No, no está bien... Aunque... Yo era terrible cuando iba a la escuela. Todas las semanas golpeaba a alguien, más que nada cuando se hacían los osados con mi novia - Firmaba la notificación asintiendo.

\- Ves? Esta se quiere hacer la loca con Issei, no la iba a dejar - Rias apoyó su maletín en una silla.

\- No lo hagas más Rias, en la escuela no, al menos que sea afuera... - Le devolvió el cuaderno a su hermana.

La chica se rió - La próxima que sea afuera entonces. Me voy a bañar que estoy toda sucia - Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, sintió un muy fuerte olor. - Puaj, que es ese olor? - Miró para todos lados hasta que recordó - _**El vaso**_, que asco! -

_******o**_

_**Pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas!**_

_**Ni se imaginan lo que disfruté escribir este capítulo! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí...**_

_**Consigna para mis lectores y comentaristas... Qué edad tienen?**_

_**Nos vemos pronto con una nueva actualización, esto está que arde!**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	20. No puede ser

_Buenas tardes a todos, cómo les va? Yo les cuento que ando un poco malhumorada. Aún así, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_Les prometo que cuando esté de mejor humor, les contestaré las reviews del capítulo anterior por privado._

_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la pelea de las chicas, fue un recuerdo de mis épocas de escuela en donde mis compañeras (yo no, obviamente, mi vida siempre fue de lo más aburrida) se peleaban por chicos dentro y fuera de la escuela._

_Para los que preguntaron, mi novio por suerte está bien, mejorando cada día. Aún así manco (lo operaron del hombro). Gracias por preocuparse._

_Ahora si, les dejo el nuevo capítulo_

**_****o_**

\- Voy a aprovechar a descansar un poco más estos días de suspensión, Isse, pero nos vemos a la tarde... Ando con mucho sueño ultimamente - Fueron las palabras de Rias la noche anterior, por lo que Issei esas mañanas fue directamente hacia la escuela, sin pasar por su casa.

\- Cierto que Irina también está suspendida, cómo estará? - El muchacho sentía pena y estaba ligeramente preocupado por ella, hacía dos días que no sabía nada de la rubia. Después de la sacudida con Rias quizás tenía algún dolor y... Pero a el no le incumbia. Preocuparse por Irina le traería problemas no solo a el sino también a su novia. En gran parte fue su falta de decisión en un primer momento lo que hizo que todo llegara a este punto.

Al día siguiente, Irina no fue. Ni al otro día. Ni al otro. Y así pasó una semana.

\- Hey, Issei, qué onda la rubia que no viene? - Matsuda le preguntó en voz baja al muchacho.

\- No tengo ni idea... -

\- Es verdad que está embarazada? - Motohama le tocó el hombro.

Issei dudó en contestar. Pero si a ellos ya les había llegado el comentario, es porque toda la escuela lo sabía. - Si, es verdad. Antes que digan nada, no es mio -

\- Y de quien es? -

\- No lo se, ella ya vino embarazada de la otra ciudad - Issei apoyó la cabeza sobre su pupitre - Qué le pasará... - Pensaba para si mismo. - Aunque, ella siempre aparece... -

\- Isse! -

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su pelirroja frente a sus ojos. - Mi amor, que hacés acá? -

\- Te querés quedar a dormir en el aula? - Señaló alrededor para que viera que sus compañeros se habían ido - Ahora el que se queda dormido también sos vos, se ve que lo mío es contagioso, jajajaja - Lo besó en los labios.

\- No se si recordás que anoche alguien no me dejó dormir - le pellizcó un pecho.

\- No, no recuerdo nada... - Sonrió pícaramente - Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que no te quejabas - Le dió un golpecito en la mano. La noche anterior Rias durmió en casa del muchacho.

\- Y... si no recordás nada... Por ahí puedo refrescarte la memoria... - La abrazó y la trajo contra sí.

\- Pero acá no. Lo único que me falta es que me sancionen por sexo en instalaciones educativas. Si querés... Vamos al club... Akeno se fue, Kiba también... -

\- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -

****o

Una vez dentro del club, y con la precaución de esta vez trabar la puerta, las manos del muchacho comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Desde sus muslos hacia arriba, levantando la falda y acariciando su trasero en su totalidad; dentro de su camisa, desabrochando con una habilidad adquirida el sostén de Rias. Quitó la camisa de dentro de la falda y por la parte delantera de la muchacha, introdujo sus manos bajo el sostén, lo quitó y acarició sus pechos mientras no dejaba de besarla.

\- Amor... Quiero probar algo nuevo - Issei presionaba con intensidad su entrepierna contra la pelvis de la chica.

\- Qué es? - Preguntó Rias mordiendo el cuello de su novio.

\- Hacerlo en la ducha... -

\- Suena interesante - Rias soltó a Issei y se dirigió al baño del club. Sin desvestirse, entró a la bañera y abrió el grifo. El agua comenzó a caer sobre ella, empapando toda su ropa, marcando cada curva, cada detalle de su piel.

\- Ay mamasita - El miembro de Issei saltó de felicidad - Vas a tener que disculparme pero yo no traje otra ropa - Dijo mientras se desvestía. Una vez que quedó como vino al mundo, Issei se metió bajo la ducha con su pene apuntando al norte de manera muy vigorosa. Acarició nuevamente los pechos de la chica que estaban esculpidos bajo la camisa mojada. Llevó su boca a uno de los pezones y lo absorvió, mordiendo la tela y causándole a Rias una sensación increible.

\- Ahhhhh... -

\- Ahora si podes gemir que nadie nos va a escuchar acá adentro - Le quitó la falda y la tanga. Lentamente fue desprendiendo cada uno de los botones de la camisa con los dientes, hasta dejarla solamente cubierta por su piel.

El largo cabello de Rias descendía pegado a su cuerpo cual cintas rojas deslizándose hacia su trasero. Con sus uñas trazaba caminos sobre el pecho de Issei, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Se acercó lo más que pudo a el y colocó su miembro entre sus piernas, apretándolo con sus muslos, rodeándo su nuca con sus brazos. El muchacho gruñó levemente. Comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás sin desajustar sus piernas, rozando el su intimidad con la del chico, como si estuviera masturbándose. Gemía suavemente mientras Issei lamía las pequeñas gotas de agua que se formaban bajo sus orejas y clavaba sus dedos en sus nalgas.

\- Quiero estar dentro tuyo - El muchacho le dijo al oído tomando una de sus piernas y levantándola levemente hacia arriba. Con una mano acomodó su miembro y empujó hacia el interior con dificultad - El agua hace que sea más dificil -

\- Y un poco más doloroso también, pero continuá, estoy muy caliente -

\- Ultimamente estás muy fogosa, anoche me lo pediste cuatro veces - Saboreó Issei mientras su amigo entraba y salía de Rias de manera muy ajustada.

La chica se sonrojó - Ni que te quejaras por eso, además es mi cuerpo el que lo pide -

\- Y qué más pide tu cuerpo, eh? - Preguntó aumentando la violencia de sus movimientos.

\- Que me beses - pidió entre gemidos.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, enredando sus lenguas al ritmo de las embestidas bajo la ducha que hacía parecer todo mucho más excitante que de costumbre.

\- Me encanta esto, aunque no se si estás mas mojada por dentro o por fuera - el chico giró a Rias poniéndola de cara contra la pared. Sus pechos se aplastaban contra los azulejos cada vez que el muchacho la penetraba.

\- Si... ahhh... - Rias pasó sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse del cabello de Issei mientras él le mordía los hombros.

El muchacho apoyaba sus manos en la pared para sostenerse. Deslizó una de ellas hacia la entrepierna de Rias y con sus dedos comenzó a estimular su clítoris al mismo tiempo que salía y entraba del cuerpo de la chica.

\- Ahh.. Ahh.. - La pelirroja no paraba de gemir - ahhh AHHH AY AY EL AGUA está helada! - Al tener abierto tanto tiempo el grifo, el agua comenzó a salir fría y Rias saltó con un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Jajaja, tranquila! - Issei la abrazó y cerró el agua. - Ya está, podemos seguir? Piel de gallina? - Frotaba sus brazos para calentarla, haciendo que sus pechos se sacudieran.

\- Bueno pero antes me quiero secar porque sigo con frío - Tomó una de las toallas que había colgadas en el cuarto de baño y le entregó otra a Issei. El muchacho se frotó el cabello para secarlo mientras ella se envolvía. Rias echó una carcajada al ver lo despeinado que estaba.

\- Dale, seguí riéndote de mi - Tiró la toalla al suelo y se sentó sobre ella - Veni, que te hago reir otra cosa... - Señaló su entrepierna.

La pelirroja quejándose porque "le iban a doler las rodillas", colocó su cadera sobre la del chico y lo montó. El muchacho estaba completamente hipnotizado por el movimiento de vaivén que los pechos de Rias hacían mientras ella lo montaba. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, se chocan entre si y vuelven a subir y bajar... Pellizcó sus pezones y los juntó en el centro para lamerlos al mismo tiempo de una sola lamida. Esto hizo que la chica chillara, cosa que le gustó, por lo que siguió jugueteando con ellos. Rias se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, para frotarse contra el abdomen de Issei mientras su miembro entraba y salía de ella. Sintió ese fuego latente que explotó en un grito agudo que dejó sorprendido al muchacho y se recostó sobre su pecho disfrutando de los últimos segundos de su orgasmo.

\- Con que tambien podías gritár, eh - con una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla - Me encanta escucharte -

Su cara estaba sonrojada y su respiración agitada, completamente extasiada y con una mirada de satisfacción que para el muchacho no tenía precio. Una vez que se repuso de la explosión de placer, se reincorporó y sentada sobre el abdomen de Issei le preguntó - Qué querés que haga ahora? -

\- Mmm... - El chico la observó entera mientras elegía en su mente una de las tantas cosas que quería hacer - Qué te parece si me hacés terminar con tus pechos? Lo vi en una película... -

\- Cómo, así? - Rias se agachó hasta la entrepierna y atrapó el miembro de Issei entre sus pechos, apretándolos con las manos, moviendolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo - Así, te gusta? -

\- Ay si, así, no pensé que se sentiría tan bueno, agghh - Inmediatamente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo pero luego volvió a observar el espectáculo. La chica lamía la cabeza de su pene cada vez que se asomaba por entre sus pechos - Ay mi amor... agghh - El muchacho gruñia de placer y sus pies empezaron a acalambrarse repentinamente. - Amor, cuidado, Ahhhh -

\- Qué pasa? - Rias lo miró y en el momento en que se distrajo y su boca estaba abierta preguntando qué le sucedía, el líquido blanco que salió del miembro del chico se introdujo parte en su boca y otra parte cayó en su cara. Escupió inmediatamente al grito de - AHHH QUE ASCO! - Y salió corriendo al baño para enjuagarse la boca.

Issei no podía parar de reir por la reacción de Rias, no entendía por qué le daba tanto asco. Dejó de reir cuando la escuchó vomitar. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y fue hasta el baño - Tanto asco como para vomitar? - Le sostuvo la frente.

\- Si, de repente me dieron ganas de vomitar, no me gusta para nada esa cosa - Se limpió la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico.

\- Comiste una salchicha? - Issei preguntó sorprendido al ver los restos de comida en el inodoro, antes de tirar la cadena.

\- Qué tiene? Fue mi almuerzo -

\- Si, pero no te gustan tanto - El muchacho fue a buscar la ropa que había tirado en el piso.

\- Se me antojó, cuál es el problema? - Rias se vistió con un conjunto que tenía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, su uniforme estaba todo mojado.

\- Ninguno, solamente me sorprendió -

\- Ay no! En media hora tengo cita con el médico! - La chica se desesperó al ver el reloj de su teléfono celular.

\- Qué médico? - Issei la miró extrañado.

\- Para que me de píldoras! - Juntó sus cosas y las metió en su maletín apurada - Me acompañás? -

\- Si, obvio, pero no me dijiste nada! - El muchacho también se apresuró a vestirse.

\- Me olvidé, perdón, vamos vamos vamos - Corrió hasta la puerta y salió.

*****o

\- Entonces dijo que es una por día, siempre a la misma hora y que no me la tengo que olvidar - Rias repetía lo que el médico le habia indicado.

\- Si, y cuando las empezabas a tomar? - Issei la llevaba de la mano.

\- Cuando me baje el período, el primer día, ya las tengo que tomar. Durante un mes hay que cuidarse hasta que empiecen a hacer efecto - La chica miraba la prescripción médica mientras caminaba.

\- Que bien, mi amor - Le dió un suave beso en la mejilla - Ahora, había necesidad de comprar pan a esta hora? - De la otra mano llevaba una bolsa con panecillos de queso.

\- Si, había necesidad! Le gustan a mi sobrino y me dieron ganas de comer algunos - Rias le sacó la lengua a su novio.

Caminando lentamente llegaron hasta la casa de la pelirroja, en donde se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios. - Te amo, hermosa. Me llamás cuando te acuestes? -

\- Si, si no me quedo dormida antes jajajaj - La chica volvió a besarlo - Hasta mañana - Auuch! - Se giró risueña hacia Issei después de que él le diera una nalgada cuando se alejó para entrar a su casa.

El muchacho siguio su camino las cuadras restantes hasta su hogar, reviviendo la imagen de Rias amasándole el miembro con sus pechos.

\- Mamá, llegué! - Cerró la puerta y se anunció, pero nadie contestó - Hay alguien? Genial estoy solo. Hubiera traido a Rias a casa - Se quejaba cuando de repente vió tirado en el piso un sobre blanco. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo examinó. Tenía su nombre escrito. Lo abrió y retiró la carta que había en su interior. Antes de leerla, dejó apoyado su maletín en una silla y fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, con la carta en la mano. Se apoyó contra la mesada y comenzó a leer en voz baja:

_"Querido Issei:_

_Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme en persona, pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido..._

\- Es la letra de Irina - Sorbió un poco de agua y siguió leyendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

_... sin poder rehusarme. Pasé unos días muy complicados en mi casa, peleada con mi familia, sin hablar con nadie, extrañando al amigo que siempre necesité. _

_Para que no me odies más de lo que ya lo hacés, quiero que sepas que voy a tener al niño (o niña). Lo pensé muchas veces y si me pasó esto, por algo debe ser. No se que clase de camino me está preparando la vida. _

_Todo esto es para contarte que nos mudamos de vuelta a la otra ciudad. Mi papá se contactó con la familia de mi ex-novio y parece que acordaron en hacerse cargo de mi embarazo y de mi bebé. No dudo ni un segundo en que si hubiera podido elegir al padre, ese hubieras sido vos. La verdad es que me ilusioné mucho cuando me enteré de mi embarazo (perdon, pero yo ya lo sabía antes de hacer la ecografía porque me había hecho un test el día anterior) y desde ese momento no dejé de imaginar una vida a tu lado._

_Se que me equivoqué en un montón de cosas, que elegí mal la forma de volver a acercarme a vos, de demostrarte que siempre estuve enamorada de ese chico que me ayudaba a bajar a mi gatito del árbol (te acordás de Nyaru? :3 ), y por eso también te quiero pedir perdón. Siempre voy a recordar las tardes de chocolatadas frente al televisor, las noches de campamento en el patio de tu casa, aquella vez que le pegaste al vecino por defenderme a mi._

_Tengo presente que la posibilidad de que me respondas es muy pequeña, pero nunca voy a perder las esperanzas. Vas a volver a mi, de alguna manera..._

_Esto es una confesión? Si._

_Es tarde para hacerla? Quizás._

_Me importa? No._

_Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Irina_

Issei estaba sin palabras, con la boca abierta y el vaso en la mano. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amiga de la infancia estaría enamorada de él (hombres idiotas). Ahora podía comprender la mayoría de sus actitudes. Qué habría sucedido si ella le confesaba todo mucho antes? No lo sabía. Seguramente algunas cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Dobló la carta y volvió a colocarla dentro del sobre. Hizo un intento de arrojarla al cesto de basura, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió. Fue hasta su habitación y la escondió dentro de un libro que supuso nadie iba a tocar. "El lago de los cisnes".

****o

Rias estaba sentada frente a su escritorio en el salón del club, preparando una propuesta de festival que la directora le había pedido que entregue. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que un sueño terrible e inaguantable invadió su cuerpo. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio, haciendo a un lado el teclado de su computadora y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, quedandose dormida de inmediato.

Al rato, Akeno entró al salón del club y vió a Rias completamente dormida sobre la mesa. Un pequeño hilo de baba salía de su boca y alrededor de ella había rastros de lo que había sido un sandwich.

\- Se comió un sandwich a las 10 de la mañana? - La morocha se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro - Hey, Rias... -

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que su boca se movia como si estuviera masticando algo. Miró extrañada a su amiga y se reincorporó sobre la silla. - Que pasó? - Preguntó desconcertada.

\- Te volviste a quedar dormida, amig. Issei no te deja descansar de noche? Ultimamente te estás durmiendo todas las mañanas acá... -

\- No, nada que ver. No se, tengo mucho sueño estos últimos días - Se rascó la cabeza para luego acomodarse el cabello - En qué estaba? Ah, si, la propuesta... - Tecleó un par de palabras pero se detuvo para abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacar una bolsa de papas fritas y comenzar a comerlas.

\- Eh, Rias... No te parece que es temprano para comer eso? Además, por lo que veo te comiste un sandwich más temprano... - Akeno frunció el seño.

\- Si, lo se, pero me da un hambre terrible a esta hora - masticaba las papitas como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

Akeno la miró fijo.

\- Qué, qué pasa? Por qué me mirás así? - Rias se quejó.

\- Amiga... Cuando te tiene que bajar el período? -

La pelirroja la miró confundida, sin entender el por qué de la pregunta. Pero aún así, y debido a que no se acordaba, sacó un pequeño calendario color rosa que guardaba en su escritorio y lo observó. - Qué día es hoy? - Preguntó a la morocha.

\- 4 de Junio - Contestó Akeno.

Rias empezó a contar los días con su dedo hasta que se detuvo y miró a su amiga que la observaba con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no dijo nada y la cerró. Volvió a mirar el calendario, volvió a mirar a Akeno y llevándose una mano a la boca, dijo - El 28 de Mayo -

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles.

\- Quizás conté mal, a ver 1, 2, 3... -

\- Estás embarazada - Akeno la interrumpió.

\- No, no puede ser - Contaba de nuevo - 1, 2, 3... -

\- Hace una semana, tarada! Dejá de contar! - Akeno le gritó.

\- Igual, no puede ser, qué cosas decís... - La pelirroja negaba con convicción.

\- Comes cualquier cosa a cualqueir hora porque "te da ganas" o "tenés hambre", te quedás dormida donde sea, me dijiste que ayer vomitaste. Qué otro síntoma estás esperando? - Akeno cruzó los brazos.

\- Me quiero morir, me quiero morir! Mi papá me va a matar! - Rias cayó en la cuenta de que lo que su amiga decía era una obviedad - Además, también estuve con mucho deseo... Eso cuenta como síntoma? -

\- Claro que cuenta! Estás embarazadísima... -

\- Me tengo que hacer un test - Rias tenía miedo.

\- Y más vale! Igualmente, el resultado es obvio, amiga, lamento decírtelo así, pero... Que vas a hacer ahora? - Akeno estaba más preocupada que la misma Rias que aún seguía en estado de shock.

\- No lo se, jamás pensé que iba a pasarme a mi... - La pelirroja se agarraba la gacha cabeza con sus dos manos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio.

\- Pero, te estuviste cuidado? -

\- Si, eh... Bueno... En realidad... Un par de veces no porque pensé que no iba a pasar nada... -

\- Ay no, si sos tonta! Ahora ya está, no se puede hacer nada - Akeno le acarició la cabeza a su amiga.

\- Salgo de acá ya mismo y paso por la farmacia a comprarme la prueba - Rias levantaba todas sus cosas para irse.

*****o

Rias entró a su casa sigilosamente para que su hermano no la viera ni escuchara. Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido pero fue en vano.

\- Rias, estás jugando a la espía? Qué haces fuera del instituto? - Sirzechs la observaba desde abajo de la escalera, vestido de traje, muy elegante.

\- Ehhh... Pensé que estabas recostado y no quería despertarte... Me dejaron salir antes - Mintió muy mal, como siempre.

\- Si, claro... Cuando va a ser el día que entiendas que no sabés mentir? En fin, menos mal que viniste... Estoy apurado. Lo que te pido es que por favor cuides al nene un rato que tengo que salir para una reunión, puede ser? Después podés seguir ocultando lo que quieras -

\- Bueno, no hay problema - Rias se sonrojó - Aunque si el se va, el es momento perfercto para hacerme el test - Pensó. - En cuanto volvés, hermano? -

\- Dos o tres horas, más o menos -

\- Ok, nos vemos después entonces - La chica fue a buscar a su sobrino a la habitación. - Mili, mirá lo que te trajo la tía, que a vos tanto te gusta... - Llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

\- QUE? QUE? QUE? - El niño desbordaba de emoción.

\- Lápices para pintar! - Arrojó sobre la mesita de la habitación del niño una bolsa grande de lápices de colores - Acá tenés papel, asi que quiero que dibujes un dinosaurio lindo lindo mientras la tía hace pipi, si? -

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - Eufórico no tardó ni un segundo en tomar una hoja de papel y un lapiz color verde para ponerse a dibujar, concentrado.

Rias provechó la distracción del niño para meterse en el cuarto de baño con la prueba de embarazo. Abrió la caja y leyó las instrucciones - Orina durante 10 segundos sobre la zona indicada, cubra con la tapa plástica. Deje reposar cinco minutos en superficie plana. SIGNO es positivo para embarazo. SIGNO -, negativo. -

Se sentó en el retrete y con cuidado mojó la parte indicada. Le puso la tapa y apoyó la prueba sobre el borde de la bañera. Como debía esperar unos cinco minutos, bajó hasta la cocina par tomar un té que la tranquilizara.

Pasado el tiempo de espera regresó al baño para ver el tan esperado resultado, sin antes controlas que su sobrino siguiera dibujando. Buscó la prueba donde la había dejado pero había desaparecido.

\- NO PUEDE SER! Estas cosas no tienen patas, dónde diablos está? - Estaba desesperada revolviendo todo el cuarto de baño.

\- Tíaa! - El niño la llamada desde la habitación.

\- Ya voy! Ya voy! - Buscó un poco más pero como el niño insistía fue hasta la habitación. - Qué pasa Mili... - Se quedó muda.

\- Este lapiz no escribe! - El niño tenía la prueba de embarazo en la mano y estaba intentando dibujar con ella.

Rias se la arrancó de la mano y lo regaño - ESTAS COSAS NO SE TOCAN MILICAS! -

\- Peeeeero yo quería dibujaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR - Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, quieto en el lugar.

\- Ay, no, no mi amor, no llores así, perdón, la tía se puso nerviosa - Rias arrojó a un costado la prueba y de cuclillas abrazó al niño.

\- Me dijiste que podía usar tus lápices - Seguía llorando.

\- Pero eso no es un lapiz, mi amor -

\- Y qué es? - Dejó de llorar en un instante. Era puro teatro.

A Rias le dió mucha gracia la actitud del niño - Es un... Un... una... una cosa de chicas, eso una cosa de chicas! -

\- Qué cosa de chicas? -

\- Para el cabello - No sabía que inventar - El cabello de las chicas, por eso es de color rosa -

\- Ahhh... - El niño perdió atención y volvió a dibujar.

Rias se levantó del suelo y recogió la prueba de embarazo que aún no había controlado, la tapó con su mano. Fue hasta su habitación, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente antes de mirarla. - 1, 2 , 3 - Quitó la mano y descubrió el resultado. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mirándola. Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó.

_***brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* *brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***_ El celular de Issei vibraba en su bolsillo _***brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* *brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***_

\- Quién me llama a esta hora? - Issei se quejaba para si mismo. Estaba en medio de la clase con una profesora que era una bruja y no podría atender. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sin que la profesora lo viera se fijó quién lo estaba llamando. "Llamada de Rias". Miró hacia adelante y se levantó, caminando hasta la mujer.

\- Disculpe, profesora - Dijo en voz baja.

\- Que quiere - La vieja le habló despectivamente.

\- Necesito ir al baño -

\- Vaya, vaya, pero no moleste a sus compañeros -

Issei salió del aula y se dirigió directamente hasta el salón del club, abrió la puerta y encontró dentro a Akeno. - Hola Akeno, Rias? -

\- Hola Issei, Rias se fue a la casa, no te dijo nada? - Akeno no le iba a contar nada.

\- No... Por qué se fue? Recién me llamó al celular... - Issei estaba confundido.

\- Y llamala, la verdad no se - La morocha siguió haciendo sus cosas.

Issei salió del salón y en el pasillo sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a su novia.

_\- Hola? -_

\- Hola, amor, qué pasó que te fuiste?_ -_ El muchacho se estaba preocupando.

_\- Ah, eh... Necesito que vengas a casa -_

\- Eh? Qué te pasa? - No entendía nada.

-_ Issei, por favor, vení a mi casa_ \- La pelirroja suplicaba.

\- Te sentís mal? -

-_ No, no, pero vení -_

\- Si me escapo me van a sancionar - Issei pensaba en como salir.

_\- No me importa, tenés que venir. Salí en la hora del buffet y veni, por favor -_

\- Bueno, me fijo como hago. En un rato intentaré estar en tu casa, te aviso - Miró la hora y faltaban solo unos minutos para el mediodía. Tenía que recoger sus cosas y salir. Volvió al aula, esperó a que la clase terminara y metió todo en su maletín. Sin que ni siquiera sus amigos lo vieran, se coló por la puerta de los que salían del turno de la mañana y se escapó. Caminó hasta la casa de Rias con una sensación extraña, apurado. Abrió la cerca del jardín y golpeó la puerta de entrada. Rias con ropa de entre casa le abrió.

\- Hola mi amor - la besó en los labios y pasó - Qué pasó que te fuiste? - La miró bien - Por qué tenés esa cara? -

\- Vení, vamos para arriba - Caminó hasta la escalera y subió, a modo de que el muchacho la siguiera.

\- Estás sola? - preguntó mientras subía los escalones.

\- No, estoy con el nene, mi hermano no está - Rias hablaba de una forma muy apagada.

\- Qué te pasa hermosa? Estás como... rara - El chico insistió.

\- Entrá, dale - Ambos pasaron a la habitación y la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de si - Mirá eso - Señaló la cama, sobre donde estaba la prueba de embarazo.

Issei se sentó en la cama y tomó la prueba con el resultado al revés - Qué es esto? -

\- No sabés lo que es? -

\- No, nunca vi una cosa así - Issei estaba confundido.

\- Dale la vuelta - Rias estaba parada apoyada en su escritorio, le hizo el gesto con los dedos de que lo girara.

El muchacho dió vuelta la prueba y la observó. - Qué... - Hizo silencio. - Mmmhh... - Miró a Rias - Este signo es lo que creo que es? -

\- No se que es lo que estás pensando, Issei - Rias se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomó la prueba con sus manos, la miró, la apoyó sobre su falda y suspiró.

\- Estás embarazada? - Issei se estaba poniendo pálido.

\- Así parece - Giró su cabeza para clavar sus llorosos ojos en el. - Que te pa... Issei! - El chico se desmayó sobre la cama.

*****o**

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por todas las reviews que recibo, realmente me dan muchas mas ganas de escribir así!**_

_**Perdonen mi falta de buena onda hoy pero así somos las mujeres...**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	21. Vos querés?

_Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!_

_Aprovecho un ratito que tengo libre en el trabajo para actualizar la historia. Me parece que voy a seguir con la modalidad de responder las reviews por privado..._

_Este es un capítulo con draaaaama, en un momento casi lloro mientras lo estaba escribiendo, si que soy tonta, ne?_

_Muchas gracias como siempre por todas las reviews, son todos unos genios!_

**_****o_**

Rias le daba palmaditas en la cara a Issei - Amor, despertate por favor, qué te pasa!? -

El muchacho volvió en si lentamente, abrió los ojos y la vio con una cara de desesperación terrible. Se reincorporó sobre la cama, se sentó - No fue un sueño, verdad? -

\- Qué cosa? -

Issei tocó la barriga de la pelirroja.

\- Ah... No. - Contestó tristemente.

\- Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Te juro que no me lo esperaba - Issei se agarraba la cara con las dos manos, con los codos en las rodillas.

\- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba... - Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules.

El chico la tomó de la mano y acariciaba su mejilla - No llores amor, no llores! - Pedía que no llorara pero al final se terminó largando a llorar él, desconsoladamente.

Rias lo miró confundida y le dio risa, terminó consolándolo ella a él. - No te pongas así! Me hacés reir! Además, tampoco es para que llores tanto que la que lo va a tener que dar a luz soy yo... -

\- Lloro porque me van a cortar las pelotas TT_TT - Se limpiaba los mocos con el puño de su camisa.

\- Y si eso pasa, al menos ya tenés descendencia - Rias estaba tentada de risa. Volvió a ponerse seria - Ahora... Tenemos que buscar la forma de decirselo a mi hermano... No lo voy a poder ocultar mucho tiempo, además, si hay una personita dentro mío quiero cuidarla desde el primer momento - Se miró la barriga y luego a Issei.

\- No, a tu hermano no, por favor no - Se llevó las manos a la entrepierna.

\- Isse! Cómo no le voy a decir? Te pensás que no se va a dar cuenta de que me voy a poner redonda? -

\- Ya lo se u.u Me quiero morir, abrime la ventana que me tiro - Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación.

\- No, amor no! Quién me va a cuidar a mi? - Rias le dió un tirón de la mano y lo trajo nuevamente hacia la cama. - Tranquilo, no se puede hacer nada para revertir esto, hay que enfrentar la situación y hacernos cargo de lo que pasó - La chica hablaba muy en serio.

\- O sea, voy a ser papá! Y vos vas a ser una mamá! y voy a tener que trabajar y mantenerlos y que pañales, leche, baba y...- Issei se dió cuenta de que la chica se estaba entristeciendo al escucharlo - ...cuidarlos y amarlos siempre - estiró su mano y le acarició la pierna.

Rias se arrojó sobre el y lo abrazó, cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Recosto su cabeza en su hombro y le habló al oido - No voy a tener miedo mientras estés conmigo, bueno, con nosotros - Sonrió timidamente.

\- Yo tengo miedo, mucho. Tu hermano y tu papá me van a cortar las pelotas, mi mamá me va a dar una patada en el culo y mi papá... Mi papá me va a felicitar ¬¬ - Issei miraba al techo mientras abrazaba a la chica - Además... Ni siquiera se como se toma a un bebe en brazos, ni qué come, ni si duerme.. -

\- Tranquilo, supongo que lo vas a aprender - Jugueteaba con un dedo por los labios del muchacho - Una cosa, Isse... -

\- Qué? - Giro su cabeza para tenerla de frente al hablar.

\- Tratemos de que en la escuela no se entere nadie hasta que sea inevitable, Akeno sabe porque fue ella quien me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero sé que ella no va a decir nada -

\- Si, mejor que nadie sepa... -

\- Ahora me siento un poco mal por lo que le dije a Irina, aun así el cachetazo se lo merecía igual - Rias se reincorporó sobre sus codos - Hablando de Roma, dónde está ella? Hace días que no la veo en la escuela -

\- Se mudó, es lo único que se -

\- Se mudó? Qué buena noticia - La chica se sentó en la cama - Al menos por ahora no creo que vuelva a molestar - Se quedó quieta.

\- Qué pasa? - Issei se sentó tambien.

\- Llegó mi hermano - Miró aterrada al chico - Le decimos ahora? -

\- No, no, ni loco, yo me voy -

\- Vos no te vas a ningún lado! - Le susurró reprendiéndolo.

\- RIas, volví! Estás en tu habitación? - Comenzó a subir los escalones.

\- Si, ya voy - Cuando se levantó, su hermano abrió la puerta de la habitación y ella se quedó inmóvil.

\- Ah, Buenas tardes Issei, cómo est... QUE ES ESO? - Movió a su hermana a un costado y fue directo a tomar el test de embarazo que había quedado sobre la cama - No me jodan, no me jodan! - Se llevó una mano a la frente - ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? - Miró a su hermana con cara de horror - Decime que es una broma... -

\- Te lo íbamos a decir, pero... -

\- NOO RIAS NOOO! LA PUTA MADRE! Teneme esto - Le dio su chaqueta a Rias - A vos te voy a matar pendejo de mierda! - Se avalanzó sobre Issei totalmente furioso.

\- No, Sirzechs no! - Rias se interpuso entre ellos abrazándo a Issei que estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana - No le hagas nada! No tiene sentido! -

El pelirrojo se contuvo de pegarle solo porque su hermana estaba en medio - Pero, que pasó, no se cuidaron? Rias, para qué fuiste al médico a pedir las píldoras, no te sirvió de nada lo que hablamos? Cómo le digo a papá?! -

\- Fue un accidente... - Issei habló desde atrás de Rias.

\- Un accidente es que te atropelle un auto en la calle, esto se llama IRRESPONSABILIDAD, DUO DE IDIOTAS! No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que es cuidar a un hijo, de lo dificil que es, ni siquiera terminaron la escuela y ya tienen que andar pensando en pañales! - Gritaba fuera de si.

\- No nos grités más! Basta! Ya está, que queres que haga? Necesito que me apoyes, no que me regañes! - Rias le contestó a su hermano también gritando.

\- Ah, no, no, ahora sabés qué? Yo, no me hago responsable de nada, mi deber como hermano mayor lo hice muy bien, vas a llamar al papá y le vas a contar que va a ser abuelo - Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su padre -

\- No! No seas así - La pelirroja forecejeaba con su hermano.

\- Hola papá? Qué haces? - Sirzechs daba vueltas para evitar los saltos de Rias que intentaban quitarle el teléfono - Te llamo porque tu hija quiere decirte algo - Le pasó el celular a su hermana.

\- Hola papi te quiero mucho, adios! - La pelirroja cortó la llamada.

\- Vos sos más tarada de lo que imaginaba, ahora va a volver a llamar! - Dicho y hecho, el celular de Sirzechs comenzó a sonar con la llamada de su padre - Hola Papá, no, te cuento que tenés una hija muy idiota que a pesar de todo lo que le... - La chica le tiró del cabello a su hermano y le quitó el celular.

\- Papi, papi - Estaba agitada - Sirzechs quiere hacerte una broma.. AYY! - El pelirrojo le arrancó el teléfono.

\- Hola papá, lo que pasa es que... -

\- _PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA! DEJENME TRABAJAR, PAR DE INUTILES!_ \- Se escuchó el grito del hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono y cortó la comunicación.

Rias y Sirzechs se miraron entre si.

\- Creo que el papá se enojó - dijo la chica.

\- Si, bueno, estás salvada por ahora, pero no te creas que vas a escapar de esto, eh! Y vos - con su índice le habló a Issei - más vale que te hagas cargo porque si escuchaste el grito de este hombre - señaló el celular - te podrás imaginar que es lo que te va a pasar... -

Issei tragó saliva, estaba asustadísimo y se escondía detrás de Rias.

\- Ya que fuiste tannn macho para ponérsela a mi hermana y encima dejarla así, vas tomar la responsabilidad como todo un hombre, porque si no, vas a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias - Sirzechs se acercó a los chicos.

Issei tomó coraje y salió de detrás de su novia que lo miró temiendo por él y por lo que fuera a decir - Por supuesto que me voy a hacer cargo! -

\- Espero que así sea... Tu madre sabe? - Preguntó al muchacho.

\- No, hermano, sos el primero que sabe, nosotros nos acabamos de enterar... - Rias hablaba con desconfianza, esperando el grito.

\- Vayan a decirle... Se va a querer morir, pero le tienen que decir... - Sirzechs abandonó la habitación.

Ambos suspiraron en forma de ailvio.

\- Creí que iba a morir - Issei se secó la transpiración de la frente.

\- Yo aún tengo miedo por mis papás - La pelirroja cruzó los brazos - Vamos a tu casa? -

\- Ya queres ir a pasar por otra situación de tensión? - El chico estaba completamente desahuciado.

\- Mejor ahora así después nos tranquilizamos -

\- Bueno... -

***o

\- Mamá... Tenemos que decirte algo - Issei le dijo a su madre después de pedirle que se sentara.

\- Que? - La mujer ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Su hijo nunca hablaba tan en serio. Y si lo hacía, era para preocuparse.

\- Vas a ser abuela -

La mamá de Issei hizo silencio. Tomó la mano de Rias que se encontraba sentada a su lado - Estás embarazada? -

\- Si... - la pelirroja no sabía que tipo de reacción esperar.

\- Ay, nooo, chicos... Qué les pasó? - La mujer llevó su otra mano a la cara y comenzó a llorar. A ambos se les partió el corazón.

\- No, mamá, no llores... - Issei abrazó a su madre y le acariciaba el brazo.

\- Pero hijo, ya sabés como es todo, lo hablamos mil veces, por qué tenés que repetir mi historia? - Hablaba entre sollozos, e hizo llorar a Rias también.

\- No, las dos no lloren por favor que no se que hacer -

\- Nos equivocamos... - La pelirroja movía los labios y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- De cuánto estás, linda? - La mujer le tocó la panza a la chica.

\- No lo se, nos enteramos hoy - Rias se limpiaba las lágrimas - Serán un par de semanas -

\- No sabés cuanto te entiendo, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de él - Señaló a Issei - tenía 16 años, y no sabía que hacer, ni con quien hablar, tenía mucho miedo y lo único que necesitaba era que alguien me ayudara. Por suerte su papá siempre estuvo conmigo, cosa que también espero de él... -

\- Por supuesto mamá - Le besó la cabeza y acarició su cabello.

\- Uf - Se quitó las lágrimas con las dos manos - Qué fuerte... 34 años y ya voy a ser abuela... -

Rias sonrió y bromeó - Quizás se puede buscar un hermanito para Issei -

\- Nooo, no, nadie le va a quitar protagonismo a mi hijo ahora! No necesito un hermano mamá, escuchaste? - Issei se ruborizó.

\- Jajajajaj, no, no no vas a tener hermanos, no te preocupes... - La mujer recuperó la sonrisa - Ayyyy hay un bebito ahi adentro! - Pellizcó las mejillas de Rias - Tus papás saben? -

\- No, mi hermano si -

\- Uh... Se debe haber puesto como loco, no? Siempre habla de vos como que fueras su hija -

\- Y, se enojó un poquito, si - Rias sonrió nerviosa mirando a Issei a quien le caía una gota de sudor por la frente.

****o

Se escuchaban llantos de bebes por todas partes. Issei caminaba por un sendero delimitado por mamaderas llenas de leche, cuyas tetinas se presionaban solas cada dos segundos echando hacia arriba un chorrito de leche, como si fueran una fuente de agua. Pañales con popó caían del cielo, estrellándose contra el piso haciendo que salpicara hacia todas partes. Un poco de popó color verde toco el pie de Issei, que pegó un salto hacia atrás con mucho asco. Se sacudió el pie y lo frotó contra el suelo, que tenía la textura de una toallita húmeda. De repente, el suelo comenzó a vibrar. El muchacho giró su cabeza hacia atrás: Un bebe gigante venía gateando, haciendo que todo temblara a su alrededor. Balbuceaba, babeaba y se tiraba gases. Issei comenzó a correr por el camino de toallas húmedas, el bebé gigante lo perseguía al grito de _"PAPA PAPA_", pero se tropezó y voló directamente hacia un par de pechos gigantes que lo absorvieron cual arenas movedizas en el medio del desierto.

El chico, todo sudado y con la respiración agitada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara metida entre los pechos desnudos de Rias que dormía a su lado. Ella balbuceaba dormida, en voz muy baja. Delicadamente se separó de ella, que de inmediato giró hacia el otro lado, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se llevó la mano a la frente y restregó su cara. - Qué clase de pesadilla fue esa - Se levantó, fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. Recordó, al mirarse al espejo, que iba a tener un hijo. - Ahora entiendo en parte lo que debe sentir Irina, y yo que la traté tan mal... - Regresó a su habitación y observó a su novia dormida. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y acarició su frente, acomodándole unos mechones de cabello. - Lo único que deseo es que sea igual a vos... Sos tan hermosa... - Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás, embriagándose hasta dormirse con el perfume de su piel.

****o

Los días pasaron, hasta que llegó el momento inevitable. Iban a enfrentarse a los padres de Rias. Sirzechs se comunicó con su mamá y prefirió contarle a ella la "buena" nueva, porque le tenía miedo a su padre. La mujer comenzó a gritar (nunca supo si de felicidad o qué) y le pasó el teléfono a su marido, que sin dejar hablar a su hijo solamente se limitó a decir_ "mañana vamos para allá_". Cuando el pelirrojo le dijo a Rias que sus padres estaban en camino, tuvo un bajón de presión y hasta tuvieron que llevarla a la guardia del hospital por lo que Issei se asustó mucho y no la dejó sola ni un segundo.

Al volver a la casa, el matrimonio ya los estaba esperando dentro y ni bien vió entrar a su hija por la puerta, la madre de Rias corrió a abrazarla.

\- Hija mía, cómo te extrañé! -

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Rias es tan hermosa - Issei pensó al conocer a su madre. Era una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño con ojos color violeta, que a pesar de su edad mantenía un cuerpo casi igual al de su hija. Miró más atrás y pudo ver a su padre. Ese hombre sí que intimidaba, era muy apuesto, alto y elegante, con cabello rojo y ojos azules. Se podía decir que tanto Sirzechs con Rias eran dignos hijos de su padre. Eran iguales.

\- Mamá... - Rias estaba dura e inmóvil, no tenía ni idea del tipo de reacción que su madre podía tener con la noticia de su embarazo - Yo también te extrañé - Se aflojó y abrazó también a su madre.

La mujer se soltó suavemente del abrazo y tomó el mentón de su hija - Aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, de tan solo verte me hubiera dado cuenta de que tenés una personita adentro - Acarició su cabello suavemente - No es lo ideal que te haya sucedido ahora, pero aún así, me pone muy feliz hijita -

La pelirroja no entendía nada, se esperaba el sermón de su vida pero fue todo lo contrario: su mamá la apoyaba y hasta le dijo que estaba feliz! Se emocionó de sobremanera y saltó a los brazos de su madre llorando. Issei observaba todo desde más atrás, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El padre de Rias se acercó hasta su mujer y su hija y le tocó el hombro para que le diera lugar para hablar con la muchacha.

\- Mi hermosa princesa - El hombre abrió los brazos y Rias se dejó cubrir por ese abrazo cálido de su papá - Cada día estás más linda, eh? Hasta me arriesgo a decir que estás superando a tu mamá -

\- Papá! - La pelirroja exclamó en tono de reclamo cursi. El hombre le imponía mucho respeto y hasta a veces había llegado a temerle, pero lo adoraba.

\- No me vas a presentar al muchacho? - Señaló con su gran mano al Issei que estaba temeroso parado aún al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Rias giró la cabeza, miró a Issei y fue hasta el. Lo tomó de la mano y le dijo al oído - No tengas miedo, aparentemente está todo bien - El chico estaba sudando de los nervios, tragó saliva bruscamente y caminó al lado de la pelirroja hasta acercarse a sus suegros. - Mamá, papá, el es Issei -

El chico extendió timidamente una mano para que el hombre la estrechara pero solo lo escuchó hablar.

\- Así que vos sos el que se atrevió a conquistar a mi hija y no solo eso sino que la convertiste en futura madre -

\- Cariño, por favor! Se mas amable con el pobre muchacho - La mujer dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le dió un codazo disimuladamente.

El hombre miró con ojos entrecerrados a su mujer y estrechó la mano de Issei. Rias observaba desde al lado de su madre.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a los dos - Issei hizo una pequeña reverencia llena de nervios. La madre de Rías se echó a reir de forma muy simpática.

\- Ehem, ehem... - Sirzechs tosió para llamar la atención con su niño en brazos - Por qué no pasamos a la mesa para cenar algo? -

\- Me parece buena idea - exclamó la mamá de Rias y Sirzechs - Qué feliz me hace tener a mi familia reunida! Mi marido, mis dos hijos y mis ahora dos nietos! - Le quitó al niño a su hijo y lo alzó abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Abueeeeeeeela - Milicas se colgó del cuello de la mujer.

Rias y Sirzechs caminaron detrás de su madre, Issei los siguió pero el papá de Rias le colocó la mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo.

\- Usted y yo tenemos cosas sobre las que hay que hablar, sigame por favor - Le indicó el camino hacia lo que era antes su escritorio (recordemos que esa casa era de los padres de Rias) con su brazo. Issei estaba muerto de miedo y nervios. Después del golpe que el padre de Irina le había dado hace unas semanas atrás y de la casi pelea que tiene con Sirzechs el día que se enteró del embarazo, hablar en privado con el señor Gremory estaba haciendo que le bajara la presión.

Ambos entraron y el padre de Rias cerró la puerta. Invitó a sentar a Issei en un sofá que había frente a una pequeña mesa de café. Él se sentó en uno del otro lado de la mesilla.

\- Asi que... Issei... -

\- S...S..Si... -

\- Cuántos años tenés? - El hombre se sirvió una medida de licor.

\- 17 -

\- Algún tipo de empleo? -

\- No señor, no por ahora, pero voy a empezar a trabajar dentro de po... -

\- Aham... O sea que más chico que mi hija y sin empleo. Ay, ay, ay... - Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados - Bueno, te he traido acá para hablar ciertos temas que vas a tener en cuenta de ahora en más -

Issei lo observaba en silencio, sentado con la espalda recta y las manos sobre las rodillas.

\- Se que es más que obvio que no fue intencional, pero vas a tener el honor de tener un hijo con la sangre de mi familia. Por eso, quiero que ese niño o niña crezca sin pasar por ningún tipo de necesidad - Sacudía el vaso a contraluz para ver bien el color del licor y dió un sorbo - Mi hija tiene que pasar su embarazo en total tranquilidad y con todos los cuidados necesarios.

\- Si, si, por supuesto -

\- Así que por eso, en primer lugar, vas a comenzar a trabajar en mi empresa después de la escuela y los sábados por las mañanas. Mi hijo te va a supervisar -

Issei se sorprendió. Iba a tener un trabajo de verdad, iba a dejar de tener tiempo libre... Las responsabilidades que de a poco estaban llegando comenzaban a asustarlo.

\- En segundo lugar, vas a seguir estudiando cuando termines la escuela. Se que aún faltan unos años para que se egresen pero es la condición para que conserves el excelente trabajo y sueldo que te voy a dar -

\- Pero este hombre pretende manejar mi vida? - Issei pensó para si mismo.

\- En tercer lugar, vos y mi hija se van a casar. No concibo que mi nieto nazca fuera de una familia -

\- Perdoneme, señor, pero creo que eso es algo que tenemos que pensar Rias y yo... -

El hombre levantó lentamente la mirada hasta clavar sus intimidantes ojos azules en los de Issei - Te vas a hacer cargo de mi hija y mi nieto, o no? -

\- Claro que si -

\- Entonces se tienen que casar. No hay matrimonio y me llevo a mi hija a vivir conmigo. Simple. O te casas, o no la ves más ni a ella ni al niño -

Issei se quedó sin palabras. Jamás imaginó que iban a obligarlo a contraer matrimonio. El amaba a Rias, si, mucho, pero se sentía demasiado joven como para ser un esposo... Qué pensaría Rias de todo esto? Además, ese hombre lo estaba amenazando con llevarse a la pelirroja y negarle a su hijo. Era cruel.

\- No te parece bien? Te estoy dando la cosa más preciada del mundo que es mi hija, una mujer hermosa, inteligente, de buena posición. Te estoy dando trabajo, te voy a dar un lugar donde vivir, te estoy asegurando el futuro y me vas a decir que no te querés casar? - El hombre había dejado su vaso sobre la mesita y tenía las manos libres, cosa que a Issei llenó de miedo.

\- No me parece bien que usted decida por su hija -

\- Ella no creo que haya decidido que la dejes embarazada -

Issei hizo silencio.

\- Te doy la opción de elegir una vida tranquila al lado de Rias o que sigas con tu vida de adolescente irresponsable y que te rompas la espalda tratando de ser alguien en un futuro - El hombre se levantó del sofá sin dejar de mirar a Issei - Decidís ahora o ahora. Yo no tengo en problema en llevarme en este mismo momento a mi hija.

\- Está bien! Está bien! - Issei exclamó presionado - Me voy a casar con ella, pero quiero que sepa que no lo hago porque usted me está obligando, sino porque la amo! -

\- Eso quería escuchar - Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de el una pequeña caja negra. Se la entregó a Issei - Dale esto a Rias. Era de su abuela a quien amaba con toda su alma. Ella hubiera sido muy feliz sabiendo que su nieta se comprometería usando el mismo anillo que ella usó -

Issei abrió la pequeña caja y observó el anillo. Era realmente un precioso anillo de plata, con un pequeño rubí con forma de rosa en el centro y diamantes a los lados - Es precioso... -

\- Y muy caro. Guardalo bien hasta el día del compromiso. Eso lo dejo a tu elección. La boda la organizaremos con su madre y la tuya. Y una última cosa -

\- Qué? -

\- Que mi hija sienta que te querés casar de verdad, hacelo con convicción y no porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo - El hombre se retiró de la habitación.

\- Por supuesto que me quiero casar con Rias, que se piensa este tipo... Aghh... Odio que me presionen! Jamás imaginé que iba a contraer matrimonio tan joven TT_TT Maldita sea... Todo esto lo haré por vos, mi amor - Issei hablaba solo mientras presionaba dentro de su puño la caja con el anillo.

****o

Issei pensó y pensó durante una semana cuál sería el momento perfecto para proponerle matrimonio a Rias. Sentía la sombra de su suegro sobre él y quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y que él hacía todo por convicción propia. Estos últimos días ella había estado terriblemente sensible, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado en todos los detalles. Optó por la clásica: La cena en el restaurant más lindo del lugar. Al día siguiente tendrían la primer ecografía para conocer a su bebé, así que pensó que sería un buen momento.

Después de la clase fue hasta el salon del club para hablar con su novia. Abrió la puerta y se sonrió cuando vio a Akeno y Rias paradas en el medio de la habitación. Rias se había levantado la camisa y Akeno estaba arrodillada con sus dos manos a cada lado de la cintura de la pelirroja, hablándole a la todavía inexistente panza de embarazo.

\- Bebé.. la tía Akeno te espera para jugar y tenerte todo el día en braazooos... - La morocha hablaba en un tono muy infantil.

\- Nada de tenerlo todo el día en brazos, no quiero que sea un malcriado - Dijo Issei acercándose a ellas tentado de la risa, besando a Rias delicadamente en los labios y acariciandole la panza.

\- Cómo que no? Siempre tuve en brazos a Milicas de bebe y no es un malc... Ok, si, es un malcriado. - La pelirroja se dió cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme nuevamente en su lugar.

\- Amor, hoy a la noche vamos a ir a cenar, si? - Issei tomó un mechon de cabello rojo y lo acariciaba.

\- Uhmm siii, tu bebe tiene ganas de comer cosas ricas - Rias se relamió.

\- El bebé o la mamá del bebé? - El muchacho le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Bueno, los dos - La pelirroja sacó la lengua en gesto burlón.

\- Quiero que te pongas algo bien bien lindo, aunque todo te queda hermoso -

\- A donde nos vas a llevar? - Rias ya se estaba acostumbrando a hablar por dos.

\- Sorpresa -

\- A porpósito, chicos... Qué nombre le van a poner? - Preguntó Akeno mientras buscaba algo en la biblioteca.

\- No sabemos aún, amiga, apenas van... No se, cuántas semanas van? - Rias entró en la duda.

\- Ni idea... dos meses? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Puede ser - Contestó la morocha tratando de hacer cálculos según lo que Rias le había contado.

\- Mañana tenemos la primer ecografía, estoy muy emocionada - Rias daba pequeños saltos en el lugar.

\- Quiero que ni bien salgas me llames, quiero saber todo de mi futuro ahijado! -

\- Dalo por hecho, amiga -

\- Rias, te paso a buscar por tu casa alrededor de las 8.30 -

\- Bueno mi amor, te espero -

****o

\- Este lugar es muy lindo Issei, no es un poco caro? - Rias dijo parada en la puerta del Restaurant.

\- No me importa, hay que festejar que mañana vamos a conocer a nuestro bebé - Issei estaba tranquilo porque el padre de Rias le había dicho que el cubriría los gastos de la cena, que no escatimara en nada con tal de que su hija fuera feliz.

El lugar era realmente hermoso. Rias eligió comer un plato de pollo con salsa de verdeo con papas (estaba adicta a las papas), e Issei optó por un plato de pastas. Luego siguió el postre. La pelirroja se tentó con unas fresas con crema y helado en una gran copa que no quiso compartir con el muchacho. Issei casi se atraganta de la risa con una fresa que le robó del plato a su novia cuando la escucho quejarse. Una vez que la vio satisfecha, decidió que era el momento justo de proponerse. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Rias que lo miraba extrañada.

\- Vas a ir al baño? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

Issei apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y temblando de los nervios, con su mano sudorosa sacó con dificultad la cajita negra del bolsillo de su pantalon (que debido a lo que había comido le ajustaba demasiado) - Rias... -

La chica tenía una expresión entre confusión y miedo.

\- Se que aún somos muy jóvenes y es un poco repentino pero... Quiero casarme con vos - En el instante en el que pronunció esas palabras abrió la cajita negra exponiendo ante la pelirroja el brillante anillo.

Rias se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos bien grandes. Miró el anillo, miró a Issei, volvió a mirar el anillo y sus ojos azules se pusieron vidriosos, a punto de estallar en llanto. - Ese... ese... es... el anillo de mi abuela? -

\- Eh.. Si... - Issei suponía que iba a recibir una respuesta, no una pregunta - Vos querés? -

\- Qué cosa? - Rias estaba muy confundida, ver ese anillo fue un shock para ella. Pensaba que lo habían robado de la casa de su abuela hace muchos años atrás.

\- Casarte conmigo! - El chico se estaba desesperando. Todo el mundo en el restaurant estaba mirándolos espectantes de la respuesta de la pelirroja.

\- Ah... SI, SI! Obvio que si! - Rompió en llanto y sacudió las manos en gesto de nervios.

Issei sonrió dejando de lado la preocupación de hacía instantes y quitó el anillo de la caja. Tomó la mano izquierda de Rias que lloraba como un marrano y le colocó el anillo que le quedaba perfecto de tamaño en su dedo anular. Toda la gente que estaba en el restaurant aplaudía, chiflaba y gritaba emocionada. Una mujer golpeó a su pareja para que mirara y siguiera el ejemplo. La pelirroja se levantó de la silla y abrazó y besó al muchacho que también había comenzado a llorar. Issei volvió a ponerse de cuclillas pero fue para besar el vientre de Rias. La gente estalló en gritos y felicidad al descubrir que además ella estaba embarazada.

\- De donde, cómo lo conseguiste? Pensé que se lo habían robado a la abuela hace muchos años atrás... - Rias no podía dejar de mirar el anillo en su dedo.

\- Tu padre me lo dió cuando le pedí permiso para casarme con vos - Alteró un poquito la verdadera historia.

\- Le pediste permiso a mi papá? Y el te dijo que si? Y te dio el anillo de la abuela? - La pelirroja no lo podía creer.

\- Si, si y si - Issei la tenía abrazada de frente.

\- Y... y... vamos a hacer fiesta? -

\- Si... Por qué no? -

\- Y cuando nos vamos a casar? - La chica estaba entusiasmada.

\- Cuando quieras, tu papá dijo que nos iba a ayudar -

\- Mmm... Quiero que sea antes de que nazca el bebe... Pero voy a estar muy gorda u.u -

\- Y eso que importa? Sos hermosa -

Rias lo miró sonriendo - Bueno, en unos meses antes de que esté gorda del todo -

\- JAJAJAJA, gorda del todo... Te amo -

*******o

\- No aguanto más la ansiedad, quiero que nos hagan pasar YA - Rias masticaba con violenvia una barra de cereal que se le había antojado de camino a la clínica.

\- Ya nos van a llamar, amor, tranquila -

\- GREMORY, RIAS - Una voz masculina llamó a la chica desde dentro del consultorio.

La pelirroja se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia el consultorio desde el cual la habían llamado, volteando una silla en el camino.

\- Ay Rias, por favor, tranquila! - Issei la siguió detrás.

\- Rias Gremory? - Preguntó el hombre de pelo castaño con flequillo amarillo.

\- Si, doctor, soy yo - Rias ingresó al consultorio y se sentó frente al escritorio del médico. Issei entró unos segundos después.

\- El viene con vos? - El doctor señaló a Issei.

\- Si, si, amor sentate acá - Le hizo señas para que fuera a su lado.

Issei cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Rias.

\- Bueno chicos, yo soy el Dr. Azazel, voy a atender a Rias durante todo el embarazo hasta que nazca el bebé. Después van a buscar un pediatra para el bebé pero Rias se puede seguir atendiendo conmigo. Calculo que por sus edades son padres primerizos, no? -

\- Si - Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien... Hoy vamos a ver de cuantas semanas estás, tenés idea aproximadamente? - El Dr. Azazel sacó una planilla que iba completando a medida que Rias contestaba sus preguntas.

\- No lo se muy bien, pero puede ser que sean dos meses - La chica contestó.

\- Eso lo veremos, te pido que te acuestes en la camilla, deprendete el primer botón del pantalon y levanta tu camisa - Tomó el pomo de gel y lo aplicó sobre la barriga de Rias que saltó por lo frío que estaba - Ah, no te avisé, está frio -

Issei echó una carcajada cuando vió quejarse a Rias. La diferencia de actitud entre la vez que acompañó a Irina a la ecografía y ésta era abismal. Estaba feliz, ansioso y emocionado.

\- A ver a ver, buscando al mini Rias... Acá está! - Azazel pasaba el escaner por el vientre de la chica.

\- Eso es mi bebé? - La pelirroja ya estaba llorando.

\- Si, "eso" es tu bebé, que por lo que parece... Esta parte de acá es la cabecita, que ya de paso la medimos y vemos de cuántas semanas estás... 10 semanas -

\- Mi chiquitito... - Rias tomó la mano de Issei que ya estaba a su lado besándole la frente.

\- Ya se sabe el sexo doctor? - Issei preguntó emocionado.

\- JAJAJ, no, no... Todavía no... Recien dentro de dos meses con suerte vamos a saber el sexo -

\- Latidos del corazón en 3, 2, 1.. -

_***TUTUC TUTUC TUTUC TUTUC***_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh - Rias moría de amor.

\- Bueno, despídanse del bebe hasta dentro de dos meses, papis... - Quitó el ecógrafo e imprimió una captura de la ecografía - Para que lo tengan de recuerdo y lo muestren a los abuelos - Se lo entregó a Issei mientras Rias se acomodaba la ropa.

El chico miró la ecografía y no podía creer que esa cosita era una parte de él, era increíble!.

\- Fecha estimada de parto: 10 de febrero. Recomendaciones a la mama: Buena alimentación, mucho descanso, nada de disgustos... -

\- Ehh... Doctor... - Issei quería preguntar algo.

\- Si? - el Dr. Azazel seguía anotando recomendaciones.

\- Con respecto a... ya sabe... -

El doctor se lo quedó mirando tratando de adivinar lo que le quería decir - Con respecto a que? -

\- Se puede... tener sexo? - Issei estaba rojo de vergüenza.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH...! Si, si, no hay problema. Mientras sea todo higiénico, nada que pueda lastimar, como si fuera vida normal -

\- Con razón hace dos semanas que evitás el sexo, tenías miedo? - Rias le dijo en voz baja a Issei, riéndose.

\- Si... Entonces tengo el aval para comerte toda hoy a la noche - Le contestó suavemente al oído cuando se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

*****o

\- Mamá, te presento a tu nieto o nieta! - Issei puso en la cara de su madre que estaba frente a la computadora, la imagen de la ecografía.

\- QUE? Este... este... AHHHH que emoción! - La mujer arrancó la imagen de las manos de su hijo - Mi nietito chiquito... De cuanto estás? Cuando nace? -

\- 10 semanas, y quizás nazca para la segunda o primer semana de febrero - Contestó Rias mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

\- Ya fijaron la fecha del casamiento? - La mujer se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- 20 de noviembre - Contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- Casi de 7 meses... Vas a estar con pancita para la boda, que ternura -

\- Si... Va a ser muy raro - Rias se acarició inconscientemente el vientre.

\- Bueno mamá, te dejo con la foto de tu nieto un rato, nosotros nos vamos a hacer otro bebé - Issei tomó la mano de Rias que se sonrojó al escuchar eso y se la llevó a la habitación.

\- AY HIJO! No seas muy bruto que ya le llegaste bastante adentro! -

Entraron a la habitación e Issei cerró la puerta y se avalanzó sobre Rias como un león con hambre - No aguantaba más, estaba esperando a que el médico dijera que se podía! Dos semanas sin hacer nada, estoy que exploto - Se quitó la camisa sin desprender los botones, se quitó el pantalón y besó el cuello de la pelirroja, mordiéndola por todos lados.

Rias sintió que un grifo se abría entre sus piernas, ver a Issei así la excitó demasiado. Ella también se quitó su camisa rápidamente y luego el sostén, liberando sus pechos que cada día crecían un poco más.

El chico se mordió los labios al verlos rebotar. Se veían más hinchados y redondos - Y eso que van solo dos meses y medio... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que van a ser después - Pensó para si mismo. Se prendió a uno de ellos como si pudiera beberlos. Sus pezones estaban más duros y rugosos, ideales para morder y lamer.

\- UHmmm! Cuidado, están sensibles... - La chica se quejó, toda sonrojada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - Lamió con más suavidad mientras los acariciaba desde abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Luego de lamerlos, fue descendiendo en un camino de besos a lo largo del torso de Rias. Al llegar al bajo vientre, la tomó de cada lado de la cadera y besó con mucha dulzura su piel - Hijito, te amo, te voy a mandar unos hermanitos -

\- JAJAJAJA, sos un tonto - Rias se reía a carcajadas.

Issei desnudó completamente a la pelirroja y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia la cama. El se recostó boca arriba - Quiero que te sientes sobre mi cara -

Rias le hizo caso y cubrió con su intimidad la boca del muchacho, sentada sobre él, con su espalda recta y sus rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza. Issei introdujo su lengua en la vagina de la chica y comenzó a lamerla, a saborearla completamente. La pelirroja se hundió rápidamente en el placer que le estaba brindando. Desde que estaba embarazada parecía que disfrutaba mucho más del sexo. Inconscientemente movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, frotando su clítoris contra la nariz del muchacho - Yo también quiero que goces... - Se giró sobre la cara de Issei y se inclinó hasta alcanzar el miembro del chico que apuntaba hacia el cielo y ya estaba escupiendo un poco de líquido. Lamió el orificio de la cabeza con la punta de su lengua, bajando por la cabeza y luego el tronco haciendo círculos. Lo introdujo todo en su boca y si no fuera porque estaba pegado al cuerpo se lo hubiera tragado entero. Issei gimió de placer, gemido que no se escuchó porque su boca seguía ocupada lamiendo toda la intimidad de Rias, presionando con sus manos su cadera, para acercarla aún más.

\- AHh.. Issei, te necesito adentro - Rias levantó ligeramente su cadera y girándose se sentó sobre el abdomen de Issei, lo miró a la cara y se sonrojó aún más cuando vió que tenía toda la cara mojada con sus fluidos.

\- Es que estás más deliciosa que nunca, vení, probate - Se sentó y tomó la cara de Rias con sus dos manos, acercándola a él.

Ella lamió las mejillas y los labios del muchacho, saboreándose a si misma tímidamente - Tenés razón - Lo besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Issei sin cortar el beso la giró bajo el, se separó y le levantó las dos piernas, las apoyó en uno de sus hombros y se alejó un poco para observar esa preciosa flor que se asomaba entre sus piernas. Rias jugueteaba con un dedo en su boca. El muchacho dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada de la pelirroja y soltó un hilo de baba que cayó justo sobre ella, haciendo que la chica gimiera suavemente. La penetró de un solo movimiento sintiendo todo el calor y la presion de la posición. Ambos gimieron lentamente.

\- Estás super ajustadita - Issei decía mientras entraba y salía de ella - Lo bueno de esto es que no me tengo que preocupar por acabar adentro -

\- Y no, ya está ocupado, jajajaj AHH - La chica rió y gimió cuando el muchacho aceleró violentamente, soltándole las piernas y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

El chico no dejaba de gemir y gruñir, estaba fuera de su control y eso a Rias la estaba volviendo loca. Cada embestida golpeaba en su interior justo en el lugar indicado para hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Issei levantó su cuerpo y tomandose de la cadera de Rias con las dos manos, la penetró haciéndola gritar como nunca antes la había escuchado. Se sorprendió cuando un pequeño chorrito de líquido le mojó el abdomen. - GUOOOOOOOO Que fue eso? Te orinaste? -

\- No se! - Rias estaba agitada por el orgasmo.

Issei pasó un dedo por el líquido y lo olió - No, no es pipi - lo lamió ante la cara de asco de Rias - Tiene gusto a cuando te la chupo... Ammm -

\- Ay, Isse! - La chica se sonrojó.

\- Date vuelta, mamita - Issei le dió una pequeña nalgada.

\- Así, así te gusta? - Meneaba la cadera en cuatro patas.

\- Si, así... - Volvíó a penetrarla, suavemente - Espero no golpearle la cabeza al bebé - Dijo chistosamente.

\- No creo, si sale con un hueco en la cabeza ya sabremos por qué es... Ahmmm -

El chico metía su miembro y lo sacaba completamente. Lo metía y lo sacaba. Rias daba gemidos largos cada vez que sentía el miembro entero entrar y salir de ella.

\- Más fuerte, más fuerte mi amor... - La pelirroja suplicaba.

\- No puedo resistirme a un pedido así - Volvió a nalguearla y aceleró las embestidas chocando su pelvis contra Rias, que gritaba, si GRITABA, de placer, olvidando que estaban en su casa, que su madre estaba escuchando TODO... - Ay mi amor, ahi vienen los hermanitos del bebé - Issei entró y salio un par de veces más hasta que finalmente y con un gruñido, alcanzó el orgasmo, su miembro latía dentro de Rias, descargando todo su material genético en la ahora casa de su bebé. Salió de ella e inmediatamente puso la mano a la entrada de la chica al ver que su líquido blanco estaba a punto de manchar el cobertor de la cama. - Uf, si que te llené esta vez - Fue hasta el baño y se lavó las manos.

Rias se sentó sobre la cama y caminó hasta un espejo que había dentro del clóset de Issei. Se miró y sonrió.

\- Qué hacés? - Issei la abrazó por detrás.

\- Me miro - Contestó la chica con cara de felicidad.

El muchacho la abrazó desde la barriga y giró, poniéndose de perfil junto a ella en el espejo, quitó las manos y observó que el bebé ya se estaba empezando a notar, de un día para el otro - Creo que alguien está informándonos que está adentro tuyo -

\- Así parece, ayer no estaba así - Rias sonreía dulcemente.

Issei la besó con ternura y le alcanzó su ropa. Recogió su pantalón del suelo y cuando se lo estaba poniendo recordó que su celular seguía en su bolsillo. Lo miró y tenía unos mensajes de texto.

_De: mamá (hace media hora)_

_* Hijo, traten de no hacer tanto ruido que están tus primitos y tu tía acá en casa *_

Issei miró a Rias y recordó los gritos que la pelirroja había estado dando y se llevó la mano a la cara, muriéndose de vergüenza.

_******o**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy...**_

_**No olviden dejar su review**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

**_Lu_**


	22. La princesa

_Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores, como les va? Espero que muy bien._

_En primer lugar quiero agradecer la enorme cantidad de reviews que estoy recibiendo, todas con mucha buena onda! Algunas me hacen reir mucho. Asi que GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!_

_Me han preguntado si la historia está por terminar. Bueno, tengo que serles sincera, estamos entrando en la etapa final. No puedo decirles con precisión cuántos capítulos quedan, pero tristemente nos acercamos a un desenlace. Lo que les puedo ofrecer (que también me lo propusieron) es hacer extras u "ovas" (como me han dicho) después de que esta historia termine. Qué les parece?_

_Hablemos del capítulo de hoy. Este es un capítulo tranquilo, particularmente dulce en algunas cosas. Hace rato que no teníamos uno sin tanto drama, no? Se viene la boda, la mudanza, el nacimiento del bebé (que, a propósito, en este cap se descubre el sexo y hasta el nombre el cual fue propuesto por una de mis lectoras)._

_Muchos preguntan por Irina. Tanto la extrañan? Primero la querian matar y ahora no pueden aguantar sin saber de ella. Quédense tranquilos que en cualquier momento tenemos noticias suyas. Más no les puedo adelantar, sería un spoiler (?)._

_Basta de cháchara (como se dice aquí cuando queremos que alguien deje de hablar y se ponga a trabajar). Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)_

**_****o_**

\- Por qué tenes esa cara, Isse? - Rias preguntó mientras se vestía.

\- Acabo de leer un mensaje de mi mamá de hace media hora pidiendonos que no hiciéramos ruido porque habían llegado mi tía y mis primos chiquitos, me quiero matar... - Issei se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a la pelirroja sonrojado.

\- Ay no! Que horror, qué vergüenza! Habrán escuchado algo? - La chica quería hacer un pozo y enterrarse.

\- De la forma en la que gemiste... Seguramente escucharon todo... Igual, me encantó - Se acercó y la besó en los labios - Voy a fijarme dónde están para ver si salimos o nos quedamos encerrados aquí hasta la eternidad - El chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y sigilosamente recorrió el pasillo que la separaba del resto de las habitaciones de la casa. Asomaba su cabeza por las aberturas para ver si había alguien. Chequeó y... No había nadie. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su madre.

_* Eh... Mamá... Dónde están?*_

_* En el parque. Me los llevé a todos al ver que no habías leido el mensaje *_

_* Gracias a dios... *_

_* La próxima tengan un poco más de pudor, por favor...*_

Issei volvió a la habitación para avisarle a Rias que podían salir pero la encontró dormida en la cama. - Creo que no es mala idea tomar una siesta... -

****o

Dos meses y medio pasaron.

La pancita de 5 meses de Rias ya no se podía ocultar y era tema de conversación de un 80% de los estudiantes de la escuela; algunas la admiraban, algunos hasta la deseaban más que antes, otros creían que era un desperdicio. A ella le importaba poco, porque se sentía feliz. Dentro suyo estaba el bebé que había hecho con el chico que más amaba. Todos los días preparaba algo nuevo para su boda y para su nueva casa. Su padre le había regalado un hermoso lugar donde vivir después de que ella e Issei contrajeran matrimonio (si, son una familia de dinero) y para recibir adecuadamente a su nuevo nieto, que estaba siendo construido. Rias había dejado de asistir a las clases de deporte, por razones lógicas, y pasaba la mayor parte del día en el salón del club organizando cosas. Akeno la estaba ayudando mucho, ya que dentro de unos de meses vendría el receso de verano y su licencia por maternidad, por lo que tendría que ocuparse sola de todo.

En un par de días tendría la tercer ecografía para ver al bebé. Quizás en esta ya se podría confirmar el sexo, aunque Rias estaba convencida de que su bebé iba a ser un varón, su instinto de madre se lo decía. Issei estaba más que ansioso, no podía dejar de acariciar a su bebé a través de la barriga de la pelirroja (ya hasta la estaba fastidiando) y hablarle todas las noches antes de dormir.

El escenario se repetía nuevamente, y así iba a seguir siendo por unos 4 meses más. Rias e Issei estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la clínica para ver nuevamente al Dr. Azazel. El muchacho se sentía un poco intimidado al estar rodeado por muchas mujeres con panzas enormes, todas venían a control con el doctor. Si bien la pancita de la pelirroja venía creciendo, no era tan grande como las de las demás chicas en la sala.

\- Vos te vas a poner así de panzona, cachetoncita? - Issei se burlaba de la chica que había subido un poco de peso, abrazándola.

\- Basta de decirme así! No te das cuenta de que si me pongo gorda es por tu culpa? - Trató de separarlo con las manos.

\- No te enojes mi amor, es una broma... Me encantan tu culito gordo -

\- Salí, basta, no me toques - Cruzó los brazos y alejó su silla sin levantarse de ella, moviendo dos veces la cadera. Rias tenía cambios de humor todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias a dios solo faltan 4 meses para que dejes de cambiar tanto de ánimo - Issei juntó las manos y las levantó hacia arriba como agradeciendo al cielo.

\- Gremory - El Dr. Azazel se asomó por la puerta del consultorio y llamó a los chicos. Saludó a Rias con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos para Issei - Que tal, cómo les estuvo yendo? -

\- Bien, bien, un poco de nauseas estas últimas semanas pero después todo bien Dr. - Rias se acomodaba en la silla.

_\- Si, nauseas pero aún así no dejaste de comer -_ Issei pensaba sonriendo para si mismo.

\- No te acomodes Rias, que te toca la balanza - Azazel sonrió y le indicó que se acercara ajustando las pesas en el peso anterior que tenía anotado.

La pelirroja se descalzó, quitó el abrigo y subió a la balanza. La pesa subió tan de repente que hizo un ruido fuerte e Issei echó una carcajada - De qué te reis tarado? - Exclamó.

\- Quedate quieta muchachita - Azazel acomodó nuevamente las pesas y puso una expresión de ligera sorpresa - Bueno... 6 kilos arriba en un mes, estás haciendo una dieta balanceada? Es como un poco... Bastante - Tomó nota.

Rias se sonrojó y miró con mirada asesina a Issei que trataba de reir disimuladamente - Como de todo, Dr. -

\- Se come **_TODO_**, mejor dicho - El muchacho estaba tentado de la risa.

\- Basta! Me tenés harta con eso! - La pelirroja estaba a punto de revolearle cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

\- Bueno, bueno, no pongamos nerviosa a mamá que sino el bebe no se va a dejar ver... Pasamos al ecógrafo muchachita - El dr. preparaba el equipo y le hizo señas a Rias para que se ubicara sobre la camilla.

\- Estoy tan ansioso por saber el sexo - Issei se acercó a la camilla con su cámara de fotos para filmar toda la ecografía.

\- Ya sabemos que es un varón - dijo la pelirroja totalmente convencida.

\- Y por qué estás tan segura? - Azazel levantó una ceja mientras terminaba de preparar el ecógrafo.

\- Simplemente lo se... Hola mi bebe! - Rias exclamó ni bien el dr. apoyó sobre su vientre el scanner. Issei se sorprendió al ver todo lo que había crecido desde la última ecografía mientras filmaba la pantalla.

\- Acá lo tenemos de perfil, toda la columnita perfecta, medidas de femur y cráneo dentro de lo normal y a ver si me deja mirarle la cola - Movió el scanner hacia el costado de la barriga de Rias - Ah si, se ve perfecto. Quieren saber el sexo? -

\- Confirmar que es un niño, si - La pelirroja sonreía soberbiamente.

Azazel movió su boca tratando de disimular la sonrisa - Es... Es una niña - Giró la cabeza para mirar a los chicos.

\- SI! - Issei se levantó de un salto de la silla y levantó hacia arriba la mano que tenía libre.

Rias se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Confirmado de verdad? - Issei estaba feliz, el quería que fuera niña!

\- Si, confirmadísimo. No hay pitulin. Lamento desilusionarte Rias... - El dr. apagó el equipo.

La pelirroja se largó a llorar, poniendo sus manos en la cara. Issei de inmediato guardó la cámara de fotos y la abrazó. - Amor, no es para que te pongas a llorar así, lo importante es que sea bien sanito - No sabía que decirle para consolarla. El dr. se sorprendió por la reacción.

\- Es que... es que... - hablaba entre el llanto - estoy tan feliz - Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Issei y Azazel se miraron entre sí extremadamente extrañados. - Y por qué llorás así? - El muchacho no entendía.

\- Siempre quise una nena, pero, pero ya me había hecho la idea de que era un varón, no se por qué - Ya estaba dejando de llorar un poco.

\- Hay otros niños en tu familia? - Preguntó el doctor.

\- Si, el sobrino - Contestó Issei.

\- Con razón, siempre pasa lo mismo. Cuando una mujer está acostumbrada a estar con niños o niñas supone que el sexo de su bebé va a ser igual. Pero, enhorabuena! Por un momento pensé que no le había gustado para nada... - Azazel sonreía nervioso.

\- Ahora ya puedo comprar todo de color rosa! - Rias se bajó de la camilla y acomodó su ropa - Cuándo vuelvo? -

\- Nos vemos en un mes y medio, la próxima ya te toca la ecografía tridimensional -

\- De verdad? Le voy a ver la carita? -

\- Si, es a partir de los 6 meses, así que ya es la que viene - El dr terminaba de firmar unos papeles que tenía que darle a Rias.

Se despidieron del médico que inmediatamente llamó a otra paciente para hacerla ingresar al consultorio. Issei tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su madre.

\- Hola mamá -

_\- Se dejó ver? -_

\- Nosotros estamos bien, gracias por preguntar ¬¬ -

_\- Ay, perdón hijo, pero estoy ansiosa! -_

\- Si, se dejó ver. Vas a tener una nieta -

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un grito de felicidad - _Es nena querido, una nena!_ \- La mujer le decía al papá de Issei - _Que felicidad hijo, por fín hiciste algo bien! -_

\- Qué querés decir mamá? - Issei frunció el entrecejo.

\- Qué alegría! Una niña en la familia! Ahora las viejas locas de enfrente se van a morir de envidia cuando me vean salir con un porotito rosa en los brazos -

\- Eh... Mamá, faltan como 4 meses todavía... -

\- No me importa, se van a morir de envidia igual! Hay que celebrar! -

Issei cortó la comunicación, miró a Rias y le dijo con cara de resignación - Esta mujer está loca -

\- Ahora que sabemos que es una niña, podemos ir a comprarle la ropita para cuando nazca? Estoy desesperada por comprarle algo, me dijiste que ni bien supieramos el sexo íbamos a ir! - Rias tironeaba del brazo a su novio.

\- Si, si, vamos, te lo prometí. No le vas a avisar a tu hermano? -

\- Qué cosa? - La pelirroja se picaba la panza.

\- Qué es nena... - Issei señaló al bebé con la mano.

\- Si, pero cuando lleguemos. Se va a poner como loco, y mi papá, ni te cuento... -

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta lograr que Rias eligiera una tienda donde comprar, como siempre. Hasta que vió expuesto en la vidriera un hermoso conjunto color rosado. Ingresó al local y pidió para verlo. Issei se volvió a sentir intimidado entre tanta cosa para bebe, carritos, cunas, ropas, juguetes, algunas cosas ni siquiera sabía para qué eran! La pelirroja se acercó al mostrador y le pidió a la vendedora que le mostrara lo que había visto en la vidriera. Cuando la chica lo trajo y lo desarmó sobre la mesa de vidrio, Rias hizo un sonido muy tierno.

\- Tiene un sombrerito con orejas de conejo, es muy suavecito y pequeño, lo quiero amor, lo quiero! -

\- Es muy bonito, ya me imagino a la nena metida ahí adentro jajajaja - Issei tomó el sombrero con sus dos manos y se reía.

\- Y también quiero eso - Señaló.

*****o

\- Yo creo que le va a gustar - Dijo Rias mientras cruzaban la puerta de su casa. Pequeños pasos se escucharon venir corriendo sobre la alfombra.

\- Cuidado Milicas! - Issei exclamó antes de que el niño se colgara de su tía.

\- Tia, volviste, te traño... donde etsá el bebé? - Milicas se abrazó a las piernas de Rias.

\- El bebé está adentro de mi panza todavía, mi amor - la pelirroja le entregó a Issei su abrigo y su bolso para que los colgara en un perchero que había detrás de la puerta.

\- Quiero dalre un beso tia - El niño estiró las manos hacia arriba tocándole el vientre.

Rias se murió de la ternura. Se levantó el sweater para descubrir la barriga y se puso de cuclillas, a la altura de su sobrino. El niño besó su panza y con un dedo la picó - Está d**o**rmiendo? -

\- Puede ser, Mili, pero estoy segura de que te está escuchando -

\- Bebé, cuándo vas a jugar conmigo? - Dijo el niño ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- Dice que falta un poquito todavía para salir, pero que cuando lo haga va a jugar siempre con vos - Rias le acarició la cabeza pelirroja - Vas a cuidar al bebe? -

\- Si! Y voy a hacer que juegue a la pelota conmigo! - El niño estaba entusiasmado. La pelirroja sonrió y miró a Issei de forma cómplice, imaginando la reacción que tendría al saber que sería una niña...

\- Dónde está papá? Lo vas a buscar? - Preguntó por su hermano.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - El niño salió corriendo a buscar a su padre y lo trajo a los tirones.

\- Ya voy, ya voy Milicas, tranquilo, no se de donde sacás esa histeria. Ah, ya volvieron! Y, cómo les fue? - Sirzechs saludó a su hermana con un abrazo y a Issei con unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Te trajimos esto, de parte de tu sobrino - Rias abrió su bolso y sacó una pequeña bolsa de regalo y se la entregó.

\- Qué es esto? - Sirzechs estaba confundido.

\- Y si no lo abris no vas a saber, cuñado - Issei tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Rias que sonreia ansiosa para ver la reacción de su hermano al abrir el presente.

\- Mmm... - Abrió cuidadosamente el paquete, apoyó sobre la mesita el papel y con las dos manos tomó el contenido. Era un babero (no se si en otros paises se le dice distinto, pero es el mantelito que se les pone a los bebes en el cuello para que la baba no les manche la ropa) color blanco con dos cintas rojas que salían de cada extremo - Mi sobrino me regala un babero? -

\- Ay, Sirzechs, dalo vuelta - Rias se acercó a su hermano y lo giró con sus manos.

\- _"Para la baba del tío de la princesa"_ \- Leyó en voz alta con el seño fruncido - No me jodan que es una niña... -

\- Qué te parece? -

\- Nooo... nooo... De verdad? Una niña? Una bebita de nuevo en la familia? - No podía dejar de sonreir - Felicitaciones! - Abrazó con fuerza a Rias y a Issei - Me va a hacer acordar a cuando vos eras una bebe, que emoción... Ahora, vos - señalando a Issei - Vas a vivir en carne propia lo que es tener una hija -

\- Qué me querés decir? - El muchacho no comprendía.

\- Que vas a sufrir cada vez que la veas salir con una faldita, o maquillada, o que la veas con un chico, o que te enteres que perdió la virginidad, o que te la traigan embarazada... -

\- Bueno hermano, basta, ya entendió, no hace falta más - La pelirroja hizo un gesto de "basta" con las manos.

\- Escuchaste Milicas, vas a tener una primita -

El niño hizo silencio por unos segundos.

\- Estás contento? - Rias le preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

\- No! - Contestó enfadado.

\- Cómo que no? - Sirzechs lo miró extrañado.

\- Las niñas no juegan a la pelota - Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

\- Ay, ay ay... Mi hijo se puso celoso... En fin, llamalo a papá y contale, yo voy a buscar a mi niño -

****o

Casi todos los fines de semana, Issei y Rias se ocupaban de seguir arreglando la casa nueva. Si bien aún no estaban viviendo allí, querían que quedara lo más confortable posible para esperar de la mejor manera a su hija. La casa constaba de 3 habitaciones: Una principal que sería para ellos dos, una para la niña y otra de huéspedes. Tenía una sala de estar - comedor grande, con un hogar a leña para el invierno y la cocina era muy luminosa, con muchas ventanas y una gran puerta de vidrio que daba una hermosa vista a un pequeño jardín. Como supuestamente una de las condiciones para vivir ahí es que los dos fueran a la universidad después de terminar la escuela, había un cuarto completamente destinado al estudio que contaría con dos escritorios, dos paredes completas para biblioteca y un baño. Además de entrada independiente como para recibir clientes en un futuro. Casi todos en la familia de Rias eran abogados: Sus tíos, sus primos mayores, su padre y su hermano. La única que no era abogada era su madre, que era la asistente de su padre. De hecho así se habían conocido antes de enamorarse y formar una familia. Por lo que por designio familiar, Rias debería ser abogada también. Y ese designio también incluía a Issei, que después del matrimonio ya sería considerado un Gremory más.

Llegaron a la vivienda, que quedaba cerca del parque principal de la ciudad a poca distancia de las casas de ambos. El ruido de la cerradura hizo eco por lo vacío del lugar (aún faltaban la mayoría de los muebles).

\- Amo este olor a casa nueva - Issei inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire.

\- Yo espero que todo el polvillo de la construcción se limpie facil, me da alergia - La pelirroja comenzaba a sentir picazón en todo el cuerpo inmediatamente que entraba a la casa - Qué hacemos hoy? -

\- Mmm... Creo que tendríamos que terminar con la habitación, es lo primordial en esta casa... - abrazó a la pelirroja por atrás apoyándole su erección entre las nalgas.

\- Ay ahora no, Issei - Lo apartó con una mano - qué te excitó, la casa vacía? -

\- Vos me excitás todo el tiempo, paseándote con esa panza con mi bebe adentro por todos lados - Le mordió la mejilla.

Rias lo miró con el seño fruncido - Si siempre me decís que estoy gorda, quién te entiende? -

\- Pero nunca dije que dejaras de ser hermosa y sexy, solo se que estás hinchadita... Hinchadita de acá - le pellizcó una nalga - hinchadita de acá - le apretujó un pecho - gordota de acá - puso sus dos manos sobre su vientre - cachetona... - besó su mejilla - Pero seguís siendo la mas linda del mundo -

La pelirroja sonreía - Bueno, pero igualmente ahora no tengo ganas, eh?! -

\- UFFF - El chico la soltó.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la parte de las habitaciones. En la principal solamente faltaban las puertas del closet y unas cortinas. Rias entró directamente y con un centímetro se puso a medir el tamaño que deberían ocupar las cortinas en la ventana. Issei la siguió, pero antes de entrar tras ella, fue a dar un vistazo a la que sería la habitación de la niña. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó mudo.

\- Eh... Amor... Vení - Issei llamó a la pelirroja.

\- Qué pasa? No me digas que hay un insecto porque salgo corriendo y te cierro la puerta... Ay por favor! - Rias se acercó hasta la habitación y llevó su mano hacia su cara en gesto de sorpresa.

La habitación de la niña estaba completamente terminada. La última vez que habían estado allí, no tenía ni las paredes pintadas. Pero ahora, todo estaba en su lugar: Una preciosa cuna llena de peluches con cajones a los costados, las paredes pintadas de color rosa y blanco, con dibujos de ponys y nubes por todo la habitación, adornos con flores que colgaban del techo. Un closet destinado a guardar pañales, la ropita... Era la habitación soñada para todo bebé. Rias recorrió cada lugar de la habitación, observando todo de la mano de Issei.

\- Esto es... Hermoso - La chica no lo podía creer.

\- Mirá esto amor - El muchacho descubrió una carta dentro de uno de los cajones de la cuna.

\- A ver - La tomó con las dos manos y la abrió - Es de mi papá - Comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Chicos:_

_La noticia de ayer nos hizo muy felices. No hay nada que me alegre más que saber que voy a tener otra princesa en mi familia, las mujeres son lo más lindo que puede existir. Nacemos de ellas, nos enamoramos de ellas, vivimos y morimos por ellas. Por eso y para retribuirles un poco de la felicidad mía y de mamá, quisimos sorprenderlos con esto._

_Esperando ansiosos la llegada de nuestra nieta_

**_Papá y mamá_**

_PD: Rias, en el closet hay un regalo que espera a ser completado. Te lo encargo._

Rias se pegó la carta al pecho (bueno, a los pechos) y soltó un par de lagrimitas. - No se que decir -

\- Yo quiero ver el regalo ese del que hablaba al final - Issei fue hasta el closet y al abrirlo encontró un paquete - Es un poco pesado - Lo apoyó en el suelo y con un gesto le indicó a Rias que hiciera los honores de romper el papel de regalo. La chica quitó todo el papel y su expresión fue de sorpresa.

\- Esto es lo mejor de toda la habitación - Sonreía y lloraba. Ese era ultimamente su estado natural. Sonreir y llorar.

Issei giró para verlo. Eran una serie de fotos enmarcadas en un gran cuadro con marco de madera oscura, recubiertas por un vidrio. Tituladas _"Princesas Gremory"._

Tenía 4 filas, 3 de las cuales tenían fotos y una no. En la primer columna se podían ver tres fotos de bebés recién nacidos. Dos de ellas en blanco y negro y una en color. En la segunda columna, eran 3 niñas. En la tercera, 3 adolescentes, de las cuales podía distinguirse a Rias en lo que parecía unos dos o tres años atrás. En la cuarta, solo había dos fotos de mujeres maduras. Una era la mamá de Rias. Y en la quinta y última columna solo había una foto de una anciana.

\- Quienes son todas estas? - Issei no entendía mucho la lógica del cuadro.

La pelirroja lo miró pensando que estaba haciendo una broma - No te das cuenta? -

\- No, se que esta sos vos - Señaló la foto de adolescente - Y que esta es tu mamá - Señaló la foto de su suegra.

\- Ay, si serás tonto... La primer fila es mi abuela, la segunda mi mamá, la tercera soy yo y la cuarta es para nuestra bebé. Hay que completar con las fotos según la edad, no ves? Qué lindo bebe que era mi abuelita... -

\- O sea que este bebé sos vos? Y esta nena también? -

\- Sos idiota o te hacés? No ves que estoy igual? -

La foto de la bebé Rias era un bebé rosado, gordo y cachetón con pelo rojo, envuelto en mantas blancas. La foto de nena era una simpática niña mostrando todos los dientes a la cámara, sonriendo, con ojos achinados, con las mejillas llenas de chocolate y un cabello rojo por los hombros.

\- Que cosita más linda que eras! - Le pellizcó la mejilla y Rias lo observó con mirada de hartazgo.

\- Ay! - Exclamó la pelirroja

\- Qué te pasa? - El muchacho se extrañó.

\- No, es que sentí como una puntada en la panza.. AY! De nuevo! - La chica se miraba el vientre.

\- Te duele? Te sentís bien? - Issei se estaba asustando - Vamos a la clínica? -

\- No, no no... Pará... - Esperó un minuto y volvió a sentirla - Estas serán las pataditas? -

\- De verdad? Sus primeras patadas? - Apoyó el cuadro contra la pared, levantó el sweater de Rias y poniéndose de rodillas colocó rapidamente sus manos sobre su vientre. - No siento nada... - Issei puso cara de desilusión.

\- Pero esperá! A ver, hablale -

\- Hola, mi amor, qué hacés pateando a mamá? Sos muy chiquita todavía! - Esperó unos segundos pero no sintió nada y miró a Rias decepcionado, quitando sus manos - Seguro que eran gases, mentirosa -

\- Sos de lo peor! AY! Creo que patea cuando me hacés enojar... - La pelirroja se echó a reir.

Issei volvió a colocar sus manos - Por tu culpa mamá se está poniendo gorda gorda - Levantó la mirada risueña hacia Rias que lo observaba con el seño fruncido - Ahí está! La sentí! -

\- Sos un tonto - Le tiró de un mechón del cabello.

\- A todo esto, no terminamos de definir su nombre - Issei se levantó del suelo y se limpió las rodillas - Por qué no le preguntamos, ahora que nos puede responder? -

\- Mmmm... A ver mami... Te querés llamar Katja? -

\- Qué es ese nombre horrible, Rias? - Issei la miró horrorizado.

\- Estoy probando, nada más! A ver, preguntale vos - Rias se colocó las manos en la cadera.

\- Te querés llamar... Hikari? - esperó unos segundos - Pateó? -

\- No... Ah, ya se... Te querés llamar Ophis? - La expresión de Rias cambió instantáneamente.

\- Qué pasó, amor? Por qué esa cara? -

\- Me pateó muy fuerte.. - Las lágrimas volvieron.

\- Te dolió mucho que llorás? - Issei le acarició la mejilla, con una mano en la barriga.

\- No, no es eso, a ver, voy a probar de nuevo... Te querés llamar Sakura? -

\- Y? -

\- No pateó... Te querés llamar Ophis, mi bebé? - Rias sollozó.

\- Amor, que pasa? -

\- Me volvió a patear igual de fuerte que antes, creo que se quiere llamar así - Se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.

\- Y por eso llorás? -

\- Si... Ophis se llamaba mi abuela... -

Issei la cubrió con sus brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte.

******o

Y así como pasa el tiempo, dos meses más pasaron. La panza de Rias siguió creciendo.

Ya llegó Noviembre, el mes de la boda, y con él todos los preparativos de último momento. Faltaba nada más que una semana para el gran día, y si bien iba a ser algo bastante íntimo, no era menos importante.

Era la cuarta vez que Rias tenía que ajustar el vestido, o mejor dicho... Desajustar. Gracias a la dieta mucho más balanceada que el dr. le dió, solamente llevaba aumentados 8 kilos, teniendo en cuenta que todavía faltaba un mes y medio más...

\- Hija tendrías que haber elegido otro modelo de vestido, ya la modista no sabe qué hacer para que tus pechos quepan en él - La mamá de Rias tiraba con fuerza de las tiras para ajustarlo.

\- Bueno mamá! Que querés que haga? Al menos no me aprieta la panza - Rias se miraba al espejo.

\- Listo, estás preciosa! Espero que de acá a una semana no te crezcan más las tetas - La mujer se secaba el sudor de la frente luego de haber ajustado el vestido - Ophis si que va a tener qué comer... -

En otra sala del mismo lugar, Issei y Sirzechs se probaban los esmoquin. El muchacho ya se sentía nervioso de saber que en una semana iba a dejar de ser un adolescente idiota para pasar a ser un esposo... idiota. Tendría que mudarse, mantener la casa, a su mujer y en un mes y medio también a su hija.

\- Señorita, podría alargarme un poco el pantalón? Creo que quedó corto - Sirzechs le pedía a la vendedora que estaba totalmente omnubilada con la belleza del joven.

\- Papá me puedo poner esto? - Preguntó Milicas sosteniendo una galera, él también estaba probando su ropa para la boda.

\- No hijo, eso es para la gente mayor, te queda grande - Lo retiró de las manos del niño y se lo devolvió a la vendedora.

\- Disculpe, señor. Tenemos galeras para niños, si le interesa -

\- Quiero ver una, creo que a Rias le encantaré ver a Milicas así, no Issei? - Preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

\- Seguro que si -

Una vez terminadas las pruebas definitivas, Issei y Rias fueron a la nueva casa para fijarse que más les podía faltar. Ya estaba casi toda lista. Solo había que esperar a recibir regalos por la boda.

\- Es increible que en tan solo una semana ya vamos a estar conviviendo acá como un matrimonio - El muchacho miraba a sus alrededores examinando que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Ni me lo digas... Por un lado estoy ansiosa y por el otro muero de miedo -

\- Yo también tengo miedo... - La abrazó y besó sus labios - Ya hasta me cuesta abrazarte con esta nena en el medio -

\- Jajaj, pobrecita mi bebé... - Se acarició la panza - Eh.. Isse... -

\- Si? -

\- Podrías aguantar hasta la noche de bodas? -

\- Aguantar que? -

\- Ya sabés - Le pasaba un dedo por los labios - Si hacemos como que nunca tuvimos sexo... -

\- JAJAJAJAJAJJA! - Se echó a reir a carcajadas - En serio me lo decis? JAJJA - Con tremenda panza querés actuar de virgen? Además... Tendrías que preguntarte a vos misma si vas a aguantar... porque que yo recuerde, hace meses que me exigis sexo todos los días, insaciable -

Rias se sonrojó - y quién dijo que yo quiero aguantar? Solamente te pregunté si vos lo harías! -

\- Teniéndote de la manera en que te tengo ahora, ni loco - La tomó de su casi inexistente cintura - aunque... tengo que confesarte que mientras más grande está Ophis, más miedo me da de hacerle algo cuando estamos teniendo sexo -

\- El doctor dijo que no pasaba nada! No me vengas a rechazar ahora... -

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se... Pero.. panza, bebe, mirá si te doy un poco más fuerte y la das a luz, todavía le falta -

\- Tengo que suplicarte? Mirá que si me pongo de rodillas me vas a tener que ayudar a levantar - Se estaba agachando.

\- No, no no, amor levantate por favo...r ahhhh - La chica ya estaba lamiendo el miembro de Issei - habíamos quedado en estrenar la casa después de la boda, recordás? Mmmm... -

Lo sacó de su boca - tuve un antojo... - Siguió lamiéndolo de forma super sensual.

Al muchacho realmente lo excitaba saber que en ese momento era toda suya, dentro y fuera. Aunque el último tiempo estuvo teniendo un poco de impresión. - Ay mi amor... Mirá que la leche se la tenés que dar vos a la nena, no yo... -

\- Sabés bien que no trago, al menos no con la boca.. mmpphhh - Si fuera un helado, ya se lo hubiera tomado todo.

\- Levantense hermosas - Tomó a Rias por los hombros y la ayudó a levantarse - Sentate en el sofá, mi reina -

La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá negro de cuero que hace poco habían comprado, deslizó hacia abajo la calza que tenía puesta (hace tiempo que no podía prenderse ni un jean) junto con su ropa interior quedando de la cintura para abajo completamente desnuda. Pasó su mano por el costado de su panza (por arriba ya no se alcanzaba ni su propia intimidad) y comenzó a acariciarse frente a los ojos del muchacho que la miraba mordiéndose los labios y frotando su miembro. Rias flexionó sus rodillas dejando a la vista toda su humeda femeneidad. - Veni, Isse, recordemos como hicimos a Ophis -

\- No puedo resistirme a eso - Se arrodilló frente a ella y la penetró suavemente, tomándola de los muslos, besándola sin aplastar demasiado a su bebé.

\- Mmm... me encantaaaa... Rias inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás arañando los brazos del muchacho.

Los movimientos hacia adentro y hacia afuera hicieron que el sweater que la chica estaba vistiendo se subiera dejando la barriga totalmente expuesta. Issei sintió un poco de miedo pero intentó no prestarle demasiada atención. Rias extendió sus brazos para tomarlo de la nuca, acercarlo hacia ella y besarlo apasionadamente. De repente la bebé se movio dentro de la panza de la pelirroja, haciendo que Issei sintiera sobre su abdomen el movimiento. Cortó el beso bruscamente y salió de Rias.

\- No, no puedo, me da impresión -

\- Qué cosa? - La pelirroja estaba ruborizada y excitada, casi gritando.

\- La bebe se movió y lo sentí -

\- Y? Yo la siento todo el tiempo -

\- No puedo seguir amor, perdoname, no la quiero lastimar - Issei ya se estaba subiendo los pantalones

\- QUEE? No me podés dejar así! -

_******o**_

_**De verdad? Issei, estás para matarte!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar qué les pareció!**_

_**Gracias nuevamente a todos los que siguen la historia, me hacen muy feliz! Nos vemos pronto...**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	23. Puede besar a la novia

_Hey, que hago otra vez actualizando? Qué me pasa? Jajja_

_Bueeeenas tardes mis queridos lectores, como están?_

_Les traigo la actualización pre- fin de semana, porque se que estan ansiosos (?) y yo voy a estar un poco ocupada y no podré escribir..._

_Gracias por todas las reviews! Ni se imaginan lo contenta que me pone que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Con respecto al final, quédense tranquilos que todavía falta un poquito..._

_Ahora si, los dejo acompañados de este nuevo episodio que espero disfruten mucho y se emocionen tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo!_

**_***o_**

\- No puedo seguir amor, perdoname, no la quiero lastimar - Issei ya se estaba subiendo los pantalones.

\- QUEE? No me podés dejar así! -

\- Amor, y si le pasa algo a la nena? -

\- Pero qué le va a pasar si está bien adentro, dale Isse, vení, seguí... - Lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó nuevamente hacia ella.

\- Bueno... pero cambiemos de posición - Se sentó en el sofa con su miembro apuntando al techo.

\- Ay, que, no queres ver la panza? Parece que te olvidaste de que vos me hiciste esto, ay, ay, ay... - Rias se subió sobre el, pero dándole la espalda. Apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El muchacho la sostenía tomándola de los grandes pechos mientras los amasaba sobre su ropa. Notaba que la pelirroja se movía con dificultad debido al peso en su vientre, pero aún así había vuelto a disfrutar. Ella gemía sin controlarse ya que estaban solos, en su futuro hogar, lo cual hacía fantasear a Issei con una rutina diaria de sexo sin control en cada rincón de la casa. Al menos hasta que la niña tuviera consciencia de lo que sus padres hacían. Rias deslizó una de sus manos por el costado de su vientre hasta su clítoris para masturbarse mientras el miembro de su novio salía y entraba de ella facilmente gracias a lo mojada que estaba.

Issei podía ver como sus hinchadas nalgas se contraian y rebotaban contra su pelvis como dos almohadas redondas y perfectas devorando su virilidad, por lo que aprovechaba para clavar sus dedos en ellas. Estaba imaginando cosas muy pervertidas... - Hermosa - habló entre gruñidos.

\- Ah AH AH sIII - Rias directamente gritaba.

\- Para nuestra noche de bodas, quiero entrarte por otro hoyito... - Con su índice acarició el ano de la pelirroja, haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- Que? - Pregunto agitada sin dejar de moverse - pero eso es sucio... -

\- y que tiene? Quiero probar - seguía con su dedo ahí abajo acariciando la estrellita de Rias.

\- No lo se, después vemos AAH - Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en un super gemido y apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Issei mientras tenía espasmos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo.

\- Creo que alguien está acabando - Issei la levantó un poco sosteniendola de las nalgas y comenzó a mover su cadera para penetrarla rápidamente, haciéndola gritar y sentir mucho más su orgasmo - Ay, hermosa que manera de gemir -

Rias giró su cabeza hacia atrás y con su mano tomó la mejilla de Issei y lo besó en los labios, toda sudada, con su respiración agitada, satisfecha - Qué genial -

\- Dejame darte un poquito más - Pasó sus brazos por entre los pechos de la pelirroja y el hogar de su hija abrazándola y pegándola más hacia el, inclinó un poco su espalda para recostarse sobre el sofá y que ella no hiciera fuerza y siguió haciéndole el amor hasta llenarla con sus líquidos.

Se quedaron recostados un momento sobre el sofá, el muchacho abajo y Rias y su panza sobre el, reposando de costado, dándose besitos tiernos. Issei acariciaba el vientre con su mano derecha.

\- No veo la hora de tenerla en brazos - El chico recorría como si estuviera caminando con sus dedos índice y pulgar toda la panza.

\- Ya falta menos. Y eso me da un poco de miedo - Rias rizaba un mechón de cabello de Issei.

\- Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a salir bien -

\- Si, eso lo decís vos, que no vas a abrirte como una olla... - La pelirroja bufaba.

\- Jajajajaja... No, como una olla no... Quiero que quede ajustadita como siempre... - Le besó el cuello - ya es seguro que vas a parto natural? -

\- Supuestamente el dr. dijo que si salía todo bien iba a parto natural, Ophis ya está de cabecita acomodada acá adentro - Se acariciaba la panza - No le hagas doler a mamá, si? -

***o

Llegó el día de la boda.

Desde temprano la casa del hermano de Rias era un desastre. La mamá de la chica y la mamá de Issei corrían para todos lados controlando que no faltara nada. Que las flores de Rias, que el maquillaje, que el auto de la iglesia, que el salón de la fiesta, el teléfono del médico por las dudas, etc.

Issei estaba con el papá de Rias y con Sirzechs ajustando detalles en el lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta. Eran un total de casi 100 invitados - Menos mal que iba a ser íntimo, de donde salió tanta gente? - Issei se preguntaba para si mismo. Tomó el celular y envió un mensaje a su prometida.

_* Hasta la noche no te voy a ver, estoy muy nervioso *_

_* Ni me lo digas. Me estan volviendo loca. *_

Se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia. Rias estaba en el medio de la sala de la casa de su hermano con una chica que la peinaba y luego la maquillaría. Tanto su madre como su suegra observaban todo en forma controladora. El peinado estaba quedando precioso. Tenía un semi recogido, con una preciosa tiara de flores que la coronaba. A lo largo de los mechones le habían aplicado pequeñas florcitas blancas que contrastaban con lo rojo de su cabello. El maquillaje sería muy sutil, ya que era muy joven y hermosa por lo que no lo necesitaba demasiado: Una sombra muy suave color gris perla aplicada en sus párpados, máscara de pestañas color negro, en las mejillas un rubor ligero color manzana y sus labios rosados.

\- Qué preciosa que es mi hija! - La mamá de Rias no dejaba de sacarle fotos y enviárselas a su marido - Ahora hay que ponerle el vestido.

\- Ahora viene el sacrificio... - La pelirroja ya estaba sufriendo de antemano.

El vestido era simplemente hermoso. En la parte de los pechos estaba todo bordado con pequeñas perlas blancas, sin mangas, y justo donde terminaban sus pechos, un lazo con brillantes rodeaba su contorno. De ahí hacia abajo caía una falda plisada de tul blanco hasta el piso que marcaba perfectamente la panza de Rias. La espalda se cerraba con lazos de brillantes que se entrecruzaban formando un corset. Se lo pusieron con cuidado de no desarmar el peinado ni correr el maquillaje.

\- Repasemos: Algo nuevo? - Preguntó la mamá de Rias

\- El vestido - respondieron las tres.

\- Algo azul? -

\- Mi ropa interior - Contestó Rias sonrojada.

\- Algo prestado? -

\- Los zapatos de Akeno. Me falta algo viejo - Dijo Rias mirandose al espejo.

Su madre revolvió su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja alargada - Toma esto -

La pelirroja tomó la caja, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver una preciosa gargantilla que brillaba sin importar de donde se la mirara. - Y esto? -

\- Era de tu abuela, ella la usó en su matrimonio, yo también la usé y ahora te toca a vos usarla - Contestó la mamá de Rias prendiéndosela en la nuca.

\- Es muy hermosa, me siento una princesa -

\- Jamás imaginé que iba a tener una nuera tan linda - La mamá de Issei se secaba las lágrimas tratando de no correr su maquillaje.

Rias sonrió y abrazó a su madre y a su, en horas, suegra. - Gracias por todo a las dos - Estaba empezando a llorar.

\- Noo, no, nada de lágrimas - La mamá de Rias le soplaba los ojos - que te tiene que aguantar el maquillaje para las fotos! -

En la casa de Issei, los hombres terminaban de alistarse. Sirzechs no dejaba de hablar por celular tratando de comunicarse con su esposa y así pasarla a buscar. Milicas jugaba con el papá de Issei a los videojuegos (recordemos que el papa de Issei tiene la edad del hermano de Rias) mientras que el Sr. Gremory inspeccionaba que su futuro yerno estuviera perfecto.

\- A ver, gira -

Issei dió media vuelta.

Le estiró el saco del esmóquin hacia abajo y sacudió su hombro. - Te queda perfecto - Le ajustó el moño color celeste (si, tenía un moño al cuello) y colocó una pequeña flor blanca en su bolsillo izquierdo. - Los anillos? -

\- Acá en el bolsillo - Contestó Issei.

\- Bien - El hombre dió unos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al mentón en forma pensativa - Arreglate el cabello -

\- Si, si, estaba en eso - Se acomodó con un poco de gel el cabello que se había ido a cortar en la mañana.

\- Bueno, creo que ya estás digno para mi hija -

Issei lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando el hombre se dió vuelta.

\- Hijo, pudiste hablar con Grayfia? -

\- Si, ya mismo la paso a buscar por lo de mi cuñada, a ella y a su familia, vamos Milicas! -

\- No papi yo juego - El niño no quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

\- Nada de jugar, ya está, vamos a ver a mamá - Sirzechs lo tomó de la mano.

\- Mamá! - Milicas pegó un salto y salió corriendo.

\- Querido consuegro, nosotros vayamos yendo para la Iglesia y después paso a buscar a Rias con el chofer - El sr. Gremory daba las directivas.

\- Issei, estás nervioso? - Su padre le preguntó.

\- Me tiembla todo, ya fui al baño a hacer lo segundo como cuatro veces -

\- Jajajaj, tranquilo muchacho, que lo más dificil va a ser cuando nazca tu hija - El papá le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Issei llegó a la iglesia acompañado de su padre y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que iba a hacer en unos minutos le empezaron a sudar las manos. - Tengo miedo, papá -

\- Tranquilo hijo, lo único que falta es que te desmayes ahora... Pensa en Rias, en tu bebé... Hace de cuenta que nadie te está mirando más que ellas dos - Los dos caminaban acercándose al altar.

\- Eso es complicado, todo el mundo me está mirando... -

Los asientos de la iglesia estaban llenos de parientes y amigos. Issei de una sola mirada pudo distinguir a Matsuda y Motohama que le hacían la seña del dedo del medio desde uno de los asientos. Estaban sus tíos, sus abuelos, mucha familia de Rias, gente desconocida. En unos lugares diferenciados cerca del altar estaban su madre, la mamá de Rias, más atrás estaba Sirzechs con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado que sostenía a Milicas sobre su falda, por lo que asumió que era su esposa. Saludó a su madre, a su futura suegra y movió la mano saludando a Sirzechs que le contestó con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza.

\- Estás nervioso, hijo? - Preguntó la mamá de Issei en voz baja.

\- Demasiado mamá, tengo ganas de vomitar - Se sentó a su lado.

\- Ay mi hijo - Le acarició la mejilla - Viste qué dificil es ser responsable? Va a salir todo bien, querés tomar agua? -

\- No, no, esta bien -

\- Sabés de qué me enteré? -

\- Qué? -

_\- Parece que Irina ya dio a luz -_

\- Mamá, es momento de contarme eso ahora? -

***o

\- Hija mía, mi princesa - el sr. Gremory se quedó mudo cuando vio a su hija más pequeña vestida de novia y la abrazó con cuidado para no desarmarle el peinado.

\- Papi... - Estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Cómo te sentis? - Le acarició las manos.

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa, papi, pero estoy muy feliz. La nena no se queda quieta - dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

El hombre se puso de cuclillas y le habló a la panza de su hija tomándola con las dos manos - Mi nietita linda, portate bien - Se levantó y besó la frente de Rias - Es hora -

\- Si... -

Salieron y un auto color plata con un gran moño blanco sobre el techo los estaba esperando en la calle ante la mirada espectante de los vecinos. El chofer abrió la puerta trasera para que Rias subiera, junto con el papá le acomodaron el vestido y cerraron la puerta. Su padre subió junto a ella en el asiento del acompañante de atrás y partieron hacia la iglesia.

\- Tu abuela estaría maravillada de lo hermosa que estás, y que estás usando su collar - El hombre le acariciaba la mano izquierda.

\- La extraño mucho... - sacudía su mano para que un poco de aire llegara a sus ojos y le impidiera llorar.

\- Hija... La abuela está siempre con vos, y fue un gesto hermoso decidir que tu hija se llame como ella. Yo también la extraño -

\- Señor Gremory, ya llegamos. Estacionaré el auto en el boulevard de la iglesia y cuando termine la ceremonia pasaré a buscar a los jovencitos -

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias - Agradeció al chofer - Estás lista? -

\- Si -

\- Bueno, bajemos -

***o

\- Por qué tarda tanto mamá? le habrá pasado algo? - Issei estaba más que impaciente y nervioso.

\- Hijo, pasaron 15 minutos solamente, ya va a llegar, quedate tranquilo por favor... -

Dos ayudantes de la iglesia cerraron las puertas. El sacerdote se colocó a la cabecilla del altar y acomodó lo que necesitaba para la ceremonia.

\- Ya debe haber llegado - La mujer le dijo a Issei que tragó saliva de manera algo nerviosa.

\- Siento hormigas en todo el cuerpo, mamá - Se mordía los labios y movía repetidamente la pierna.

\- Paresé aquí, señor - Un organizador le pidió a Issei que se colocara al frente del altar. El muchacho abrió los ojos grandes y miró a sus padres con miedo. La pareja le un hizo gesto de tranquilidad y de que todo iba a salir bien.

Issei respiraba agitadamente, sus manos sudaban, le dolía el estómago, el corazón le latía a mil por hora... La gente en la iglesia hablaba en voz baja haciendo que todo junto pareciera un murmullo muy fuerte que taladraba la cabeza del muchacho. De repente, la clásica música de boda comenzó a sonar. Las enormes puertas de la iglesia fueron abiertas por dos ayudantes de par en par. Y ahí estaba. La vió. La chica de sus sueños estaba ahi parada, vestida de novia, esperando a encontrarse con el. Toda la gente se dió vuelta para mirar a la novia, sacaban fotos, filmaban, sonreian, lloraban...

El muchacho no podía dejar de temblar con cada paso que Rias daba del brazo de su padre. Estaba realmente preciosa, era una princesa de cuentos de hadas con una panza enorme en donde su hija crecía. Se acercaba más y más. Resplandecía. El sr. Gremory le entregó la mano de su hija y se dirigió con su esposa. Los nervios desaparecieron cuando sostuvo su mano. Ella sonreía de felicidad. Le besó la mano y se arrodilló para besar su vientre. Todos se conmovieron. Rias estaba haciendo fuerza para no romper en llanto. Issei la ayudó a subir al altar y le habló al oído.

\- Sos la más hermosa del mundo -

Ella lo miró y sintió su corazón derretirse y a su bebé patearle desde el interior.

\- Bienvenidos a la casa del señor - El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia - En esta oportunidad nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de Rias e Issei en sagrado matrimonio... - El hombre comenzó a hablar pero ya ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando. Así fueron como 20 minutos.

Issei estaba completamente perdido con la belleza de su novia y ella, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreir.

\- Nos ponemos de pie... Ehem... Dije, Nos ponemos de pie para recibir los anillos-

Los chicos se sonrojaron y volvieron a prestar atención al hombre que los miraba con el seño fruncido. Miraron hacia el pasillo y solito venía Milicas corriendo con un pequeño almohadón rojo en las manos, sobre el cual estaban los anillos. Sirzechs le hacía señas para que fuera más despacio, pero no hubo caso. La pequeña galera se deslizó sobre sus ojos y lo hizo tropezar, arrojando por los aires el almohadón con los anillos. El niño cayó barriga al piso y comenzó a llorar, con la galera tapándole la cara. Sirzechs salió corriendo a ayudarlo pero la gente que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo lo levantó y le volvió a alcanzar el almohadón. El hermano de Rias le tomó la mano y juntos caminaron hasta el altar para que el niño le entregara los anillos al sacerdote con lágrimas en los ojos y mocos en la nariz. Luego lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al asiento junto a su madre.

Rias se tentó de risa y a la bebé le dio hipo, Issei se sentía feliz al ver a la pelirroja así.

El sacerdote volvió a hablar, hasta que llegó a la parte interesante. - Rias Gremory, aceptas a este joven como tu esposo, jurando amarlo y protegerlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, etc -

\- SI, acepto - Tomó el anillo de Issei del almohadón y se lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo - Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor eterno -

\- Issei Hyodo, aceptas a esta jovencita como tu esposa, jurando amarla y protegerla en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los buenos momentos como en la adversidad? -

\- Por supuesto que si - Miró de reojo a su suegro que observaba con detenimiento, tomó el anillo de Rias y se lo colocó - Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor por toda la eternidad -

\- Puede besar a la novia -

Issei tomó a Rias suavemente de las mejillas y la atrajo hasta si para besarla dulcemente - Te amo -

La gente aplaudía, chiflaba, gritaba de emoción. Los chicos solo sonreían mirándose a los ojos.

\- Que el hombre no separe lo que dios unió, podemos ir en paz -

Los chicos saludaron a sus padres que estaban en los primeros asientos y tomados del brazo salieron caminando por la alfombra roja del pasillo de la iglesia hasta el boulevard en donde todos los invitados los saludaban y les sacaban fotos, mareándolos.

\- AMIGA MIA, felicidades - Akeno que estaba con Haru abrazó a Rias casi en llanto - estás preciosísima! Issei, felicidades! -

\- Gracias amiga, gracias por venir Haru - Rias agradecía.

\- Hijo de puta, te casaste! No lo puedo creer! - Matsuda le tiraba de las orejas a Issei mientras Motohama le golpeaba el estómago.

\- Ni yo lo puedo creer, ouch! -

\- Vayan subiendo al auto chicos, tienen que ir a sacarse las fotografias - El organizador le dijo a Rias - así la gente va yendo para el salón también -

Rias e Issei su subieron al auto manejado por el chofer y saludando a todos fueron hasta un hermoso parque en donde un fotógrafo los esperaba para las típicas fotos de album de boda. Después de un buen rato, volvieron al auto para dirigirse al salón donde los invitados estaban esperándolos.

****o

\- No puedo más... La bebe está fastidiosa, esta última hora no dejó de patearme las costillas - Rias se había desplomado sobre el asiento del auto que los estaba llevando al hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

\- Fue una gran fiesta, no me puedo quejar. Me divertí mucho. Pero también estoy muy cansado... - Issei le acariciaba el vientre sentado a su lado.

\- La parte más graciosa fue cuando tu tío se emborrachó y e intentó conquistar a una de mis primas de 15 años jajajaj - La pelirroja se veía muy cansada - Ya seguro van a empezar a aparecer las fotos en internet -

\- Si, viejo degenerado... Amor, no recuerdo si te lo dije pero estás hermosa -

\- Ya a esta hora no, amor, estoy destruida, ni siquiera se si tengo ganas de tener sexo -

\- Podemos hacerlo después de dormir, total podemos abandonar el hotel a las 4 de la tarde, recién son las 6 am. Recordá lo que me prometiste... -

\- Qué te prometí? - Rias lo miró con el seño fruncido.

Issei le guiño un ojo para que el chofer no entendiera.

Rias reaccionó - Ay no, amor, no empieces... -

Una vez en el hotel Rias se descalzó y arrojó en la cama como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Issei investigaba la habitación - AAAAAHH que alivio - Oh, esta cama es muy cómoda -

\- Amor! - Issei gritó desde el baño.

\- Qué pasa? -

\- Hay un jacuzzi! -

\- Veni, ayudame a sacarme el vestido que me quiero meterrrrrrr - Se sentó en la cama.

Issei le desprendió los lazos de brillantes y el vestido cayó completo en la cama. Descubrió su conjunto de ropa interior color azul eléctrico - Wooow... Este es nuevo, verdad? Es mi regalito de bodas? -

\- Algo así. Ayudame a sacarmelo tambien -

El muchacho desprendió el sostén que dejó caer esos enormes y jugosos pechos llenos del alimento de su hija. Se vio demasiado tentado y se acercó por delante a lamer un pezón. La pelirroja cerró los ojos en señal de placer.

\- Sabes que... creo que ya sale leche - Issei se relamía tratando de identificar el gusto que tenía en la boca.

\- De verdad? Y eso estará bien? - Rias se preocupó.

\- No lo se, supongo que si, estas de casi 8 meses... - se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiar su saliva - Ahora me falta bajarte la bombachita -

La pelirroja se levantó e inclinandose ligeramente hacia adelante le dió una preciosa vista de su trasero a su flamante esposo. Issei tomó cada lazo de la ropa interior y la deslizó hacia abajo, dejando a su mujer completamente desnuda. Le besó cada nalga y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y la ayudó a sentarse en el borde del jacuzzi. Rias metió la mano en el agua para probarla.

\- Esta caliente! y hace burbujitas -

\- Si, quiero entrar y relajarme ya mismo - Se desnudó rápidamente, entró al jacuzzi y una vez dentro vigiló que la pelirroja entrara con mucho cuidado para que no se cayera.

Se acomodaron los dos dentro del jacuzzi. Issei tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared y Rias se había posicionado entre sus piernas.

\- Esto es genial - dijo la pelirroja completamente relajada.

\- Si, lo necesitaba despues de tanto bailar... -

Estuvieron casi una hora sumergidos en el agua, acariciandose y besándose dulcemente, diciéndose cuánto se amaban y todo lo que deseaban hacer a partir de este día. Repentinamente Rias dejó de hablar y cambió la cara

\- Amor, que pasó? Pateó muy fuerte? -

\- No, no fue una patada eso... Es algo que no había sentido nunca hasta ahora - Se tocó la panza tratando de ubicar a la bebe. Volvió a apretar los párpados en señal de dolor - Auuchhh, eso me duele mucho -

\- Pero, pero cuánto te duele? Te duele como qué? - Issei se estaba preocupando.

\- AUUUCH otra vez! Me duele como si la panza se me pusiera muy dura, como un calambre -

\- Por qué no lo llamamos al doctor? -

\- pero son las 7 de la mañana de un domingo, me va a querer matar -

\- A mi no me importa, lo llamo yo - Issei salió del agua y fue a buscar el teléfono celular. Marcó el número de Azazel hasta que atendió.

_\- Hola?_ \- Con voz de dormido.

\- Hola doctor, soy el marido de Gremory (PARAAAAAAA!) -

\- _Si, si, que pasó? -_

\- Está con un dolor medio raro, como que se le pone la panza dura y le da un calambre -

_\- Que está haciendo ella? O sea, cuando empezó ese dolor? -_

Issei notó un cambio en la tonalidad del doctor - Está dandose un baño con agua caliente, hace como una hora -

_\- De immersion? -_

\- Si -

-_ QUE SALGA YA DEL AGUA_! _Sacala de ahi y me la traes ya a la clínica que ya voy yendo para allá -_

\- Pero no me asuste doctor qué pasa? - Issei miró a Rias que al escuchar la pregunta de Issei cambió drásticamente su cara.

_\- El agua caliente después de tanto tiempo puede acelerar el parto y ella seguramente ya esté en condiciones de dar a luz_ \- Se escuchaba como se estaba cambiando la ropa.

\- Pero si le falta un mes y medio -

_\- No importa, el bebé puede nacer perfectamente a los 7 meses, dale, apurate, llevala a la clínica!_ \- Le cortó.

\- Qué dijo amor? -

\- Vamos, sali ya - la levantó de los hombros.

\- Pero que pasa, que te dijo? - Rias no entendía nada.

\- Que quizás estes por dar a luz -

\- Quee? Pero, pero no puede ser -

\- Dale amor colaborá! -

Llamó a su suegro.

\- Hola suegro, por favor, venga a buscarnos que hay que llevar a Rias **YA** a la clínica! -

_******o**_

_**Se viene Ophis? No lo puedo creer! Y yo que ni le compre los pañales aún!**_

_**No olviden dejar su pedacito de mi felicidad que son las reviews, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	24. Iri Shi

_Buenas tardes adorado público lector! Cómo les va?_

_Miren que les prometí que iban a tener novedades pronto y aquí estoy, firme, junto al pueblo (?)._

_Cómo siempre quiero agradecer todas las reviews que me dejan, de verdad, gracias. Algunas me hacen reir mucho y me alegran. _

_Sin mucho más que decir por ahora, los dejo con la continuación de esta historia que nos atrapó a todos_

**_***o_**

Issei tomó una toalla y envolvió a Rias, secándola para poder ayudarla a vestirse mientras seguía hablando con su suegro que se había alterado...

\- Pero qué hicieron? Qué pasa? - El hombre ni siquiera se había metido a la cama. La mamá de Rias le tiraba del brazo para que le dijera que estaba sucediendo.

\- Solamente se estaba bañando, empezó a sentir un dolor diferente y llamé al médico que me dijo que puede estar por nacer la bebe -

\- No se preocupen, enseguida los paso a buscar -

\- Está bien, lo esperamos - Issei trataba de mantener la calma para no asustar de más a la pelirroja que estaba casi llorando de miedo - Tranquila amor, ya pasa tu papá a buscarnos - Le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Pero todavia le falta un mes y medio amor! No quiero que nazca, necesita seguir creciendo! - Rias tomaba las manos de Issei y las presionaba con fuerza.

\- Si tiene que nacer ahora va a nacer y ya, amor, no podemos hacer nada! Pero si no te tranquilizás te va a hacer mal a vos y a ella - Puso su mano en el vientre.

Rias solo lloraba.

***PEEEP PEEEEP*** La bocina del auto del sr. Gremory los llamó para que bajaran. Cuando Rias estaba por subir al auto, se frenó e inclinó hacia adelante como retorciéndose del dolor.

\- Aguantá hijita mía... - El hombre la tomó en brazos y la subió en el asiento trasero - quedate recostada... -

Issei subió también en el asiento trasero para sostenerle la cabeza en su falda y acariciarle el aún mojado cabello rojo - Te duele mucho amor? -

\- Ahora no, pasa de a ratos pero cada vez es más fuerte -

\- Eso son contracciones - el sr. Gremory habló desde el asiento del conductor mientras esquivaba autos.

Issei solo podía acariciarle las mejillas, besarla en la frente tratando de tranquilizarla y disimulando su propio miedo - Aun no, Ophis, esperá un poquito más... - Pensaba.

El papá de Rias estacionó el auto en la puerta de la clínica después de haber tocado un bocinazo a una señora que cruzaba justo por ahí para no atropellarla. Bajó y tomó nuevamente a su hija en brazos (Issei no podía hacer eso ya que Rias estaba pesando bastante más que él y era incluso unos centímetros más alta) que apretaba los párpados tratando de aguantar el dolor. Issei se acercó hasta la ventanilla de la guardia y pidió por el dr. Azazel. Le indicaron que pasaran, los estaban esperando. Azazel se asomó por el pasillo y les hizo una seña para que la dejaran sobre la camilla.

\- Esperen afuera unos minutos por favor, tengo que examinarla - Y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Issei y el papá de Rias estaban sentados en los asientos del pasillo, sin hablar.

\- Contame que es lo que sentís, bonita - Dijo Azazel mientras preparaba el ecógrafo para hacerle un monitoreo fetal.

\- La panza se me pone dura y siento puntadas justo acá - Se señaló la pelvis - como si fuera un calambre, y cada vez son más fuertes -

\- Contracciones. Son normales a partir de los 6 meses, pero las tuyas parece que se desencadenaron a partir de estar tanto tiempo en el agua caliente. El cuerpo a veces se confunde... A ver como está la nena - Comenzó a monitorearla mientras Rias no sacaba los ojos de la pantalla. - Los latidos son normales, está ubicada en canal de parto pero creo que no está con muchos ánimos de salir, eh... -

\- O sea que no va a nacer? - La pelirroja había recuperado los ánimos.

\- Vamos a ver - examinó su salida al exterior - No hay dilatación, creo que fue una falsa alarma. Igualmente, te vas a quedar internada en observación al menos hasta la tarde, y te voy a pasar medicación para que se reduzcan las contracciones. - Tomaba nota de todo.

\- Ay que tranquilidad - Rias largó un enorme suspiro.

\- No te despreocupes tanto, Rias. A partir de hoy vas a tener que cuidarte el doble. Nada de nervios, nada de actividades de esfuerzo y lo lamento mucho por tu novio... -

La chica lo interrumpió - Me casé ayer -

\- Oh, de verdad? Felicitaciones, entonces "_señora_" - Azazel bromeó haciendo que Rias frunciera el seño - Decía, lo lamento mucho por tu marido pero nada de sexo de ahora en más, a menos que quieras que nazca antes de tiempo. Por lo que veo, no vas a llegar a la fecha de parto, linda. -

\- No? -

\- No. Se va a adelantar seguro. La bebe ya está grandecita y eso que todavía le falta engordar - Azazel se apoyó la carpeta de prescripciones sobre la falda.

\- Y cuánto pesa, se puede saber eso? - La pelirroja se acomodaba la ropa aún acostada en la camilla.

\- Y ahora está en casi dos kilos y medio, calculo que va a aumentar por lo menos un kilo más - El doctor sonreía más tranquilo.

\- Dos kilos y medio? Y yo subi como 9 y todavia le falta un kilo más? Cuánto más voy a engordar? TT_TT - Rias bufaba.

\- Jajajajaj - Azazel se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo - No te preocupes por eso, Rias! -

**o

\- Por qué tarda tanto? - Issei preguntó a su suegro.

\- Dijo que la iba a examinar, no lo sé - El hombre se veía nervioso.

\- Señor Gremory... -

\- Si? -

\- Así se siente uno cuando está por nacer un hijo? -

\- Así cómo? - El hombre miró al muchacho.

\- Con miedo, mucho miedo, pero feliz? -

\- Algo así... Igual cada uno lo experimenta diferente. Cuando nació Sirzechs me sentí orgulloso, feliz y por supuesto, nervioso. Era mi primer hijo. Pero cuando Rias nació... No hice más que tenerla en brazos que me robó el corazón. Me sentí tan indefenso y tan fuerte a la vez que... - Interrumpió su monólogo cuando se dió cuenta de que se estaba emocionando y que Issei lo miraba extrañado. - Eh.. Ehem ehem - Tosió para disimular - En fin, si, así te sentís -

La atención de ambos fue robada por un enfermero que llevaba una silla de ruedas y golpeó la puerta del consultorio donde estaba Rias. Issei se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hasta la puerta, que había abierto el enfermero, para ver que pasaba con la pelirroja. El papá de Rias lo siguió detrás.

\- A dónde la llevan? Va a nacer mi bebé? - Issei estaba desesperado de los nervios mirando como colocaban a Rias en la silla.

\- Tranquilo muchacho - Azazel lo tomó del hombro - Va a quedar en observación hasta la tarde mientras le doy unos medicamentos intravenosos, pero la niña todavía no va a nacer -

Issei dió un suspiro de alivio y miró a su suegro que estaba hablando por celular con su esposa para ponerla al tanto de la situación. El enfermero ya se estaba llevando a la pelirroja, pero se detuvo justo a su lado porque Rias se lo pidió.

\- Está todo bien, Isse. Te vas a quedar acá hasta que me den el alta? -

El muchacho se acercó hasta ella y la besó en los labios - Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me voy a quedar siempre a tu lado -

\- Disculpe jovencita, pero la tengo que llevar a la habitación, hay que darle la medicación... - El enfermero interrumpió.

\- Si, si, por favor -

\- En cuánto puedo pasar a verla? - Issei empezó a seguir al enfermero que caminaba llevando a Rias por el pasillo de la clínica.

\- Le avisamos, no se preocupe - El enfermero cruzó las puertas de area restringida mientras la pelirroja saludó al muchacho con un "_hasta despues_" que hizo con los labios.

****o

Después de pasar desde la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde en observación, Rias recibió el alta médica. Las contracciones habían desaparecido, ella se sentía mucho mejor y hasta Issei estaba mucho más tranquilo a pesar de la lamentable noticia de que no iban a poder tener más sexo hasta el nacimiento de Ophis. Ya le habían quitado la vía intravenosa, estaba cambiada y solo restaba esperar al señor Gremory para que los pasara a buscar.

El muchacho, sentado en el pequeño sofa, observaba a contraluz de la ventana la silueta de la pelirroja que yacía en la cama de la habitación, serena, tranquila, acariciándo a través de la piel de su abdomen a su bebé. La escuchaba hablarle en voz baja, la veia sonreir, sentía su felicidad y su amor por esa personita a la cual todavía no conocían. En ese momento se cruzaron por su cabeza las palabras de su madre antes de dar el si, "Irina ya dio a luz". ¿Cómo estara ella? Habrá sentido la misma felicidad que la pelirroja estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿su bebé estará bien?

\- En qué pensas, Isse? - Rias lo miraba desde la cama.

El muchacho salió de su estado de cuelgue y quedó con la mirada clavada en la pelirroja.

\- Isse? -

\- Pensaba en... lo hermosa que se te ve cuando te comunicás con nuestra bebe - Se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta ella - Ya no falta nada -

\- Casi nada. Voy a extrañar tenerla en la panza. Mirá! Se movió! - Una punta desde dentro del vientre de Rias se deslizó desde un costado hacia el otro - Debe haber sido un codo, o una rodilla... Ouch, ya volvió a patearme las costillas -.-" -

***Knock knock knock***

\- Pase - Contestó Issei a los golpes en la puerta.

El papá y la mamá de Rias habían llegado. Después de que la mujer se avalanzara sobre su hija y le preguntara veinte veces como estaba, acomodaron todo para volver a la casa. En realidad, irían a SU casa. La nueva, la casa del matrimonio. Rias saludó a los enfermeros y al médico y prometió portarse bien para que la niña todavía no saliera. La mayoría del personal estaba hechizado por la belleza de la pelirroja.

***o

\- Cualquier cosa, me llamás eh, pero cualquier cosa - El padre de Rias hizo señas con el dedo indice a su hija desde la ventanilla del auto.

\- Si, papa... -

Issei giró la llave en la cerradura y entró a la casa, seguido por Rias. - Qué sensación tan rara es entrar a una casa nueva y que es solo nuestra a partir de hoy -

La pelirroja se colgó del cuello del muchacho, con la panza de por medio y sonriendo le habló al oído - Tuya, mía y de nuestra bebé -

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano por la sala de estar a la que todavía le faltaban muebles, escuchando el eco de los pasos sobre el suelo. Rias sonrió y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules. Desprendía felicidad. Issei pudo indentificar que de un momento a otro esa sonrisa de felicidad se transformó en una sonrisa pícara que el conocía perfectamente, aún así, no dijo nada.

\- Ne, Isse -

\- Si? -

\- Qué te parece si terminamos el baño de hoy a la mañana, pero con una duchita? -

\- Lo sabía! - Pensó celebrando en su mente - Me parece una muy buena idea, hay que estrenar el baño nuevo -

Subieron las escaleras y la pelirroja se iba desvistiendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cosa que a Issei lo estaba volviendo loco. Rias se daba vuelta y le arrojaba las prendas en la cara, el sostén le quedó colgando de una oreja. Completamente desnuda entró al cuarto de baño y despues de abrir la ducha se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, cruzando (como pudo, la panza ya casi no la dejaba) una pierna sobre la otra. Ella era sencillamente maravillosa. Cargando todo ese peso encima no dejaba de ser ni una pizca menos de sexy que cuando no estaba embarazada. Con el dedo indice le pidió que se acercara, sin dejar de sonreir, mordiéndose el labio inferior de costado.

Issei se desvistió y después de besarla con pasión, sosteniéndola de la nuca, ingresó a la bañera ayudando a que la pelirroja también lo hiciera tomándola de la mano y su cintura. Se enjabonaron y lavaron entre los dos, alternando caricias y besos con burbujas de jabón, parpadeando para evitar las gotitas de agua dentro de los ojos. La excitación del muchacho era imposible de ocultar. Su miembro estaba duro y apuntando hacia adelante como un perro de caza. En un segundo su mente se nubló y dió vuelta a Rias para apoyarla contra la pared de azulejos y la penetró suavemente, haciendola gemir en un largo suspiro. La embistió cinco veces y recordó lo que el doctor había dicho: "Nada de sexo a menos que quieras que nazca antes... ". Por lo que salió de ella de inmediato, recibiendo un quejido por parte de la chica.

\- No... Por qué paraste? - Rias giró e inmediatamente se colgó del cuello de Issei y lo besó con mordidas.

\- No podemos... Lo dijo el médico -

\- Cierto, no voy a poder aguantar un mes y medio así - La pelirroja parecía una gata en celo refregándose por todo el cuerpo del muchacho - Y vos? Seguís muy duro - Bajó su mano hasta tomar la virilidad de Issei que dió un pequeño gemido.

\- No lo se, no lo se, no quiero pensar en eso, pero todo sea por mi bebe -

\- Es muy tierno de tu parte, mi amor - Rias se puso de cuclillas cuidadosamente - Tengo que retribuirte el amor que le das a nuestra hija -

\- No hace falta Rias, levantate que no quiero que te haga mal... ahh... - Ya era tarde. La chica había introducido todo el miembro del muchacho en su boca y le estaba dando un sexo oral alucinante. - Oh por dios... - Cada movimiento que la pelirroja hacía para darle más intensidad a su "trabajito", hacia que sus pechos se menearan y rebotaran excitando mucho más a Issei que cada vez se acercaba más a su orgasmo. - Rias... estoy por.. ahhh... acabar -

La pelirroja levantó la mirada de manera muy sensual clavando sus ojos en él y no se detuvo hasta que Issei explotó y derramó todo su semen en su boca.

\- Perdón amor, no quise... - Interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando vió el movimiento de su garganta: ella se lo había tragado todo! - te lo tragaste? -

Rias estaba saboreando el gusto - Si... Quería probar... No sabe tan mal como pensaba - Se relamió los labios - Me ayudás? - estiró los brazos para que el muchacho la levantara.

\- Vos te das cuenta de lo dificil que va a resultar todo esto si vos te seguís portando así? - La abrazó tomándola de las nalgas.

\- Así como? - La chica le mordió el labio inferior.

\- Como mi mujer - la besó y cubrió con una toalla seca.

****o

Principios de diciembre. Las clases del instituto ya habían terminado por lo que ambos chicos podían dedicarse a pasar el último tiempo tranquilos siendo dos. Según los nuevos cálculos del médico, Ophis estaría naciendo a principios de enero, por lo que solamente les quedaba un mes para terminar de organizarse. Por suerte, la habitación de la niña estaba completa. Rias ya había armado el bolso para llevar a la clínica el día del parto por recomendación de su madre ya que así como había empezado con las contracciones el día de la boda, podía volver a pasarle y dar a luz en cualquier momento. Parto adelantado como la mayoría de las madres primerizas.

Temprano por la mañana, los chicos estaban desayunando en su nueva cocina. Los antojos de Rias hacían que el pobre Issei saliera corriendo a cualquier hora a comprar lo que sea. Hoy le tocó el turno a un pastel de fresas.

\- Cuánto dijo el médico que estaba pesando la nena? - Issei prestaba atención a la forma de comer de la pelirroja.

\- omnomnom 3 kilos omnomnom - Hablaba con la comida en la boca.

\- Y te das cuenta de que si solo pesa tres kilos los otros 9 los tenés vos encima, no? -

Rias dejó de comer y lo miró de forma amenazante con la nariz llena de crema - Qué me estás diciendo? -

\- Nada, nada - Sintió el peligro inminente de una leona hormonal - Te ves graciosa con la nariz encremada - Se acercó y se la lamió.

\- Ah... porque me volvés a decir gorda y te juro que... -

***pirriirpipiirpipri*** Celular de Issei.

\- Hola? -

\- _Issei, cómo está mi hija?_ \- El papá de Rias lo estaba llamando.

\- Bien, estamos desayunando - en voz baja - hoy me pidió pastel de fresas, no deja de comer! -

\- Qué dijiste? - Rias pegó un grito desde atrás.

El hombre rió -_ Y, son así, igual no te preocupes que la figura la recupera -_

\- No me preocupa eso, pero igualmente... -

-_ Te llamo porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte -_

\- Una... propuesta? -

\- _Si, te espero en la casa de Sirzechs al mediodía. Vengan a almorzar -_

\- Quiere que vayamos a lo de tu hermano a almorzar - Le dijo a Rias tapando el micrófono del celular.

\- Bueno, si si, decile que quiero una hamburguesa... No, no, dos - Rias le hacía señas con los dedos.

\- Está bien, Rias dice que quiere dos hamburguesas -

\- _Lo que pida mi princesa, hasta luego -_

****o

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Sirzechs caminando lentamente. El día estaba precioso y Rias quiso caminar. El auto de su hermano, de su padre y otro desconocido estaban estacionados en la puerta de la casa.

\- Y ese auto de quién es? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Ni idea, quizás invitaron a alguien más - Dijo Rias sacando las llaves de la casa que aún conservaba por las dudas. - Hooolaaaa -

\- Chicos, ya llegaron! - La mamá de Rias apareció y los saludó con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno - Cómo se porta mi nietita? -

Sirzechs y su padre estaban sentados a la mesa mirando unos papeles. Milicas correteaba entre las sillas, como siempre. No había nadie más que ellos en la casa.

\- Papá, de quién es el auto? - Rias preguntó después de darle un beso a él y a su hermano.

\- Ya te vas a enterar, hija -

\- Ay mi cuñadita linda! A ver esa panza! - La esposa de Sirzechs estaba en la cocina junto a su suegra, cocinando.

\- Grayfia, como estas? O no te veo nunca o te veo todos los fines de semana - Saludo irónico de Rias para su cuñada.

\- Issei, acompañame un segundo al escritorio - El papá de Rias pasó su mano por la nuca del preocupado Issei y lo llevó al cuarto de estudio - Cómo vas con los examenes del instituto? -

\- Bien, ya rendí todo, pasé de año... - Issei se estaba poniendo nervioso por la situación de interrogatorio.

\- Y cómo te sentis en el trabajo? - El hombre le indicó que se sentara en el mismo sofá en donde lo obligó a comprometerse para contraer matrimonio.

\- Bien, aún me falta aprender bastantes cosas pero voy bien, creo - Issei se rascó la cabeza.

\- Si, según mi hijo aprendés bastante rápido. Si seguís poniendo empeño cuando vayas a la Universidad no te va a costar demasiado convertirte en un buen abogado - Sorbió un poco de su licor favorito.

Issei se limitó a sonreir.

\- Viste el auto que está afuera? -

\- El azul? -

\- Si, ese -

\- Si, lo vi, es muy bonito -

\- Es tuyo -

El muchacho se quedó en silencio tratando de entender lo que su suegro le estaba diciendo. - Qué? -

\- Estás mal de los oídos? - El hombre levantó una ceja.

\- No, no, pero... Mío? -

\- No voy a permitir que mi hija tenga que esperar un segundo para ir a la clínica a tener a mi nieta. Lo del otro día fue una excepción por la urgencia, pero te tenés que hacer responsable de todo lo que tenga que ver con tu familia. A todo esto, tenés licencia, verdad? -

Issei tragó saliva. No lo podía creer. Un auto propio! Ideal para salir a pasear con los amigos y conquistar chic... Ah, no, cierto, el está casado... - Ehh... Si, mi padré me enseñó el año pasado... -

\- Bueno, perfecto. Vamos a dar una vuelta y veamos que tan bien conducis - El hombre se levantó y fue directo a la sala donde estaban todos. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió a la puerta.

Issei tardó en reaccionar pero luego salió corriendo tras del hombre. Rias lo vió y se extrañó - A dónde vas Isse? -

\- Con tu padre - Cerró la puerta tras de si.

El sr. Gremory desactivó la alarma con el control y el auto prendió las brillantes luces indicando que ya estaba abierto (imaginense un Ford Fiesta Kinetic color azul, el sueño de todo chico!). Issei abrió la boca sin todavía poder creer que ese auto era suyo.

\- No vas a subir? - El hombre lo llamó desde el asiento del acompañante.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Ese olor a auto nuevo le entró por los pulmones y alimentó su asombro - Volante y asientos de cuero, vidrios negros, sistema de sonido, esto es genial! - Pensaba para si mismo como un nene chiquito al que le regalan un juguete nuevo que deseaba. El hombre le pasó las llaves para encenderlo. Issei giró la llave y escuchó ese BRRRRRRUMMMMM ultra silencioso que hacía el motor. Estaba casi llorando de la emoción.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta, dale -

Activó la reversa para salir del garage de la casa y suavemente se ubicó sobre el asfalto. El auto era una seda. Colocó primera marcha y el auto avanzó hacia adelante, pero cuando intentó poner la segunda marcha el auto se detuvo moviéndolos hacia adelante a los dos.

El hombre miró a Issei girando su cuerpo y le dijo: - Así vas a llevar a Rias a la clínica? -

Issei bufó y volvió a encender el auto, esta vez no tuvo problemas y salieron a la marcha.

\- De quién es ese auto mamá, por qué Issei lo está manejando? - Rias estaba espiando por la ventana cuando ambos se fueron.

\- Tu papá no te dijo nada? -

\- Nada de qué? - Se sostenía de la cortina.

\- Es para ustedes -

\- QUEEE? - Rias se emocionó y tiró tan fuerte de la cortina que el pasador se safó del soporte y la golpeó en la cabeza, desmayándola en el suelo.

El papá de Rias e Issei regresaron después de probar el auto. La sonrisa y felicidad del muchacho no tenía comparación. Abrió la puerta de la casa para salir corriendo a contarle a la pelirroja la buena noticia pero se sorprendió al encontrar a su suegra y a Grayfia ventilando con hojas de papel a Rias que estaba recostada en el sofa con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, una gran cara de trasero y un chichón enorme en la frente.

\- Qué pasó? - Issei se acercó hasta Rias que lo miró fastidiada.

\- La futura mamá se emocionó con la noticia del auto que se tiró el pasante de la cortina en la cabeza - Contestó su suegra.

Issei comenzó a reir, en primer lugar disimuladamente, pero luego de concentrarse en la mala cara que Rias tenía, ya no podía contener las carcajadas - Y por qué tanta cara de culo? -

\- Sos un idiota, me quiero ir! - La pelirroja cruzó los brazos e infló las mejillas, se levantó del sofá y fue directo a tomar su bolso.

\- Ay, hija, no seas tan chinchuda! (molesta, caprichosa, etc) -

\- Hija, no pensas decirme nada? - El papá de Rias la interceptó.

\- De qué? - Estaba pasando por el medio de una crisis hormonal.

\- Amor, tu papá nos acaba de regalar un auto, y está buenísimo! - Issei le dijo en voz baja al oído.

Rias bufó un par de veces y se arrojó sobre su padre, abrazándolo y llorando - Graaaciaaaas papiii -

\- Uy esta se volvió loca definitivamente - Sirzechs se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Mejor nos vamos, si? Creo que necesitas descansar un poco, mi amor - Issei la tomó de la mano.

\- Llevense el auto ya, si? -

\- Si, de nuevo señor, muchísimas gracias - Issei le hizo una reverencia.

\- No lo hago por vos, lo hago por mi hija y mi nieta -

****o

3 am. Issei se despertó en el medio de la madrugada con su miembro apuntando al sol. Miró a la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Balbuceaba y se reía dormida, siempre tan tierna. Tuvo intención de despertarla pero recordó la prohibición del médico. "Nada de sexo... " - Diablos! Y yo con el pito tan duro, qué desesperación - Se llevó las manos a la cara y se estiró la piel de las mejillas hacia abajo en señal de frustración. Se sentó sobre la cama y luego de ponerse unas ridículas pantuflas que su madre le había regalado, bajó hasta la cocina para beber algo. - Y este desgraciado no se baja... Y cuánto tiempo me queda así? Quiero morir - Pensaba para sí mismo, iluminado solamente por la luz del refigerador abierto. Lo cerró y emprendió su regreso a la habitación. Caminó por la sala de estar hasta la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones, cuando estaba a punto de subir, vió una luz que salía de la habitación destinada a estudio. Se acercó hasta ahí y la computadora estaba prendida, con el navegador abierto en la web "Maternidad Hoy".

\- Ay, Rias, qué estuviste mirando? - Se sentó al escritorio del computador y bajaba la ruedecilla del mouse, explorando la página web que Rias había dejado abierta. "Mis pechos se ven venosos, qué puedo hacer", " la caca de mi bebé es verde", "Tengo acne en las nalgas" - Qué clase de cosas comparten en este foro? - Issei estaba horrorizado, pero su miembro seguía erecto. Pensó por unos instantes... - No creo que Rias se enoje si recibo un poco de ayuda... - Abrió el explorador y tipeó la conocida página web de porno online - pe...lirro..ja... ar..dien...te - Enter. - Uuuujujuu pedazo de putita! - Su mano izquierda se metió bajo su short y sacó al exterior a su fiel amigo. Comenzó a acariciarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masturbándose con el video de una... pelirroja ardiente. Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar, tomó un pañuelo con mocos que seguramente Rias había olvidado después de ver algún video que la hizo llorar de la emoción sobre el escritorio y atrapó su líquido blanco en el. - Ahh... ya me siento un poco mejor - Arrojó el papel al cesto - Pero no tengo sueño... mmmm -

Luego de pensar qué hacer se decidió por entrar a su perfil en facebook. Su foto era una de las que había sacado en su boda.

\- 5 notificaciones...

"_ Matsuda te ha invitado a jugar Ataque de Titanes_" - No, gracias, no voy a jugar tu estúpido juego Matsuda, lo siento - "eliminar".

" _Rias te ha etiquetado en una foto: Te amo (foto de Issei besando la panza)_" "Comentar: _Yo tambien las amo, mis princesas"._

" _Motohama ha escrito en tu muro: Issei puto_ " - Siempre tan amistoso - "eliminar".

" _Rias te ha invitado a unirte al grupo Padres Jovenes_" - Ay, Rias... La voy a tener que aceptar porque sino se enoja - "aceptar".

" _Iri Shi te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad_ " - Iri Shi? Quién carajo es? - Abrió el perfil. - Un segundo... Es el nuevo de Irina... - La foto de perfil mostraba a la rubia con un bebé en brazos envuelto en una manta blanca, besándolo en la frente. - Ese será su bebé? - Agrandó la imagen. Era un hermoso bebé. No podía distinguir si era niño o niña porque la foto no tenía ninguna descripción - Qué bueno que salió todo bien, bah, es lo que creo... Igualmente, lo siento mucho Irina, pero no puedo aceptar tu solicitud - Deslizó el puntero del mouse sobre el botón de rechazar pero...

\- Isse, qué hacés despierto y en la computadora a esta hora? - Rias estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación y le prendió la luz, para luego acercarse hasta él.

Debido al susto, Issei se equivocó y presionó "_aceptar la solicitud_" sin darse cuenta.

_*****o**_

_**Solo voy a decir una cosa: Se viene el terremoto intergaláctico. Por qué esta yeeeeeeeegua tiene que aparecer siempre? Irina boomerang!**_

_**Tengo una consigna para mis reviewers: Quiero que me digan qué personaje de DxD odian y por qué.**_

_**Yo odio a Asia. Con toda mi alma. Porque se mete con Issei e ISSEI ES DE RIAS HIJADEPUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_

_**Ok, me descargué, después de ver los últimos capítulos (10 - 11, esperando el 12) de Born es como que se acumula mucha emoción, no?**_

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy..._**

**_Saludos a todos *o*_**

**_Lu_**


	25. Ophis

_Buenas tardes mi público adorado... Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada quería decir... Cómo pueden odiar a Rias, por qué? Igual los respeto, pero Rias? en serio?_

_Se los traigo bien rápido porque según lo que me dijeron estaban así como... Desesperados por leer :P Gracias, de verdad, gracias a todos!_

_Se acerca el final... Igual quedense tranquilos que este no es el último capítulo. Pero si uno muy determinante para la vida de Issei y Rias. Lo quieren leer?_

**_****o _**

Amor! - Issei pegó una patada gracias al susto, que desconectó la computadora.

\- Por qué tanto susto, eh? Qué estabas haciendo acá abajo solito? - Lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Bajé a tomar algo y la compu estaba prendida y me quedé viendo algunas cositas... - El muchacho sonreía nerviosamente.

\- Algunas cositas significan cosas sucias, verdad? - Le lamió la oreja.

\- Ehhh... -

\- No intentes mentirme, lo sé, hay olor a que hiciste algo sucio... No podés esconderte del olfato de una embarazada - Lo soltó y caminó hasta la puerta - Venis a la cama con tu mujer y tu hija? - estiró el brazo ofreciéndole su mano, vestida con un pequeño short y una remera sin sostén.

Issei no lo dudó y se levantó de la silla para tomar la mano de Rias y acompañarla a la habitación para volver a la cama. Mañana arreglaría la computadora.

Por la mañana se despertó con el ruido de su celular. No dejaba de vibrar. Rias estaba roncando.

\- Quien demonios es a esta hora? -

**_Mensaje de Facebook_**

_Iri Shi: * Me aceptaste... Gracias... * _

\- QUÉ? - Pegó un grito, se tapó la boca, miró a la pelirroja que solamente se quejó con un "mmmm", giró hacia el otro costado y siguió durmiendo. - Pero si yo no la acepté! Qué pasó? - Pensaba desesperado - Qué hago ahora? -

_Iri Shi: * Estás ahi? *_

\- Qué le contesto? Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? - Estaba a punto de llorar.

_Issei Hyodo: * Fue un error Irina, me equivoqué, no quería aceptarte *_

_Iri Shi: * Tan agradable como la última vez que te vi. *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Sabés como son las cosas ahora, no? *_

_Iri Shi: * Si. Lo se. Te casaste y vas a ser papá. Al final la zorra lo consiguió. Me ganó. *_

_Issei Hyodo: * No la llames así. Nadie ganó nada. Vos tenés tu familia, yo tengo la mía. Aceptalo. *_

_Iri Shi: * Antes no eras así... *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Así cómo? *_

_Iri Shi: * Una mierda *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Vos te fuiste a la mierda *_

_Iri Shi: * Al menos no soy una vaca pelirroja y gorda *_

\- Pero anda a cagar, pendeja pelotuda - Issei se estaba enfureciendo. Nadie hablaría así de su mujer.

_Iri Shi: * Lo siento. *_

_Iri Shi: * A pesar de todo, te sigo amando y siempre lo voy a hacer *_

_Issei Hyodo: * No digas idioteces, Irina. No te sirven para nada. *_

_Iri Shi: * Leiste mi carta, no? *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Qué sentido tiene preguntarme por algo que hice hace 7 meses atrás? *_

_Iri Shi: * Para mí sí tiene sentido. *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Irina, basta, Yo no quiero seguir esta conversación. *_

_Iri Shi: * Tenés miedo de encontrar sentimientos viejos? *_

_Issei Hyodo: * No. Estás obsesionada conmigo. *_

_Iri Shi: * Si, puede ser. Te amo. *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Basta. Se terminó mi paciencia. No se puede hablar con una pared. *_

_Iri Shi: * Aunque no quieras, siempre voy a estar *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Espero que no. *_

_Iri Shi: * :) *_

_Issei Hyodo: * Solo te voy a preguntar una cosa... Cómo está tu bebe? *_

_Iri Shi: * De verdad te interesa? *_

Issei pensó unos segundos y se dió cuenta de que esa pregunta volvería a abrir un camino que el ya no quería recorrer.

_Issei Hyodo: * No, la verdad no. Adios *_

Borró la conversación, la eliminó de sus amigos y la bloqueó.

Volvió a mirar a Rias que seguía durmiendo como una bebé y la besó en la frente. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió entre sueños. No la cambiaría jamás por nada.

*****o

Y así llegamos a principios de Enero. Ya pasó la Navidad, ya pasó año nuevo y todo estaba de 10 puntos. La bebé todavía dentro de la panza, no había rastros nuevos de Irina, el trabajo estaba perfecto, tenía auto, tenía casa y una mujer envidiada por muchos. Issei no podía pedir nada más. Se sentía más que feliz en su situación actual, lo único que le faltaba era tener a su hija en brazos.

El último control de Rias indicó que la niña podría nacer en cualquier momento a pesar de faltarle unas semanas (estaba en la semana 36). La gordita ya estaba pesando tres kilos y medio, y los dolores de espalda aquejaban a la pelirroja la mayoría del tiempo. El médico le prohibió a Rias hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo ya que intentarían que el parto se retrasara al menos hasta mediados de enero.

Issei estaba aprovechando el último tiempo antes de que naciera Ophis para trabajar lo más que pudiera. No le gustaba dejar a Rias sola en la casa... Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Si bien sabía que no les iba a faltar nada, no quería tener deudas con nadie, mucho menos con su suegro.

Rias se la pasaba mirando anime, recibiendo visitas de su mamá, de su suegra, de Akeno, desdoblando y acomodando veinte veces la ropita de la bebé, intentando dormir. Sabía que cuando naciera Ophis ya no podría hacer nada que ella quisiera. Se iba a convertir en el biberón humano.

Ese día Issei se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar. Besó a la pelirroja en los labios, que aún remoloneaba en la cama, acarició su vientre saludando a su hija, se vistió y salió. Rias se estiró en la cama gruñiendo porque no había podido descansar bien, la niña no se había quedado quieta durante toda la noche.

\- Ay hija, te pensás que soy una bolsa de box? - Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se refregó los ojos que se entrecerraban para evitar que la luz del sol la cegara. Con mucho esfuerzo (ya la panza le pesaba demasiado) se levantó y caminó hasta las escaleras para bajar a la cocina a desayunar. - Mmmm... Issei no me compró leche... No importa, tomaré yogur - Mientras desayunaba tomó su teléfono celular y le mandó un mensaje a Issei.

_* Isse, no hay leche, después me traés? *_

_* Si, amor, no te preocupes *_

\- Estoy muy aburrida... - apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa - Ouchh hija! - La niña le había dado una patada muy fuerte - Está bien, está bien, me voy a levantar, si es lo que querés... - Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el estudio. Encendió la computadora y puso un poco de música. Se apoyó con la cola sobre uno de los escritorios y miró a su alrededor mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba de fondo.

_\- No existe un momento del día_

_en que pueda apartarme de ti..._

_El mundo parece distinto_

_cuando no estas junto a mi... - _

Se acariciaba el vientre.

_\- No hay bella melodía... - _

Se peinaba el cabello con los dedos formando una cola de caballo.

_\- En que no surjas tu... _

_Ni yo quiero escucharla_

_si no la escuchas tu... - _

Se acercó hasta la pared en donde había fotos colgadas de ella e Issei.

_\- Y es que te has convertido_

_en parte de mi alma..._

_Ya nada me consuela_

_si no estas tu también... - _

Giró la cabeza y encontró una caja en el suelo que aún estaba cerrada desde la mudanza.

_\- Mas allá de tus labios... - _

La abrió y eran libros de la casa de Issei que el vago todavía no había guardado en la biblioteca.

_\- Del sol y las estrellas... - _

Comenzó a quitarlos de la caja y a ponerlos en uno de los estantes libres, ordenados por tamaño.

_\- Contigo en la distancia..._

_Amado mío, estoooyyy... _

_Contigo en la distan... - _

Un papel se desprendió de uno de los libros que Rias estaba acomodando. Se agachó con dificultad y lo levantó. Lo abrió para leerlo.

_"Querido Issei:_

_Me hubiera gustado despedirme en persona pero..."_

\- Qué carajos es esto? - Leyó toda la carta de Irina en voz baja, con el seño fruncido, los labios apretados y la respiración agitada por los nervios. - Maldito Issei, por qué guardaste esto? Es de hace 8 meses atrás! "Vas a volver a mi"? MIS TETAS! Maldita zorra... AGGGHH! - Rias se estaba poniendo neurótica - Esto no se queda así... -

*_ Issei, cuando venís a casa? *_

_* Salgo al mediodía, amor. Pasa algo? Te sentis bien? *_

_* No, nada *_

\- Qué le pasa a esta? - Issei miró el celular completamente extrañado.

La pelirroja enfurecida se sentó en la computadora y abrió el facebook de Issei. Revolvió toda su lista de amigos, sus fotos, sus mensajes, TODO y no pudo encontrar nada de Irina. Estaba confundida, no dejaba de pensar en esa maldita carta. Ahora tenía que esperar unas horas hasta que Issei volviera y le diera explicaciones, pero no podía esperar.

_* Issei, podés venir a casa? *_

\- Otra vez? - El muchacho revisaba disimuladamente el celular para que Sirzechs no lo reprendiera.

_* Qué pasa Rias? *_

_* Quiero que vengas *_

\- Ay, dios... Está con un ataque de capricho... Ehh, Sirzechs, disculpá -

El pelirrojo dejó de escribir en su computadora y lo miró - Si? -

\- Tu hermana me está pidiendo que vaya para la casa, pero no me dice que es lo que le pasa -

\- Yo tengo que solucionar sus problemas de pareja? - Sirzechs ladeó la cabeza.

\- No es eso, quiero saber si puedo ir, tengo miedo de que se sienta mal y no me quiera decir -

\- Ah, si, más vale, andá. Total ya no va a venir nadie al estudio. Es verano, están todos de vacaciones. Si llego a necesitarte te aviso y cualquier cosa venis después - El pelirrojo volvió a concentrarse en el monitor.

Issei levantó todas sus cosas y fue directo al auto. Se detuvo en una tienda para comprar la leche que Rias había pedido y unas golosinas que seguramente le pediría después. Era su antojo del último mes.

Rias estaba en la casa como una leona enjaulada. Había dejado la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina y esperaba sentada golpeando la mesa con los dedos y moviendo una de sus piernas repetitivamente. Escuchó el ruido del auto, el ruido de la puerta abriendose y cerrándose hasta que Issei se anunció.

\- Amor, ya llegué, qué pasa? - Exclamó desde la sala de estar mientras colgaba las llaves en un ganchito en la pared y hacía ruido con la bolsa de la tienda.

Rias se apareció en la puerta de la cocina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados - Eso me lo vas a tener que explicar vos - Giró y entró a la cocina.

Issei se extrañó demasiado y la siguió con un paso ligero, pasó la puerta de la cocina y apoyó la bolsa sobre la mesa. - Qué te pasa Rias? -

\- Qué es eso? - Señaló la carta sobre la mesa.

\- Qué cosa? - Issei miró en la dirección señalada y la vió. La carta de Irina extendida sobre la mesa. Miró a Rias y movió la cabeza en signo de negación - Qué estuviste revolviendo, Rias...? -

\- Yo no estuve revolviendo NADA, estaba ordenando una caja que quedó de la mudanza y ese papelito de mierda cayó de adentro de un libro. Por qué lo guardas? -

\- Yo sabía que tendría que haberlo tirado - Lo tomó y lo hizo un bollo con las dos manos. Pero la chica se lo quitó y lo volvió a extender y a leer en voz alta en tono burlón.

\- _" no dejo de imaginar una vida a tu lado" "siempre estuve enamorada de ese chico que me ayudaba a bajar a mi gatito del árbol"_! De verdad? - Lo miró con cara de odio - "_ Vas a volver a mi_", "VAS A VOLVER A MI" " TE AMO" ? QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO ISSEI? - Rias estaba gritando.

\- Pero quedate tranquila, Rias, pareces una loca histérica por una estupidez... Dame eso - Intentó quitarle la carta pero ella lo esquivó.

\- Loca histérica, eh... Por qué guardas esto si es una estupidez? Le contestaste? Le dijiste que vos tambien la amabas? Por qué me hacés lo mismo de nuevo Issei? Mirá como estoy por tu culpa! - Se señaló la panza llorando.

\- Rias, pará un poco - Issei se llevó la mano a la frente - No se por qué la guarde... No me interesa, no le contesté, no la amo ni la amé **NUNCA Y NO TE ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!** \- Golpeó la mesa con mucha fuerza y gritó de una forma que Rias nunca lo había escuchado, haciéndola retroceder con miedo.

\- Por qué siempre tiene que estar en el medio? - Rias seguía llorando.

\- No lo sé Rias, no lo sé! Pero pareciera que vos la querés en el medio! Escuchame - Se acercó hasta ella que se había arrinconado contra la pared y le tomó las manos con fuerza - Yo te amo a vos, me casé con vos, vamos a tener una hija en poco tiempo, duermo a tu lado todas las noches, qué más querés? No puedo matarla! -

\- Me estás lastimando, soltame - Rias sentía la presión en sus manos.

Issei la soltó y dió unos pasos hacia atrás - Me das ese papel? -

La pelirroja lo rompió en miles de pedacitos que cayeron al suelo - No - Se limpió las manos para quitarse los restos de papel - Si yo hubiera sabido que esto iba a ser_ así._.. - Pasó caminando lento por al lado de Issei en dirección a la sala de estar.

\- Así cómo? Qué me querés decir? - Hizo unos pasos para detenerla y tomarla del antebrazo.

De repente se escuchó ruido de agua cayendo al piso justo abajo de Rias. La pelirroja miró hacia abajo y lentamente levantó la vista hacia Issei.

\- Decime que te orinaste encima - Issei se puso blanco.

\- No... - Rias empezó a temblar.

\- Y entonces? -

\- Se rompió la bolsa, supongo - La pelirroja hablaba con miedo y entre sollozos - Llevame a la clínica, por favor -

\- Vamos ya amor, vamos - Issei salió corriendo hasta la habitación de la bebé y tomó el bolso con las cosas de la niña y las de Rias, bajó las escaleras y tomó la llave del auto - Podés caminar? -

\- Si, si, no me duele nada, pero tengo miedo - Le temblaban las piernas.

\- Dale, vamos, subi al auto y lo llamas al médico mientras vamos a la clínica, quedate tranquila amor - Lo de la tranquilidad ni Issei mismo se lo creía.

El muchacho ayudó a subir a la pelirroja al auto y trató de calmarse para poder conducir. Salieron del garage de la casa y emprendieron el camino a la clínica mientras Rias llamaba a todos.

\- Hola doctor? -

_\- Si... Quién habla? -_

\- Soy Rias -

_\- Jovencita, dígame -_

\- Rompi bolsa -

\- _Ah... Ok. En primer lugar, tranquilidad. Segundo, veni ya a la clínica -_

\- Si, estamos yendo -

-_ Perfecto, te espero -_

\- Mamá? -

_\- Si hijita, cómo estás? Querés que vaya a visitarte? -_

\- Rompi bolsa -

_\- QUE? AY NO, AY NO, estas sola? Quedate tranquila! -_

\- Estoy con Issei en el auto mamá, yendo a la clínica, le avisás a papá? -

_\- Si mi amor, no te preocupes, le aviso y vamos para allá -_

\- Llamala a mi mamá y pone el telefono en altavoz -

_\- Hola? -_

\- Má, soy Issei -

_\- Si hijo, lo se, cómo estás? -_

\- Yendo a la clínica porque Rias rompió bolsa -

_\- De verdad? -_

\- Si - Respondió Rias.

_\- Bueno, linda, hacete la idea de que en un rato tenés a la nena en brazos, ya salgo para allá -_

\- Ok ma -

Issei estacionó el auto MUY MAL en la puerta de la clínica. Recibió varios insultos de parte de peatones y taxistas, pero no le importaba. Ayudó a Rias a bajar del auto, que hizo dos pasos y volvió a derramar líquido, muerta de vergüenza, en el hall del lugar. Ni bien entró una enfermera la sentó de prepo en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a la sala de preparto para prepararla y hacer examenes de último minuto para corroborar el estado de la bebe.

Azazel estaba en la puerta de la sala y ni bien lo vio a Issei se acercó hasta el para saludarlo y le dio la mano. - Issei, nervioso? -

\- Si, mucho -

\- Vas a presenciar el parto? -

A Issei lo tomó por sorpresa. - Puedo? Digo, se puede? -

\- Si, por supuesto! Esperá unos minutos que me fijo como anda Rias y ya pasas a prepararte, si? -

El muchacho se quedó parado en el medio del pasillo viendo como el doctor entraba a la sala y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Estaba muerto de miedo y nervios. Se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar a que algún familiar viniera y a que lo llamaran nuevamente.

\- Muchachita... Llegó el momento al fin - Azazel se ponía los guantes para revisar a Rias.

\- Si... Auch! - La pelirroja en camisón, pegó un grito de dolor que Issei escuchó desde afuera y lo hizo poner aún más nervioso, tratando de espiar para ver que le había pasado.

\- Lo siento, Rias, pero tengo que revisarte... Muy bien... Tenés 5 cm de dilatación, perdiste el tapón mucoso... Controlamos de nuevo en media hora la dilatación y depende de eso vemos - Azazel se quitó los guantes y levantó de la silla que estaba entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

\- Vemos que? - preguntó un poco adolorida después del tacto, cerrando las piernas.

\- Si no dilatas a 7 como mínimo en media hora te paso medicación para que dilates -

\- Ah... Y está bien q me empiece a doler? - Cerraba los ojos para aguantar el dolor.

\- Si, son las contracciones. Lo hacemos pasar al papá, lindura? - Le habló a la enfermera para que llamara a Issei. El muchacho entró con cara de susto - Todavía falta un ratito, pero en media hora la vengo a controlar de nuevo - Azazel salió de la sala.

\- Amor, como te sentis? - Issei le tomó la mano y se sentó al lado de la camilla.

\- Me está empezando a doler - Hablaba y apretaba los párpados cada tanto.

\- Perdona por lo de la carta, mi reina - le acariciaba la mano - Mirá lo que provocó... -

\- Ya está Issei, qué le voy a hacer, me puse muy nerviosa por algo que, tenés razón, es una estupidez... Ahora quiero enfocarme en tener a mi bebé en paz -

\- Voy a estar en el parto, me dijo el doctor que se puede - Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Estás seguro? No te vas a sentir mal? - Rias levantó una ceja.

\- No, no no no, quiero ver nacer a mi hija -

Rias apretó muy fuerte la mano de Issei.

\- Qué pasó? -

\- Me dolió mucho - Se llevó la otra mano a la frente.

Después de una hora de estar en la sala, el doctor volvió para revisar a Rias otra vez. Se volvió a colocar los guantes - Podrías esperar afuera, Issei? -

\- No, no, que se quede - Pidió Rias.

\- Está bien, como quieras, a algunas les molesta - Revolvía la intimidad de Rias cual olla de sopa. Sacó la mano y se quitó los guantes - Bueno, me sorprenden las ganas que tiene de nacer esta bebé, ya estás lista -

\- Ya? - Preguntó la chica reincorporando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la camilla.

\- Si, ya - Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le habló a la enfermera - Lindura, preparala para la sala de partos a ella y al papá... -

Cambiaron de camilla a Rias y le colocaron una vacuna, le ataron el cabello y una partera se acercó para hablar con ella mientras la llevaban a la sala de partos. Le explicó cómo tendría que proceder para que la bebé pudiera salir sin complicaciones y con el menor dolor posible para ella. - Apoyás las piernas acá y vas a respirar repetidamente y cuando sientas que viene una contracción vas a pujar bien bien fuerte hasta que termine, si? No te pongas nerviosa así podes ayudar al bebe a nacer -

\- Está bien, dónde esta mi marido, hasta que no venga no empiezo - La pelirroja estaba más que nerviosa.

\- Vaamos, Rias que se viene tu hija - Azazel ya estaba con la bata puesta, guantes y anteojos protectores, ubicado entre las piernas de la chica.

Un dolor punzante atacó a Rias, que cerró las piernas por reflejo. La partera se las volvió a abrir - No cierres las piernas mami, y cuando sientas ese dolor de nuevo, puja... -

Un enfermero empujo a Issei dentro de la sala. Estaba vestido con una bata amarilla, cofia, y protectores de zapatos, parecía que venía de una exterminación. Vio a la pelirroja en la camilla y se acercó a ella con cara de terror. Aún así trató de disimularlo y al oído de Rias susurró - Te amo, va a salir todo bien -

\- Yo también te amo... Aggghh! - Una contracción apareció.

\- Pujá, Rias, dale! - Azazel alentaba a la pelirroja colocando sus manos en donde la niña tenía que salir.

La chica tomó la mano de Issei y la presiono tan fuerte como era su dolor. El muchacho estaba muerto de miedo y puso su otra mano sobre ella.

Rias hizo fuerza durante 5 segundos y la contracción se fue - Ya está? - Preguntó asustada.

\- Todavía no, mami, un esfuercito más, dale - La enfermera le presionaba el vientre para ayudarla.

Una nueva contracción aquejó a Rias y volvió a pujar, con los párpados apretados y a punto de quebrarle los dedos a Issei por la presión, con las palabras de Azazel - dale dale dale dale dale seguí seguí seguí... Muy bien Rias! - Exclamó al terminar la contracción - Issei, vení a ver la cabecita de tu bebé -

Issei abrió los ojos aterrorizado y negó con la cabeza.

\- No querés? Dale, veni! No te pierdas esto! - Lo tomó de la bata y lo puso frente a las piernas de Rias. Una pelota toda ensangrentada que era la cabeza de Ophis estaba saliendo del interior de la pelirroja - Una pujada más y ya está afuera completamente, eh! Hey, Issei, estás bien? - El doctor preguntó al ver lo pálido de su piel.

Issei vió todo negro y cayó desmayado de la impresión al piso, tirando con el una bandeja de metal que estaba sobre una mesita.

\- Issei! - Rias gritó tratando de seguirlo con la mirada.

\- Levantenlo! - Azazel ordenó a los enfermeros.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien! - Recuperó la consciencia de inmediato y se colocó al lado de la pelirroja.

\- Mejor así, Rias, escuchame - El doctor se puso serio - Volvé a pujar tan bien como lo hiciste recién que ya en la próxima sale, eh! -

\- Si, si - La pelirroja asentía adolorida.

\- Vos podés amor, le vi la cabeza, está ahi! - Issei le decía al oído.

\- Ahí viene hhhggggghhhhhhhhmmmm - Una nueva contracción hizo que la chica frunciera intensamente el entrecejo y aguantara la respiración haciendo la mayor fuerza posible.

\- Vamos Rias, la última que ya sale - Azazel ayudó con sus manos a que los hombros de la bebé salieran, rotándola.

\- AAhhhhhhhh - La pelirroja gritó de dolor y alivio cuando sintió pasar los hombros de la niña.

\- Y acá está! - El doctor la apoyó sobre el vientre de Rias, todavía con el cordón umbilical entero.

Era una preciosa bebé, toda cubierta de sangre y pegotes y membranas extrañas, gordita, cachetona... Rias estaba con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos duros y sonriendo, derramando lágrimas de felicidad y alegría por verla y por el dolor que había terminado. Tocó su cabecita y con esa misma mano acarició la mejilla de Issei que estaba completamente maravillado y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

Cortaron su cordón umbilical y le pusieron un brochecito blanco. La bebé estaba inmóvil sobre Rias.

\- Por qué no llora? - Preguntó la pelirroja, comenzando a desesperarse - Issei, no llora, qué le pasa? -

\- No se amor, no se - Issei estaba preocupado pero no entendía demasiado lo que estaba pasando.

Una enfermera tomó a la bebé y con una tetina comenzó a sacar líquido de la boca de la niña, luego tomó una manta y refregó su espalda con intensidad, mientras el médico terminaba de atender a Rias.

\- Doctor, por qué no llora mi bebé?! -

**\- GGGGGGGGGGGGGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH -** Un alarido agudo se escuchó en toda la sala.

Rias suspiró de alivio, por un momento pensó que su hija no estaba bien. - Está bien, está bien - susurraba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si mi amor, qué pensaste, está bien! Está llorando! - Issei le besaba la frente y le sostenía la mano.

\- Tres kilos setecientos cincuenta gramos! (3.750) 51 centímetros de largo! Hora del nacimiento 13.50 hs - Exclamó la partera - Es una gordita preciosa! A ver el papá, la quiere tener en brazos? -

La partera le puso a Issei en brazos a Ophis. Estaba envuelta en una mantita color rosa, vestida con la ropa que compraron el mismo día que se enteraron que sería una niña, con su precioso gorrito de conejo. Issei no lo podía creer. Eso tenía una parte suya? Esa personita tan linda, que tanto esperó e imaginó cada día desde que se enteró que vendría, era su hija? Su sangre? Se emocionó tanto que estalló en llanto. Con un dedo tocó su naricita, sus mejillas gorditas, le besó la frente... Se había enamorado.

\- Esto es... maravilloso... Amor, es hermosa! Mirá, mirá! - El muchacho le mostraba la bebé a Rias que estaba agotada y sonreía, con una mirada de paz total. Estiró su brazo para tomar una manito de Ophis que de a poco reconocía que estaba fuera de la panza y tenía mucho más espacio para moverse con libertad.

\- Qué linda la hicimos, Isse - La pelirroja no podia dejar de mirarla y sonreir.

\- Intentá darle de mamar, Rias - Azazel ya se estaba enjuagando las manos.

Issei la apoyó sobre los brazos de la pelirroja que cuidadosamente sacó un pecho fuera del camisón y lo acercó a la boca de la bebé. Se sorprendió cuando vigorosamente la niña comenzó a chupar de su pezón. Miró a Issei a los ojos, como diciendo "YA SABE CHUPAR?".

\- Ya la pueden llevar a la habitación. Muy buen trabajo Rias, te felicito - Azazel acarició cuidadosamente la cabeza de la bebe.

****o

\- Todavía no abrió los ojos... Cómo serán? - Rias le acariciaba la manito a Ophis mientras la tenía encima dormida, recostada en la cama de la habitación. Issei se había sentado a su lado abrazándola.

\- No se, pero es igual a vos, es hermosa - El muchacho no podia dejar de admirarla.

\- Te parece? - La chica le besó suavemente la frente.

\- Si... -

Después de unos minutos Rias se quedó dormida con la bebé en brazos, que tambien dormía.

**_*tuc tuc tuc*_** unos golpes muy suaves sonaron en la puerta de la habitación. Issei se levantó para no gritar y despertar a la bebé. Abrió la puerta. Sus suegros y su mamá.

\- Hijo! - Gritó la madre de Issei.

\- Shhhhh - Issei le hizo el gesto de silencio con el dedo en la boca. Se hizo a un lado y los tres abuelos pudieron observar la tierna imagen de Rias con la bebé en brazos, ambas durmiendo.

El papá de Rias se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró. Se acercó a las dos bellas durmientes y después de darle un vistazo de cerca a su nieta y besar la frente de su hija, abrazó a Issei que se sorprendió.

\- No tengo palabras - le dijo el hombre en voz baja.

La mamá de Rias derramaba lágrimas de emoción mientras que la mamá de Issei sacaba una foto tras otra con el celular.

\- Es igual a Rias de bebé, es igual... - La suegra de Issei susurraba a su marido.

De repente la bebé dio una patadita, movió los brazos e hizo un sonido muy suave con su vocecita. Los cuatro (Issei, su madre y sus suegros) contuvieron la respiración pero Rias se despertó. Miró a la bebé para controlar que estuviera bien y luego descubrió a los visitantes. Sonrió de manera muy dulce y agotada.

\- Papa... Mama... -

\- Hija mía - El hombre fue el primero en acercarse.

\- Mirá a mi bebé - Rias hablaba con tal dulzura en la voz que el hombre se emocionó y al tomar a su nieta en brazos Issei pudo ver unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

_***tuc tuc tuc***_ Golpearon la puerta nuevamente. Issei se acercó y volvió a abrir para que un ramo de flores con patas entrara a la habitación tomado de la mano de Sirzechs. (Obviamente el ramo de flores con patas era Milicas que lo tenía encima, solo que lo cubría casi todo)

\- Ah bien, estamos todos - Exclamó el pelirrojo cuando entró - Dónde está mi sobrina? -

Su padre se dió vuelta y la tenía en brazos.

\- Ah no, mirá lo que es esa princesa - La tomó en brazos - Es igual a vos cuando eras chiquita, Rias -

\- Yo dije lo mismo - contestó su madre.

El sr. Gremory alzó en brazos al niño - Mirá Milicas, esa cosita chiquita de color rosa es tu prima, Ophis. Viste que linda? -

\- No, me quiero ir a casa - Estaba en caprichoso y comenzó a patalear para que lo bajara.

\- Te felicito hermana, es preciosa, no esperaba menos. Y vos - Giró con la niña en brazos y miró a Issei - Aunque todavía no te perdono que le hayas hecho esto tan joven a mi hermana también te felicito, mi sobrina es hermosa - Se la entregó a Issei.

\- Si, lo se, es la más linda del mundo... Hey, abrió los ojos! - Exclamó exaltado el muchacho - De qué color son? -

*******o**

_**Nació la gorda! Y es hermosa! (Cómo si la pudiera ver).**_

_**No me digan que no se emocionaron... Porque no les voy a creer!**_

_**Bienvenida Ophis a este cruel mundo...**_

_**No olviden dejar su review, espero que les haya gustado el parto (?)**_

_**De nuevo, mil gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y dejar sus pedacitos de alegrias que son los comments.**_

**_Un beso a cada uno de ustedes. *3*_**

**_Lu_**


	26. Issei

_Buenas tardes mi querido público lector! Cómo los está tratando este viernes?_

_Les vengo a dejar material para el fin de semana. Ya llegó la bebé, Rias e Issei están felices... Pero... Las cosas no pueden quedar así. Al menos no para siempre..._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, me encantaría tener un poco más de tiempo para responderlos todos pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada en el trabajo y cada ratito que tengo lo aprovecho a escribir para no dejarlos colgados. (si, tengo una vida también)._

_Me han propuesto heterocromía para Ophis... Pero ya tenía algo planeado, lo lamento :( Igual, muy buena sugerencia!_

_Sin más que hablar (y sin tiempo tampoco) les dejo el nuevo episodio!_

**_***o_**

Issei levantó una ceja confundido - Son... Negros? - Miró a Rias - Estás segura de que es mi hija? -

\- Qué me estás queriendo decir, idiota? - La pelirroja estuvo a punto de despertar su violencia post-parto y la bebé comenzó a llorar.

La mamá de Rias no dejaba de reir y ambos chicos la miraron extrañados, con la mejor cara de " de qué te estás riendo?".

\- Qué es lo gracioso, mamá? -

\- Ay, ay, ay... - La mujer se acercó hasta Issei y tomó a Ophis en brazos - Me da risa este yerno mío... Todos los bebés nacen con los ojos negros y vidriosos... Con el tiempo les cambian de color. Al igual que el cabello... - Levantó el gorrito de conejo y acarició la pelusita color castaño claro que había en la cabeza de Ophis - Se le va a caer y salir nuevo. Tanto Sirzechs, como Rias y Milicas tenían los ojos negros cuando nacieron, y mirá ahora... Los mismos ojos azules del padre / abuelo. Es muy posible que Ophis los tenga así también. Ya, ya, bonita, no llores... - Acunaba a la niña para que dejara de llorar - Aunque, creo que tiene hambre, hija -

\- Otra vez? Tomó la teta antes de que ustedes vinieran... - Rias no entendía demasiado.

\- Acostumbrate hijita, los bebes comen a cada rato - Se la alcanzó hasta la cama y la deslizó a sus brazos - Creo que es momento de dejar solos a los flamantes papis, cualquier cosa que necesiten nos llaman, si? -

El matrimonio Gremory se despidió y junto a ellos se retiró la mamá de Issei y Sirzechs con su hijo.

\- Le vas a dar de comer? - Issei preguntó entusiasmado. No podía perderse un segundo de ver los enormes pechos de Rias siendo mamados por su bebé.

\- Y... No tengo otra opción... - La pelirroja sonrió, desprendio unos botones de su camisón, metió su mano dentro y sacó al exterior uno de sus pechos que colocó en la boca de Ophis que inmediatamente dejó de llorar y succionaba con mucha vitalidad. Rias se quejaba un poco del dolor.

\- UOOOOHHH - Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Qué sucede? -

\- Están enormes! - El muchacho puso sus manos en sus mejillas en señal de asombro.

\- Para tanto? - Rias se preocupó - Aunque no me he visto desde la mañana en casa. Creo que en el bolso hay un espejo, me lo traes que me quiero mirar? - Señaló su bolso con la mano en la que no tenía a Ophis apoyada.

Issei fue hasta el bolso, revolvió y encontró el espejo que entregó a la pelirroja. Ella lo tomó y lo alejó un poco para poder tener una mejor vista.

\- Oh por dios... - Rias no lo podía creer - Qué me pasó? Por qué tan grandes?! -

\- Porque están llenos de leche - Issei estaba fascinado, con sus codos apoyados en la cama y su cara apoyada en sus manos, observando los pechos de cerca. - Por cierto... -

\- Qué? -

\- Quiero probar... - el muchacho le puso a Rias una cara traviesa.

\- Ay Issei, no estoy en condiciones de tener sexo ahora, no te das cuenta? -

\- No me refiero a eso... Quiero... chupar - Se relamió con sus ojos fijos en los pechos de Rias.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano libre a la frente en señal de "no tiene remedio". - Bueno, pero solo un poco, si? - Dejó salir su otro pecho al exterior, mientras Ophis seguía mamando el primero.

Issei frotó sus manos como un niño hambriento antes de comer - Qué increible... - Tomó el pecho delicadamente con sus dedos, besó los lados del pecho y lamió el pezón hinchado que tenía pequeñas gotitas blancas en la punta.

\- Nada erótico Issei, por favor, todavía me duele ahí abajo... - Rias de repente se había sonrojado.

El muchacho se prendió al pecho de la pelirroja y chupaba suavemente acariciandolo. La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en señal de placer. - Esto es genial... Voy a tener el desayuno en la cama todos los días - Volvió a introducir el pezón en su boca.

\- A ver a ver como anda la pelirroja más linda de maternid... - Azazel entró a la habitación para controlar a Rias y se encontró con la imagen del muchacho mamando el pecho de la pelirroja a la par de la bebé. Rias se avergonzó y le dió un empujón a Issei para luego guardar el pecho que él estaba chupando, dentro de su camisón. - Ésto sí que no lo había visto en muucho tiempo, quieren que vuelva después? - Amagó irse de la habitación colocando su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

\- No, no, doctor, por favor, disculpe, es que... ehh - Rias totalmente roja trataba de encontrar una excusa pero era imposible.

Azazel comenzó a reir - No hace falta que me den explicaciones. Cómo te sentís, linda? - El doctor revisaba la bolsa de suero y una planilla que habían colocado a los pies de la cama de Rias -

\- Bien, un poco adolorida pero bien -

\- Veo que la bebé está comiendo bien, no? Que tal el papá, orgulloso? - palmeó la espalda de Issei.

\- Orgulloso de mi bebé y de mi hermosa mujer y de sus pechos gigantes - El chico fue demasiado honesto.

\- Issei! - Rias lo golpeó con su mano libre.

El doctor no podía dejar de reir - Eres un caso especial, Issei... Pero tenés razón, tenes una mujer muy hermosa. No quiero desparramar rumores pero hay varios médicos y enfermeros que dicen que la quieren atender... -

El muchacho apretó su puño - Sobre mi cadaver -

Rias estaba muerta de vergüenza.

\- Chicos, me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesiten le avisan a la enfermera que está ahi - Señaló a una chica con uniforme blanco que estaba caminando por el pasillo -

Una vez que el doctor se fue, Issei volvió a insistir por su pecho - Sacalo de nuevo, amor -

\- No, ni loca, ya está. Lo único que falta es que entre otra persona y te vuelvan a ver así. Van a pensar que soy una pervertida - Miró a la bebé que había dejado de mamar y movía sus manitos muy suavemente con sus dos ojos bien abiertos. - Hola mi amor, ya comiste? -

\- PRRRRRRRRRR - Un ruido salió del pañal de la bebé.

Rias se quedó inmóvil e Issei miró confundido y con la boca abierta - Eso fue un pedo? -

\- Me parece que sí - La pelirroja se echó a reir, la niña se quejó e hizo un pequeño lloriqueo - Bueno, bueno, no me río de vos... - Le tocó la naricita con la punta de su dedo.

\- La quiero sostener, damela - Issei estiró los brazos.

\- No! - Rias la apretó más contra su pecho.

\- Eh? -

\- Es una broma, amor, tomá - La pelirroja sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

\- Mi linda hija, vení con papá... -

\- PRRRRRRRRR PRRRRRRRRRRRR - La bebé no hizo más que volver a tirarse unos gases cuando Issei la tomó en brazos, Rias se echó a reir de nuevo para después quejarse de que le dolía el abdomen.

\- Tu leche tiene gas? - Issei preguntó confundido - Huele mal... creo que se hizo popó. - Estiró los brazos para devolversela a Rias.

\- Para qué me la das? Cambiale el pañal... -

\- Nunca cambié un pañal - El muchacho puso cara de miedo.

\- Es hora de que aprendas - Rias cruzó los brazos y le guiñó un ojo - En el bolso de la bebé está el cambiador y lo demás -

Issei la miró horrorizado pero le hizo caso a su mujer. Tomó el cambiador y apoyó a Ophis sobre el. La desvistió con cuidado y desprendió cada abrojo del pañal y lo abrió. - Oh por Lucifer, esto huele demasiado mal. Cómo algo tan chiquito puede estar tan podrido por dentro! Y ahora que hago Rias, ayuda! - El muchacho estaba llorando.

\- Ay, dios... - La pelirroja se levantó de la cama con dificultad, se calzó las pantuflas y caminó despacio hasta el cambiador en donde Issei sostenía llorando los pies de Ophis. - Dame un pañal limpio - tomó a la bebé de las piernas y suavemente quitó el pañal sucio y puso el nuevo debajo de su colita - Tomá, tiralo - Le dió el pañal sucio a Issei que lo tomó con asco, lo hizo un bollo y lo tiró en el cesto del baño. - Ahora tenés que limpiar la colita con esto - acarició las pequeñas nalgas con una toalla húmeda .

\- Si - Issei asentía.

\- Le ponés un poco de crema protectora o talco - Hábilmente paso un poco de crema con su dedo índice por la colita de la bebé - Y cerrás el pañal. No es tan dificil, ves? -

El muchacho se rascaba la cabeza confundido - Lo decís porque tenés práctica - Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rias - Es muy hermosa... -

La pelirroja sonrió - No es porque sea mi hija, pero sí, es muy muy muy linda - la alzó y colocó cerca a su pecho.

Desde el hombro Issei tenía una vista plena de los pechos de Rias. No podía dejar de observarlos - Qué buenas tetas que tenés - Con una mano acarició uno de ellos.

\- Ay, Issei, tenés que ponerte así en este momento? -

\- No puedo evitarlo! Los quiero - Siguió acariciándolos, ahora con las dos manos.

\- Tu papá es un pervertido, Ophis! - Rias le habló a la niña - Pero sabés que no puedo tener sexo hasta dentro de unas semanas, no? - Ahora le hablaba a Issei que la tenía sostenida desde atrás.

\- Si... Lo se... "la cuarentena" le dicen, no? - Ya había empezado a besarle el cuello.

\- Si... mmm... Issei, tengo a la niña en brazos, por favor -

\- Dejala en la cunita, total ya se durmió - Lamía su oreja.

Rias dejó a Ophis en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Issei trabó la puerta - Ahora nadie va a entrar sin preguntar - Se acercó hasta su pelirroja y pasándole las manos detrás de la nuca la besó en los labios. Primero con dulzura y luego la intensidad fue aumentando.

\- Isse... -

\- MMmm? - (Si, con la boca ocupada en los labios de Rias)

\- No quiero excitarme, no me vas a poder complacer, estoy con puntos ahi abajo y me duele un poco... - señaló su entrepierna.

\- Mi amor - La abrazó un poco entristecido - tenés razón... Y yo con este tan duro - Ahora él señalo su entrepierna - Quiero aunque sea tus pechos... -

\- Qué insistente que sos... - Se desprendió los botones de su camisón - Son todos tuyos, igualmente no te olvides de dejarle un poco a tu hija... -

Issei volvió a maravillarse y se excitó mucho más al ver los dos pechos libres, enormes, con gotitas de leche que caían de los pezones de lo llenos que estaban. No sabía por cual empezar. Finalmente se decidió y se prendió al izquierdo, chupando con delicadeza mientras lo acariciaba con su mano. Llevó su otra mano hasta su entrepierna y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y sacó su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse.

Rias lo observaba ruborizada, sintiendo calor y deseo que sabía no podría satisfacer, lamiéndose y mordiéndose los labios.

Issei se separó del pecho - Estas segura de que no te puedo coger? -

\- Isse! Acabo de parir, creeme que no quiero que entre ni salga nada de mi cosita por hoy... -

\- Fu. Voy a tocarme al baño - Se fue decepcionado al cuarto de baño en donde terminó de masturbarse y volvió - Ay Rias, quiero hacerte el amor como lo hacíamos antes, ya hace mucho tiempo que no mojo mi galletita en tu cosita -

\- Lo se amor, yo también, pero las cosas son así... - La bebé comenzó a llorar - Qué poco le duró el sueño... - Rias la tomó y la acunó - Esta con mucho gas pobrecita, mi linda bebe -

****o

Ophis ya tiene 5 años.

Es una hermosa niña de liso pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos azules, muy profundos. Es la locura de papá y mamá, tío y abuelos. A su corta edad ya muestra ser una niña más que inteligente.

Es la copia de Rias.

Issei se vuelve loco cada vez que vuelve de trabajar y la niña lo espera escondida detrás del sofá, para saltar a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Le da todos los gustos y le cumple todos los caprichos. Suele discutir con Rias siempre por esto porque ella es un poco más rígida en la crianza. Se puede decir que a Issei se le cae la baba por su hija. Jamás imagino que algo así le iba a pasar.

Rias puede ver su fiel reflejo en su hija. Comparando fotos de cuando ella era pequeña, pareciera que son la misma persona. La ama, la adora. Se queja de Issei que la consiente demasiado.

****o

\- Te voy a atrapar! - Milicas de 9 años corría a la niña de 5 cuyos rasgos eran similares a los de el.

\- Nooooo! - Ophis escapaba escondiendose tras los árboles - Vos sos un tonto y no me podes atrapar! -

Rias observaba sentada desde un banco a través de sus gafas de sol, alternando lectura con cuidado de los niños. - No se vayan muy leeejos... - Estaba estudiando para un examen de la universidad. Un sábado. En el parque. Cuidando a su sobrino y a su hija. Esa era su vida de madre, esposa y estudiante universitaria de leyes. Le faltaba poco para terminar sus estudios y graduarse de abogada. - Menos mal que traje a los niños al parque, el día está precioso... A ver si puedo aprovechar a broncearme un poco - Exponía su pecho al sol, alejando un poco el libro de su cuerpo - MILICAS DEJÁ ESO! - Le gritó a su sobrino que estaba tirándole la cola a un gato que se había trepado a un árbol - Ay por dios este chico es terrible... OPHIS, SALÍ DE AHI QUE PASAN LAS BICICLETAS! VENÍ PARA ACÁ! - Ahora le había gritado a su hija que estaba acostada mirando el cielo en un sendero de bicicletas y cuando la escuchó se acercó corriendo.

\- Mami, si mirás el cielo se mueven las nubes! - Ophis respiraba agitada por la corrida.

\- Si, hija, se mueven por el viento. Pero tenés que fijarte donde te acostas porque sino te van a atropellar - Le arreglaba el moño color violeta que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Mili, viste las nubes que... - La niña se volvió a alejar hacia su primo corriendo para contarle lo que había descubierto.

*prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppprirpipipppi*

\- Hola mi amor -

\- _Hermosa, dónde estás? Yo ya estoy llegando a casa, hoy tu hermano me mató con el trabajo_ \- Issei hablaba desde dentro del auto con su manos libres.

\- Traje a los nenes al parque y de paso estoy estudiando un poco - Rias controlaba a los niños mientras hablaba.

\- _Que bueno... Amor, no habrá posibilidad de que Ophis se quede en lo de tu hermano? Digo, hoy es nuestro aniversario..._ -

\- Si, seguro que si, a dónde me vas a llevar? -

\- Te juego una carrera hasta la piedra esa - Milicas todo transpirado retaba a su prima.

\- Está muy lejos y mamá se va a enojar -

\- No, no se va a enojar porque estás conmigo y yo te voy a cuidar -

\- No quiero correr Mili, jueguemos a las escondidas, yo me escondo y vos me buscas - Ophis como siempre dando las directivas, como toda niña consentida.

\- Bueno está bien, voy a contar hasta 100! - Se apoyó contra un árbol y comenzó a contar - uno, dooos, treees... -

Ophis salió corriendo a esconderse. Primero se metió en el hueco de un árbol pero había bichos y no le gustó. Luego fue detrás de las hamacas, no, tampoco. Debajo del tobogan? - PUuuaaaaaaaj está sucio! - Así caminó bastante hasta que se aburrió de buscar un lugar. A lo lejos, en el arenero, vió que había un niño llorando, por lo que se acercó hasta el. - Por qué llorás? - Preguntó.

El niño tenía mocos saliendole por la nariz y los ojos rojos. Miró a Ophis y sobando su nariz con el puño de su chaqueta le contestó - perdí mi autito en la arena, snif snif -

\- Querrés que te ayude? - La pequeña pelirroja entró en la caja de arena y se puso a buscar el auto del niño.

Ambos niños revolvieron la arena en búsqueda del juguete perdido, hasta que Ophis saltó con un brazo en alto - Lo encontré! Tomá - Se lo entregó.

\- Gracias, sos muy buena - El niño había vuelto a sonreir.

\- Mi papi dice que hay que ayudar a los amigos - La pequeña pelirroja llevó sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo en señal de timidez.

\- Podemos ser amigos? - Preguntó el niño.

\- Si - Ophis contestó con su clásica sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes.

\- Cómo te llamas? -

\- Me llamo Ophis - Hacía un hoyito en la arena con la punta de su pie - y vos? Cómo te llamás? -

\- Yo soy Issei - el niño estiró la mano para dársela a la pequeña.

\- Issei? Mi papi se llama Issei. Lo conocés? - Tomó la mano del pequeño Issei.

\- No - Contesto el niño rubio de ojos color verde - No lo conozco -

\- OPHIS, HIJA! - Rias gritaba el nombre de la niña con desesperación - Ay dios, hija mía, te dije que no te fueras lejos! Tu primo estaba llorando porque no te encontraba! - Milicas venía asustado corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

\- Estaba ayudando a mi amigo a buscar su juguete - Ophis dijo señalando al niño.

Rias miró al niño rubio y tuvo una sensación extraña, como si esa cara la hubiera visto en otro lado - Este nene es tu amigo? -

\- Si - La pequeña pelirroja le dijo a su amigo - Issei, esta es mi mamá, no que es muy linda? -

Rias abrió los ojos sorprendida - Se llama como tu papá? - tragó saliva, nerviosa.

\- Si! - La niña sonreía mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

La pelirroja (madre) clavó sus ojos en una chica rubia con gafas de sol que se acercaba con el telefono celular en la mano, llevando un bolso en el codo, tacones, vestida con ropa de última moda.

\- Chiquito! Te dije que te quedaras al lado de tu abuela! Sos rebelde, eh? Ahora vamos a ir a... - Se quedó inmóvil al ver a la pelirroja.

Rias apretó los dientes y tomó a su hija en brazos y a su sobrino de la mano y se dió la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

\- Vos... - La chica rubia le habló a Rias - Si, a vos te hablo, Rias Gremory, no te hagas la tontita -

La pelirroja se clavó en seco en el piso. Se dió vuelta y miró a la rubia. - Irina Shido -

Irina se acercó hasta su hijo que se había quedado parado mirando como su nueva amiga era llevaba en brazos de su madre, lo colocó delante de sus piernas y le acarició el rubio cabello - Un gusto verte -

\- No digo lo mismo - Volvió a girar y siguió caminando.

\- Tu hija es igual a vos... Espero que no crezca siendo una zorra también -

\- Ahh, no. Con mi hija no te metás - Exclamó volviendo a darse vuelta para mirarla - Más zorra serás vos que le pusiste a tu hijo el nombre de MI marido - Siguió caminando alejándose.

\- Mami, qué es una zorra? - Ophis preguntaba a su madre mientras era llevada en brazos.

\- Un animal malo, hija -

\- Puede mi amigo venir a jugar a casa algún dia? -

\- Ese niño no es tu amigo, Ophis - Sacando el teléfono - Issei, nos venis a buscar al parque? -

**o

\- Papi! - La pequeña pelirroja se abrazó a Issei desde el asiento de atrás del auto.

\- Hola mi princesa, te divertiste hoy? -

\- Si, jugué mucho con Mili y conocí a un amigo nuevo -

Rias le hacía señas de que no le prestara atención.

\- Qué bueno, mi amor! Hoy te vas a quedar a dormir en la casa de tu tío así podés seguir jugando con Mili -

\- Mami, no puedo ir a la casa de la tía Akeno? - Ophis preguntó mientras Milicas la molestaba en el asiento trasero.

\- No, Ophis. Ya te expliqué que la tía Akeno tiene un bebé en la panza y no te puede cuidar porque en cualquier momento va a nacer - Rias se giró para mirar a los dos niños.

\- Uhmmmm... bueno - La niña cruzó los brazos y se hundió en el asiento. - Papi, qué es una zorra? -

Issei frunció el seño - de donde sacaste esa palabra, hija? -

\- Hoy una señora le dijo esa palabra a mama y mama me dijo que una zorra era un animal malo -

\- Ay Ophis, dejá de molestar a papá que está conduciendo - La pelirroja tomó su celular y se lo entregó a su hija para que no siguiera preguntando cosas.

\- Eso es verdad, Rias? -

\- No, lo que sucedió es que lo escuchó de unas chicas que caminaban por el parque y me preguntó, nada más - La chica se miraba en el espejo del parasol del auto.

\- MMmm, ok... -

Después de dejar a los niños en la casa de Sirzechs quien les prometió, para motivarlos, que los llevaría a comer a un restaurant de comida rápida, Issei y Rias preparaban el festejo de su aniversario número 6 de matrimonio. Iban a salir a cenar y después irían a un lugar más íntimo... Para cambiar de aire (guiño guiño).

La pelirroja se había puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos e Issei vestía un pantalon negro y una camisa color azul profundo, como los ojos de Rias. Eligieron un restaurant de comida italiana que se encontraba en la capital.

\- Los 6 años más lindos de mi vida, brindo por mi hermosa mujer y mi preciosa hija - Issei sostenía una copa de champagne.

\- Y yo brindo por nuestro amor, para que se mantenga intacto por siempre - Rias chocó su copa contra la del muchacho y bebieron un sorbo cada uno. - A dónde me vas a llevar después, mi amor? - La pelirroja preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, presionando sus pechos para que sobresalieran del escote de su vestido.

\- Si esas dos me miran así, puedo llevarlas hasta la luna - Refiriéndose a los pechos de Rias - Se llama " Noches de Arabia" - confesó bajando un poco la voz.

Rias abrió la boca sorprendida. - Ay si! Desde que lo inauguraron el año pasado que lo quiero conocer... Me va a hacer suya, mi jeque árabe? - Se había quitado un zapato y le estaba acariciando la pierna bajo la mesa.

\- Usted ya me pertenece hace 6 años... Pero no me voy a negar que la quiero volver a poseer - Metió la mano bajo la mesa y acarició su suave pierna.

\- Si habla así va a hacer que mis partes íntimas se humedezcan... Además, no llevo ropa interior así que estaríamos en un problema... -

Issei tragó saliva - No te pusiste ropa interior? -

\- No... - Llevó su mano a su entrepierna, la volvió a levantar y llevó un dedo hasta la boca de Issei que lo olió y lamió -

\- Ay RIAS, no voy a llegar al hotel, te voy a coger en el auto... - Un fuego lo estaba atacando.

\- Shhh... - Volvió a colocar el mismo dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio - Tranquilo, mi amor... Guardá ese fuego para después... -

\- Vamos ahora - Se levantó de la silla y arrojó el dinero de la cena sobre la mesa, tomó de la mano a Rias y emprendió el camino al auto.

****o

Después de haberle acariciado la entrepierna durante todo el viaje en auto hasta el hotel, Issei estaba más que excitado. Por eso, ni bien entraron a la habitación, arrojó a Rias sobre la cama, dejándola boca abajo, le levantó el vestido hasta dejar descubierto su trasero. Se humedeció su mano con su saliva y se la pasó por la intimidad a la pelirroja para lubricarla, aunque ella ya estaba lista. Se bajó el pantalón y la penetró de una sola vez. Era como un animal.

\- Ah, ah AH! pero así... AHH, tan rápido? - Rias se quejaba entre gritos y gemidos.

\- Si... no aguantaba más... necesitaba AHHH, sentir tu calor... Aunque este va a ser solo un rapidito.. Que querés hacer con tu leche, eh? - Issei estaba muy caliente.

\- Dámela en la boca -

Escuchar esas palabras fue como escuchar el disparo anunciando el inicio de una carrera. Salió de Rias y pasando sus brazos bajo ella, la levantó y la sentó en la cama. Estos últimos años de gimnasio habían hecho a Issei mucho más resistente y fuerte, además de haber transformado ese cuerpo de adolescente en uno de un joven torneado. La pelirroja se volvía loca acariciando sus abdominales y sus nalgas duras. - Ocupate - Le dijo a Rias exponiendo toda su hombría justo enfrente de sus ojos.

Rias se mordió el labio inferior y tomó con sus manos el miembro del muchacho, masturbándolo mientras lamía la cabeza cual helado de fresa. Lo introdujo todo en su boca y no fueron más que segundos para que Issei soltara todo su orgasmo dentro. Ella lo saboreó y lo mandó directamente a su estómago. Ya después de tanto tiempo juntos se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

\- Bueno, ahora si me vas a dejar desvestir? - Dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la saliva de su boca con su muñeca.

\- No se, quizás... -

Un ruido se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación. Estaban depositando algo en la puerta de intercambio. - Señor, le dejo lo que pidió - Una voz de hombre habló desde fuera.

\- Pediste algo? - Rias preguntó confundida.

\- Si... - Fue hasta la puerta y recogió el pequeño paquete. - Es para vos - Se lo entregó - Quiero que te lo pongas -

Rias frunció el seño y lo tomó. Lo abrió y sacó el contenido. - Qué es esto? -

(Recuerdan el traje de odalisca que Rias usa en uno de los Ovas? Bueno, eso)

\- Tu traje de odalisca, me vas a bailar un poco, no? -

Le pelirroja rió sonrojada - Bueno señor, aguardeme en aquel sofá así me cambio y le doy un pequeño show -

Después de varios minutos sacudiendo la cadera y los pechos, el muchacho ya estaba de vuelta listo para la acción - Sacate todo y sentate acá - Señaló su miembro que estaba apuntando hacia arriba mientras él estaba sentado sobre un sofá.

\- Con gusto - La chica se acercó totalmente desnuda hasta Issei y colocando las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera, introdujo el miembro dentro suyo, gimiendo con suavidad. Luego comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, montándolo.

\- Amor mío... - Issei besaba el cuello de la pelirroja, luego besaba sus labios, luego se inclinaba para besar sus pechos que rebotaban sutilmente con el movimiento de la cabalgata - No te parece que es momento de buscar... un hermanito o hermanita para Ophis? -

Rias se quedó quieta y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

\- Qué pasa? - Tomó sus mejillas.

\- De verdad? Querés que tengamos otro bebé? - La chica estaba sonrojada.

\- Si, es lo que acabo de decir, o no? -

Rias solamente lo abrazó, apoyando su menton en su hombro y volvió a mover sus caderas.

\- No me contestaste... - Issei volvió a tomar sus mejillas para ponerla frente a sus ojos - Digo... Estamos mejor que nunca como pareja, vos ya estás por terminar tus estudios, a mi me falta un poco más pero, tenemos trabajo, tenemos casa, no nos falta nada... Por qué no sumar un pedacito más de nuestro amor? -

\- No hace falta que te conteste... Es obvio que quiero otro hijo tuyo - Lo besó.

\- Empezamos hoy? -

\- No amor, va a tener que ser a partir del mes que viene porque todavía estoy con las pastillas, recordás? -

\- Cierto, bueno, pero podemos practicar - Se levantó del sofá con Rias encima, sosteníendola con sus manos en sus nalgas. La apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a embestirla así mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella tenía sus piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Issei y gritaba de placer. Issei clavaba sus dedos en sus nalgas, descargando parte de su pasión. En un momento dejó de embestirla y la presionó aún más contra la pared, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera. Sacó una de sus manos de la cadera y se la llevó a la boca para chuparse los dedos e hizo que Rias también los chupara, humedeciéndolos. Volvió a llevar su mano a la cadera de la pelirroja y siguió embistiéndola, un poco más violento. Introdujo suavemente uno de los dedos humedecidos con la saliva de ambos en el ano de Rias haciéndola soltar un suspiro entre quejido y placer. - Hoy no te salvas de dármelo -

\- Dejá mi culito en paz, Isse - La pelirroja se quejaba entre gemidos.

\- No, no, nada de eso - Se alejó de la pared y aún cargando a Rias caminó hasta la cama y la depositó ahi. Puso sus rodillas en el suelo, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a lamerla toda.

\- AY siiiiiiiiii... - La pelirroja estaba gozando mucho. Issei la miraba gemir con los ojos cerrados y se desesperaba, introduciendole más profundo su lengua, absorviendo con sus labios la tan sensible piel de su intimidad. Introdujo sus dedos y los movía hacia afuera y hacia adentro, presionando desde adentro su zona más placentera. El muchacho sintió que se estaba mojando cada vez más, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Rias entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Issei y atrayéndolo más hacia sí, gritó con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en el que estaba acabando, presionando sus dedos con las paredes de su vagina que latían sin parar.

Issei se relamió los labios. - Ahora que estás bien calentita, me vas a dejar usar tu otro hoyito? - Comenzó a lamerlo.

\- Ay Isse, te aprovechás de mi... Bueno, está bien, pero solo un poco - Rias se reincorporó y se colocó en 4 patas, con las piernas sobre el suelo y las manos apoyadas en el colchón de la cama, dejando expuesta al muchacho toda su parte de atrás.

El chico le dió una fuerte nalgada, por lo que ella miró hacia atrás con cara de odio y él rió. Juntó saliva y la dejó caer justo en la estrellita de la pelirroja, para lubricarla. Acercó la cabeza de su miembro y muy suavemente comenzó a hacer presión para penetrarla por detrás. Rias se quejaba un poco respirando más fuerte. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero a la pelirroja siempre le costaba relajarse. De a poco fue entrando cada vez más, hasta que ya estaba completamente adentro e Issei comenzó a embestirla, muuuy suavemente, gruñiendo de placer por lo apretado que se estaba ahí. Rias también gemía y mientras tanto acariciaba su clítoris para obtener más goce. El muchacho aceleró el ritmo y estiró los brazos para sostener a la pelirroja de los pechos que se balanceaban bajo ella.

\- Tan rápido no, por favor - Suplicaba Rias.

\- Ay amor un poquito más, ya estoy cerca - Issei estaba casi con los ojos en blanco hasta que los latidos de su miembro ayudaron a que todos sus líquidos salieran y llenaran la cola de la chica mientras el gruñia y gemía al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, festejando sus 6 años juntos, hasta que gracias al agotamiento físico, se durmieron profundamente abrazados el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente, antes de volver a la casa, pasaron por lo de Sirzechs a recoger a Ophis.

\- Que olor a hotel que traen encima... Estuvieron hasta recién ahi? Son las 12 del mediodía! - Sirzechs los molestaba.

\- Basta hermano - Rias estaba sonrojada e Issei sonreía de felicidad.

\- Espero que al menos me hayan encargado otro sobrino -

\- No, todavía no... Y vos? Cuando me vas a dar otro sobrino? Milicas ya está grande! - Rias le tiró de la oreja a su hermano.

\- Ouch! Maldita... Yo lo intento, pero tu cuñada no queda embarazada eh... No se si me estará mintiendo con lo de la anticoncepción pero esta vuelta me está costando... Pensar que a Milicas lo encargué el primer mes que empezamos a buscar y después me quería morir, yo me había imaginado meses y meses dándole y dándole a Grayfia y la desgraciada quedó embarazada al primer mes! - Hacía el gesto de sexo con las manos.

\- Demasiada información hermano, no quería saber eso... - Rias puso cara de horror mientras Issei se mataba de risa - Dónde está mi nena? Ophis, vamos a casa! -

\- Mamáaaaaaaaa - la pequeña pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras.

\- Ay esto me recuerda a algo... NO BAJES ASí QUE TE VAS A CAER! -

*****o

A pesar de las indicaciones del sr. Gremory, Issei estaba estudiando la carrera universitaria de contador. Si bien le faltaba unos años para graduarse, manejaba muy bien las cuentas del estudio de la familia, hasta tenía clientes particulares a cargo. Al papá de Rias no le pareció mal que él estudiara eso, ya que necesitaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los temas económicos en la familia.

Todos los días algún que otro cliente lo iba a ver al estudio o a la casa para tener reuniones. Rias estaba muy orgulloso de él. Ya casi estaba manteniendo la casa él solo.

Al lunes siguiente después del aniversario de los chicos, a él le tocaba trabajar en el estudio Gremory- Bael ( el estudio del papá de Rias) junto a Sirzechs y otros compañeros más. Estaba totalmente compenetrado en uno de los informes que estaba realizando sobre unas cuentas bancarias de un juicio que estaban llevando a cabo, dentro de una de las oficinas del estudio.

El ruido de las campanitas le avisaban a la recepcionista que alguien había entrado. - Buenos días, en qué puedo ayudarla? -

Una mujer con un niño en brazos, gafas de sol, cabello recogido, muy bien vestida, se acercó al mostrador de madera - Vengo a ver al señor Hyodo, me está llevando unas cuentas La recepcionista marcó el interno de Issei y le avisó que alguien lo estaba buscando. El le pidió que por favor aguardara, que ni bien terminara lo que estaba haciendo la iba a atender.

\- Buen día Pandora, cómo estás? - Sirzechs llegó al estudio cargado de unas carpetas, saludó a la recepcionista y se quedó estúpido mirando a la bella mujer. - Buen día... Ya la atendieron? - Le preguntó, muy seductor.

\- Si, muchas gracias, estoy esperando - Contestó la mujer mientras le limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo a su hijo que se había sentado en su regazo.

Sirzechs entró a la parte de atrás del estudio, donde estaban las oficinas y comenzó a comentar entre los demás - Hay un pedazo de mujer adelante, no te puedo explicar lo que es, un cuerpo terrible, jovencita, una belleza! - Se había quedado encantado con esa chica, que le llevaba unos cuantos años menos, armando un revuelo entre los demás empleados hombres que se atropellaban para espiar y ver a la hermosa mujer. El pelirrojo entro en la oficina de Issei que estaba muy concentrado en la computadora, lo saludó - Cuñado... No debería decirte esto, pero no sabés la lindura de mujer que hay en la recepción... No se a quien viene a ver, ahora le voy a preguntar a Pandora... -

Issei sacó la vista de la pantalla y miró con el seño fruncido a Sirzechs - Yo solo tengo ojos para tu hermana, pero muchas gracias por la información - Y volvió a concentrarse.

\- Si, dale, seguro jajajja - Sirzechs tomó el telefono y llamó a la recepcionista - Pando, a quién viene a ver? -

\- Sirzi, viene a ver a Issei -

El pelirrojo miró a Issei muy serio - Gracias, Pando - Cortó el teléfono - Te viene a ver a vos, Issei... - Sirzechs se fue para su oficina.

\- Eh? A mi? Pero quién es? AHh... cierto que pandora me dijo que alguien me quería ver! - Se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina para ir a ver a la mujer. Llegó a la recepción - Pando, quien me quería ver? - había más gente esperando.

\- La chica de ahí - señaló a la mujer con el niño.

A Issei le extraño que un cliente viniera a la cita con un niño. Se acercó hasta la chica que de verdad, era muy hermosa! y le dió la mano - Señorita o señora, no lo se - haciéndose el simpático - Usted me estaba buscando? -

\- Ay, si - Se levantó con el niño en brazos.

\- Muy bien, pase a mi oficina por favor - (es muy gracioso imaginarse a Issei haciéndose el serio, pero intentenlo!) - Tome asiento... - Issei dió la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó frente a la chica. - En qué la puedo ayudar? -

\- No me reconocés, no? - Preguntó la chica.

\- Disculpe? -

La chica se quitó las gafas de sol y soltó su rubio cabello, clavando su mirada en él.

Issei sintió un escalofrío - Irina? -

******o**

**Esta yegua hija de pu! No va a parar nunca, no?**

**Les dejo picando para el fin de semana, encima, se dieron cuenta de que lo usa al nene de carnada!**

**Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas, cuentas de banco (?)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, de corazon...**

**Saludos y besos a todos *o***

**Lu**


	27. Perfume de rosas

_Buenas tardes querido público lector, cómo les va? Esta semana sé que los tuve un poco abandonados... Les pido perdón._

_En esta oportunidad, les vengo a traer__ el capitulo final__ de esta historia._

_El final? YA? A que no se lo esperaban..._

_Que lo disfruten..._

**_***o_**

\- Qué pasa, ya no te acordás de mi cara? - La rubia se acomodó el cabello sensualmente y apoyó sus gafas de sol en el escritorio de Issei.

\- Es que... No se... Estás diferente... - La verdad es que Irina estaba hermosa. Parece que la maternidad y estos 6 años que pasaron la mejoraron, además de que había adoptado una forma de vestir que realmente la beneficiaba mucho. Parecía una modelo.

\- Para bien o para mal? - La chica no dejaba de sonreir.

\- Estás distinta, y ya - Issei no iba a decirle lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

\- Qué hacés de vuelta por estos lados? -

\- Vine por algunos negocios... -

\- y... Este niño... -

\- Es mi hijo - La rubia le besó la mejilla al pequeño. - Chiquito, decile hola... - El niño sumergió su cara en el pecho de su madre vergonzosamente - Dale, mi amor, es un amigo de mami! -

\- hola - el pequeño volvió a meter la cara en el pecho de Irina.

\- Hola - Saludó Issei que después de haber sido padre sentía un gran agrado por casi todos los niños - Cómo te llamas? -

\- ...sei - Contestó de espaldas, aún apoyado contra su madre.

\- Ay, hijo, desde cuando sos tan tímido? - La rubia separó al niño de su pecho y lo sentó hacia adelante en su regazo - hablá bien! -

\- Issei - respondió el pequeño rubio con voz más fuerte.

Issei (grande) se quedó inmovil mirando a Irina. - Le pusiste mi nombre? No te puedo creer... - Se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Qué tiene de malo? Siempre me gustó tu nombre, y cuando me enteré de que iba a ser un varoncito no dudé en llamarlo así - Le sacudía el cabello a su hijo.

\- Pero, Irina, no... No se por qué haces estas cosas, ni siquiera se qué estás haciendo acá, en mi trabajo, en el estudio de la familia de Rias... Sabés que no está bien... -

\- Necesito un buen contador, busqué en internet y casualmente te recomendaron - La rubia le dió su teléfono al niño para que se entretuviera.

\- No soy contador, aún no me gradue - Issei cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Pero aún así tenés varios clientes que están muy satisfechos con tu trabajo... Con mi novio manejamos una tienda de moda, y necesitamos alguien confiable para que nos lleve las cuentas. El señor que lo hace ahora ya está muy mayor - Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, con esa forma provocadora que la caracterizaba.

\- Dijo mi novio? - Pensó el muchacho, que intentó seguir hablando de forma natural - Bueno... En ese caso... Tendría que tener una cita con los dos, digo... Con tu novio y con vos -

\- Ah, no, no te hagas problema por eso. El solo pone el dinero y yo dirijo todo, no lo necesitamos aquí - Miró uno de los portaretratos que Issei tenía sobre el escritorio con la foto de Ophis hace 2 años atrás y lo tomó - Tu hija? - Simulando no haberla visto nunca.

\- Si... Mi princesa - Le quitó suavemente la foto de las manos para volver a colocarla en su lugar.

\- Es igual a... Bueno, a la madre - Irina dijo despectivamente.

\- Por suerte si, estoy rodeado por dos bellezas todos los días - El muchacho sonrió - Tu hijo es muy bonito también - Miró al pequeño que estaba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Issei jugando con el teléfono celular de Irina, concentrado.

\- Se parece a mí, salvo que sacó los ojos de mi mamá -

\- Mamá quiero ir al baño - El pequeño Issei se tomaba de la entrepierna.

\- Uhm... - miró al muchacho - Hay algun baño cerca? -

\- Esta puerta de ahí - Señaló hacia un lado de la biblioteca.

Irina acompañó al niño hasta la puerta del baño, que cerró tras de él - No me deja ni mirarlo cuando va a hacer sus necesidades... -

Issei se había relajado al ver un pequeño cambio de actitud en Irina. Realmente parecía que no había intenciones ocultas detrás de venir a ofrecerle trabajo.

Quizás... La maternidad la había cambiado de verdad.

_Pero no fue así. _

La rubia no perdió ni un segundo despues de que su hijo cerró la puerta del baño y dió la vuelta al escritorio de Issei. Giró su silla y dejándolo frente a ella le dió un sorpresivo beso en la boca tomándolo de las mejillas y apoyando sus pechos en él. Issei la separó tomándola de los hombros.

\- No, Irina, no. Estas cosas no. Si esta es tu intención, te voy a pedir que te vayas - El muchacho se levantó y la empujó suavemente de los hombros hacia el otro lado del escritorio - Además... Estoy casado, vos estás en pareja, ambos tenemos hijos... Nunca te vas a ubicar? -

\- Perdón... Es que... Es dificil encontrar hombres como vos... - La chica bajó la mirada y cambió su tono de voz. Volvió a mirarlo con los ojos un poco llorosos, parpadeando rápido - Ni te imaginas lo complicado que es estar con alguien que no te quiere y que sabés que te engaña, solo por cuidar a tu hijo y mantener una imagen para la familia... - Irina revolvía su bolso buscando un pañuelo.

\- Lo siento mucho... - La conocía y en el fondo dudaba de su capacidad de actuación.

\- No es verdad. Seguramente estás pensando que estoy actuando y que hasta me merezco esto, no? -

El muchacho se quedó en silencio mirándola con pena. - Supongo que son las consecuencias que haber hecho algunas cosas de manera incorrecta... -

Irina le clavó la mirada - Tantos años al lado de esa zorra te convirtieron en esto -

\- Si con "esto" te referis a un padre, esposo, casi profesional, estable, responsable, sí, tenés razón. Soy todo eso gracias a Rias - Issei volvió a cruzar los brazos reclinándose en su silla.

La rubia apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, exponiendo sus pechos - No me refiero a eso... -

\- Y entonces, a qué te referís, eh? - El muchacho no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en los senos de Irina para luego mirarla a la cara y ver que ella sonreía traviesa.

\- Mamá ya está - El pequeño Issei había salido del baño.

Irina se reincorporó y tomó a su hijo de la mano. - En la semana voy a estar trayéndote los documentos necesarios, si? - Se dió media vuelta y salió por la puerta justo cuando Sirzechs pasaba frente a la oficina de Issei.

\- La acompaño? - Preguntó el pelirrojo aún sorprendido por la belleza de la rubia.

\- Se lo agradezco - Contestó Irina caminando delante de él meneando su cadera.

Issei miró a Sirzechs sin entender su actitud hasta que ambos desaparecieron del pasillo - Esto no está bien, esto no está bien... - Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y entrelazó su corto cabello entre sus dedos.

*****o

Issei cayó desplomado en la cama con los brazos abiertos, de espaldas, con su camisa abierta exponiendo sus abdominales y sus pectorales, con una sonrisa en la cara y el pantalón con el cierre bajo. Una Rias semi desnuda gateó sobre él, vestida con un sexy pijama de gasa transparente color lila que se abría desde el escote hacia abajo, con los bordes llenos de volados, largo hasta la cadera y una pequeña tanga del mismo color.

\- Esto te inspira para buscar a tu nuevo bebe? - La pelirroja lamió desde el ombligo hasta el cuello del muchacho. Todos los detalles de su cuerpo se transparentaban a través del pijama.

\- Me vuela la cabeza, mi amor, en este momento te estoy embarazando con la mirada... - Issei se mordía el labio inferior.

Rias sonrió y jugueteó con sus dedos en las tetillas del chico. Le quitó el pantalón sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y se recostó sobre el. - Me excita demasiado saber que lo vamos a hacer para que dejes tu semillita adentro mío... - Lamía sus labios y rozaba su intimidad contra el bulto de la entrepierna, separados solamente por la ropa interior de ambos.

Mientras besaba a Rias sujetándola con una mano en su nalga y la otra en su nuca, Issei no dejaba de pensar - Matsuda y Motohama me preguntan cómo hago para acostarme con la misma mujer hace 6 años... y cómo no hacerlo! Ella es todo lo que necesito! - Sacó la mano de su nalga para llevarla a su mejilla, se separó del beso suavemente y mirándola a los ojos le susurró - Sos todo lo que necesito... -

La pelirroja no pudo más que derretirse de amor - Te amo, Isse -

En otra habitación, una pequeña niña pelirroja abría sus ojos en el medio de la noche. Ophis se sentó en su cama y se refregó los párpados gruñiendo muy despacio. Giró hacia un costado y sus pequeñas piernas quedaron colgando hasta que tocaron la alfombra que estaba a los pies de su cama. Puso en cada pie una pantufla con forma de unicornio rosa y tomó su peluche de dragoncito rojo con el que dormía todas las noches, abrazándolo. Salió de su habitación y caminó arrastrando los pies, aún medio dormida, por el pasillo de la segunda planta de su casa hasta la puerta que estaba a unos metros de su cuarto. Colocó su mano en el picaporte y la abrió. Dentro de la habitación solamente iluminaba de manera muy ténue una lampara sobre una de las mesas de noche, pero aún así, Ophis dejó su mirada clavada sobre lo que sucedia en la cama. Issei estaba sobre Rias embistiéndola intensamente, totalmente desnudo y con su cara inmersa en el cuello de su mujer, mientras que la pelirroja estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados abrazada al muchacho con sus brazos y piernas, conteniendo gemidos que se escapaban haciendo sonidos muy suaves. La niña se quedó inmóvil tratando de entender que es lo que estaba pasando. _\- Mamá? -_ Preguntó en voz muy baja.

Riaz gozaba como Issei había perdido el control de su mente y la penetraba sin parar, hasta que giró su cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio la puerta de su habitación abierta: Ophis estaba ahí parada observándolos. - Ay no, hija! Isse, pará, pará! - Trató de separarlo de su cuerpo y se tapó rápidamente con la sábana.

\- Qué pasa? - El muchacho preguntó un poco enojado por haberlo interrumpido hasta que vió a la niña - Puta madre... - Se cubrió con un almohadón y luego con el cobertor. - Ophis, andá a tu habitación! - Le gritó.

\- No le grites! Vos tenés la culpa por no haber trabado la puerta, te dije que lo hicieras! Si siempre se despierta a la noche y viene para acá... - Rias tomó una bata y se la puso. Se acercó a la niña que seguía ahí parada y tomandola de la mano le dijo - Qué pasó mi amor? -

\- Tengo sed, mami - se abrazó a su madre.

\- Bueno, vamos a tu cuarto y te llevo un vaso de agua, mi linda - La acompaño hasta la habitación.

Issei quedó sentado en la cama mirando su miembro aún duro y quejándose - Agh, maldita sea... - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó - Volverá Rias? -

La pelirroja pasó caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera. El muchacho se puso un short y bajó tras ella, siguiéndola hasta la cocina. La abrazó por detrás mientras ella servía agua en un vaso de plástico para su hija. - Continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo? - besó y mordió su cuello tocándole ambos pechos con sus manos.

\- Pará, Issei, tengo que llevarle esto a la nena. Además... No pensás que hay que explicarle lo que vió? - Rias lo miró con el seño fruncido.

\- Es chica todavía, no hace falta - Siguió besándola y subió su bata hasta el final de su espalda, bajó su short e inclinándola un poco hacia adelante intentó penetrarla nuevamente sobre la mesada de la cocina.

\- Basta! Tengo que hablar con mi hija, si querés venir, veni, sino andá al baño y masturbate. Nunca viste a tus papás teniendo sexo? Es horrible! - La pelirroja se dió vuelta y lo alejó de ella con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía el vaso con agua, abriendo camino nuevamente hacia la escalera.

\- Pero, Rias... - golpeó con la mano la mesada. Hasta que recordó aquella vez que entró a la habitación de sus padres después de haber tenido una pesadilla, aproximadamente a los 9 años y vió a su mamá saltando desnuda sobre su papá. Rias tenía razón. Era horrible ver a los padres teniendo sexo. No importa la edad que tuvieras. Tomó coraje y siguió a la pelirroja hasta la habitación de su hija.

Rias se sentó en la cama de Ophis luego de arroparla y darle el vaso con agua. La niña bebió y se lo entregó vacío. - Hija... No hay nada que le quieras preguntar a mamá? -

Ophis la miró con sus clásicos ojos de nena mimada y se quedó en silencio viendo a Issei entrar en la habitación y sentarse también sobre la cama al lado de Rias, abrazándola.

\- O que le quieras preguntar a papá? - Agregó el muchacho sonriéndole a la pelirroja mayor.

\- Se estaban peleando? - Preguntó la niña mirando a su dragoncito rojo.

Rias miró a Issei y respiró profundamente - No, mi amor... Mamá y papá no se estaban peleando, nosotros nos amamos mucho - Acarició su pequeña manito.

\- y por qué estabas ahogando a mamá? - Ophis miró a Issei.

\- Eh... - Issei miró a Rias buscando ayuda.

\- Quedate tranquila hija, papá no me estaba ahogando. Hay cosas que los grandes hacen cuando se aman mucho, así como mamá y papá, que los nenes chiquitos no tienen que ver. Por eso cerramos la puerta de la habitación. La próxima vez que veas la puerta cerrada, tenés que golpear y esperar a que te dejen entrar -

\- Y pero por qué? -

Rias volvió a suspirar - Viste que cuando vas al baño cerrás la puerta y no querés que nadie te mire? -

\- Si... - Contestó Ophis.

\- Bueno, es algo parecido -

\- Pero al baño se va solo -

\- Si, se va solo -

\- Y por qué? -

\- Hay algo que se llama intimidad, hija. Papá y mamá en la habitación con la puerta cerrada tienen intimidad. Cuando vos vas al baño sola, también tenés intimidad - Agregó Issei.

La niña lo miró con el seño fruncido, aún no entendía demasiado si lo que había visto era algo que lastimaba a su mamá o no. - Y por qué los grandes tienen intimidad juntos? -

Issei se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Rias continuó - La tienen cuando se aman mucho -

\- Pero por qué? -

\- Porque si, hija, cuando seas más grande lo vas a entender -

\- Grande como vos, mamá? -

\- Si, grande como yo. Ahora volvé a dormir. Te amo - Besó la frente de su hija y la cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello, acomodándola también sobre el cuello del dragoncito rojo. Rias e Issei se levantaron de la cama de su hija y caminaron hasta la puerta. El muchacho apagó la luz de la habitación.

\- Papá... -

\- Si, mi princesa - Issei giró a mirarla.

\- Ahora van a _tener intimidad_? -

El muchacho soltó unas risas ante la elocuente pregunta de su hija. Miró a Rias que ya se había metido en la habitación y le contestó - No lo sé, hija. Pero si ves la puerta cerrada, no entres sin preguntar, si? -

\- Bueno papi... Papi? -

Issei se estaba yendo pero volvió - Si? -

\- Te quiero mucho, pero no lastimes a mamá cuando tienen intimidad, si? -

El muchacho volvió a reir, se acercó hasta su hija y abrazándola fuerte la llenó de besos - Te amo, mi hija hermosa! - La niña no dejaba de reir por las cosquillas.

\- Paaaapiii -

Issei se detuvo y le acarició el cabello. Dudó un poco pero habló - Hija... Te gustaria tener un hermanito o una hermanita? -

Ophis lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. - Si - Contestó haciéndose la importante.

\- Isse, dejala dormir! - Rias lo llamó desde su habitación.

\- Me voy porque sino mamá me va a retar - Le dijo a Ophis al oído, haciéndo que la niña sonriera, y volvió hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rias sobre la cama completamente desnuda, en una posición muy provocativa, con su mano en su entrepierna.

\- Vas a terminar lo que empezamos, no? - Dijo la pelirroja llevándose la mano a la boca y lamiendo uno a uno sus dedos.

****o

Issei estaba concentradísimo tipeando y tipeando en su computadora. Estaba terminando un trabajo que tenía que entregar en la universidad para poder aprobar una materia. El teléfono no lo dejaba en paz, sonaba y sonaba con llamadas de clientes que estaban apurados por cerrar el mes. Sirzechs lo interrumpía a cada rato. Correspondencia, correspondencia, publicidad, mails, spam. Por suerte no tenía citas agendadas hoy.

_*turururuurur*_

\- AGH basta, maldito teléfono! HOLA? -

_\- Eh, ah, perdón que te interrumpa Issei..._ \- La recepcionista se intimidó por la intensidad de la voz de Issei - _Acá en recepción hay un cliente que te viene a ver... -_

\- Pero si hoy no tenía a nadie! Qué mala suerte, estoy con el tiempo contado, Pando, no hay forma de pasarlo para otro día, no? - Issei se entrelazó el cabello con los dedos.

_\- Eh... No... trajo muchas carpetas y esas cosas... - _

\- Ffffff... Está bien, lo atiendo, que pase... - Issei colgó el tubo, se acomodó la ropa un poco y ordenó el escritorio sobre el cual había vasitos de café y papeles de caramelos del día anterior que Ophis había comido mientras pasaba la tarde con él.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió - Hooolaaa Issei - Una rubia en minifalda ajustada, tacones y chaqueta de cuero negro entraba empujando la puerta con la cola.

\- No, Irina hoy no, por qué? - Pensó Issei levantándose para ayudarla con lo que cargaba - Qué es todo esto? -

\- Te dije que te iba a traer la documentación, o no? -

\- Si, pero me tenés que avisar, hoy estoy complicado... Además, nunca te confirmé que iba a trabajar con vos... uhhmmppf - Hizo fuerza para apoyar las carpetas de documentos sobre el escritorio - Qué es todo esto? - Issei empezó a revisar las cosas. De reojo observó a la rubia. Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? había necesidad de que se vistiera así?

\- Esto es todo lo que el contador anterior llevaba, un desastre, verdad? - Irina se acomodaba frente al espejo del baño.

\- Y, un poco anticuado... Todo esto se lleva digital... - El muchacho se veia confundido con los papeles y la vestimenta de Irina - Esto no te va a salir nada barato... - Pensó para si mismo. Unos brazos lo tomaron por detrás, sintiendo dos senos apoyados en la espalda y un sutil perfume dulce lo invadió.

\- Es mucho trabajo? Mejor... - La rubia estaba colgada del cuello de Issei, calentandolo con su respiración en su oído.

Él se intentó safar educada y suavemente de ella, tomándola por los hombros de frente - Ya vas a empezar así? Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no? -

Irina volvió a abrazarlo - Es que... Después de tanto tiempo de no verte, y encontrarte así tan lindo con traje de oficina, un cuerpo más duro que antes, un poco más hombre... Se me hace irresistible, Issei... - La rubia se mordía los labios apoyándose más a el - Encima, tan trabajador, tan responsable... Siempre fuiste perfecto para mi, pero ahora más... -

Issei miraba hacia otro lado, no quería ser imprudente o agresivo.

\- Por qué no me mirás? - Le tomó el mentón y lo llevó hasta quedar de frente con su cara.

\- Puede entrar alguien y voy a tener muchos problemas, soltame por favor, no quiero ser maleducado ni violento - (Además de que el desgraciado se estaba empezando a excitar).

La rubia lo soltó y lo dejó sentar en su silla, para ella colocarse frente a el con el escritorio de por medio. Cruzó las piernas y reposó su cara sobre el brazo que había apoyado en la mesa - Cuánta fuerza estás haciendo para evitarme? No te parezco ni un poquito atractiva? -

\- Estás hermosa, Irina. Eso querés escuchar? - Acercó uno de los documentos e ingresó en su sistema de computadora como para empezar a trabajar y pensar en otra cosa.

\- Puede ser... - Se lamía los labios mientras meneaba la silla giratoria para un lado y para el otro - Decime... Quedás satisfecho? -

Issei dejó de tipear y la miró amargamente - Perdón? -

\- Si tu mujer te satisface - Comenzó a enredar un mechon de pelo rubio en su dedo mientras clavaba su mirada en él.

\- No voy a contestarte eso. Remitamonos solamente al trabajo, puede ser? - Siguió tipeando, haciendo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a la computadora.

\- Qué aburrido sos... - Irina Bufó.

\- No soy aburrido, estoy casado, y vos también - No la miraba.

\- Yo nunca me casé, ante la ley soy soltera... -

\- Es lo mismo, Irina... - Issei abrió bien los ojos al ver que los botones de la chaqueta de Irina estaban desabrochados y dos enormes pechos contenidos por un sosten color rojo lo estaban saludando. - Qu... que hacés? Prendete eso! - Volvió a mirar sonrojado el monitor.

\- Ahora te da vergüenza? Están más grandes que cuando tenía 17 años, no? Todo gracias a mi bebé que me los dejó así... - Se tocaba los pechos mientras hablaba - Dale, fijate.. - Le tomó una mano a Issei y se la llevó directamente a uno de sus senos.

Debido a la sorpresa por la actitud de Irina, el muchacho acarició el pecho - Oh por dios, que suave... No, no esto está mal! Pero es diferente al de Rias... - Pensaba mientras metía su mano entre el sostén y el pezón - Tiene el pezón duro... NO NO NO - Sacó la mano bruscamente al sentir un pequeño gemido de Irina.

\- Siguen siendo tu debilidad, eh... Incluso hasta podría adivinar que estás teniendo una erección - Se levantó de la silla y caminó para dar la vuelta al escritorio y quedar frente a Issei que estaba atemorizado por perder el control. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se sentó sobre él en la misma silla. - Chupalos, se que lo deseas... - Con sus manos en sus mejillas se acercó hasta su boca.

Issei no aguantó más y la besó.

La tomó de la cintura y la presionó contra el, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia que se sorprendió. Ella rozaba su intimidad contra el miembro hinchado del muchacho e intentaba desprender los botones de la camisa con sus finos dedos. Irina se separó para respirar y le lamió los labios. En ese instante la imagen de Rias se cruzó por la cabeza de Issei.

\- Qué estoy haciendo? No, no, esto no puede ser, no quiero serle infiel a mi Rias! - Empujó a la rubia tirándola al piso.

\- Hey! Qué te pasa? - Irina gritó sentada sobre la alfombra.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla y agarrándose los genitales groseramente por sobre el pantalón exclamó - querés esto? Bueno, no lo vas a tener, andate de acá, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida -

La rubia se levantó del suelo - Estás loco? Primero me besas y ahora me decís esto? -

\- Salí de acá, llevate todas tus cosas y no me molestés más - Issei se acomodó la ropa y levantó todas las carpetas y las puso sobre las manos de Irina.

\- Pero, Issei... - Estaba confundida.

\- Te vuelvo a ver alguna vez por acá y te juro que te hago un juicio, dejame en paz, aceptalo! Pandora! Se va! Acompañala - Gritó por el pasillo llamando a la recepcionista.

\- No me trates así, Issei, por favor - La rubia estaba llorando.

\- Está bien señorita? - La chica preguntó.

\- Está muy bien, que se vaya y que no vuelva - Issei estaba furioso. Furioso con él mismo.

\- Te odio! - Exclamó la rubia mientras la recepcionista la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

\- Por qué hago estas cosas? Por qué? - Issei cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de el y comenzó a llorar. Hacía años que no lloraba - No me merezco nada de lo que tengo... - La angustia realmente lo aquejaba.

_*tururururu*_ El teléfono sonaba. Issei se acercó limpiandose las lágrimas para ver quien era. Llamado de la oficina de Sirzechs.

\- Qué mal momento para hablar... - Pensó para si mismo, pero siempre estaba obligado a contestar, por lo que levantó el tubo.

\- Hola? - Dando un suspiro.

_\- Hola mi amor..._ \- Una dulce voz femenina contestó del otro lado.

\- Rias? - Trataba de volver a su voz normal mientras se seguía limpiando la cara.

_\- Qué te pasa Isse? tenés la voz rara..._ \- Obviamente. Ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

\- Nada mi reina, acabo de tener un ataque de estornudos y me congestioné - Mentiroso.

_\- Ah, bueno -_

\- Estás con tu hermano? -

-_ Si, vine a verte pero me dijeron que estabas ocupado y no te quise molestar. Estás libre ahora?_ -

-** GRACIAS, GRACIAS!** \- Agradecía en silencio al cielo - Si amor, estoy libre, venite a la oficina -

El ruido de los pasos y la puerta que se abrió hizo que Issei cambiara la cara repentinamente. Rias entró sonriendo.

\- Hola mi amor, mi lindo Issei... - Estaba preciosa, como siempre.

\- Cómo podría cambiar esto que tengo delante de mis ojos? Jamás! - Pensaba para si mismo al verla acercarse a el que se había apoyado en el escritorio - Amor de mi vida -

\- Ay, que romántico! - Se acercó y le dió un dulce beso, sin dejar de sonreir. Se detuvo un segundo - Qué olor dulce hay acá... -

\- El cliente que se acaba de ir, seguramente - Issei rogaba que no pensara lo que había pasado ahí - la nena? la trajiste? -

\- No, está con mamá - Rias sonrió de nuevo.

\- Que te pasa a vos? tanta risita, tanta risita... - El muchacho preguntó acariciándole la mejilla y pasándole la mano por atrás de la cintura para hacerle cosquillas.

\- Ajajajaja, basta! Te vine a traer algo - Abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño paquete. Se lo ofreció entre las manos - Para vos, un regalito.

\- Cumplimos meses? - Preguntó extrañado, pensando que se había olvidado y miró un almanaque que había detrás suyo.

\- No, no, tomá! - Insistió la pelirroja.

Issei lo tomó confundido frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sonriendo. Miró a Rias que tenía un dedo en la boca, expectante a su reacción al abrir el paquete. Lo abrió y metió la mano. Sacó algo con forma casi cilíndrica del tamaño de un bolígrafo. Lo miró e inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja - No... No... Ya? De verdad? Ya dio positivo? - Una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara de Issei.

\- Si... - Rias se largó a llorar.

\- Mi amor! Vamos a ser papis otra vez! - La abrazó con mucha fuerza.

La pelirroja lloraba y reia, lloraba y reia...

****o

_* Desde la voz de Issei*_

3 am. Me acaban de dar una patada en el ojo. Estoy confinado al borde de la cama. Ocupando todo el espacio está mi mujer y mis dos hijos. Mi nena de 7 años Ophis y mi nene de 6 meses, Vali. Ophis es igual a Rias, y Vali... Bueno, el es una mezcla de los dos. Cabello rojo y ojos color miel. Aunque no me dejen dormir por las noches, ya que el bebé no duerme en la cuna, Ophis está celosa de su hermano y reclama a su mamá y Rias se desploma sobre la cama, la imagen me hace muy feliz. Pobre mi Rias, hace lo que puede con los dos niños. Yo la ayudo mucho, pero ellos quieren a su mamá. Supongo que eso me da un poco de celos también. Me levanto y los observo todas las noches. Mi pelirroja está en el medio, con un pecho hacia afuera y Vali dormido succionando de el. Ophis está dada vuelta, con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, abrazada a una de las piernas de Rias y con el otro brazo sostiene su peluche.

Qué iba a saber yo que las cosas iban a terminar así?

Quién me iba a decir que yo, un pobre bueno para nada, iba a formar esta hermosa familia?

Hubo muchos obstáculos en el medio, no puedo negar que las cosas fueron complicadas en algunos momentos. Pero se que si las cosas hubieran sido fáciles desde un principio, no estaría disfrutando de lo que tengo enfrente.

Ok, Vali ya soltó el pecho. Lo tomo cuidadosamente e intento como todas las noches llevarlo a su cuna y que siga durmiendo allí. Ay, está quejándose... Lo acuno un poco y... Ya. Se volvió a dormir. Mi mamá dice que es igual a mi cuando era chiquito. Pero es mucho más lindo que yo, por suerte!. Vuelvo a la habitación y tomo en mis brazos a Ophis, aaaaahhy como pesa esta niña! La llevo hasta su cama y la arropo. Duerme como un tronco. Genial. Ahora si puedo acostarme al lado de mi reina. Está dormida. Me acurruco suavemente a su lado, abrazándola de costado. Ella suelta un pequeño gemido y aún dormida, abre los ojos y me mira, me sonríe, se acomoda bien junto a mi y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. La amo. Puedo sentir ese aroma que me cautivó desde el primer momento.

Y pensar que todo empezó con un sueño.

Y pensar... _Que fue todo gracias al perfume de rosas de la piel de mi mujer._

**_****FIN****_**

_**Y así son las cosas. Después de tantas idas y vueltas esta historia llegó a una conclusión. No puedo negarles que me da un poco de tristeza terminar la historia, pero por el otro lado estoy contenta con los resultados.**_

_**Creo que a ustedes también les gustó, puedo decirlo por tantos buenos comentarios que recibí a lo largo de este tiempo.**_

_**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron de principio a fin, que dejaron sus comentarios, me mandaron PM sugiriendo cosas. A los que empezaron a leer y colgaron también. A mi novio que me soportó spoileandole la mayoría de los capítulos. A mi trabajo que me dio la oportunidad (?) Ok, no.**_

_**Si bien la historia principal ha llegado a su fin... Les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo capítulos especiales referidos a esta historia? Puedo agregarlos como extras después de este. Todo queda en ustedes, en lo que quiera la gente que me acompaño desde principio a fin.**_

_**Gracias a Dragon Life, a Porcelain Doll DxD, Daiter, , luis dragel, Acqua ofThe Back, Sekiryuutei, DARKAR231, Adriana-Valkyrie, Dead Cold 595, Diego997, Mark157Issei, alquimeizer, BrandonRivera, y todos los que me dejaron reviews (perdón si no pongo a todos, mi memoria llega hasta ahí). Me han hecho reir mucho. De verdad, gracias a todos.**_

_**Saludos a todos *o***_

_**Lu.**_


	28. Especial 1: Nuestra fiesta de boda

_Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores! Creyeron que me había ido pero NO! Aquí estoy de vuelta, trayendo como prometí el primer especial._

_Gracias a todos por los hermosos comentarios sobre el último capítulo de la historia, son unos genios!_

_En esta oportunidad, escribi desde los pensamientos de Rias e Issei. Ya no es un narrador externo, sino que podemos saber que és lo que siente cada uno. Me pareció interesante y super facil de leer._

_Espero que les guste!_

******o**

**ESPECIAL 1: Nuestra fiesta de boda**

No lo puedo creer, me casé!

Estoy adentro de este hermoso vestido blanco (aunque de pura, sinceramente, no tengo nada, jejej) llevando a cuestas a mi pequeña bebé que a pesar de mis nervios se está portando bastante bien. Así me gusta hija, vas a dejar a mamá disfrutar de la fiesta, no? Tengo un ramo de rosas blancas en mis manos y me siento una princesa.

Oh, Issei. Te ves tan tierno con ese moño celeste en tu cuello... Estiro mi mano y se lo acomodo, estaba un poco torcido debido a todas las veces que me colgué de él para tomarnos las fotografías. Ya no está nervioso, puedo sentirlo. En este momento estamos en el auto con dirección al lugar donde será nuestra fiesta de bodas. Issei me mira... No se que es lo que estará pensando pero toma mi mano y no la suelta. Sonríe. Ah... Es por eso que me enamoré de vos...

\- Te amo, Isse - Le digo y aunque no sea la primera vez que lo hago, me sigo sonrojando. Él provoca estas cosas en mi.

\- Yo también, hermosa - Con su mano acarició mi inflado vientre y se acercó hasta mis labios y me besó. Ouch! Mi hija acaba de patearme por dentro. No se si está celosa o enamorada de su padre.

Creo que estamos llegando. El lugar de la fiesta es precioso. Una enorme casa en el medio de un gran espacio verde con muchos autos de los invitados estacionados alrededor es nuestro destino. Dos guardias nos abren una cerca de madera para dejar pasar nuestro automovil y seguimos andando por un camino delimitado por pequeñas luces sobre el césped.

\- Qué lindo quedó! Me encanta! - Exclamo sonriendo tratando de ver los detalles.

\- Está super! - Issei había sacado muy emocionado casi medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto por lo que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo vuelvo a traer hacia adentro.

\- No hagas eso! O ya querés que me quede viuda? - Le pellizco la mejilla.

\- No exageres - se quejó acariciándose la cara enrojecida y riéndose.

El auto se detiene y puedo distinguir a mi cuñada Grayfia en la puerta de la recepción. Mientras ella se acerca, Issei se baja y abre mi lado del automovil. Me da la mano y me ayuda a descender pellizcándome la nalga a lo que respondo dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Tardaron bastante, espero que hayan sido buenas fotos! - Grayfia me acomoda el vestido y el peinado. Mira a Issei y estira su chaqueta para quitarle unas arrugas - Parecen dos muñequitos de torta - exclama emocionada.

Si bien no la veo seguido debido a que trabaja muchísimo, aprendí a quererla. Se que mi hermano la ama desde el primer día que se conocieron, además es la mamá de mi sobrino y no puedo negar que es muy hermosa. Ella dijo que se encargaría de organizar algunas cosas junto con el planeador de boda, que anda dando vueltas dentro del salón ordenando a los invitados.

Giro mi cabeza para observar a Issei y me doy cuenta de que disimuladamente estaba mirandole los pechos a mi cuñada mientras ella nos decía lo que teníamos que hacer, me acerco hasta su oído y en voz baja lo reprendo - No te alcanza con mis enormes globos que tenés que andar mirándole las tetas a Grayfia! -

\- Perdón, perdón! Es que están muy... a la vista! - Issei me contesta nervioso y señalando con sus ojos.

Tiene razón, ese vestido que mi cuñada está usando... Eligió un color plateado que combina con su cabello, el escote es terrible! La unión entre cada paño que cubre su pecho está unido al otro a través de una pequeña cadena de piedras billantes! Y su cintura, y caderas y piernas largas... Ahhh quiero recuperar mi cuerpo de mujer y dejar de ser un planeta!

\- Igual, prefiero los tuyos sobre cualquier otro pecho del mundo - Isse me muerde la mejilla y mientras Grayfia no está mirando me aprieta un seno.

Recibimos la señal de que todo está listo para entrar a la fiesta. Mi ahora marido presionó fuerte mi mano. Yo también estoy nerviosa y alguien dentro mío está bailando la macarena. Se comienza a escuchar una música que suena bien fuerte... Esperá un segundo, esa es mi canción favorita! Miro a Issei que me sonreía de manera cómplice. Así que tuviste ese detalle... Me hacés tan feliz...

Las puertas se abren de par en par, está todo iluminado solamente con luz ultravioleta, y entramos... Gracias a esa luz el blanco de mi vestido resalta en medio de todo el salón. Caen pétalos del techo! Esto es... Hermoso! No puedo distinguir a ninguno de los invitados que nos observan desde un círculo armado alrededor nuestro, yo solo puedo ver la cara de mi amado Issei que me hace dar una vuelta con su mano derecha y me toma de la cintura iniciando el baile que habíamos planeado para la entrada. La gente aplaude, es una situación bastante vergonzoza y me sonrojo, pero aún así me siento feliz!

Las luces se encienden lentamente mientras mi canción favorita va terminando y comienza otra, la gente se acerca para saludarnos de nuevo. Mamá! Mamá me abraza y me besa la mejilla. Papi, no llores papi, que voy a llorar yo también!

\- Gracias por todo esto, papá - Le digo al oido mientras me hundo en su tierno abrazo.

\- Esto es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que te merecés, mi amor - Me contesta acariciando mi cabello.

Miro a Isse que estaba siendo golpeado con "cariño" por sus amigos. Oh, ahí viene uno de sus primitos que silenciosamente se escabulle y... JAJA! Le acaba de dar una patada en la pierna y él ahora está saltando con una sola pierna sosteniéndose la otra por el dolor. Mi suegra toma al niño y lo regaña tirándole de la oreja.

Ahh... Hermano... Estás feliz? Te gusta verme así? - Mi hermanita... - Sonríe y suspira mientras sostiene a Mili en brazos. Mi sobrino se arroja sobre mi y me dice que estoy muy linda. Ahhh! Te adoro pequeño!

Akeno, Akeno! Mi mejor amiga viene seguida por el resto de nuestras compañeras de escuela (si, tengo otras amigas también) y me abraza nuevamente.

\- Si algún día me caso, quiero verme tan hermosa como vos! - Ya, Akeno, no sabés como envidio tu cuerpo en este momento. Yo quisiera verme como vos ahora! - Kiba no pudo venir, me dijo que está enfermo... -

\- Si, a mi también me dijo, una pena, pero bueno! - Le contesto sonriendo.

\- Ahora que los novios ya están con nosotros, invitamos a las mesas a todos los invitados para empezar a disfrutar de la cena! - Un hombre habla por altoparlante. Eso significa... Comida! Dios, si que tengo hambre... La niña también. No deja de patearme. Estamos desde la mañana sin probar bocado, y ya son casi las 11 de la noche.

\- Mi cena viene después de esta fiesta - Issei se acerca y me lame la oreja. Lo miro pícaramente y lo beso mordiéndole los labios. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la mesa principal.

Sí que se juntó un montón de gente... Hay personas que no sé ni quienes son, Isse tampoco, por lo que supongo que serán clientes de mi padre o familiares muy muy lejanos. Ahí están todos mis primos! Dificil no verlos. La mesa de los pelirrojos. No es por fanfarronear, pero los Gremory si que tenemos genes hermosos. Todos mis primos son muy lindos! Tanto las chicas como los chicos. Mis amigas, los amigos de Isse, la familia de Isse, mmm... Quién es esa zorra?

\- Isse, quién es esa? - Le pregunto en voz baja señalando disimuladamente a una mujer.

Isse se ríe atragantándose con un poco de pan, toce, le golpeo la espalda para ayudarlo. - Es la nueva novia de uno de mis tíos, cof cof - Mi pobre marido estaba casi azul y con los ojos rojos. Pero se ve gracioso.

Uoooooh... Y ese plato de comida es para mi? Abro bien los ojos y despejo la mesa. Que ricura! Con el hambre que tenemos las dos! A comeeeeeeeer...

No comi ni medio plato que la música comenzó otra vez y las luces volvieron a bajar la intensidad. Ya hay que bailar de nuevo? Pero no terminé el pollito! Mi hija tiene hambre!

****o

Rias se ve tan graciosa con su cara de enojo por no poder terminar su plato... Me pregunta enfadada de qué me río... La tomo de la mano tratando de que no me clave el tenedor y la llevo a la pista de baile. Somos los anfitriones, tenemos que bailar... Igualmente no me quejo. Me gusta bailar! Empiezo a aplaudir hacia arriba animando a la gente para que venga al centro del salón a bailar con nosotros. El primero que viene es mi tío más grande. Tiene 37 años y está soltero, es muy divertido pero es un tiro al aire. No sienta cabeza nunca. Varias veces intentó llevarme a un prostíbulo para debutar sexualmente. Menos mal que Rias no lo sabe.

Entre medio de la gente bailando, los mozos pasan con bandejas llenas de vasos con jugo. Tomo uno ya que estaba con algo de sed, pero antes de convidarle a Rias noto que era un "jugo loco", de esos que tienen alcohol! Están sirviendo alcohol ya tan temprano?

\- Parece que es un jugo borrachín - Le digo a mi reina pelirroja quitándole el vaso de la mano.

\- Ufa, con lo que me gustan! Quiero que nazca Ophis para poder tomar aunque sea un poquito de alcohol! - Se quejaba como una niña chiquita. Ay Rias, sos tan linda!

Mis primos más pequeños están totalmente descontrolados. Corren por todos lados, se meten por abajo de las mesas, algunos hasta espían debajo de las faldas de las chicas... Hey, estoy orgulloso de ellos! Jajaja! Lo más divertido es que están jugando con Milicas, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Esto es genial! Dónde están Matsuda y Motohama? Es... es verdad lo que estoy viendo? Están bailando junto a dos de las primas de Rias que son muy parecidas a ella! Como casi toda su familia paterna... Mis compañeras de curso están embobadas con mi cuñado y sus primos. Ay... La buena vida de los hombres bellos. Suspiro.

\- Hey, que te pasa que suspirás así? No estás contento? - Mi esposa, "esposa" que raro suena!, me pregunta pellizcándome la mejilla.

\- Nada, mi amor, solamente miraba a Matsuda y Motohama que están intentando conquistar a tus primas... - Señalo con un dedo mientras seguimos bailando.

\- Solo ellos? Tu tío lo está intentando con mi prima mayor... - Rias sonrie.

Era muy anlentador ver a todos bailando divirtiéndose, aunque más alentador era ver la mesa de regalos... Qué diablos será ese paquete tan grande? Cambió repentinamente la música a una canción super romántica y las luces bajaron aún más la intensidad. Rias, esto me excita... Paso mis manos por su cintura y la atraigo hacia a mi. Ya no puedo apoyarle mi entrepierna porque la panzota me lo impide u.u Ella me abraza por la nuca y se acerca para besarme. Mmmm que rico beso mi amor! Miro disimuladamente a mi alrededor y había muchas parejitas bailando abrazadas. No puedo creer esto que veo! Sirzechs y Grayfia bailando y besandose apasionadamente. Qué apasionadamente? Se estaban comiendo! Le hago una seña con la cabeza a Rias para que también mirara.

\- Si, ellos siempre fueron así cuando están juntos, solo que al ver a mi hermano solo todo el tiempo seguro que te imaginaste que era un cubito de hielo - Rias tenía sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en mi, brillaban en la oscuridad de la pista. Rias, Rias, te amo... - Ne, Isse, ahora mirá vos para allá - Rias me señaló hacia un lado. Cuando pude fijar la mirada... Motohama, SI, MOTOHAMA estaba besándose con una chica de nuestra clase! y el pobre Matsuda simplemente estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Jajajaja...

\- No hay alguien de todas tus primas a quien le pueda gustar Matsuda? - Le pregunto a mi pelirroja dándole un besito en los labios.

\- Mmmm... Dejame pensar... - Recorrió con los ojos rápidamente el salón - No se si le gustarán las chicas más grandes... Pero tengo una prima de parte de mamá que le entra a lo que sea, no es tann linda como mis otras primas pero no se si a Matsuda le interese demasiado... Es aquella que está allá - Señaló a una chica delgada que estaba revisando su celular sentada en una silla. Era dentro de todo linda, igualmente me acostumbré a la belleza de las mujeres Gremory.

Me acerco hasta Matsuda y le comento que hay una prima de Rias que puede conquistar mientras ella hace lo mismo con su prima.

\- De verdad? Y mayor? OhhHHH será toda una experiencia - Frota sus manos.

\- Si, de verdad, Rias está hablando con ella justamente en este momento... - Fue muy gracioso observar a la prima de Rias que se levantó bruscamente y se avalanzó sobre Matsuda como un león hambriento. Mi pelirroja estaba descostillándose de risa con la expresión de temor del pobre Matsuda, tanto que salió corriendo al baño para hacer pipí.

****o

Uf, si que es dificil bailar tanto con la panza, aunque parece que por el momento Ophis está dormida porque no me ha vuelto a patear. Ya estoy sentada en mi mesa comiendo el postre, esta delicioooooooso... Ops! Me cayó un poco en los pechos, que vergüenza, es que están muy grandes! Isse se da cuenta y con una servilleta me limpia sonriendo. Se que hubiera hecho otra cosa si hubiéramos estado solos, jajaja...

\- Les pedimos a todos los invitados que se ubiquen en sus mesas para poder proyectar un video... - Anunciaron por micrófono que van a proyectar un video, que emocionante, debe ser el video de nuestras fotos con Isse. Ya todos se sentaron y las luces volvieron a bajar. Una canción suena y fotos de Isse pequeño aparecen en la pantalla. OHHH! Isse pequeño, Isse pequeño, Isse pequeño! Debo tener cara de pervertida porque Isse me acaba de pellizcar la mejilla. Ou.. Terminaron.. Ahh! Ahora vengo yo! NOO! Dije que esa foto en la que estoy sentada en el retrete nooo, mamá! Mire con instinto asesino a mi madre que se reía apretándose el estómago. Ya vas a ver... Issei me abraza y acaricia mi vientre mientras mira mis fotos. Terminó mi video y todos aplauden. Pero... Hay otro más! Son las fotos con Issei desde que empezamos a estar juntos. La foto en el baile de la escuela.. Agh, que horrible noche, pero estábamos muy lindos.. Ahhh! Cómo extraño mi cuerpo TT_TT ESA FOTO COMIENDO HAMBURGUESAS! Con qué necesidad? Uhm, en esa foto en el club yo ya estaba embarazada y no lo sabía... La foto con el test de embarazo.. De verdad? Por qué? Quién eligió esa foto?

\- Isse, vos pusiste esa foto? -

\- Si, tu cara de desesperación es muy graciosa! - Me contestó el desgraciado! Así que le pisotée el pie con el tacón. Me insultó en silencio.

Un video dentro de otro video? Esperá, es el video de... la ecografía de cuando supimos el sexo de la bebe!

"Es una niña" y la gente hizo un AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU de ternura con la reacción de Issei y la mía en el video.

En esa foto ya estoy gorda. Mira mis cachetes. Ahh... que horror. Isse tocando mi panza, Isse tocando mi panza, ahhh todas las fotos que siguen son así! Esa foto es genial, menos mal que la última. Todos están aplaudiendo de nuevo, pero ahora hay que bailar el vals porque está sonando... Issei se levanta de la silla que estaba al lado mío y haciendo una reverencia me toma de la mano y me lleva al centro de la pista. Practicamos mucho este vals, pero a mi se me complica mucho bailar asi...

****o

Gracias al cielo que mi mamá fue una visionaria y me envió a clases de baile cuando era más chico, ahora puedo bailar el vals y no quedar como un idiota! Va a sonar terriblemente gay esto, pero me siento en un cuento bailando con una princesa vestida de blanco. Espero que la bebe no se moleste por tantas vueltas que le estoy haciendo dar a su mamá...

Eh, quien me toca el hombro? Ah, mi suegro, obviamente quiere bailar con su hija. Me hago a un lado y le doy los honores, espero haberme visto tan bien como se ven ellos dos bailando...

\- Me permite esta pieza, galán? - Mi madre me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a bailar juntos. Ella si que se mueve bien. Ella siempre me dijo que un hombre que sabe bailar es muy atractivo para las mujeres. Lo entendí recién ahora.

Todos estan bailando el vals, esto es genial! A Rias se la disputan entre todos los parientes que tiene, es como que hicieran "fila" un candidato atrás de otro. Jeje, ahora estoy bailando con Akeno mientras Rias baila con su novio. Creo que si no me hubiera enamorado de Rias definitivamente me hubiera enamorado de Akeno, es preciosa! Su cabello suelto color negro como el carbón, un cuerpo celestial, tan seductora...

\- No me mires con esos ojos Isse, ésta es tu fiesta de boda... - Sonrió picaramente - Además no te olvides de que ese muchachote que está bailando con Rias es mi novio, aunque, si algún día vuelvo a estar soltera no duden en llamarme para hacer algo de a tres - Me guiñó el ojo y yo trago saliva, me puso muy nervioso... Ok en realidad me excité un poco al pensar en esas cosas pero no no! Rias me está clavando una mirada fulminante por arriba de los hombros de Haru y se que me va a golpear. Mejor le devuelvo a Akeno, jejej...

Quién es ese chico que baila con Rias? Es muy apuesto! Y por qué la mira así y le acaricia su espalda? Ella le sonríe tiernamente, quién es? Ah, cuñada! Voy hasta Grayfia que estaba limpiandole los mocos a Milicas que se había caído al suelo corriendo con mis primitos.

\- Disculpame, Grayfia... - Le hablo en voz baja al oído.

\- Si, que pasa cuñado? - Oh por dios esos pechos! No lleva sostén!

Esta saliva se volvió muy espesa, me cuesta tragar - Quién es ese chico que está bailando con Rias ahora? -

\- Es un primo de parte de su mamá, tienen la misma edad, se criaron practicamente juntos hasta que la hermana de mi suegra se tuvo que mudar. Tengo entendido que hoy se ven después de muchos años AMOR! Hace cuanto que no venía tu primo Vladi? - AHH! De repente le grita a Sirzechs que se acerca a nosotros.

\- Vladi? Eh... Y creo que desde que se mudaron que no venía a vernos, ni siquiera vinieron para cuando nosotros nos casamos... - Se tocaba el mentón pensativo - Ah, Issei... -

\- Si? - Le pregunto al pelirrojo que me miraba de forma sombría mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de la cintura de Grayfia y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Ese chico fue el primer beso de Rias - Me acaba de dar un escalofrío por lo que salgo corriendo y le quito a Rias de las manos de su primo. Ella está tan sensible con el tema del embarazo que no se lo que puede llegar a pasar.

****o

Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a mi primo Vladi! No puedo negar que esta muy elegante y apuesto... Todavía recuerdo mi primer beso con el... Ahh.. Suspiro... Issei me acaba de arrebatar de mi primo y me mira con ojos sospechosos! - Qué pasa amor? -

\- Tu primo te mira con ojos lujuriosos - Oh, oh, creo que sabe algo...

\- No te preocupes amor, me acabo de casar con vos, no? - Lo beso para tranquilizarlo y pongo sus manos en mi vientre - Además, la mitad de lo que está acá adentro es tuyo - Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo y de inmediato cambia la cara.

\- Te amo - Me dice acercando su boca para besarme.

\- Yo también - Acepto su beso y en el fondo escucho el anuncio de que se viene el pastel! Si! Siempre quise cortar el pastel!

Mi mamá me dijo que el pastel es un regalo de la tía Clare, es enorme! Tiene como... 10 pisos de pastel! El asistente se acerca con un cuchillo de plata que me ofrece para que lo tome con la mano. Issei pone su mano sobre la mía y juntos cortamos la primer tajada de pastel mientras nos toman muchas fotografías. Esto es muy romántico! Un camarero le entrega la tajada a Issei y comienza a cortar para todos los invitados.

Le pido a Isse que me de pastel en la boca, abro la boca grande y aaaaAAAHH! - MALDITO! - Me aplastó todo el pastel en la cara, a propósito! Se está riendo! Todo el mundo se está riendo! Esto no se va a quedar así... Tomo un poco de la crema y se la unto por la cara, el se sorprende y toma más crema y me la unta en los pechos! Sinvergüenza! Asi empezamos a forcejear entre nosotros dos para ver quien ensuciaba más al otro, hasta que mi madre se acerca y nos reprende enfrente de todos los invitados!

\- Son dos nenes chiquitos! Comportense por favor! -

****o

Lo del pastel estuvo genial. Gracias Sirzechs por darme la idea, cuñado! Cada día me caes mejor! Paso por su lado y chocamos los cinco. Grayfia mira confundida y Sirzechs pone cada sus manos al costado de su cuerpo y se hace el desentendido...

OK, es hora de que Rias arroje el ramo. Es sorprendente lo rápido que se formaron tras de ella las hordas de solteras que creen que por agarrar un par de flores se van a casar. Si que se lo toman muy en serio... Empieza la cuenta regresiva y ya se están empujando entre ellas!

\- Tres, dos, UNO! - Rias suelta el ramo haciéndolo volar hacia las chicas que se avalanzaron sobre el como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se están matando. El ramo cayó más adelante del grupo y varias de ellas se arrojaron al piso. Oh, puedo ver pechos fuera de un vestido, OH POR DIOS! Que alguien haga algo! Tan desesperadas estan por conseguir matrimonio! Al final se levanta victoriosa una de las chicas del salón de Rias, está toda despeinada y sin un zapato! No puedo parar de reir!

De repente Motohama me toca el hombro mientras yo me seco las lágrimas de risa.

\- Isse, has visto a Matsuda? -

Ahora que me dice... - No, no lo veo desde antes del vals -

\- Bueno, ya aparecerá - Motohama se acomoda los lentes.

\- Te vi, te vi con nuestra compañerita de clase... - Le doy un par de codazos.

El toce - Si, no me la puedo ni creer yo, de hecho, la estoy esperando porque fue al baño -

\- Suerte! Eso si, no la embaraces porque aquí me tenés a mi... - Le tomo el hombro con la mano y el me da golpecitos de comprensión en la espalda.

La música del carnaval! Aparecen bailarinas disfrazadas de comparsa, semidesnudas, cubiertas solamente por sus trajes exhibicionistas, repartiendo collares de plumas, antifaces, cosas que hacen ruido, sombreros... Me acerco hasta Sirzechs.

\- Quiero pensar que esto fue idea tuya - Le digo cómplice.

\- Aunque no lo creas... Fue idea de mi papá - Sirzechs me contesta sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas creo que por el alcohol y por la excitación. Miro a mi suegro y ahí estaba el danzando con las bailarinas, cubierto con un collar de plumas y matracas en las manos abrazado a... MI PAPA? Papá! Qué haces ahi? Miro a Rias y ella estaba agarrandose la frente en vergüenza ya que los fotógrafos no dejaban de tomar imágenes. Mire donde mire hay escenas vergonzosas para cualquiera! Mi tío mayor estpa completamente ebrio lanzandose sobre una de las primas de Rias que le devuelve un cachetazo y él cae al piso! Mi suegra se cae al piso al resbalarse con una serpentina, haciendo el trencito de la alegría, de locomotora va mi abuelo? Abuelo! Te vas a quebrar la cadera!

\- Issei, issei, ayuda! - Matsuda aparece respirando de manera muy agitada, con la camisa toda rota y la cara llena de lapiz labial.

\- Qué hacés así, amigo? - Lo veo y no puedo evitar reirme aunque no entiendo nada.

\- La prima de Rias está LOCA, es una desatada sexual, no puedo escaparme de ella! - Matsuda se escondía tras de mi.

No puedo dejar de reir - Tuviste sexo, te felicito! -

\- No es gracioso, quiero morir! Me tuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en el cuarto del conserje practicamente violandome mientras yo lloraba! Ayudame Issei, por favor! - Se hincó a mis pies con lágrimas en los ojos. Era demasiado gracioso. Le hago señas a Rias para que se acerque y le cuento la situación. Ella estalla en risa y se lleva las manos al vientre como para sostenerselo mientras las carcajadas le dan espasmos.

\- Yo sabía que iba a pasar algo así, AJAJAJAJ! - Mi pelirroja estaba tentada - Ah! Ahi viene mi prima! -

\- NOOOOOOO, por favor, salvame Issei! - Matsuda llora como un niño.

\- Metete abajo de la mesa! - Levanto la punta de un mantel y le indico a mi amigo el camino de la salvación. La prima de Rias pasa por al lado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Con Rias no podemos dejar de reir.

Milicas y mis primos siguen correteando por todo el lugar arrojándose serpentinas. Van a caer cansados en cualquier momento.

\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, mushashooooooooos - Mi padre se cuelga entre mi hombro y el hombro de Rias. Lleva puesta una máscara con anteojos y bigote. Un sombrero con plumas y un collar de flores de plástico.

\- Papá, estás borracho? - Le pregunto sorprendido.

\- SHHHo solo tome un poQUITIIIIIIITO de mashh, nada que no PUEha controlaarrr, por chierto esta fiessssssssssta es lo mejor! - Nos suelta y se va a abrazar a mi mamá que también estaba algo ebria.

\- Qué vergüenza amor! - Le pido disculpas a Rias que sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- No me molesta, son gente joven, que se diviertan! Por cierto, podrías acompañarme al baño amor, me estoy haciendo encima! -

Con el embarazo la pobre Rias no puede dejar de orinar, parece que Ophis está usando su vejiga de cama elástica. Nos alejamos un poco del bullicio del salón y acompaño a mi esposa tomandola de la mano por el pasillo que lleva a los baños. Llegamos hasta la puerta del baño de mujeres y escuchamos unos gemidos de mujer. Nos miramos sorprendidos entre nosotros y reimos. Me quedo en silencio para detectar de donde viene. El baño de hombres! Le hago el gesto de silencio a Rias y entramos cuidadosamente en el baño de hombres. No había nadie, ya que estaban todos bailando el carnaval. Si que estaba gozando esa mujer... De escucharla solamente mi entrepierna se pone dura! Rias venía detrás mío con los ojos abiertos y cara risueña.

\- Viene del último cubículo! - Le digo en voz muy baja al oído y nos acercamos hasta allí. Me agacho ligeramente para ver los pies de quienes estaban dentro. Una pareja estaba teniendo sexo ahí! Esto es muy emocionante!

Rias se inclina un poco y se tapa la boca en sorpresa, mirándome.

\- Qué, qué pasa? -

\- Puedo distinguir esos zapatos de tacón desde un kilómetro de distancia... son Grayfia y mi hermano! -

Quiero echarme a reir ahí mismo, pero Rias me tapa la boca y me arrastra hacia afuera, le da vergüenza! Justo cuando estoy saliendo grito un - BUENA CUÑADOOOO -

Salimos y se escuchó desde dentro un ruido de alguien que abría la puerta del cubículo repentinamente. Sirzechs sale del baño de hombres y nos ve.

\- Podrían dejarme tener sexo en paz, no? - Cierra la puerta bruscamente y la traba desde adentro. Parece que va en serio...

\- Pobre mi hermano, esta todos los días solo y cuando tiene un momento de intimidad con su mujer se lo interrumpimos - Mi adorada pelirroja sonríe mirándome a los ojos.

****o

Ah.. Ya casi todos se están yendo. Parece que la pasaron muy bien. Con Isse estamos esperando al auto que nos va a llevar al hotel para nuestra "nochemadrugadamañana" de bodas. Estoy cansadísima. Ophis no deja de patearme las costillas.

Observo a mi "marido", que raro suena!, mirar a través de la ventana del salón hacia el parque. Le tomo la mano y acaricio su palma. El me sonríe y me dice que me ama. Me siento tan feliz...

_****** FIN DEL PRIMER ESPECIAL ******_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Qué especiales les gustaría leer? Hay alguna parte de la historia de la que no haya hablado que les gustaría conocer más?**_

_**Gracias por leer todo, por acompañarme en esta aventura de creerme escritora!**_

_**Un beso a todos *o***_

_**Lu**_


	29. Especial 2: Nuestro secreto

**_Buenas buenas buenas! Adivinen quien volvió... Siiii, yooo! Su escritora lemon favorita (?)! Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí los extrañé u.u_**

**_En esta oportunidad mis queridos lectores, les vengo a traer otro especial (como prometí hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero las promesas se cumplen)._**

**_Lo que quiero avisarles es que no es un episodio con mucha comedia, sino que relata básicamente un hecho muy importante en la vida de nuestros personajes. Salta un poco más allá del hilo de la historia (más que nada por el salto del tiempo), pero aún así espero que les resulte entretenido de leer. Más que nada, quería avisarles que está lleno de LEMON, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, ja ja ja..._**

**_Aguardaré sus comentarios y les agradezco por anticipado que se detengan a leer! Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este episodio que me llevó varios días de "trabajo" ya que me había oxidado un poquito jajajja._**

**_Como sea, disfruten!_**

* * *

Mamá siempre me cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a papá. Creo que me la ha contado tantas veces que hasta podría repetir las mismas palabras que ella usa, de memoria. Es tan cursi que de a momentos me da nauseas. Ellos son cursis. Todo el tiempo. El otro día, cuando llegué de la práctica de danza de la escuela, estaban sentados en el sofá (mamá arriba de papá) besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. A veces, por las noches... Los escucho. Gracias mamá, gracias papá, por traumarme por el resto de mi vida. Nadie quiere escuchar a sus padres hacer esas cosas, por favor...

\- _Hija... Estudiaste para tu exámen de mañana_? - Mi mamá preguntó acercándose detrás de mi. No la escuché entrar y ahora estaba tratando de espiar lo que había escrito en mi diario online.

\- _Sii..._ \- Respondí girando rápidamente hacia mi madre.

\- Segura? Hace rato que estás en la computadora y... -

\- _SI MAMÁ, SI_ \- Comencé a empujarla suavemente hacia fuera de mi habitación y una vez que había salido cerré la puerta tras de ella.

\- _No se a quién habrá salido con ese carácter que tiene_ \- Mamá dijo en el tono indicado, del cual es especialista, para que yo escuchara del otro lado.

\- _AAAAAAAHh pero acá estabas pelirroja de mis sueños!_ \- Ok. Llegó papá. Se terminó la paz. Se viene la hora de ruidos molestos.

\- _Ah, Isse! No me agarres así... Acá no... Acá no! -_ Mamá gritaba y reía como una adolescente. HEY! La adolescente aquí soy yo!

Antes que nada: Soy Ophis, tengo 15 años y vivo en casa con mis padres Rias e Issei y mi hermanito Vali, que tiene 9 años. Todo el mundo dice que me veo igual a mi mamá. Soy pelirroja, tengo ojos azules y mido 1.70. No es para fanfarronear, pero... Tengo un muy lindo cuerpo para mi edad, lo sé, y me encanta! Hago danzas desde pequeña y según lo que dice mi madre, eso ayudó a modelarme aún más. Papá siempre me llama "la segunda mujer más linda del mundo, porque la primera es tu mamá". Y Vali... El me llama "niña infernal". No hay caso, soy su hermana mayor y su objetivo en esta vida es molestarme todo el tiempo. Aún así, lo adoro. Mi familia y amigos mas cercanos me dicen Fifi.

Mi pasión es bailar y llegar a la competencia nacional. Soy la vicepresidenta del club de danza de mi escuela y todos los días me quedo después de hora para practicar la coreografía que este año me va a hacer ganar en el evento deportivo interescolar, estoy convencida de eso!

No tengo novio. Me gusta alguien pero... no puede ser. Es imposible. Es como algo "prohibido". Aunque debo confesar que en una de las fiestas familiares simulé estar un poco ebria (del aire porque no tomo alcohol), como él, para acercarme. Creo que yo tambien debo gustarle, porque sino no nos hubieramos besado en la manera en que lo hicimos esa vez detrás del cuarto de herramientas de mi abuelo... Ni al otro día, ni el fin de semana siguiente en su habitación, ni hace unos días en la piscina de mi casa... Igualmente son solo besos, juro que no hicimos nada más! Si alguien de mi familia se enterara de que estoy haciendo eso con mi primo Mili, no se que pasaría... Creo que no dejarían que nos volviéramos a ver. Mi papá es muy celoso de mi, no quiere verme con ningun otro hombre que no sea el. Lo que sucede es que Milicas es tan hermoso... Es el chico más popular del equipo de Rugby, y aunque ya terminó la escuela (tiene 19 años), sigue yendo como instructor y todas las chicas se vuelven locas por él. Alto, musculoso, con su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules (si, es mi primo, se parece a mi), con su cara perfecta, su voz profunda, ese perfume tan masculino que siento cada vez que se me acerca... AH! Ok, creo que me mojé. Esto no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo. Debo mentalizarme en que es mi primo. No estaría deseando perder mi virginidad con el, claro que no... FIFI NO SUENAS NADA CONVINCENTE!

El ruido de mi teléfono celular me acaba de cortar los pensamientos lascivos, menos mal.

*** Fifi, estudiaste para mañana?*** Mi amiga Karin me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Debe haber recordado el examen de mañana.

***Algo. Vos? No me digas que recién te acordás...***

*** Exacto ***

*** Estas en apuros? ***

*** Creo. ***

*** No se como ayudarte! ***

*** Podrías pasarme el teléfono de tu primo? ***

Me acaba de hervir la sangre. *** Para qué lo querés, que tiene que ver con el exámen de mañana? ***

*** Y quizás el me podría ayudar a estudiar... ***

No. No te voy a dar el teléfono de MI primo. Ni en sueños.** * No bromees, Karin. Tomá el libro y empezá a estudiar YA ***

Ahora, en qué estaba? Ah, si, el exámen... Mejor me pongo a estudiar...

*.*.*.*

_\- Fifi, despertate hermosa, o tengo que besarte hasta que te levantes? - _

_\- Mmnmmmnmhhhm, Mili..._ \- Un gemido suave se escapo de mi boca mientras sonreía mirando a mi primo.

\- _Ya que no te querés levantar, querés que probemos algo nuevo? Te prometo que te va a gustar..._ \- Mili iba recorriendo con sus dedos mi pecho que se inflaba y desinchaba agitadamente con mi respiración.

\- _Mili, no podemos... Somos primos..._ \- Decía yo sin creer mis propias palabras.

Comenzó a acercarse más y más a mi boca para lamerme los labios enérgicamente y llenarme de baba...

DE BABA?

Abri los ojos para ver el hocico de mi perro Ruff sobre mi cara, sus patas sobre mis pechos y su aliento volándome los mechones de cabello que estaban rozando mi frente. -_ Ruffiiiiiii! Salí de acá!..._ \- Hice fuerza para correrlo de mi cama - _Me acabás de arruinar un sueño hermoso T_T Ahhhh..._ \- Dije en voz alta suspirando muy fuerte.

-_ Qué estabas soñando que suspirás así?_ \- Papá se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me ruboricé al instante_ \- Nada, nada... -_

\- _Fifi... Estas toda roja... No estarías soñando cosas obscenas, no? -_ Dijo papá apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y su molesta sonrisa burlona, con Rufi entre las piernas.

Mi cara se volvió un tomate y podría jurar que me salía humo de la cabeza - _PAPÁ!_ \- Tomé un almohadón y se lo revoleé con todas mis fuerzas a modo de descargar mi vergüenza -_ Las cosas obscenas son las que hacés vos todas las noches con mamá y no me dejan dormir!_ \- Grité envolviéndome con el cobertor de la cama con la cara en la almohada.

Papá soltó una carcajada -_ Eso lo decís de envidiosa!_ \- Se acercó hasta los pies de mi cama y se sentó - _Igualmente, esas son cosas que vos hasta que no tengas 30 años como mínimo no __vas a hacer porque papi no te deja_ \- Sonrió irónicamente.

-_ Eso lo voy a decidir yo_ \- Me destapé y le saqué la lengua, volviendo a cubrirme con la sábana.

Papá soltó un bufido - _Dale, levantate que tenes que ir a la escuela -_ Se puso de pie y tomó el cobertor para retirarlo bruscamente y dejarme destapada cola para arriba. - _OPHIS, qué es esa __ropa interior!_ \- A la vista había quedado mi pequeña tanga.

Si ya estaba roja, creo que pasé a estar morada de la vergüenza - _PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dejame en paaaaaaaaaaaz! -_

-_ Tu mamá sabe que usas eso? Yo no te lo voy a permitir! Sos una nena!_ \- Se lo veía enojado con sus muñecas apoyadas en su cadera.

\- _Qué pasa acá? Ya tanto grito a la mañana?_ \- Mami, mami! Viniste a salvarme, verdad?

\- _Rias, a vos te parece que esta mocosa tiene que estar con esa microtanga puesta?_ \- Papá señaló mi trasero.

\- _Qué problema hay? la compró conmigo! Es una señorita y puede usar lo que ella quiera -_ Mamá me tapó nuevamente con la sábana. Gracias mamá! Te amo! - _Además... -_ Se acercó al oído de mi papá y le dijo algo en voz baja que obviamente pude escuchar - _Las mías son más chiquitas y no te molestan... -_

Papá se ruborizó y con voz fuerte dijo -_ PERO NO ES LO MISMO! -_

Mamá lo golpeó en el hombro para callarlo -_ Vamos, dejá que se cambie. Hija, dale, arriba, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde. Además me dijo tu tío que Mili salió para pasarte a buscar en un __ratito por casa para acompañarte a la escuela que hoy tiene práctica_ \- Comenzó a empujar a mi padre fuera de la habitación.

Mili? Oh por dios SI! Me levanté de un salto en ese mismo momento. Mamá me miró levantando una ceja. -_ Qué enérgica... -_

Solo podía reir de forma muy nerviosa. Fifi, no dejes que se den cuenta de lo que te pasa con tu primo!

Me levanté, cambié, peiné, maquillé y desayuné en 10 minutos. Que mamá me dijera eso fue el motor que necesitaba para empezar el día de la mejor manera! Tomé mi maletín y mi bolso conlas cosas de danza y me quedé parada al lado de la puerta esperando ese glorioso sonido que sería el de mi primo tocando el timbre de mi casa. De hecho, ni siquiera le di tiempo a tocarlo porque salí ni bien lo vi pasar por la ventana. - _ME VOY!_ -

_\- Hija, adios! -_ Mamá me saludó desde la cocina asomándose al living.

Salí corriendo por el sendero del jardín al encuentro de mi hermoso primo. -_ Hola... Mili_ \- Le dije ruborizada y agitada por la corrida.

-_ Hola Fifi_ \- Me dió un beso en la mejilla pasando su mano por mi cintura - _No hace falta que te apresures tanto, te iba a esperar de cualquier manera... Dame ese bolso, se ve pesado_ \- Estiró la otra mano para tomar mi bolso de danza y colgarlo en su hombro sin dejar de sostenerme por la cintura.

Yo no dejaba de sonrojarme y excitarme con ese pequeño contacto de su mano en mi espalda.

\- _Quería pasar a saludar a los tíos_ \- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-_ Están ocupados, dale, vamos vamos!_ \- Le dije con pequeños saltitos que hacían que mis pechos se movieran, a propósito. Él sonrió. Qué sonrisa más seductora que tiene por favor...

Delicadamente me soltó de la cintura y pasó su brazo por mis hombros y detrás de mi nuca, comenzando a caminar. -_ Cómo estás hoy, Mili?_ \- Pregunté todavía sonrojada.

-_ Ahora que te veo, mejor_ \- Me contestó mirandome y sonriendo nuevamente, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos -_ Vos? Cómo dormiste?_ -

Sabrá que soñé con el y por eso me está preguntando? Qué vergüenza! -_ Eh.. Bien, bien. Me despertó el perro lamiéndome la cara, pero creo que dormí bien, jeje_ \- Conteste nerviosa mientras caminabamos camino a la escuela.

\- _Ojala yo hubiera sido ese perro..._ -

\- _Eh? -_ Pregunté tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

\- _Que ojalá ese perro, hubiera sido yo_ \- Desgraciado, sigue sonriendo seductoramente - _Pero en vez de lamerte te hubiera besado de forma muy dulce, como se que te gusta, no?_ \- Presionó mi hombro con su mano, acercándome a él sin dejar de caminar. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja.

Yo no se que decir... No es que me esté haciendo la inocente, pero escuchar estas cosas a esta hora de la mañana y después de haber tenido ese sueño, es muy... Shockeante! Así que solo me remito a sonreir como una tonta.

\- _Fifi... - Milicas dijo mi nombre deteniendo el paso._

_\- Si? -_ Lo miré extrañada por haber dejado de caminar.

\- _Y si no vamos a la escuela?_ \- Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara bajando su mirada hacia mi (él es más alto que yo).

\- _Qué decís? Hoy... Tengo un exámen y vos tenes que trabajar con el club de Rugby, además después tengo que ir a danza y..._ -

\- _Dale... No entremos... Vayamos a otro lado.._. - Se paró frente a mi con sus manos en mis brazos - _En todo caso, después volvés para danza... -_

Ok. Se me acababa de helar el cuerpo. _\- A dónde querés ir?_ -

-_ Vos no querés estar conmigo?_ \- Clavó sus ojos azules en los míos. Un chispazo de electricidad recorrió mi interior. Qué debo responder a esto?

\- _Me gusta estar con vos, Mili, pero_ \- ya me estaba riendo de forma nerviosa otra vez - _no entiendo lo que me querés decir -_

\- _A ver si así me entendés..._ \- Me tomó de la mano y dimos vuelta a la esquina, me empujó suavemente contra el tronco de un árbol con muchas hojas, que ocultaba todo estratégicamente. Dejó mi bolso en el suelo y se fue acercando hacia mi cara y... Me besó. Yo tenía mis ojos abiertos como dos huevos duros debido a la sorpresa, de la cual salí en solo dos segundos y pasé mis manos por su cuello, entregándome a la situación. Sus manos se colocaron en la base de mi espalda, acercándome más a él, presionando mis senos contra su pecho. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, moviéndola muy lento. Adoro sus labios tan suaves, su perfume, su... Un segundo. Esto que siento en mi ombligo es... UNA ERECCIÓN? OH POR DIOS! Mi primo está teniendo una erección por mi? No es que nunca haya hecho esto con otros chicos pero jamás me imaginé que él se iba a poner así por mi! Y lo peor de todo es que se siente GRANDE! De todas las veces que nos besamos nunca estuvimos así de cerca... Ay no... creo que me estoy excitando...

Cortó el beso separándose de mi y mirándome a los ojos habló -_ Seguís con ganas de entrar a la escuela? -_

-_ La verdad... no. Pero a dónde vamos a ir?_ \- Le dije acomodándome el uniforme con las manos.

\- _Te animás a ir a un hotel?_ \- Me guiñó el ojo.

\- _A un ho... ho... tel? Pero Mili, vos sabes que yo nunca... Que nosotros... Somos primos!_ \- Miré hacia un costado toda sonrojada.

\- _Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, no?_ \- Me tomó de la cadera y ladeó su cara para buscar la mía.

-_ Mili, yo soy...soy... v..._ \- mi voz bajaba cada vez más el volumen.

\- _Virgen? Ya lo se. No te gustaría dejar de serlo?_ -

Debo estar soñando todavía. En realidad nunca me desperté y todo esto es una de mis locuras mientras duermo, verdad? Me pellizqué la pierna con mis uñas y me dolió mucho. Ok, no estoy soñando. Milicas extrañado levantó una ceja. Yo me quedé en silencio y me limité a mirarlo a los ojos sin decir una palabra.

_\- No querés? -_

\- _Eh... Esto es tan... Repentino, no se que contestarte... -_ Tengo que admitir que sentí miedo.

Milicas me soltó de repente y retrocedió un paso. - _Perdón, "prima"_ (nunca me llamaba así)... _Creo que maliterpreté todo, no? Mejor vamos a la escuela_ \- Se agachó para levantar mi bolso de danzas del suelo y colgarlo en su hombro, se dió la vuelta pero lo tomé con los dedos de la espalda de su sweater. El giró y me miró.

\- _E... es...tá bien..._ \- Voy a ser sincera, es lo que vengo soñando hace rato!

-_ Si? Querés?_ \- Me cogió de las manos sonriendo.

-_ S..i, si, si!_ \- Asentía con mi cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

\- _Genial!_ \- Me abrazó muy muy fuerte - _Te va a gustar... Te cuento un secreto... Hace ya un buen tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en vos_ \- Acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con su mano - _Se que somos primos, pero, no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que te veo..._ \- Me volvió a abrazar hasta quedar a un cm de mi cara - _Se me para el corazón..._ -

Creo que me voy a derretir! O a orinarme encima, lo que ocurra primero.

\- _Además... qué mejor para una chica tan hermosa y cuidada como vos_ \- Comenzó a besar mi cuello - _que tener su primera vez con alguien de confianza_ \- Basta, me hacés cosquillas con todos esos besos!

\- _Jejeje... Si..._ \- Contesté con poco convencimiento entre risas -_ Igual tampoco te la creas tanto, eh?_ \- Lo separé de mi cuerpo con mis manos. Serviría de algo hacerme la dificil en este momento?

\- _Bueno, vamos_ \- Me tendió su mano y la tomé - _Esta vez, invito y_o - Me sacó la lengua de manera burlona.

Caminamos por unos 15 minutos a través de una calle poco transitada hasta que llegamos a la puerta de un lugar. "Nocturno". Mi cara ya se había puesto roja sin siquiera haber entrado y estaba clavada al piso. ¡Nunca había venido a un lugar así! Principalmente porque soy virgen! Milicas tironeó de mi mano mientras mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas - _Fifi, dale, entremos... o te arrepentiste? -_

-_ N..o...no... no... es que... me da mucha vergüenza_ \- Estaba completamente sonrojada y bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-_ Pero si no pasa nada! Es algo super normal -_ apoyó su mano en la puerta para comenzar a abrirla mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo la mía, incitándome a entrar -_ Dale, te va a gustar, "primita" - _

Pasé de un calor infernal a un frío que recorrió mis huesos -_ No me digas así!_ \- Solté su mano de repente y me miró levantando una ceja. Milicas se acercó hasta mí y entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello que caía sobre mi nuca me besó tiernamente.

_\- Primita... -_ Suspiró en mi oído -_ Me encanta decirte así... Me excita..._ \- Nuestas caras quedaron separadas por solo unos pocos centímetros, cruzando las miradas de nuestros ojos azules - _Me vas a decir que a vos no te gusta hacer cosas prohibidas? -_

Sentí una gran humedad en mi ropa interior. No podía negarlo, estaba agitando mi respiración cada vez más y mordí mis labios inconcientemente para reprimir ese deseo que crecía a niveles inimaginables para mí -_ Entremos -_ fue todo lo que me permití decir.

Después de un vergonzoso e interminable momento de elección de habitación, unos dedos deslizaron por una pequeña ranura debajo de un vidrio negro una llave con un llavero que tenía el número 42 escrito en él. Caminamos por un oscuro y alfombrado pasillo hasta la puerta del elevador.

_\- Dijo cuarto piso, verdad?_ \- Mili me preguntó mirando la llave.

-_ Si... Cuarto piso al fondo... -_ La chicharra que indicaba la llegada al cuarto piso había sonado. Descendimos del elevador y buscando a través de los carteles pegados en las puertas llegamos a la número 42. Milicas introdujo la llave en la cerradura sonriendo hacia mí. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del interior se encendió repentinamente, junto con una música funcional bastante desagradable y la televisión comenzó a reproducir una película porno a muy alto volúmen. Ese conjunto de ruidos hizo que me escondiera detrás de mi primo instintivamente.

\- _Jajajajaj, te asustaste, tonta?_ \- Milicas ingresó a la habitación y arrojó nuestros bolsos a un costado de la puerta, se acercó hasta una pequeña mesa en donde estaba el control remoto de la TV y la apagó. _\- Listo. Un problema solucionado_ \- Tocó una perilla que estaba en la pared y la música funcional dejó de oirse - _Segundo problema, solucionado_ \- Me sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos, extendió su mano hacia mí, que todavía seguía parada en la puerta de la habitación, para que entrara con confianza. Avancé tímidamente sobre esa alfombra color azul oscuro que se tragaba el sonido de mis pasos, mirando lo que había a mi alrededor mientras mi primo se quitaba su sweater. Una mesa con dos sillas a los lados, sobre la cual había unos folletos que no me detuve a leer, pero las imágenes de traseros me sugerían su contenido. Había un pequeño refrigerador incrustado en una de las paredes, abrí la puerta y vi que estaba lleno de bebidas.

_\- Esto se puede tomar?_ \- Pregunté a Mili con una botella de agua mineral en mi mano.

_\- Como poder, se puede, pero nos la van a cobrar después... -_

-_ Ah..._ \- Volví a colocarla dentro del refri. Escuché cómo Mili se arrojó sin cuidado sobre algo que crugió suavemente: la cama. Giré mi cabeza hacia él y ahí lo vi. Sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas apoyándose con sus brazos levemente inclinados hacia detrás de su espalda, observándome. Con una de sus manos dió golpecitos sobre el colchón a un lado suyo, como invitándome a sentar junto a el. La curva de su sonrisa lasciva me hizo sentir cosas en el estómago. Mariposas? Mmmm... Mariposas prendiéndose fuego, mejor dicho. Me quité mi abrigo del uniforme y lo colgué en un perchero que sobresalía de la pared.

-_ Veni, linda primita..._ \- volvió a golpetear el colchón. Me acerqué hasta él y me senté a su lado, cruzando mis muslos, sonrojadísima, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza. _\- Qué te pasa que estás tan tímida?_ \- Con su mano en mi mentón levantó mi cara para quedar justo frente a la suya -_ Acabo de notar lo hermosa que sos así de ruborizada_ \- Su pulgar acariciaba mis labios, abriéndolos sutilmente cuando lo deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo. En uno de esos movimientos lamí delicadamente su dedo, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. - _Ah, bueno, estás entrando __de nuevo en confianza, Fifi?_ \- Milicas preguntó sonriendo y colocando su otra mano sobre mi muslo descubierto, acariciando un poco por debajo de la falda de mi uniforme.

-_ Puede ser_ \- dije mordiendo de forma sensual la punta de su pulgar, aún sonrojada. Descrucé mis piernas y me acomodé de forma de quedar apoyada sobre mis rodillas para pasar mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Milicas. El puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó hacia él, pegandome a su pecho. Reposé mi frente en la suya, para dejarme hechizar por esos profundos ojos azules que conocía tan bien. Tengo que admitir que se sentía muy raro estar tan cerca de alguien que, haciendo a un lado las diferencias de contextura y género, se parecía tanto a mí. Mismo color de cabello, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de piel, las mismas pecas sobre las mejillas... Pero no podría evitar sentir esa atracción que tengo por él desde que tengo 10 años. Con la punta de mi lengua chupé sus labios. Sentí un cambio repentino en su respiración y en la presión de sus manos sobre mi cintura, me levantó un poco y me posicionó sobre él con cada una de mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, aún sentados.

-_ No te imaginás el tiempo que hace que quiero tenerte así, sabiendo que nada nos va a interrumpir_ \- Sacó sus manos de mi cintura y de un suave tirón, desenlazó el moño de mi cuello, arrojando la cinta sobre la cama. Uno a uno comenzó a desprender los botones de mi camisa, hasta dejarla completamente abierta sin quitármela. Suerte que ese día me había puesto uno de mis sostenes más bonitos junto con... TENGO LA PEQUEÑA TANGA! Qué vergüenza! Va a pensar que.. que... que estaba esperando esto! No, no me quites la falda, no me la quites...  
Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a mi cadera tratando de retener la falda de mi uniforme en su lugar. Me ruboricé el triple al ver su simpática expresión de sorpresa.

_\- Qué te pasa? Qué tenés ahí abajo que no querés que vea?_ \- Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las separó de mi falda.

_\- Nada, nada!_ \- Comencé a reir de forma nerviosa.

-_ Nada de "nada, nada"! Ahora quiero ver..._ \- Con la punta de sus dedos caminó sobre mi muslo hasta tomar el borde de mi falda y levantar la tela para mirar debajo. Miró, soltó la tela, sonrió y llevandose la mano a la frente dijo -_ Me vas a matar... Ésto es lo que provocás en mi_ \- Llevó mi mano hasta su entrepierna para que tocara algo muy... duro. Tragué saliva. Los nervios me estaban atacando de nuevo. _\- Ahora, yo pregunto: usás estos "trapitos" todos los días?_ \- Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que estaba comenzando a bajar el cierre de mi falda. - _Porque si es así, __no se si voy a poder aguantar el hecho de saber que debajo de tu ropa llevas estas maravillas puestas -_

-_ Sos un tarado! Y si las uso, qué tiene? Qué problema hay?_ \- Lo abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- _El problema es que voy a querer ver como te quedan puestas, siempre_ \- Terminó de quitarme la falda que puso a un lado de mi desarmado moño, acarició mi largo cabello rojo y con su nariz en mi cuello me hizo cosquillas - _Amo tu perfume_ \- mordisqueó mi piel haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Se separó de mí y deslizó por mis brazos hacia abajo mi camisa - _Qué precioso sostén. Muero por ver que hay dentro de él_ \- Me volvió a acercar a él y besó mi clavícula.

-_ No es justo que solo yo esté sin ropa_ \- me quejé cruzando los brazos.

\- _Tenés razón_ \- Suavemente me levantó para poder pararse y me colocó nuevamente en la cama. Se quitó su camiseta levantando sus brazos y tuve una vista de primera fila de ese abdomen trabajado por el deporte. No me resistí y con la punta de mis dedos acaricié la piel desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. Sonrió en silencio y se revolvió el cabello con una mano. Increíble. Solo me remití a observarlo desde la cama con mi boca llenándose de saliva y sintiendo cómo me humedecía cada vez más. Mis ojos se clavaron en la hebilla de su cinturón al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desprenderlo para... BAJARSE EL PANTALÓN. En solo unos segundos que me parecían pasar en cámara lenta, con una mano a cada lado deslizó la prenda hacia abajo, con la pequeña complicación de que quedó trabada donde estaba su... su... su hombría... que se movió violentamente hacia arriba cuando el pantalón logró pasar hacia abajo, quedando solamente en boxer. GUAU. Solamente GUAU. No se notaba que ESO estaba debajo de su pantalón. Una erección enorme apuntaba hacia adelante bajo la tela negra de su ropa interior. Me quedé con la boca abierta. No me salían las palabras.

-_ Si la seguís mirando así de fijo se va a intimidar..._ \- Mili dijo hablando de su... ya saben, acercandose hacia mí para recostarme suavemente sobre la cama mientras yo cambiaba del rojo al bordó por el rubor. Reposado sobre mí con delicadeza de no aplastarme, se ladeó levemente hacia mi derecha y con sus dedos recorrió dando toquecitos desde mi muslo, pasando por mi ingle, mi vientre, la copa de mi sostén, mi clavícula, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios y luego quitarme unos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre mi frente. _\- Sos increiblemente hermosa, Fifi_ \- Dijo antes de tocar mis labios con los suyos y sumergirnos en un beso francés que llevó mi cabeza a cualquier lado. Me acariciaba como si quisiera recordar cada parte de mi piel, de manera muy tierna, mientras nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban y presionaban con cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Yo ya estaba sintiendo como la humedad de mi zona más intima se derramaba hacia atrás. Milicas llevó su mano hasta mi intimidad y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a hacer ligera presión sobre mi ropa interior. Dí una pequeña descarga como electricidad de la que él se rió entre besos.

-_ Sí que sos sensible acá abajo_ \- Pasó sus manos por detrás de mi espalda para incorporarme y desprender el broche de mi sosten que cayó sobre mis muslos como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado. Mis pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos ante un maravillado muchacho, rebotando sutilmente ya que, como es de familia, eran grandes... Más que nada para una chica de mi edad, totalmente acentuados por lo pequeño de mi cintura. Di un vistazo al boxer de mi primo y noté que se veia mojado alrededor de su... de la... bueno... de la punta de su erección...

-_ Por favor, Fifi, tus tetas! son perfectas!_ \- Mili me recostó nuevamente y apoyó su cara entre mis pechos, diciendo cosas que no entendía porque su boca estaba completamente tapada entre ellos.

-_ No digas esas cosas, me haces avergonzar!_ \- Le dije sonriendo y acariciando sus rojos cabellos con mis uñas.

Levantó su cabeza sin dejar de apoyar su menton entre mis pechos y me fulminó con sus ojos cielo. -_ Esto no es un sueño, verdad?_ \- Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura.

\- _No lo sé..._ \- Mordí mis labios -_ Lo que me pregunto es qué pasaría si alguien se entera de esto_ \- Suspiré.

\- _Yo no le pienso decir a nadie. Es nuestro secreto, no?_ \- Mili se reincorporó y avanzó apoyándose sobre sus codos hasta besar mi mentón.

-_ Si... Pero..._ -

-_ Pero?_ \- Volvió a quitarme unas mechas de cabello de la frente mientras ladeaba su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

No podía decirle lo que estaba pensando porque iba a quedar como una idiota. Me moría de ganas de decirle que me ponía un poco triste saber que lo nuestro no iba a pasar nunca a dejar de ser "un secreto", que nadie lo podía saber, que si volvíamos a hacer algo así siempre sería ocultándolo del resto. Es un círculo vicioso del que nunca iba a poder salir. Pero... De verdad quería hacer esto con él. -_ Pero..._ \- Inventé -_ Espero que nadie se entere_ -

Besó mis pezones antes de responderme y comenzar a retroceder sobre mi cuerpo - _Quedate tranquila... En el peor de los casos, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de esto porque... Vos sos __una nena inocente, no?_ \- Sonrió y mordió el elástico de mi tanga con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-_ Algo así..._ \- humedecí mis labios con mi lengua.

\- _Una nena inocente que usa esta ropa interior y nunca hizo nada pervertido, no?_ \- Descendió aún mas y presionó mi intimidad con su nariz, sobre mi tanga.

-_ Nunca..._ \- Empecé a respirar un poco agitada y sentía muchas ganas de retorcerme.

\- _Que nunca se masturbó pensando, por ejemplo, en su primo?_ \- Deslizó su lengua desde abajo hacia arriba haciendome soltar un pequeño gemido.

\- _No... Nun...cahhh ahh_ \- terminé mi frase suspirando muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que sus lamidas sobre mi ropa interior se hicieron repetitivas.

\- _Y sabe, esta nena inocente, todas las veces que su primo se masturbó imaginandosela así, desnuda y entregada?_ \- Con un dedo hizo a un lado la tela y besó directamente mi clítoris. Gemí.

-_ No! No lo sé!_ \- Estaba con los ojos cerrados descubriendo un placer que nunca había sentido. Mili había pasado su lengua desde mi vagina hasta mi clítoris, haciendo presión a traves de mis labios -_ Ahh..._ \- Mis gemidos eran suaves y terminaban con un suspiro largo.

-_ Qué delicia sos_ \- Seguía lamiéndome haciendome sentir cosas que no sabía que existían... Si bien me gustaba explorar mi cuerpo, no es lo mismo que cuando me tocaba sola... Sentí como una pinchazón repentina por lo que levanté la vista y ví que con su dedo estaba jugando en la puerta de mi vagina - _Tranquila, no te voy a hacer doler, pero tratá de acostumbrarte porque sino __¿que vas a hacer cuando te meta la que tengo abajo?_ \- Se sumergió nuevamente en mi intimidad y lamió intensamente mi punto más sensible mientras que con su dedo trataba de entrar en mí. Era algo raro, entre cosquillas y dolor y presión. Creo que al ver mi cara extraña Mili se dió cuenta y siguió solamente lamíendome acariciando mis muslos. Mi cadera comenzó a querer moverse sola y una sensación como fuego se estaba apoderando de mi, y él lo notó, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de las lamidas sosteniéndome bien fuerte de las nalgas y sumergiendo su cara en mi entrepierna no se detuvo hasta que grité. Grité fuerte. Había tenido un orgasmo! Qué genial! No es que nunca había tenido uno, pero... Nunca había sido con alguien más...

Mili sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso y se limpió con la mano su cara, que estaba empapada de mis líquidos. - _Hermosa que sos_ \- Se acercó y me beso en los labios con fuerza. Sentí mi propio olor y saboreé mi propio gusto. Al ver mi cara de extrañada, Mili me preguntó - _Te parece raro besarme después de que te comí toda?_ -

Reí timidamente y le contesté - _Si, un poco, igualmente me sorprende más que nada el olor y el gusto que tengo_ \- Pensé y agregué - _Parece sudor_ -

\- _Riquísimo -_ Lamió mis labios y se echó a reir junto a mi. Nuestras risas fueron deteniéndose lentamente pero seguíamos sonriendo. -_ Bueno_ \- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y pude echar un vistazo a su entrepierna y seguía igual de dura y erguida. -_ Vos no me pensas tocar ni hacer nada? Voy a tener que ocuparme de todo yo solo?_ \- Me preguntó señalando su boxer y guiñandome un ojo.

\- _Mili, no se como se hace eso, no quiero hacerlo mal..._ \- La verdad es que si bien había mirado porno alguna que otra vez... Bueno... Varias veces... Nunca había intentado satisfacer a un hombre.

-_ No es mucha ciencia, mientras no me muerdas..._ \- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se bajó de la cama y parado en el suelo de la habitación se colocó a mi lado y deslizó su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas.

OH POR DIOS UN PENE. Nunca vi uno en vivo. Miré a Mili desde abajo y pregunté - _Qué hago?_ \- No es que no supiera lo que tenía que hacer pero de repente tenía la mente en blanco.

Acarició mi cabeza y sonriendo de forma burlona dijo - _De verdad tengo que explicarte lo que tenés que hacer, mi amor?_ -

Mi amor. Mi amor. Mi amor? Me dijo "mi amor"? Tenía que confirmarlo. - _Mi amor?_ \- Pregunté.

-_ Es en forma cariñosa, Fifi, no pienses nada raro_ \- CLAAAAAAAARO. El señor me dice "mi amor" en medio de esta situación que no tiene NADA de raro y no quiere que me confunda! Es mi primera vez. En un hotel. Con un hombre. CON MI PRIMO. CON UN PENE EN LA CARA, y éste no quiere que piense nada raro? - _Podés... Lamerlo, acariciarlo, besarlo... Pensá en un helado - _El desgraciado se reía.

-_ Ok, Ophis, es hora de tomar las cartas en el asunto y hacerte mujer_ \- me dije a mi misma.

Acerqué mi mano y tomé suavemente ese pedazo de carne que tenía enfrente mío. Estaba caliente. Mi primo se mordió los labios sin dejar de mirarme un segundo. Comencé a moverlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, observando como la piel se retraia y volvía a su lugar. Era mucho más suave de lo que me imaginaba. Del orificio que tenía en la punta estaba saliendo un líquido cristalino con cada movimiento de mi mano. Con uno de mis dedos lo toqué y llevé hasta mi boca: tenía un sabor entre agrio y salado. Levanté mi vista hasta los ojos de Mili y estaba sonrojado, elevó las cejas y me hizo un gesto para que continuara. Algo desconfiada, acerqué mis labios hasta él y lo lamí varias veces. Me aventuré y lo introduje en mi boca acompañando el movimiento con mi mano, como lo venía haciendo. Mili gimió y cerró los ojos unos segundos, en susurros me pidió que siguiera así. Mi cabeza iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras mis pechos se sacudían con el mover de mi cuerpo, ya le había agarrado el ritmo a esto, es más, me estaba gustando. Me gustaba ver al chico que me encanta así, gimiendo por lo que yo le estaba haciendo. Dentro de mi boca mi lengua se movía con cada entrar y salir de su miembro, envolvíendolo en saliva. Me detuve un momento a tomar un poco de aire y Mili gruñó. Me acarició la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con mis cabellos - _Para ser la primera vez que lo hacés, está genial, seguí dale, seguí..._ -

Un celular estaba sonando y el mío no era porque ese no era mi ringtone. - _Uf es mi teléfono... Perdón Fifi, olvidé silenciarlo, dame un segundo_ \- Fue hasta donde estaba su bolso y tomó su teléfono móvil - _FUCK! Me llaman de la escuela_ \- Me miró como preguntando que debía hacer.

\- _Y atendé..._ \- Le dije apoyada en la cama sobre mis rodillas.

\- _Ok_ \- Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y atendió el llamado - _Hola? Si, si, entrenador Hagase_ \- Silencio de parte de Mili - _Sí, es que hoy... la verdad no me siento muy bien y no creo que llegue a dar la práctica de la mañana... Pero..._ \- Silencio nuevamente mientras hablaban del otro lado - _Lo sé, lo sé.._. - Se rascaba la cabeza mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, su pene rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo, aún duro, lo que me hizo reir. Mili se dió vuelta y con una cara de "no hagas ruido" se acercó hasta mí y me indicó con una seña que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Me pareció divertido por lo que introduje nuevamente el miembro dentro de mi boca y seguí masturbandolo con más fuerza que antes. Hice que Mili inspirara profundamente y perdiera la concentración en su charla telefónica. - _Ehh entrenador, si, entiendo, pero puedo ir a la tarde si le parece bien, si puede AgghhH, ehem ehem_ \- toció de mentira para simular un gemido - d_igo, que si puede comunicarse con alguno de los otros chicos para que de la práctica del segundo año yo le hago el doble turno a la tarde - noche... Si, ya se!_ \- Me puso su mano en mi frente para que me detuviera e hizo el gesto de que esperara -_ Listo, a las 2 de la tarde estoy ahi. Si entrenador, si. Hasta luego._ \- Cortó, puso el celular en silencio y lo revoleó sobre la cama - _Te detuve porque sino te iba a llenar la boca_ \- Sonrió acariciándome la mejilla.

-_ Me ibas a... En la boca? PUAJJJJ_ \- Exclamé haciendo cara de asco.

Rió con unas carcajadas fuertes y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. -_ Sabés? Fifi... Quiero que hagas algo..._ \- Con su mano derecha me estaba amasando un pecho.

\- _Mmm... Qué? Qué queres que haga?_ -

\- _Quiero que me masturbes con tus tetas_ \- Me juntó los pechos clavando suavemente sus dedos en ellos -_ son tan... suculentos mmmm_ \- Parecía divertirse sobándomelos.

\- _Uhmm... está bien_ \- contesté y me puse de rodillas en el suelo para quedar a la altura de su cadera. Él tomó su miembro y lo colocó entre mis pechos mientras yo los presionaba de costado. Ahí es cuando noté de verdad lo grandes que eran, aplastados contra su pene y me sonrojé: Sobresalía un poco más de la cabeza. Los movía de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo la punta de la cabeza cada vez que aparecía de entre mis pechos. Mili estaba extasiado, gemía, gruñia, balbuceaba cosas que no estaba entendiendo...

\- _Pará, pará, pará_ \- Me dijo repentinamente y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás para separarse de mí, colocó su mano derecha sobra la cabeza de su miembro y, acompañado de un gruñido, un líquido blanco y algo espeso salió de el y chorreó cayendo al suelo. - _Aghh.. aghh..._ \- Su respiración estaba agitada y me miraba sonriendo - _No te quería manchar toda... Pero solo por esta __vez_ \- Sonrió curvando sus preciosos labios. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño para lavarse las manos y limpiarse con papel higiénico, yo lo seguía con la mirada, totalmente embelezada. Sus nalgas y músculos de la espalda parecían de piedra. Arrancó un poco más de papel y limpió el piso en donde se había derramado semen. - _Ahora viene la mejor parte_ \- Me miró agachado en el suelo mientras limpiaba y volvió a sonreir. Se paró y me extendió su mano para que la tomara (yo seguía arrodillada en el piso). Me abrazó y besó tiernamente en los labios, al mismo tiempo que con una mano comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo mi pequeña tanga fucsia. Colaboré levantando primero una pierna y luego la otra. Ya está. Estaba completamente desnuda al igual que él. Bajó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y con dos dedos acarició mi intimidad, para luego llevárselos hasta la boca y lamerlos. Me sonrojé y una electricidad recorrió mi espalda. Qué sensual!  
-_ Estás mojada todavía... No puedo desperdiciar este momento..._ \- Me alzó levantandome del piso y apoyándome suavemente sobre la cama, se recostó sobre mi. Una de sus manos estaba detrás de mi nuca, profundizando los besos que nos estábamos dando; la otra acariciaba mis pechos, mi cintura, mi entrepierna, mis mejillas... Me estaba recorriendo toda. Incorporó solamente su cadera hacia arriba y acomodó su miembro en mi intimidad, jugando con mi clítoris. Su pene resbalaba debido a lo mojada que estaba yo y se corría hacia mi entrada. Estaba toda roja. Tenía miedo, tenía ganas, estaba excitada, tenía calor, mucho calor, mi respiración iba a mil por hora y gemía junto con suspiros que me costaba soltar porque Mili no dejaba de besarme. De repente se detuvo y llevó su boca hasta mi entrepierna para volver a lamerme. Inconscientemente presioné su cabeza contra mi pelvis. Se levantó mordiendo sus labios y exhalando muy fuerte. _\- Dame dos segundos_ \- Lo seguí con la mirada. Fue hasta su bolso, tomó su billetera y sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño paquetito color plateado. Cierto. "Protección".

Mamá siempre me dijo que ella no tenía problema en que tuviera sexo siempre y cuando me cuidara. Y heme aquí, olvidándome de lo primordial solo por estar excitada. Gracias querido primo por pensar en mi y en vos, obviamente... Perdón mami por no hacerte caso en este momento, ahora entiendo por qué me tuviste a los 18 años... Milicas volvió a la cama. De rodillas, se puso entre mis piernas. Abrió el paquetito y se colocó el condón. Yo prestaba mucha atención porque fuera de lo que me explicaron en la escuela cuando era más pequeña nunca había intentado colocar uno. - _Bueno... Estás lista? Estás segura?_ \- Me preguntó con la cabeza de su miembro apoyada en mi entrada.

\- _Creo que si... Igualmente, si te dijera que no, ya no hay vuelta atrás, verdad?_ \- Contesté con un poco de miedo.

\- _Mirá Fifi, no se qué clase de imagen tenés de mí pero yo respeto mucho a las mujeres, sabés? Mi viejo me enseñó eso, y lo que dice mi viejo es palabra santa... Y si me decís ahora que no __querés, bueno, no hay problema, quedaré duro como un hierro hasta que me canse de masturbarme pensando en vos. Pero a las chicas se las respeta. Y vos, además de una chica, sos mi __prima, crecimos juntos, cómo no te voy a cuidar?_ -

Ok, me derretí. Haceme tuya. Ya.

\- _Quiero, estoy segura. Quiero que sea con vos, Mili_ \- Le dije suspirando de emoción y excitación.

\- _Entonces... Ahi voy, avisame si te duele o si querés que pare, si?_ -

Asentí con mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que se iba apoyando sobre mi cuerpo. Su cadera comenzó a hacer presión hacia adelante para poder entrar en mí y sin querer apreté las piernas por las dudas de que me fuera a doler mucho.

-_ No te tenses Fifi, así va a costar más, quedate tranquila que lo hago despacio_ \- No dejaba de darme pequeños besitos en toda la cara y con su mano acarició mi mejilla - _Es un segundito de dolor nada más, después te va a gustar_ \- Trataba de "consolarme"?

\- _Si ya se, pero no puedo evitarlo!_ \- Me ruboricé y me puse nerviosa.

-_ Relajate, dale, hermosa_ \- Seguía besándome y volvió a hacer presión con su cadera y miembro. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro mientras yo miraba el techo de esa habitación que olía raro con mis ojos entrecerrados. Tuve una sensación extraña... Era como que me dolía y tiraba ahi abajo, como que había algo tratando de entrar por un lugar pequeño a la fuerza. _\- No se si será que no te quiero lastimar de más pero me está costando entrar, jajaj_ \- Mi primo también estaba nervioso, y aunque suene raro, eso me relajó. Se estaba preocupando por mí o quizás tenía miedo de quedar mal conmigo, pero a pesar de tener experiencia previa, estaba intranquilo sobre como iban a salir las cosas. Medité por un segundo en mi interior y aflojé mi cuerpo. En ese momento, es cuando sentí que algo se abrió paso dentro mío y un ardor colmó mi intimidad. Cerré muy fuerte los párpados para aguantar el dolor y no emitir ningún sonido. Mili no se movía, pero al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con los suyos mirándome para comprobar que yo estaba bien. -_ Cómo estás? Te duele mucho? -_

La verdad pensé que me iba a doler mucho más, pero solamente fue un tirón y ardor - _Bien, Mili, no me dolió tanto como pensaba -_

_\- Que bueno!_ \- Me besó en los labios -_ Voy a seguir, si?_ \- Su cadera retomó de forma muy lenta el movimiento. Entró un poco más en mí y luego se retiró hacia atrás para volver a repetir la secuencia. Se sentía raro, de a ratos me dolia y de a ratos me daba como cosquillas o, no se como explicarlo! El gemía suavemente, soltando su respiración tibia sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Yo tenía mis manos apoyadas en su espalda y dependiendo de la sensación que me daba, le clavaba un poco las uñas. Creo que eso le gustaba. Sentí que su ritmo cambió y aceleró un poco, su piel estaba volviéndose apenas resbalosa por la transpiración. Así que esto es estar con un hombre!? Es maravilloso... El dolor ya casi había desaparecido, y estaba asomando lo que era el placer, haciendo que soltara pequeños sonidos de mi boca que le llamaron la atención a Mili. _\- Ay, Fifi, sonás muy sensual, te gusta?_ \- Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que lamía mis labios.

\- _Si... de a poco se está sintiendo bien y me está gustando... Podés hacerlo mas rápido? Quiero ver si lo puedo aguantar_ \- Le pedí muy ruborizada hablando entre pequeños gemidos que se tragaban mis palabras.

\- _Por supuesto y más si me lo pedís así_ \- Bajó sus manos hasta mi cadera y elevándome un poco, retomó las embestidas que tenían un ritmo mucho más acelerado y más intensidad que antes. Esto sí que estaba bueno, ya casi no había rastros de dolor y sin darme cuenta ya estaba entregándome al placer. Mis gemidos estaban totalmente sueltos y hacían sonreir a Mili que también gemía, gruñia y respiraba con mucha fuerza. -_ Por favor, sos hermosa, me estas volviendo loco... ahh... tan... apretadita y... ahhhg_ \- Estaba yendo cada vez más rápido, golpeando su pelvis contra la mía hasta que se quedó quieto totalmente dentro de mí y con su cabeza apoyada entre mis pechos. Acaricié su rojo cabello y esperé para preguntarle por qué se había detenido. Levantó la cabeza y sonriendo de una manera muy feliz me dijo -_ Esto es mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, sos mejor que cualquier chica con la que haya estado antes, qué __problema..._ \- Se retiró de mi y se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia abajo se quitó el condón, lo anudó y lo arrojó en un pequeño cesto que había a un costado de la habitación - _Sangraste un poco_ \- Comentó al mirarse las manos ligeramente enrojecidas y tomar un pañuelo para limpiarse.

_\- Eso está bien?_ \- Pregunté desconfiada. No tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaría algo así. Qué tonta.

-_ Si, a veces pasa, a veces no. Igual, lo que me alegra es que no te haya dolido tanto, tenía miedo de que la pasaras mal por culpa de eso_ \- Esa sonrisa me mata. Es hermoso.

Me incorporé en la cama y sobre mis rodillas me erguí para mirarme en uno de los espejos que había en la pared. Tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la parte interior de mis muslos. Mili se levantó y fue otra vez por su billetera para sacar otro paquetito plateado. Inocentemente le pregunté - _Por qué agarrás otro más? -_

Con su mano en su miembro, moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás y abriendo el sobrecito con los dientes me dijo _\- Porque esto recién empieza -_ Se colocó el condón con más facilidad que antes, se acercó nuevamente hasta la cama y se recostó boca arriba, tendiendo su mano derecha hacia mí - _Ahora te toca a vos_ -

Me ruboricé como una nena idiota y le pregunté _\- Qué hago?_ \- respondiendo al llamado de su mano me posé a su lado.

_\- Vení arriba -_ Me guiñó un ojo -_ Bueno, solo si tenés ganas... Quizás ya te cansaste..._ \- Me sacó la lengua en forma burlona.

\- _No me desafíes! Maldito pervertido abusador endogámico de menores_ \- Pellizqué su mejilla al mismo tiempo que pasaba una de mis piernas a un costado de su cuerpo, quedando mi cadera sobre su pelvis. Toqué su miembro envuelto en latex y traté de ubicarlo en mi entrada para luego descender suavemente sobre él y soltar un pequeño gemido al sentirlo entrar lentamente en mí.

-_ Vos, me venis a decir esas cosas? Cuando fuiste la que me buscó ese día en el cumpleaños de la abuela, haciéndote la borrachita, tirándote sobre mí para que te ayude porque estabas __mareada... Dale Fifi, no te hagas la nenita conmigo cuando estás a punto de saltar sobre mi amigo..._ \- Me tomó de las muñecas y embistió de abajo hacia arriba con fuerza. No pude evitar soltar un grito y retorcerme hacia atrás -_ Ah... te gustó? querés más?_ \- Volvió a hacerlo, una, dos, tres veces. Yo no dejaba de gritar de placer. -_ Ahora movete vos, dale, nenita buena -_

Posé mis manos sobre su pecho e inicié unos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mecedores, la verdad es como me salían... Mili extendió su mano para acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que cabalgaba sobre él. No podía moverme muy rápido pero intentaba hacerlo con intensidad. Mordía mis labios debido a la excitación que tenía de tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, con esa sonrisa lasciva, con el morbo de que estaba teniendo sexo con mi primo, que era mi primera vez, que él estaba super bueno, que me había escapado de la escuela, que estaba en un hotel... De repente mis caderas se movían solas, en realidad, ayudadas con los movimientos de las manos de mi primo que estaban a cada lado de mis nalgas, haciéndome subir y bajar con un poco más de velocidad sobre su pelvis. Me estaba gustando y mucho, de verdad. No me imaginaba que se iba a sentir así de rico, más que nada por las vagas experiencias que he escuchado de algunas compañeras de escuela que ya se habían iniciado en el tema.

\- _Levantate_ \- Me pseudo-ordenó Milicas quitando sus manos de mi cadera. Le hice caso y me senté a su lado en la cama - _No, no te acomodes..._ \- Me abrazó de atrás, colocando sus brazos en mi abdómen y elevando mi cadera hacia arriba me dijo -_ Yo se que así te va a gustar más_ \- Me puso literalmente "en cuatro patas", lamió su mano para pasarla de adelante hacia atrás en mi intimidad y así humedecerme un poco y me penetró muy suavemente. Solté un gemido largo cerrando mis ojos y mordiendo mis labios. El dolor ya ni existía, era todo placer, era increíble, cada vez iba más adentro y esta posición me encantaba! Sus manos estaban nuevamente clavadas en mis nalgas guiando el ritmo de sus embestidas, el choque de su pelvis contra mi intimidad era demasiado seductor, y cada vez aceleraba más...

-_ OUCH!_ \- Sentí una nalgada muy fuerte y voltée mi cabeza para enfrentarme a esos ojos azules.

-_ Perdón, pero... Tenía que hacerlo, tu colita estaba demasiado blanca -_ Sacó la lengua para burlarse de mi al mismo tiempo que apoyó su pecho en mi espalda para alcanzar con sus manos mis pechos y seguir moviéndose. La cama, toda desarmada y revuelta chirriaba con cada empujón que recibía mi cuerpo. Llegó un punto en el que no podía dejar de gritar. El ritmo de las embestidas aceleró todavía más hasta que se detuvo bruscamente dentro mío con un gruñido de Milicas. -_ Guau, mi tercer "alegría"..."_ \- Dijo mientras salía de mí y observaba el condón lleno de semen, quitándoselo. Yo me dejé caer y recosté boca abajo sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis brazos, mirando a mi primo secarse la transpiración de su frente con su antebrazo. Se posicióno a mi lado, boca arriba, y me hizo señas para que descansara sobre su pecho. Me acomodé en esos pectorales que aún se agitaban por la reciente actividad, cálidos, húmedos debido al sudor. Se divertía moviendo con sus dedos los pequeños mechones de cabello rojo que caian rebeldes sobre mi frente, mientras intercambiábamos miradas de lujuria, satisfacción y complicidad totalmente en silencio. Yo solamente podía sonreir, al igual que él. La yema de su dedo índice recorría el borde de mis labios que yo de forma juguetona intentaba morder.

*.*.*.

_\- No habrás venido a las clases de la mañana pero al menos vas a llegar al taller de danza_ \- Mili me dijo al oído en la puerta de la escuela - _Si alguien te pregunta por qué no viniste, qué vas a __decir?_ \- Sonreía de manera pícara al mismo tiempo que atravesábamos el portón.

\- _Que me sentía mal, y que como con el pasar de las horas me sentí mejor, decidí venir a danza_ \- Caminaba con mi bolso al hombro.

\- _Y cómo vas a explicar el uniforme? -_

Cierto, tenía el uniforme puesto. Si hubiera venido directamente a danza no tendría que tener éste, sino el de deportes. - _Eh... Estaba sucio el uniforme de deportes así que para no romper del __todo el protocolo de la escuela me traje el de todos los días_ \- Le saqué la lengua a mi primo ganándole el reto. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, pensando en nada, hasta que Mili me preguntó algo.

_\- Por qué ese cambio de cara tan repentino?_ \- Estaba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Evidentemente algo que me preocupaba se me cruzó por la cabeza. Levanté la vista y traté de meditar qué era lo que me pasaba. _\- Mili... -_

-_ Si? -_

-_ Tengo miedo_ -

\- _Miedo a...?_ \- Me preguntó elevando una ceja. Se veia confundido por lo que le acababa de decir.

-_ Qué va a pasar si alguien se entera?_ \- Miré hacia un costado y mordí mi labio inferior.

\- _Como te dije antes, si vos no decis nada, yo no voy a decir nada... Nadie tiene por que saber lo que hicimos, y de última, todo quedará en familia_ \- Con un dedo me pockeó la frente y se dió media vuelta en dirección al gimnasio, para comenzar a caminar hacia allá. A una distancia considerable me gritó -_ Quedate tranquila, primita! -_

Vi como se alejaba revoleando las llaves del cuarto de útiles deportivos, despertando suspiros en las chicas que le pasaban a los costados, que cuchicheaban entre sí al ganar una ligera separación. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar, pensando, tocando mis labios con mi dedo índice hasta que hablé en voz baja - _Mi mayor miedo, es que quiero hacerlo otra vez... -_

* * *

**_*.*.*._**

**_Ojala les haya gustado, y espero poder escribir pronto un nuevo especial :)_**

**_Qué les parece, qué les gustaría leer?_**

**_No olviden dejar mi pequeño pedacito de alegría que son sus reviews, queridos lectores!_**

**_Un beso grande,_**

**_Lu *o*_**


End file.
